Rising One-Wing Lion in Eostia
by Danteinfernus
Summary: ROTR based. ECA/USA alliance have won the WWIII against the Russia Fed. [AU] One ECA/USA base suddenly 'teleport' to the land where men's oppression against women combine with fairy tales. How they are going to deal with an incompetent alliance, misogyny tyrant and racism dark-elves?
1. Prologue

Author Note: Hello everyone! This is my first fan-fiction so I will be welcoming any constructive criticism. Where I do start? I know Kuroinu is a hentai VN/OVA but I can't stand on how dumb the Seven Shield Alliance which lead to Volt's victory.

So I will be thinking what if any ROTR faction visit Kuroinu's world and make Kuroinu pay for their war crime and also show then the true meaning of war. And there will be no 'magical' gate like in the _Gate_ fanfic series between both worlds but another type of 'magical transport'. Inspired by ' _A Commander's Path: Road To Freedom_ ' by **foldguy24**.

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Command and Conquer mod: Rise of the Red' and 'Kuroinu' except my OC.

* * *

Prologue

The capital of Ken was filled with smoke and helpless scream be heard. The city wall was supposed to protect the citizens from any invaders now crumbles by those so-called monsters that swept through the city.

Valiant defenders did their best to fend off against these monsters but their effort is very futile. More monsters pouring into the frontline. The defender formation getting weaker every time. The street will be filled with the corpse of either the fallen or enemies, blood, weapons, and pieces of equipment. Messages had been sent to the neighboring city such as Geofu, Rad, and Ansur seeking for reinforcements but no messages replied. They are on their own. Morales of the defenders were at rock bottom as each monster slain, more monsters replace them easily by a thousand. Other turned on their fellowmen to save themselves.

The citizens are not even spare by the onslaught. Men try to protect their loved ones will immediately slaughter. Helpless women's clothes ripped off and then raped by monster ignoring their cries. Even female knights 'The Dawn Templar' are not even spare by the monster's lust. Monster start pillaging on every citizen's home, stealing whatever treasure they can find and razed them to the ground.

* * *

At the top of White Citadel, a woman watched her city from the top of the castle. She has the butt-length blonde hair, dark emerald eyes, fair light skin-toned, pointy ears, and voluptuous body figure. She wears white clothes that cover her large chest and green leaves crown. Her bottom half of her dress is split into two thin long shawls that wrap around her hands and legs. In the center of her dress, a long black loin with a golden ornament covers her groin area.

That Celestine Lucross, the high elf queen and leader of the Seven Shield Alliance also known as 'Goddess Reincarnate'.

As she had watched her city burned, she could not believe her eyes that she was a failure. A failure to lead her nation to ruin and chaos. She wished that she could avert the disasters. All she can do is to watch helplessly while deep into her heart, she felt great sorrow and pity for her people. She wanted to cry in tears but choose to stay expressionless as any sign as shown as a weakness.

"My Goddess, you have to leave the palace now." the armored woman said.

As Celestine turn around to see the armored woman, she gave her a sad smile expression but at the same time, felt relieved to see her.

That woman has dark blue eyes, hazel brown short bun hair, and beautiful fair skin. She appeared to be wearing a standard knight armor with the exception that is no breastplate and faulds. Instead, there is a small metal plate which covers her nipples and skimpy thong. The rest of them exposed skin-naked with the majority of the breast and butt.

She is Claudia Levantine, the second in commander and the member of the Seven Shield. She is also a close-friend to Celestine.

"I am such a failure. I brought ruin to Eostia and now people are suffering because of me." Celestine replied sadly. Claudia frowned.

"My Goddess, how could you said this. It not your fault. It those damm MONSTERS that invade our city. They are going to pay dearly." Claudia angrily retorted.

Celestine remains speechless at Claudia's remark. Usually, Claudia has a calm personality but today is a rare time that she is not in a good mood.

"I apologize for my comment. I do not mean to say that." Claudia's honest replies on her previous comment.

"I will forgive u this time", Celestine's replies.

' _She is right about one thing but why do I feel so much guilt_ '

Claudia raises her hand and holds Celestine's hand. "There is no time. We had to leave our palace and seek help from our neighbor nation." Claudia replied in her calm manner speaking.

Celestine gives a nod and both of them head out of the top level of the White Citadel. She turns around to see her city for final moments before she leaves.

* * *

 **Half an hour later**

 **Royal Plaza**

"But I don't want to leave you. You must come with me." Celestine plead.

"Sorry, my goddess. I need to stay. I will help you buy time for you to escape.",Claudia replied.

Celestine knew the risk of staying in the capital will be higher and Claudia might die or capture by these monsters. But she also knew that she doesn't want to lose her close-friend.

"You have to escort me as my bodyguard. You have sworn an oath that you have to follow my command. That an order." Celestine demand.

"Sorry I have to disobey your order this time. I have to defend this nation at the cost of my life. I know that you don't want to see your valuable friend in the place like this but you are an important figure. The fate of Eostia lies in your hands." Claudia replied in a calm tone.

"But...But…",Celestine shuttered on her disobedience.

"I will not be trounced. I will come back to see you once my duty is done. It will be the only thing that I can do for now as a bodyguard and your friend." Claudia gave a reassuring reply.

Celestine frown of her decision. She knew that she lied but given on her protective and robust personality, Celestine had no other choice but to agree on her request.

"Very well. Then I will bid my final farewell." Celestine sadly replied.

Celestine hugs Claudia and while she slowly shed tears but soon wiped it once done hugging.

Claudia sent in ten knights to accompany Celestine to escape Ken. While the rest of them set up a barricade to act as blockade with whatever they have. Claudia also gave Celestine a rugged coat so that it will not give unwanted attention for the monsters to spot her. Celestine agrees to put on and give a gloom look as she will be seeing Claudia as a final parting. Celestine and her ten knights left to escape the doomed city. She prayed for Claudia's safety and well-being was the only she can do.

* * *

 **Ten minutes later**

 **2 km away from South-Western Gate**

So far as escort goes, it is quiet. Too quiet for the street to be mainly in the war zone. Celestine finds it suspicious but dismisses it immediately as she is more concern of leaving the doom nation and find help from the neighbor nation. Knights did their best to stay vigilant and watch their back.

Until the monster narrow miss the shot of one of the knights.

"AMBUSH!" one of the knights shouted.

The knights perform a shield barricade protecting the goddess. Even they are outnumbered, they are willing to lay out their lives to defend and stall as long as possible. Only a few knights escort the goddess which leads through narrow alleys as a detour. Battles clashed and eventually short-lived as the monster perform a quick slaughter the knights.

While running as fast as possible, they will meet with more ambush and each time they are losing lives defending the goddess. Celestine was terrified to see more knights lost their lives while protecting her.

The last knight screamed:" JUST GOOOOOOOOO!..." was the final reply at the dazed goddess. Celestine immediately runs as soon as possible trying to avoid the main street and endless wander through the alley. Her heart is racing. Her only concern is to leave the city.

Even Celestine have a limit. She was exhausted from her running through the alley like struck in the middle of the maze till her legs started to feel pain and ache. Her mind will give ways to despair and on a verge of losing her sanity.

' _I don't want to die but I am hopeless. I am going to be insane. My knights die protecting me. Am I worthless to do anything? Is this the end of me? All I did was to run away from the conflict. I am so sick of this. I just wish to escape from my fate_ ': Celestine's confused thought rambling in her delusion mind.

She accidentally travels out of the alley and reaches the main street and her hood revealing the goddess's beautiful face. A group of monsters noticed her which was about two hundred meters away and immediately.

"Hey, guys! We got a rare prize for our taking. A virgin goddess ripe for our taking." one of the monster shameless said. The loud cheer for the rest of the group and they slowly approaching the goddess ogling their tongues with their saliva.

These groups contain big green-skin orc, red-skin imp and another type of monsters that will satisfy their lustful desire.

Her physical and mentally were extremely exhausted. It is hopeless. She is alone and nobody wants to help her. Her only option is to let these monsters do whatever they please.

* * *

[Position music - Carol of the bells]

 **SWOOOOOOOSSSHHH!**

 **BOOOOOOOOM!**

Celestine's eye blink at the sight of the group obliterates by strange fire and smoke magic. What left are some chunky pieces of the corpses, blood and char marks. Celestine was confused on what had happened until that 'thing' appear before her eyes.

Celestine's eyes widen and her jaw drop as she sees that 'thing'. A blue floating metal golem that looks like a horse. Its wings clap thunderous sounds that tremble in fear and dangerous whoever meet this 'iron pegasus'. Once the 'iron pegasus' spot their 'prey, it rained down with metal cylinder rod with smoke on the back at their enemies. In her lifetime, she had never witnessed these type of 'thing' before let alone it can quickly destroy anything that gets on its way.

Fortunately, these 'iron pegasus' ignore her and continue to fly away from her and starting hunting their 'prey.'

Celestine froze for a few seconds trying to process what it is going on. Before long, loud ramming noise toward the wall. She turns around to see where the direction goes and she froze at that another 'thing'.

The blue cover interior design of the golem almost the height of an Orc. It consists of two parts. The bottom part looks like an oversize block of iron that can fit a house with many wheels attracted. It may look like a wagon but it does not require a horse to move. The top part looks a smaller version but attracted by a long cylinder tube that can rotate in the horizontal direction. On the back on the golem, there is a block of some kind of magical blue energy. However, there is not the only surprise install for her.

A loud noise occurred and travel at fast speed follow by smokes and sheer force of the wind.

 **BOOOM!**

These 'magical arrow' destroy one of the buildings so powerful that it will crumble so quickly. Her eyes widen as her face shows a sense of fear of this thing.

Worse of all, one brave (and foolish) orc charged toward the metal golem and ran in full speed and full strength. The metal golem did nothing to react. Unfortunately, the orc's weapon breaks instantly and knock down by the sheer force of this metal golem. Before the orc gets back on his feet, the left side of the wheels pinned down on orc's leg, he screamed in pain and agony but the metal golem continues to move forward crushing under its heavy weight. Slowly, it moves toward his tights, his stomach and finally his head crushed producing all the brain matter and other disgusting substances leaving a bloody trail.

Celestine's body trembles at the sight of the corpse in the worst way to die. Her face shows sweat bullet mixed with fear and disgust. She pukes all her lunch content as she had a weak stomach. Celestine thought to give the metal golem as "iron elephant" as she remembers that similar type of animal did the same method of crushing the enemies as that metal golem.

Suddenly more explosion and thunderous sound occur nearby. Celestine's instinct was to hide in one of the alleys and so she did. While she hiding in squatting position, she saw another iron 'thing' but a different type. It has two different sizes of an iron wagonless block. She thought it look a 'caterpillar' but she did not know that the back of the large block door open. She is shocked to see ten people coming out of the larger block. They are wearing a shade of blue and black long-sleeve uniform. Their armor is so strange with only helm and the so-called 'thick armor breastplate'. Celestine stare at their strange box-like staff although she has seen two of them carried a long cylinder tube.

 **BOOOM!**

 **RATATATATA!**

The soldiers in the blue shootout with the 'magical arrow' with fire and thunderous magic followed by the scream of death be heard. It is so loud that Celestine covers her pointy ear with her hands. It lasts for a minute or two. Celestine feels she going to be deaf but notice something as stare at the flag that attracted to the 'iron caterpillar' before leaving.

The flag has a blue background. It has a gold lining on the emblem. Left side consists of the wing spread with six unequal feathers sliding downward. The right side consists of the side-way of the lion head with sharp pointy mares. It has two circles mostly on the right side. The larger circle is the grey and inner circle is blue. In between the two circles are ten stars synchronize perfectly like a clock.

Celestine had never seen this flag. She also cannot remember any country that resembles on that flag in her lifetime.

 **VVVVVRRRROOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!**

She heard the loud noise again but this time it comes from the sky. As she looks up, she noticed at three of iron birds. The bird shaped like an arrow-head and produce two line of thinly smoke out of each side of their wings while the middle is the slightly thick smoke out of the iron bird. Unlike that iron pegasus, the iron bird travel at the faster speed like lightning.

' _What am I seeing this? Is this for real? Iron Pegasus, iron elephant, an iron caterpillar with people in blue carry a strange weapon that shoots out with fire and thunder magic and iron birds that travel as fast as lightning. I am losing sanity. I hope I will get out of this nightmare.'_ Celestine's though turned into a spiral.

Once there is no loud noise, Celestine thinks it is safe for her to come out of the alley. She took a look at the surrounding and found most of the buildings were in ruin or crumble. As she heads toward to the gate, she notices something in which her face turn pale and fell off her butt. Her body trembles as she stared at the golden light pillar that can reach through the heaven surrounded by more iron beasts rushing through the gates.

However, vision turns black when a beam of light aim at her position.

* * *

 **White Citadel**

 **The capital of Eostia, Ken**

 **Present time**

 **8th hour**

Celestine's immediate woke up after her 'nightmare' occur. She felt relieved that she in the royal sleeping quarter but her loud scream attract the guards outside her room. Her guard is confused about what had happened but their only response is to rush in for Celestine's protection. Inside, Celestine's body shown the sign to breathe heavily. Her body trembles and face have shown sign of worry, fear and tired.

A familiar woman approaches the goddess concerning her well-being.

"My goddess. Are you all right?" a woman spoke in a calm speaking manner.

Celestine managed to calm herself.

"I am okay. Thanks for your concern. Claudia." Celestine replied on her close-friend.

"What happens? You saw to be frightened. Are you having a nightmare?" Claudia said in worry tone.

"Very well. I had a vision. But I don't know whether it is a good or a bad thing." Celestine replied.

Celestine explained in great detail of her vision from the nation was in crisis mode, Claudia defends the city leaving Celestine alone, how she was ambushed along the way, the strange iron creature that defeated any monsters in ease, the flag of one-winged lion emblem and golden light beam.

At first, Claudia is becoming severe as it is become a disaster to let the war drag on. The nation of Eostia was in the war with the Kingdom of Garan. Those damm dark elves and these monsters continually invading their nation, pillaging or capturing women to increase their ranks. Seven Shield Alliance had paid a lot of gold coins hiring mercenaries mostly from the framed 'Kuroinu'. One of the Shield, Maia, a former Kuroinu mercenary and ex-lover of the Kuroinu leader, Vault was in charge of the mercenary group either defending the border or lead the counterattack against Garan.

The current situation is Eostia winning against Garan. Kuroinu right now pushing the armies to the Black Fortress, the capital castle of Garan. If all goes well, it will take at least four months before the war end. So Claudia is not worried at the moment but should take note.

However, Claudia's face turns to confusion about these iron creatures. She had never heard of iron 'thing' that can easily defeat any monsters. Also, these 'thing' had greater speed, range, durable and strength than their military or any other nation. She doubts that these iron creatures that can fly or move without horses as these iron are heavy. These people in blue carry strange weapons that can shoot out metallic arrows at a rapid rate. The closest will be crossbow but it won't be the same as Celestine's vision. This reminds her of halfling's inventions but the progress is slow and costs more expensive.

She also could not recall any nation in the whole continent of Selenus that resemble the one-winged lion emblem. Who are they? What is their objective? So many questions about this mysterious nation and their goal. As for the golden light beam, it will be logical that it could a portal to travel through our world but it can't explain it can reach to the sky. Perhaps she may visit Geouf to see her husband for some answer to Celestine's vision

Claudia thought Celestine's vision be unrealistic but she can see the goddess's eyes that she is serious so she decides to take her word for it. However, one thing that concerns their nation's safety. Are they our savior, conqueror or doom? Only time will tell.

* * *

I am pretty sure which ROTR faction will be featured in the next chapter if you are the C&C fan. I already give two hints. Anyway, please leave a review and constructive criticism. I see you next time. Peace.

Edit on 11/10/18: Made some minor changes in grammar and adding single line breaks.


	2. Chapter 1 : Welcome to Eostia?

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Command and Conquer: General - Zero hour [Rise of the Red] mods' by EA games (greedy bastard) / SWR Production (mod creator) and 'Kuroinu' (too lazy to write the full name and it is Japanese) by Liquid except for my OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to Eostia?**

* * *

Six and half years since the war was officially declared 'World War III' by United Nations in June 2048, the war had come to end.

Nikolai Suvorov, the president of the Russian Federation had declared a truce for ECA also known as European Continental Alliance and USA. These brave soldiers push back Russia invaders out of ECA territory and liberated their allies, Hungary, Slovakia, and Ukraine but at what cost.

Millions of people died on either side of the war, be it civilians or military, directly or indirectly. Millions lost their homes. The whole European and Russian economy had almost collapsed. A thousand of building infrastructure destroyed either by bombard or warfare.

With the exception between the outskirts of Bordeaux and Toulouse, where French President Jean-Philippe Marmont issued 'Operation Pandora' against the Russian Forces as a last resort. It released a dozen neutron bombs are detonated to destroy over more than three hundred thousand Russian force. At least this will halt Russia invasion but an expanse of their homeland being a wasteland.

Fortunately, Nikolai Suvorov does not retaliate by launching their nuclear weapon. Otherwise, God knows there will be no turning back as the whole Europe or any else becoming a nuclear wasteland. So the question to everyone mind will be: What holds the future be?

* * *

 **389th Winged Hussars Air and Army Base**

 **Outside ECA Region Command**

 **Subcarpathia Province,** **Poland**

 **22 December 2054**

 **2030 hours**

The weather is cold with little snow in the ground. A vehicle parks outside of the ECA Command Center. A man and woman step out of the vehicle. The man describes as a mid thirty aged, brown neatly short hair, light blue eyes, light brown skin and tall well-bodied. He is wearing a thick dark blue army uniform, pants, black army shoe, black glove and dark green beret with the blue shield and white sword emblem on the right side. He carries a colonel rank insignia on each side of the shoulder.

The woman appears in early forty aged, blonde ponytailed hair that does extend to her neck, amber eyes and fair skin. She appears shorter by ten centimeters but has a physical train body. She is wearing the same uniform as the man accompany her but she carries a brigadier general insignia.

They walked toward the outside door when they met an old man who appears waiting for the two of them. He appeared to be in late fifties old man, neatly shaved white hair, bag under his hazel eyes and wrinkles in his face. His face appeared to be stern and stoic. His body is surprising to be able-bodied despite to be in his age. He is wearing a thick green uniform, black glove and red beret with an emblem of two cannons intercrossing and on top of them is the golden royal crown.

He is Charles Cutting of the Fire Support General from the United Kingdom. His achievements were known that he participated in the Operation Nemesis in 2037 which he and his German general by the name of Wolfgang-Maximillian von Kuerten cooperated and coordinated ECA invasion against the extremist terrorist army, GLA (Global Liberal Army) in the Northern Africa territory. In the end, they had been successful to remove GLA with three months forcing GLA station at Central Africa.

When the Russian Federation launched its 'surprised' invasion against Europe several years before, the British Royal Air Force was the only ECA air force that remained largely operational, providing Charles with precious tools for his air support missions across the English Channel. This battle is known as the 'Battle of Ramsgate'. It rallies British and the Commonwealth allies defend the coast of England against the Russian Shock troops. This proves to be successful and halt the Russian forces to the point of stalemate before pushing them out of ECA territory in later years.

"Good evening. Sir!", both of them said and give him a salute.

"Good evening. I am expecting you. Colonel Castillo and Brigadier Garcia." He gave them a salute as well.

"So we came late due to some problems especially in the winter," Maria replied.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway everyone is present in today meeting." Charles accepts Maria's reason.

Brigadier Maria Garcia and Colonel Gabriel Castillo are both parts of the special squad called the 298th Battalion also known as Odin's Children. They were specialized in highly dangerous missions and types of equipment are much different from other squads. Known as 'Venom' Combat Armour, is a prototype powered armor which significantly increases the strength, speed, and durability of its human operator.

For added mobility, the suit comes equipped with a set of boosters that are strong enough to provide aerodynamic lift within atmospheric conditions, allowing the operator to close a considerable distance with a rocket-assisted jump.

But to wear the suit, a well-physical train body is required and only a few of them were selected through their combat experience, their squadron's background, and personal mental health.

The battalion split into two teams: Valkyrie and Viking. The CQB specialists of Team Valkyrie restricted to women whose suits are equipped with shoulder-mounted anti-tank missiles and a heavy assault weapon that combines a 10 gauge smoothbore cannon (typically loaded with canister rounds) with a 40mm drum-fed grenade launcher.

The elite sharpshooters of Team Viking restricted to men whose suits come with a miniaturized version of the Starstreak anti-air missile and the Longbow, a 65mm anti-materiel 'rifle' that fires high-velocity tungsten-graphene penetrates at long range.

Both of them had finished their mission. It took an hour to remove all the exo suit and equipment which stored in the Experiment Facility.

Although Charles has the higher rank than Maria, she is an exception case and he respects her determination and admiration. There were many men obtain a general rank status operate under the 'Venom' Protocol, Maria was the first woman to ever reach the rank of general in Team Valkyrie.

Her achievements were liberating ECA allies in Hungary, Slovakia, and Ukraine under Russian control. However, her essential achievement was to capture infamous Russian general, Leonid Zhukov who was hidden in an eastern part of Ukraine. He almost commits suicide but Maria knocked him unconscious. Leonid Zhukov is currently held in the military hospital in Poland.

Charles opens the door. "Ladies first."

"My thanks," Maria replied in respect.

* * *

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Region Command HQ Room**

"Now since all of you are present, I get straight to the point." Charles starts to commerce the briefing.

"Our order is to escort two prototype superheavy vehicles Pandora and Manticore back to Berlin. We need to send many land and air vehicles for escorting them even through under ECA territory." Charles briefly explains the upcoming mission.

"Wait! What? Why we do need more troops?" An officer is surprised to hear.

"I had received intel that may be possible GLA sneaked into our territory during the war and took advantage of the situation. I don't want to lose both of them into an enemy's hands. Who knows what happen if they did and can lead to downfall." Charles answers the officer's answer.

GLA is known to be using high mobility vehicles and guerilla warfare. They used their low technology, biological weapon and suicide bombers to their advantages. Most ECA generals are annoyed to see GLA again in the battlefield as they lead to an unexpected ambush. When mentioning about the GLA, they had to be cautious dealing with them. Worse still, they can salvage significant materials from destroyed vehicles and use it against their enemies.

"What the reason for sending Manticore and Pandora to Berlin?" Gabriel curiously asked the question.

"Manticore require an intensive upgrade to keep it in top shape in Berlin. As for Pandora, it will be dismantled upon arrival at Berlin under Prime Minister Norman's directive order." Charles answer Gabriel's question.

Pandora is prototype superheavy artillery. It arms with 495mm rail gun firing "enhanced radiation" (neutron) warheads over a long distance and letting it detonate right upon impact or delayed proximity activation after it has hit the ground. It will kill anyone affected even the heavy armor tank or aircraft. Ever since Operation Pandora being used in France, it becomes a heated topic as it significantly violated international law and the Russian UN delegates have openly referred to it as a war crime of the highest order since it launched.

However, ECA PM Norman Fitzgerald told the UN council it can be used in war. With the only exception, it requires special permission from only Norman to launch neutron warhead. Instead, it will be treated a mobile radar which will coordinate any enemy movement and a far greater range than any of the ECA arsenal. Most of the ECA generals found it to be absurd to waste a powerful weapon to the obsolete in favor of gaining politics' reputation. He also promised to the UN council that they will immediately dismantle Pandora once the WWIII is over.

Brig Gen. Maria Garcia is a French/American nationality. While she knew the consequence of using neutron warhead and it happened in her homeland, she can understand what French president needed to do if being pushed too far. She is willing to lay her life rather than her homeland conquered by the enemies.

Currently, the French President Jean-Philippe Marmont will be held on the trail by UN council and it is still ongoing.

Manticore is a prototype superheavy tank that weight a hundred tons, highly technologically advanced and it considers a HUGE threat to all enemies. Its arms consist of dual 155mm cannons, dual 30mm auto-cannon turret and a set of rocket launchers.

It also has a unique feature: Several small, orb-shaped bots actively hover around the Manticore and dispense a regenerative, self-hardening nano-foam that quickly solidifies inside any holes in the hull, thus filling out missing chunks of the tank's structure. The orbs do not only repair their parent vehicle but also any friendly vehicles within range. Due to the size of the tank, its weakness is mobility.

"These are the designated path from our location to Berlin. It will take several weeks if everything runs smoothly." Charles explained the mission. He also lay out the path in the screen on the LCD projector showing the map.

"Do you have any questions regarding the operation?" Charles said.

"I do have one. Do you also consider Russia Fed as a threat as well? We do all know General Aleksandr remain unknown. His last known location is he had left Berlin in 2049 when 'Operation Charlemagne' started. Do you think he will stage an ambush between Germany and Poland?" another general curious replied.

That general is Austrian Major General Felix Schmidt. He is known for using tanks in battle and a close friend with Gen. Wolfgang. He appears in mid-thirties, black short hair, tan skin, and green eyes. He also wears a military uniform like any officers.

"I do consider him as a threat but it is unlikely he will appear anytime soon. Rumors he left on his own without his army or anyone accompany him. But so far, our intelligence had not found him or his activity yet." Charles responds to Felix's question.

Nikita Ivanovich Aleksandr is an extremely dangerous person which specialized in Advanced Technology. He is the greatest scientist in Russia but hid under his gas mask, he has an unstable and sizeable wretched personality. If he has the authority, he would waste no time exterminating much of Europe's population for his amusement. Ever since 'Operation Charlemagne: Joint ECA/US forces launches the final counter-offensive against the Russian Federation, as armies masse in Germany and Aleksandr fortifies Berlin. They managed to retake Berlin but he manages to escape. His whereabouts are currently unknown to this day. He is the number one wanted man list under CIA.

"So any question?" Charles said.

Nobody raised their hand or speak out.

"Okay then. Inform your men that we are leaving in four days time at 1200 hours. So preparation is important. I don't want to hear any excuse. The meeting is over. All of you can leave the meeting room except Brigadier Maria. I need to speak to you privately." Charles gives his final response.

Everyone left the room including Gabriel. Before he left, he put his hand gently pressed on her left shoulder

"I will be seeing you soon, my partner," Gabriel spoke in a soft tone before release his hand and left the room.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Charles said in a worried tone.

"Yes, I am," Maria responds in confident.

"Well, it is a shame that you are leaving the army. Prime Minister Norman had accepted your resignation letter. ECA own you a great debt that you repel Russian forces. It is a great honor to have you served our nation."

"Thank you. But I am more concern about my family. I miss my home so much."

"Ah. I see. Well, I have excluded you in the coming mission. So I presume Colonel Gabriel will take over your position. Do you find any suitable candidate as Gabriel's partner?"

"Yes, I do. She will be coming to this base within two days to assist Gabriel."

"Well then. When are you leaving?"

"I will be leaving tomorrow after I had settled some matter to Col. Castillo probably before 1700 hrs. I had a flight at 2200 hrs to New York."

Charles and Maria stand out and give each other a proper handshake.

"All the best." Charles gives a sad smile.

"Thanks." Maria politely before both of them left the meeting room.

* * *

 **Female Officer Bunk**

 **2230 hours**

Maria had finished her shower and changed back to her nightgown. Beneath her towel, there is a long scar on her back reaching from left shoulder to her right hips. She has a moderate chest size. A small scar is seen on the right shoulder to the top of her right chest. A simple ring can be seen on her right ring finger.

Maria was glad to retire from her career because of some personal and political issues within the ECA policy and its military. She has been in the service for 20 years. When she first enlisted in the ECA army, she thought that ECA who was the savior and protect our nation from any harms and any threat.

After all, Europe was invaded by the GLA at that time. To make it worse, USA issued a mass withdrawal of all military forces in all part of the world because of some 'issues' in their homeland leaving Europe to defend themselves. Fortunately, the Chinese armies came to assist Europe to repel GLA insurrection but come in the devastating result. Her parents died during her trip to Germany when she is thirteen. After six years of painstaking rebuilding from scratch (with the assistance of Chinese), an eighteen sovereign nation-states form a multi-nation alliance to create ECA.

She had seen all the horror of war during her service. Some of them are brutal. Other are extreme for which she wishes that she doesn't want to remember. But it changed her to accept and adapt to her situation. From her time when Russian Fed invaded Europe, to her homeland turned into a wasteland and her first mission using the Venom armor suits. She had endured to this day. However, something changes her.

While ECA liberating Poland out of Russia Fed, she killed one of the officers. As she waited for further instructions from her superior, she had noticed a photo on the ground. Curiously, she picked up it. What she found scared her for the rest of her life. The photo was shown to have a man and a woman. A woman was shown to be pregnant and the man whom she had killed him was with his wife.

Realizing what she had done, she started to feel regret and remorse. A pregnant woman who is waiting for her husband to come home. Imagine what her reaction if news reach to her.

She had learned a valuable lesson during the war. 'Humanity's enemies is itself'. War is a gray moral. There are no 'good' or 'bad' guys whether they from ECA, Russian Fed or GLA. She could list many reasons but she has shaken her thought. So she picks up her phone and calls her husband.

 **Bzzzzzt! Bzzzzzt!**

"Hello. Who is this?" the man asked.

"Hi, Johnny. It Maria. How are you?" Maria replied.

"Well, I am fine. Our triplet daughters were anxious to see you home by Christmas. They all miss you and keep bugging me with the same questions like 'When you are coming back?' over and over before I put them to sleep. Kids these days." Johnny complains in a soft-spoken tone.

Maria chuckle at Johnny's complain. "I'm sure they missed me a lot."

"Honey. Are you sure you want to leave for good?" Johnny changes the topic to a more serious tone.

"Yes, I am. I had a lot of thought about it and my mind is set. I had seen enough of their idiotic politics these days. They can blame each other for what I care. Whatever their excuse be. Damm those processes were so slow, even my resignation took almost a year to get approval from PM Norman. Their excuse is that they don't want to lose their 'valuable asset' so soon. I just want a simple life and …. a good loving wife to you and my kids." Maria's honest opinion in the current politics.

"You know I always respect your decision. I am worried that you are going to regret but since you made up your mind, then I am fine with it." Johnny replied. He felt respected about his wife's decision. After all, she could take a break and spend some quality time with her children.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?" Johnny curiously replied.

"If I am gone from this world, will you and my children still believe that I am alive even the world state I am 'dead'?" Maria said in a grimed tone.

A minute of silence as her husband's mind began to process but he decided to change topics.

"Maria. Why did you say that? The war is over. There is nothing worry to about. You must be thinking ahead of yourself, right?" Johnny answered.

Maria knew her husband's answer so she decides to call it a night.

"Yes. I should not say this. Maybe I feel tired after a long day. I apologize for it. I am going to bed."

"Ok then. Good night and Merry Xmas."

"You too."

After she ends her call, she immediately went back to sleep as tomorrow is going to be busy before her departure. Or what she thought.

* * *

 **Somewhere in space**

Solaris satellite provider of limitless energy throughout within ECA territory. Ever since the European Space Agency launched the first Solaris satellite into orbit in 2039, fuels or raw materials are not needed within the ECA as it power the whole nation. But posing a threat against Russia Fed as it economy dependent of exporting to ECA. This might one of the reasons why WWIII occurs.

However, a sub-Solaris satellite station at Poland's territory is about to change. Deep inside the satellite, a small spark occurs inside the electronic motherboard. A spark that embarks on another journey.

* * *

 **Region Command HQ**

 **0630 hrs**

"Blah so boring…" the first communication officer whine about his job.

"Well, want to go for breakfast now?" second communication officer suggests.

"Yup. I am so hungry like a pig." the first communication officer replied.

"We have to wait for next shift to take over our duty." the third communication officer said.

"Seriously?" the second communication officer deadpanned at the third's response.

"What if we are under attack?" the third communication officer said in a worried tone.

"Nah! What could go wrong?" the first communication officer shrugged his shoulders.

Little did he realized that he had spoken too soon.

 **BEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEPPP!** An alarm is triggered out of the blue.

"WHAT THE HELL?" all the communication officers are shocked that the alarm trigger.

* * *

 **Solar Rector**

 **At the same time**

A massive, heavily fortified structure, capable of providing enough power to supply all the buildings and defenses on the battlefield. But this time, it is about to change.

Without warning, a large white orb occurs within the solar reactor.

As more energy buildup, the white orbs become bigger and enveloped the whole base before disappearing into thin air. Within seconds, the whole base is completely gone. Nobody knows what happen to them.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Eostia**

Bright lights flash out in the middle of nowhere. Within seconds, the whole base of 389th Winged Hussars suddenly 'teleport' to the unknown world. The solar reactor no longer takes in the energy as it loses its buildup. They found themselves in a warm place filled with the green grassy field with afternoon clear sky. What a nice view for a good morning breakfast except they are not on 'Earth' anymore. Fortunately, even the solar reactor is not producing any energy, they have a backup power generator for the whole base.

However, they aren't alone. Something bigger is approaching to the base.

* * *

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Bzzzzt!** **Bzzzzt!**

Maria just wakes up from her bunk bed. She just wondering why the bunk room is getting warmer. Nevertheless, she picks up the phone.

"Hello, who is this?" Maria said in a sleepy tone.

"This is Gabriel. We got a dire situation." Gabriel replied in a worried tone.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Maria confuses on Gabriel's weary.

"We are no longer in Poland. We are so-called 'teleport' to a no man's land."

"What- !?" Maria raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me! You have to open the curtains and see for yourself."

Maria quickly opens the curtains while clutching the phone and is surprised to see the outside. Instead of the cold surrounding in the winter, she sees a beautiful afternoon with grassy field and forest accompany with warm temperature.

' _What the hell I am seeing? It is like winter is over within a day. What a great start for today's morning.'_

"And we have some company coming to our direction," Gabriel added.

"Who are they? Is it the Russian or the GLA?" Maria asked in a mixture of confusion and anxious response.

"Well. It is none of them. But you need to see this yourself. I can't explain it of what I just saw today."

"Urghh! Really? Fine. I will be there ASAP and bloody hell I just woke up to see this crap. Which gate is that 'company' be facing?" Maria deadpanned at Gabriel's response.

"Gate 2A," Gabriel answered her question. It is a ten minutes walk or a few minutes from the officer bunk if driven on the Bloodhound.

The Bloodhound is a Panhard VBL equipped for scout operations. It utilizes infrared and sonic scanners to detect even the most well-concealed infiltrators and is armed with a 20mm autocannon (compatible with anti-personnel flechette rounds and standard rounds) and anti-personnel fragmentation grenades to eliminate threats.

"Good. Prepare the vehicles in advanced."

"Understood. Madam."

' _Okay. That weird. It isn't Russian or GLA, then who are they?'_ Maria curiously thought.

* * *

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Gate 2A**

Surround by metal fences and two guard towers on each side of the gate. Within the fences, two Mortar Pit on each side of the gate and a Munition Bunker on the left side. Outside the fences, multiple Fortification [garrison with a mixture of Felins Riflemen, Panzerfaust Soldier, and Combat Medic], Open Fortification [for Grenadier or Combat Pioneer], Guard towers, Gun Turrets, and Vehicle Digouts [garrison either by Gepard Flakpanzer, Leopard Tank or Mortar Track.]

Besides the defense, there are many Warhounds, a light armored vehicle which gives a support role of repair vehicles and buildings within ranges when dug in the ground. It equipped with a short 140mm cannon (only in dug mode).

Usually, it is a just simple gate and a few defensive towers but Region Command HQ has received that a large group is approaching Gate 2A. Immediately, this makes this gate a higher priority.

All of them are ready to engage any hostile threat and wait for their commander's order.

Two Lynx APC and a single Bloodhound arrive at Gate 2A. More troops got out of their vehicles and form a defensive stance. Maria dressed in standard ECA military long sleeves, pants and army boots, get off the Bloodhound and walk toward Colonel Gabriel.

"What the hell is happening, Colonel Castillo? Who the hell are they?" She demands an answer from Gabriel.

"You have to see this for yourself." Gabriel response to her answer and pass her binoculars.

Maria took the binoculars and she could not believe her eyes. She just sees a variety of different color skin fantasy monsters that only exist in fairy tales. Ranging to as tall and fat brutes, animalistic features and small flying creatures. All of them carried primitive weaponry like mace, axes or crossbow. Some of them wear leather armor while other wear heavy armor. She recognizes them as orcs, cyclops, minotaurs, ogres, werewolf, goblins, and imps.

Seeing a large group of them in the tight formation. She had roughly estimate ten thousand of these monsters marching toward the army base. However, there is one person that stands out among them.

She appears to be a middle height, a willowy body with moderate chest size, lightly brown skin, a blonde ponytail that can stretch up to her calves length, ruby eyes and pretty face. Maria does not need to know that she is a dark elf as she seen pointy ears popping out of her hair. While Maria knew her as an ageless human being riding on her armor horse, her clothing makes Maria want to puke. Fortunately, she hasn't eaten breakfast.

That dark elf is wearing a dark blue top that covers up to the top of her chest height accompany by a belt, short sleeves cover her shoulder, a pair of dark brown gloves, a skimpy corset which exposed her belly, a pair of red long loin clothes connected her corset and her kneecap height boots and it appears to be a black G-string panties.

Maria confused and disgusted of why this dark elf uses her 'clothes' to go to war. She started to feel a migraine coming soon whenever she appears in her ridiculous clothing approaching Maria's direction.

' _Oh, wonderful. Instead of coming home for Christmas to see my husband and children, I have been 'magical' teleport to a fucked up fairytale land, meet with colorful skinned monsters army and a whore-looking dark elf commander. Maybe I should not jinx myself and I soon regret my decision. Hopefully, my daughters don't have to see this absurd clothing she is wearing."_ Maria's sarcasm blaming herself for such bad luck.

"So do you need a loud hailer?" Gabriel offers Maria the loud hailer.

"Yup. Time to chase those cosplay wannabe out of our territory." Maria accepts his offer and took the loud hailer.

Took a deep breath. "Attention unidentified personnel. I am Brigadier Maria Garcia. You are entering ECA military territory. State your intention otherwise, we will treat you as hostile to be dealt with."

The dark elf blinked a few times before responding. "What is ECA? Are you allegiance to the Seven Shield of Eostia? If you are, I will send my army to crush you like a bug, you pathetic human. If not, I want you and your weaklings out of this area. It blocked our path to our kingdom." the dark elf responds with a huge ego.

' _Wow. This dark elf has a huge mouth whom she can do whatever she wants to. I guessing Seven Shield or Eostia is another nation. Still, I am clueless about this world.'_

"It stands for European Continental Alliance. We just came to this world by 'accidental' and still trying to get back to our world. As for now, it still stands temporarily. You have to take a detour, for now, Miss dark elf." Maria responded to the dark elf's prideful remark.

"Don't call me that. I have a name." The dark elf grit her teeth as it felt her pride being hurt.

"Oh! But you did not state your name. So I presume that your name is the same as your race." Maria responded in a logic sense.

"I am Chloe from the glory Kingdom of Garan. Right handmaiden to Queen Olga Discordia. Remember that place, human." Chloe revealed her name.

"Like I care of your queen and your nation." Maria annoyed at Chloe's background.

"Why you lowly human! You should not criticize our queen and our-. "

As Chloe keep on ranting, Gabriel whisper to Maria's ear. "A scout helicopter reported to me that he saw a group of hostages behind their main army. At least a hundred women were spotted in wooden cage protected by some monsters. Not sure whether they are human or not."

' _A hundred women?! Why do they need to capture so many? What is their purpose? Look like I have to smoke out for information from Miss Chloe.'_

"Gather your men preferring Commandos and rescue these hostages. Bring out a few Combat Medics in case they are injured and get towels. I have a bad feeling it is going to be ugly. We need all the information about this world. I trust that you can do the job." Maria whispered back to Gabriel's ear.

Gabriel nod and left the premise to gather more men to rescue the hostages.

Hearing enough of Chloe's rambling and need an answer from Chloe. "That enough. I need to ask you a question that caught my attention."

Chloe is stunned at Maria's sudden interruption on her rambling.

"I had received a report from our scout helicopter that your armies held hostages. I dunno if they are human or not. But it is confirmed that are at least a hundred women. Can you tell me why you capture so many of them?" Maria questioned Chloe's intention.

Chloe dumbfounded at Maria's question. Then she slowly chuckles before saying a sinister tone. Maria does not like Chloe's current tone. "You poor short-lived human. I tell you since you are so-called 'guest' in our world. Humanity is the scum, selfish and greedy society. We are at odds at each other for a century. So to increase our numbers, we raid and pillage villages or town. We kill those who stand in our way. And more importantly, our monsters capture female human as used it for …. breeding purpose." Chloe smirk at her proud methods.

Maria felt grimaced as Chloe revealed the malicious intention of using hostages.

"I can simply let you off the hook on one condition. You look beautiful and a good body. Offer yourself and other female champions to our army. We will take care of you and your friends to provide offspring. My monsters are happy to give a nice experience for all female guests." Chloe offered her condition to Maria.

Maria and her soldiers are shocked to hear from Chloe's offering. Soldiers gossiping among each other on why Chloe is mentally ill saying these remark. Even Maria feels a mixture of disturb and disgust, she manages to remain composed herself. Typically, women are usually as victims of war. But not for this elf, she is a remorseless, bold and sadistic bitch.

' _It is official. These monsters are extremely hostile and rapist asshole. Time for this bitch to learn a harsh lesson about humanity.'_

"So what will it going-"

"I refuse." Maria interrupted Chloe's demanded.

"Huh?"

"You heard me. I refuse to accept your nonsense. I don't have to tell you twice." Maria snaps at Chloe's confusion.

Chloe takes a step back from Maria's snap decision. She is surprised to see Maria be a strong will personality. Her face shown sign of rage, sanguine and dour. She had never experienced this woman. She sweating bullets and her body shake slightly. She did not know that it backfires her offering.

Maria pointed a finger at Chloe. "You think humans are a pushover and your race are superior beings. I do agree humanity is flawed but for a biased person like you, let me tell you something. There is one thing that motivates us. A will to fight against any oppression. It does not matter if a small child or an old woman defend their homeland as long as they have a will to fight. Even they risk losing their lives. Now! Get out of our territory or you will be in the world of pain." Maria's respond in a determined tone.

All the soldiers cheer and applaud for Maria's brave speech to Chloe's weary face.

"Your monsters can't stay loyal to your kind. One day, they will betray you and your kind."

"What! That impossible! Queen Olga cast a spell on all the monsters to be loyal for our cause." Chole snaps her weary mind.

"Oh really? You, dark elf are too dependent on these monsters that you did not see it coming. What happens if your queen lost control of your monsters? No doubt you will be receiving the end of karma."

"Karma?"

"Simply saying. Your monsters do not care about which race they are from as long it satisfied their lustful desire. Once they are free from your queen's control, your race is in big trouble and get the same treatment as you did to humanity. Maybe you should offer yourself to sleep with them. I will laugh off as you received your retribution." Maria taunts Chloe's pride.

Chloe is furious. She takes out her warhorn and blows it.

 **BWREEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!**

The monster army began to march toward the army base and shout out their warcry.

"You are dead now. My army is coming to crush you. BAHAHAHAHAHA." Chloe laughed at Maria's foolish decision.

"All combat personals engage." Maria issue an order to all the defenders in Gate 2A.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

[Play Daughter Of The Flame* by AudioPizza]

All the monsters are marching toward these strange building made of metal. They are so excited to go to the battlefield and slaughter these foolish humans. If there are female, they can rape them (humans) to their heart's content. Little did they know, it is going to be their grave. A massive grave.

 **FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

Some monsters are curious where the noise come from and stop marching.

 **BOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

The monsters are confused about the situation but shocked to see their comrades died in a gruesome. The chunk of body parts, burning body, smoke, and fire are sighted in the battlefield.

That not just one explosion. How the monsters deal with multiple explosion at the same time.

The monsters realize their mistake of staying too long in one spot and try to charge. But their hunky-sized bodies were too slow to dodge their explosive magic. They are an easier target for the magical explosion. Even by some miracle, they reach midway, they met with some resistance.

 **SWWWOOOOOSSSHHHHHH**!

 **RATATATATATATATATATA!**

 **DAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA!**

 **BOOOOOMMM!**

Metal arrow produces fire and explosive magic accompanied by thunderous sound rain down on the monster. Their big body is full of holes like swiss cheese or being torn into smaller parts. Even the small or nimble body can't fare better, their bodies explode like fireworks but with ketchup. Not one monster had ever reached to the army base or any contact with humans. This is a not a battlefield. This is more like slaughter. In the nutshell, the monsters are in the losing end.

* * *

 **Gate 2A**

Chloe's face turns pale as she watched her army obliterated by the ECA defenders. At first, she thought that ECA throws a simple fireball that does not hurt them at all. Instead, multiple loud explosion magic occurs that shakes the earth. So much destructive power even her armor horse knocked off Chloe out of fear. Chloe felt pain on her butt when she fell off of her horse. In her lifetime, she was being feared throughout all of Eostia. Now, she should be feared for her soul. She could run away and escape this massacre. But her pride and loyalist to her queen overtaken her cowardice mind. Especially that woman. That woman cost her ten-thousand army to be trounced.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, WITCH!" Chloe gives out her warcry, take out her sword and charge toward Maria. What does Chloe not know, Maria is trained in hand-to-hand combat. Maria dodges the incoming sword by shifting her body to the right, grab her right wrist using her right arm and left arm to punch Chloe's face losing her tooth. Maria punched her so hard that it makes Chloe's body unconscious and feel flat on the ground.

' _This takes care of this nuisance. I wonder if Gabriel is alright.'_

"Damm. What do you beat up her so badly?" one of the combat medic who attending Chloe's wound.

"Well. For self-defense. Duh. Anyway, she deserved a knockout." Maria deadpanned at the combat medic.

The combat medic grumbles before helping out the other medic to take Chloe to the nearest hospital.

Maria is infamous for her knocking out victims. Whether a man or a woman, big or strong, as long as Maria punch someone's face, it instant knocked out.

Maria put on the headset and try to communicate Gabriel.

"[COMM] Colonel Castillo. Can you give me an updated on your mission."

"[COMM] Brigadier Gracia. The mission is a success. All of the hostiles are neutralized. All the hostages are secured. But…."

"[COMM] But what?"

"[COMM] It is too embarrassed to tell you. I will show to you and meet that 'person'." Gabriel replied.

"[COMM] Great! Another surprise for me. Anyway, return to base and see me at my office with your 'person'." Maria deadpanned.

"[COMM] Understood."

' _Guess my retirement have to hold on until our engineers have to fix this problem. As for now, ECA HQ in Brussels is going band us as MIA. I wonder who that mysterious person that Gabriel want me to see. Urgh! I am desperate for food after this crappy fairytale incident.'_

Her stomach rumbling because of this crappy incident and she is hungry. Before she about to enter the gate, she receives a message from the headset.

"[COMM] This is General Charles Cutting. Who is in charge in Gate 2A?"

"[COMM] That will me. Brigadier Maria Gracia."

"[COMM] What the hell is going on? Region Command HQ told me that we are under attack. Who are they? Is it the Russian or the GLA?"

"[COMM] No. None of them. But you have to come to Gate 2A to see for yourself." Maria decided to follow Gabriel's tactics of 'Seeing is believing'.

' _Sigh. I am going to miss my breakfast.'_ Maria wanted to cry.

* * *

A/N: WOOOT! My first time writing more than 6K words. Wow! I can't believe that I receive positive reviews. Thanks. Everyone!

I would like to apologize that the first half of this chapter as it based on lore heavy related to ROTR especially for people who are new to the game mod. This will explain why I have to put quite a lengthy showcasing each unit with the exception at gate 2A.

The official lore of the ROTR is in 2049. So roughly guess to be 2054 to be safe. It mostly an AU if ECA/USA Alliance win WIII.

As for the dark elves' army, well the situation is the same as the Gate series.

Well for the review

Perseus12: Well they will getting retribution sooner or later. If you notice there are three main protocol in my story. They will encounter one of them in a later chapter.

Guest: Sure thanks. When I published the fanfic, I forgot to check for grammar because I am going on a trip at that time. :(

RaGex: Yup. I just notice six months ago and fascinated about his work. It is unfortunate, he did not update his fic for 2 years plus. Hopefully, he will be back in future.

Yae Sakura: Thanks. I appreciate your review.

I wonder who the mysterious person that Maria wants to see. You have to found it in the next chapter. Peace.


	3. Chapter 2: Culture Shock

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Command and Conquer: General - Zero hour [Rise of the Red] mods' by EA games (greedy bastard) / SWR Production (mod creator) and 'Kuroinu' (too lazy to write the full name and it is Japanese) for LN by 'Liquid' and/or 'Majin Label' for OVA except for my OC. And some minor crossover character with a bit of twist :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Culture Shock**

 **Brussels, Belgium**

 **Council of Ministers**

 **23 December 2054**

 **2030 hrs**

"What!?" a man is shocked by the news. He is sitting on the chair with the table. Another man stands in front of him.

"The whole base of the 398th disappeared fourteen hours from now. We are still trying to figure what cause to this happens. Even our space agency noticed a sub-solar satellite station at 398th also went missing with no explanation, Prime Minister." the man with white hair in army black uniform.

"How could this happen? Do you know how much money we had spent on the military prototype? Not just one type but all three type are gone in an instant. How am I going to explain to the public and the world, Mr. Willem? It put us in a huge embarrassment and threatening our reputation." Prime Minister Norman Fitzgerald is furious on hearing on one of their bases and along with three type of military prototype gone missing. He made a bang on the table with fist clench.

General Willem van der Meer is from the Royal Netherland Army who specializes in impenetrable fortifications. A great contributor to Europe Union after GLA incursion as he assists in the reconstruction of vital infrastructure. Because of his talent, a newly founded ECA called him in later years to assist in building an impenetrable wall in the outer perimeter of Europe. After all, ECA becomes weary of GLA and issue regulations on emigration.

"I know you are frustrated about it. I am too was puzzled why it disappear without any explanation. But let not be hasty. Our investigation is trying to do their best." Willem tried to calm down to Norman.

"Where is Wolfgang?" Norman wants to know where Wolfgang.

"He is currently investigating the sites at the 398th base," Willem told him where is he.

"Why is he at the 398th base? He supposed to station at Berlin." Norman question Wolfgang's motive.

"Er that I can't explain much except he is doing on his own, Sir. Whatever the reason is, he has some good intention. After all, we do make mistakes." Willem replied.

"My goodness. I should have dismissed his sorry ass post if weren't I restate him in WWIII. Urgh." Norman complains about Wolfgang's behavior. He takes a cup and fills some whiskey in it. He drank in one cup.

"Back to the topic. How much do we know about the 398th so far?" Norman asked about the investigation.

"Wolfgang show me some picture at the site of 398th and found it odd," Willem replied.

"Odd?"

"There is no physical or natural damage. It just wipes clean. I don't know how to describe." Willem concluded his findings.

"So it just disappears like that?"

"Most likely. However, some witnesses had seen the white light beam envelop the whole base and disappear. Whether it is true or not, it is the only lead so far." Willem's replied

Norman started to rub his temple. He can't believe what he just heard.

' _Seriously, it is like an alien wrap the whole base and disappears without a trace. My goodness.'_

"Can I have the list of all the personnel in the 398th?" Norman requested from Willem.

"Here the list. Prime Minister." Willem passes the list of all the personnel in 398th.

As Norman looks at the list, he noticed something familiar. "Is that Brigadier Maria Garcia supposed to leave on yesterday?"

"No. There is a delay during her last mission. So she postponed her leave to today." Willem's answer Norman's question.

' _It is a shame that she retired at the wrong time.'_ Norman pitied Maria's lousy luck.

"How about the USA personnel?" Norman question.

"It includes in the 398th. General Eugene Griffon and Francis Thorn are one of the MIA lists. Should we contact all personnel to their family members?" Willem request.

"No. Not this time. I need to come out an excuse for all MIA list. Can expect for me to say alien had kidnaped them? Wait till the end of Christmas." Norman denied Willem's request.

"Understood. Sir"

' _God damm it. Where the hell they are? '_

* * *

 **New York City, United States**

 **Times Square**

 **Same time (1430 hours)**

Johnny brought his triplet daughters, Alice, Becky, and Claire to buy shopping items for the upcoming Christmas event. Johnny's appear in mid forty, brown hair, blue eyes, and fair skin and he dressed in a gray coat, black glove and brown scarf.

His daughter's appearance has the same face and hairstyle as his wife and they aged twelve. All the daughter have a white thick coat and brown boots. Except their ribbon color tied to their hair. Pink for Alice, blue for Becky and yellow for Claire. While they are excited for Christmas, they miss their mother the most. Her mother usually come to visit them once a year. Since WWIII started, she never comes home but she still communicates them when she is free.

"Daddy, when mummy coming home?" all of the three daughters synchronize their energetic behavior questioning their father.

"I told you so many times. She will be coming home on Christmas eve." Johnny replied in an annoyed tone.

"Okay, daddy."

' _Sigh. That funny. Maria did not call me. She is supposed to call me an hour ago. Maybe she needs to do some touch-up. I call her on tomorrow.'_

"Daddy! Come over here!" Their daughters said in an excited tone as they saw something at the toy shop.

"Coming" Johnny sweatdrop and follow her daughter's direction.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Eostia**

 **Present time**

A group of dark elves is monitoring the situation as they hidden at the forest. They appear to be wearing black cloak cover by their hood, thin armor plates, shoulder pad and mask that only their eyes exposed. They carried either a sword, a bow or a dagger. All of them are riding on horseback.

"Oh…..my…..god." One of the dark elves responds in dismay tone.

Ten thousand strong army is utterly destroyed in under less than ten minutes. Bodies filled the lands with char blackness and burning smell. Only an army of mages or god associates can destroy them so quickly but no other nations can do that in one swoop. Just who are they are dealing?

While the dark elves used monsters to do the dirty work for them, in reality, they will be used as a distraction for the foolish human in Eostia. A five-hundred army used in espionage, infiltration and assassination mission.

"That stupid Chloe... it's her fault."

"We already warned her. She is so stubborn."

"Now we lost our army and slaves. How are we going to tell Queen Olga?"

While all the dark elves are complaining about Chloe's reckless decision, there is one of them who is calm staring the faint glowing necklace.

"What are going to do, General Kucnu?" as one of the dark elves nervously asked the general's decision.

General Kucnu Creelzuzul cannot imagine what he just witnesses. He is a cautious man. An hour ago, while traveling to the Kingdom of Garan, their army encounter strange white lights appear before their eyes. Their scout told him about a very bizarre encampment.

They claim that these strange buildings fully appears to be metal, concrete and surrounded by the metal fence with the sign state: '398th Winged Hussar Army and Air Base'. Soldiers dress in blue and carried strange weaponry. They also found some kind of floating golem encircling around their base. He expected that 'unwanted' visitor to be dangerous foes and wanted to redirect to another route. But Chloe chose to ignore his advice and went head-on against this 'unwanted' visitor.

He pleads for her to turn away from this 'encampment' but Chloe's pure hatred against humanity ignored his plead and brought along the army. After all, she was the daughter of the infamous elf slaver, John Mandeville. That bastard enslaves, torture and raped her mother. Even her daughter is not spared to satisfied his sadistic pleasure. When they infiltrated one of the slave encampment, they came too late.

Inside one of the cells, a young Chloe cried so hard, shed so many tears and desperate shaking her dead mother with eyes open. He is one of them. The rescuer takes Chloe away from her but she stubbornly refuses to let go until they force her to release her dead mother. General Kucnu slowly walks toward her dead mother's body. He prays for her soul to rest and then place his hand over her eyes to put down her eyelid.

After her mother passed away, Kuchu brought along Chloe to the Kingdom of Garan to see Queen Olga. He told everything about his finding and Chloe. Heartbroken to hear from Chloe's cruel life at the hand of humanity, she decided to take her as a maiden. At first, Chloe is scared and hugging tightly at Kuchu. Queen Olga smiles innocently gave kind words which convinced her to follow her. As time pass, her relation to Olga grew stronger to the point that she stay loyalist to her. Rumor spreading that Olga and Chloe are romantically attracted to each other but royalist dispels this nonsense.

Kucnu doesn't know what he should do. Regardless, he still needs Olga to know about it.

"A hundred of us will stay in the forest and monitor this mysterious encampment. The rest of you report back to Queen Olga." Kuchu issue an order to his army.

"General. Why monitor this encampment? Chloe is properly be killed by 'people of blue'." One of the dark elves asked.

"No. I doubt it." Kuchu disagrees with his soldiers. He slowly pulled out this necklace to all his soldiers. The gem of the necklace faintly glows an orange light in it.

"This necklace is enchanted by Queen Olga. She cast a small amount of magic to monitor Chloe's life. A faint glowing indicates that she is unconscious but alive." Kucnu showed the evidence to his soldiers.

"Even if she lived, we still don't know whether they treated her like our enemies did."

"That why we have to monitor this encampment. We still don't know this army's' motivation is. For what I observe, Chloe intended to attack the base and they retaliated by using their strange weaponry. If they are an invasion force, they had already sent massive troops marching toward our kingdom or Eostia by now. Instead, they are in a defensive stance. As long we do not threaten their territory, we will be fine." Kucnu reason his finding.

"But you are right. We still don't know how they treat her. There is another reason for this. We request magician squad from Queen Olga to monitor Chloe. We can not infiltrate in the encampment with this absurd range. It is suicide. I am not sure whether they can resist any magic but that the best situation for now." Kucnu agreed to his fellow dark elves.

"These magical squads are currently strengthening the magical defense against the Black Dog mercenaries. Sending magical squad for such trivial matter will cause a downfall on our national border." One of them responded.

"That for Queen Olga to decide. Her nation or Chloe. Her choice."

"Are you serious?" They responded in a surprised tone.

"Yes, I am. Admit it. We already know she in love with her handmaiden and I know she is benevolence to her people. When the time comes, she had to make her hardest decision."

His soldiers could not believe what they had heard. Kuchu request for reinforcement in an expanse of their nation for a small matter. It is madness. They froze for a few seconds before they snap back to normal. Regardless, they will obey their general's order.

"We understood. General. Hopefully, our queen will make the right decision." The soldiers respond in weary tone before assigning to their respective duties.

Kuchu signaled one of his trusted subordinates to come to his direction.

"Pass this cape to Queen Olga. She knows what to do." Kuchu passes the cape to his subordinate. That cape belongs to Chloe as a sign that she is either captured or dead.

"At once, General." His subordinate took the cape and later join the group to visit Garan.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Gate 2A**

"...That about it." Maria explained the whole situation.

General Charles Cutting is speechless to see all the dead bodies of mythical beasts that should only exist in fairy tales lies in front of him. He started to rub his temple.

"Oh the love of God." Charles could not believe that the whole base of 398th 'teleport' to this fairytale world. He gives a long sigh.

"I will call all the head of each department to conduct an important meeting. Be there in an hour time in our HQ. I also call all US higher-up to come as well." Charles issue an order to Maria before saluting.

"Yes, Sir!" Maria responded to Charles and salute back.

Soon after that, the rescue squads arrive at Gate 2A. So many women get out of their vehicles. Some appeared to dress in medieval poor clothing while other in torn clothes wrap around with a towel. All of them are entering the army base to get treatment standby combat medic.

Gabriel comes off his Bloodhound and slowly approach Maria.

"General Cutting." He saluted to Charles.

"At ease." Charles salutes back.

"Can I speak to Maria privately?" Gabriel asked Charles's permission.

"Go ahead. Anyway, be there in our HQ in an hour time. I had a lot of important discussion of this world." Charles reminded Gabriel about the meeting before going back to camp.

"Thank you. Sir." Gabriel said his thanks.

"What is it this time? You know I am hungry." Maria annoyed.

"It will take a while. I promise. It about that mysterious person that I talk to u at your headset."

"Can it wait? I am starving." Maria wants to see that person at a later time.

"It is an urgent matter."

"Urghh! Fine. Bring me to this person." Maria still annoyed.

"Right this way, Madam."

* * *

 **100 meters away from Gate 2A**

Maria reaches its destination and found a cloak hooded person in ragtag. Maria wonder who is this person that needed her attention.

"Is this the one who wanted to see me?" Maria's curious asked.

"Yes. She is the one who wants to speak to you. I already introduce your name to her." Gabriel told her before he turns to the mysterious person.

"You may reveal now," Gabriel told the hooded person.

"Finally." Said the hooded person.

The hooded person reveals her by removing her cloak.

Maria's left eye twitch and raised her eyebrows. Her face becomes sour and her eyes widen with her mouth open. She could not believe her eyes. She expected that mysterious 'person' to be a noblewoman, princess or any other important lady. What she found to be absurd.

That mysterious 'person' appeared to be in the twenties, black short hair, an hourglass figure, green eyes, and beautiful light skin tone. Her jobs appearance to be a knight but not the standard knight as for Maria's knowledge. Instead of the heavy armor that knight supposed to, she wear too revealing. Although she wears shoulder pad, armlet and black stocking with knee-height boots, her body is almost wholly naked exposed except for her nipples and nether region protected by golden metal strips.

' _Oh my fucking god! I thought that dark elf is a slut. Now I got an exhibition naked female knight right in front of me. What the fuck is wrong with this humanity? Do they feel ashamed of themselves? I am going to fucking kill Gabriel for bringing this nudist for me to see.'_ Maria's thought of that female nudist knight.

Maria turns to Gabriel and gave a cold glare to him. Gabriel sweatdrop when Maria gave an angry look to him. Maria feels like she needs to bang her head on the wall numerous times till she has a concussion on herself but decided to do a professional way of dealing with this.

"Who are you?" Maria wants to know the female knight's name.

"I forgot my manner. My name is Violet Clayson. I am the Holy Knights of the Iris Order from Feoh. Loyalist to our order master and Seven Shield Princess, Alicia Arcturus and our Goddess and our Queen of Eostia, Celestine Lucross." Violet reveal her name and gave long-winded background.

' _Oh crap. Really? Why everytime I asked their name, they always give their bothersome background like they are too passionate for their nation. Is it their norm?'_ Maria is annoyed of hearing a nudist's grand background.

"Okay. I get it. I have an important question. Just ONE question. Why you wear skimpy clothing? Your clothes or yr 'armor' is too ridiculous that make me lost my appetite." Maria gave an honest opinion on Violet's armor.

"Oh that. I received the goddess's blessing to help us fight effectively. It gives us better protection and our armor are enchanted. Besides, it is a custom for all knights to wear as to partake in our order. We showed our pride and honor to defend our beloved Eostia and we want to thanks our savior for defeating our dark elf scum." Violet's explanation of these skimpy 'armor' in a proud tone but an unexpected shameless tone as well.

Maria is dumbstruck. She is not sure whether she should pity their so-called religion brainwashed Violet's stupidity to the next level or she deserved a bitch's slap for spouting nonsense. Hearing her delusion reasoning convinced Maria to lose all hope for this world's humanity. If female become stripper in their world, Maria **does not** want to know about male counterpart.

' _Oh fuck me! I need a drink._ _ **ALOT.**_ _'_ Maria desperate to drink some alcohol to forgot Violet's stupidity.

"Oh sure. Then why dark elves' army captures you? I thought it is effective in combat. Surely, you can trounce them by your goddess blessing." Maria questioned Violet's reason.

Violet is stunned when Maria's question bombshell her belief.

"Well...err…..I have been an ambush by them. They play dirty during our duel." Violet tried to lie to Maria.

In truth, Violet challenged an honor duel to Chloe and knocked out when Chloe used the back of her sword hit the female knight's stomach area. Maria knew Violet is lying but she is tired of Violet's bullshit belief or her religion and change topic.

"How many of the knights in your group?" Maria asked.

"There are five of us." Violet relief that Maria buys her lies and answer her question.

"Okay. Can you call all your members to come here in this spot?"

"Sure. It is an honor." Violet replied and left to gather her group mates.

* * *

Maria turns to Gabriel and stared at him.

"What the fuck you bring this 'woman' to me?" Maria fixed her gaze at him and angrily face.

Gabriel sigh. "I told them the same thing as you do. You and I knew that they must be dressed appropriately if they want to come to our base. However, those so-called knights refuse to change their 'armor'. I tried my best to convince them but they still refuse to change and wanted to stomp through the gate. Those who join in my rescue squad knew about it but I don't want General Charles or any other higher-up to see them. Luckily, you messaged on my headset. I am sorry for the cause of the mess and embarrassment for you." Gabriel explains in great details.

Maria gave a long sigh and forgive Gabriel's reasoning. "So I will be the one hitting those bitches?" She needs to relieve her anger issue.

"Yup. To be honest, how did you get your strength to knock out in one hit?" Gabriel curiously asked.

"Don't ask. I don't want to bring up that matter." Maria denies Gabriel's question.

"Well, I already called our combat medics to stand-by in case it turn violent."

"Thanks." Maria thanks, Gabriel's help.

* * *

Once Violet brings out her group mates, Violet happily replied: "They are here. We need to go to your encampment and honor our savior."

Before they can do anything, Maria prevents them from going to their base.

"Stop. I need to tell some important details before going to our base."

"What?!"

"We need to lay down some rules. One, no weapons. Two, all of you dress appropriately. Your 'armor' is not one of them and lastly, all the rules I list it out have to comply otherwise you are denied entry." Maria listed out the basic rule. She cracked her knuckles.

"Huh? How come?"

"I told you. If you don't comply with those rules, all of you are denied entry. Or you prefer to go back to the dark elf's kingdom to get raped by those monster by all means. I don't care about your stupid honor crap." Maria gives a cold replied to them.

The group of knights is stunned by her barbaric behavior.

"So you are here to oppress us to your rules. I am going to chal-," Before Violet could complete her speech, Maria punched straight to her face. Violet's body pushes two of the female knights down.

Before the first draws her sword, Maria grabs the first knight's wrist and throw the first's body at the second knight. The second knight felt an impact being a slam on the first knight's body. Maria quickly punch both of their faces before dodging an incoming sword from the third. The third attempt to swing for the second time but Maria kick the third's right kneecap. The third felt pain on her right kneecap and she drops her weapon. Immediately, Maria kicks the third's stomach and punches the third face and felt too the ground. The fourth has just recovered from Maria's attack, is struggling to push off Violet's body. Maria squats in front of the forth's head and said to her.

"Light out." Maria's last replied before forth's vision turn black.

"Phew! That so much better relieving some stress." Maria was gladly beating out of five dress-up dolls.

"The combat medics are here." Gabriel brings out the combat medics to treat the wound of the five knights. The combat medics are shocked to see them in that 'armor' but regardless they still carried them to hospital.

' _Sorry Violet and your gang. What kind of idiots gives her enemies time to act?'_ Maria's comment on her and their stupidity.

"So want to go for breakfast?" Gabriel offered his hands to Maria.

"Yes. I am desperate to eat something." Maria accepts Gabriel's hand.

As Maria rose up, unaware for Gabriel, steps on his right foot. Gabriel felt intense pain on his right foot.

"Ouch. Why you do that for?" Gabriel asked her while clutching his right foot.

"That for wasting my time of your stupid surprise and my breakfast." Maria's unapologetic replied to Gabriel and walk off.

* * *

 **Military Hospital**

 **Front counter**

 **Thirty minutes later**

A female nurse doing her offices duties while another female nurse approaches her table.

"Did you see that dark elf's clothes? Eww. It so gross. I don't know why she wears that." The first nurse gives a disgusting comment about Miss Chloe's clothing.

"Yup. She is. So do the other five so-called knights beaten down by Maria also known as 'KO Queen'. Seriously, why they dress so revealing clothes? What kind of stupid blessing?" The second curiously question why this world's women culture is idiotic.

"Exactly! By the way, do you find it strange about these hostages?" The first probe about the hostages.

"Why is that?" The second curiously asked.

"Well, their body is way out of proportion."

"Really? You saw them?"

"Yaaa...to be honest, their chest size is ways to big. Typically, our highest cup size is DD. I saw some women have between E to H cup. Even their hips are ways to big as well. I also attend a child that looks like a 10-year-old have a D cup. I wonder what they are eating that grow way overboard than our average womanhood?" The first explained as she attends medical help to the hostages.

"Dear goodness. I can imagine that we are the world of some pervert's dream." The second could not believe what the first's discovery.

"Well, we are stuck here till some engineers find a solution to go back to our world. For now, we have to attend the wound. By the way, I heard the monsters are rapists. Do you think one of them give birth to those 'things'? " The first worried about the situation.

"Well. I don't want to know. Here is a military hospital where we treated wound for soldiers, not for the civilian. We have to wait for instruction from our head doctor." The second unsure about the situation.

"Oh well. There nothing we can do. Better do my duties. I see you later." The first replied.

* * *

 **Canteen**

 **Inside the kitchen**

"Wow. We have been teleport to this fairytale land. Great. Just great." One of the prep cooks gives sarcasm remark.

"Ya. We are all surprised to see ourselves in this world." The second prep cook finished his duty and found some spare time to chit-chat.

"Lucky, we got a ton of foods for the upcoming Christmas event. Two hours ago, we managed to restock our food supply but I wonder what our future hold." The third prep cook said.

"Well, damn. Not all food will last. We don't know how we are going to stay in this fairytale." The first comment on their food stock.

"We can vacuum seal almost all of the food. This will last for a longer time. But you are right. Hopefully, our camp commanders communicate with the natives in this land." The second gave a confidence answer but he agreed with the first.

"By the way, where our head chef?" The third wonder where their head chef.

"Probably in the meeting with army commander. Could be huge." The second replied.

"We have to wait and see." The first shrugged his shoulder.

* * *

 **Military Police HQ**

 **Resting Room**

A woman in the early-thirties sitting down with another woman in the late-twenties on their comfort sofa. On the left, a blonde dyed hair with a pink at the end, tall, busty size, fair skin, emerald eyes, and slender build. On the right, a black long hair, slightly shorter than her blonde hair, flat chest, fair skin, gray eyes with a red spectacle and small build.

Both of them are wearing their standard ECA military uniform with their right shoulder bearing the 'MP' armband with a black background. They put their blue beret on their table with two cups containing coffee.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. THAT SO FUNNY! THOSE BITCHES DESERVED TO GET THEIR SLAP ON THEIR FACES. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." The blonde goes on full-blown laughter.

"Can you don't laugh so loud? Other people can hear you. It is such an embarrassment." The black long hair woman cautions her partner in a soft tone.

"Why not? Those bitches mess with us. A dark elf bitch sent her shitty army to fight against us. Completely obliterate by our army. And now she is a hospital. Later, that five goody-two-shoes bitches wear their nudist armor want to stomp to our camp. All of them knocked out and they end up in hospital. Damm. Our trip to this fairytale world is so much fun and better than our boring world." The blonde gives vulgar remarks about their intruder's stupidity from the earlier event and gladly enjoy this new world.

"Still, it quite unbelievable that we teleport to this world. What if they unleashed terrible magic or monster to attack us?" A black long hair started to get worried.

"That nonsense. You must be reading a too many fantasy shit novel or comics. What they are going to do? Don't worry! Lucy. At least we have six more prisoners to talk to them once they wake up from their dreamland. Before this, I am so bored that there are no female prisoners wanted to talk to me. How lovely that we are getting some newcomer." The blonde dispel Lucy's worry in an excited tone.

Lucy sweatdrop at the blonde's comment.

"Anyway, all of them are knocked out by Brigadier Maria, Miss Cathy," Lucy explains to Cathy about who knock down the six of them.

Cathy's face turns to annoyance and grit her teeth. "Oh so that 'KO Queen' is still around. I thought she retired and go back to be so-called 'housewife'. Piss me off when you mention her. No wonder why we are not deployed when the five high horse sluts enter our base. She is taking credit for herself"

"Well, she supposed to leave today till we teleport to this world," Lucy explain in a soft tone.

"Oh come on. That so unlucky day." Cathy frustrated with Maria so-called return to services.

 **Bzzzzt! Bzzzzt! Bzzzzt!**

"This is Staff Sgt Lucy Richter. What can I help you?" Lucy answers her phone.

' _Damm that sucks. I am about to enjoy my sweet moment and that bitch ruins my day. Urghh. I hope I don't have to meet her.'_ Cathy's thought on celebrating Maria's retirement ruin her mood.

"Uh. Miss Cathy. Chief Warrant Officer Sześć Nowak want us to gather our ladies to help to do crowd control on the 'refugees' that our army saves them. The engineers are building a temporary shelter area for them."

"Wow. That bald man orders us to do some crappy stuff. Fine. Better than nothing do. Let go then." Cathy grumbles before they took their beret and left the room.

* * *

 **Temporary Shelter Area**

All of the available engineers are setting up the perimeter for building shelter area for the 'refugees'. The women are curious to see the engineer set up the area with strange tools and equipment. Some of the women are admiring the engineers as they look attractive and robust built body.

"Sorry. This is out of bound as our engineers are now setting up the area. Thank you." A female MP told the crowd of women. Most of them are disappointed to see the MP interrupted their sight of these engineers' attractive appearances but they still obey the MP 's instruction and disperse themselves.

"Are these girls are looking at us like they are looking for love or something?" The first engineer noticed all the women staring at them.

"Quit your talking. We got work to do." The second complaint about the first not doing his work.

"Hey, why so serious?" The first told the second to chill.

The second slap the first's head. "Ouch!"

"He is maybe right for some reason." The third walk passes by.

"Huh?" Is that so? They look like an ordinary citizen to me." The second replied.

"Well, I don't know specifically but I saw them chit-chatting with our co-workers and even some MPs as well. Geez. I heard them that these ladies ask them like 'Are you single?' or 'Are you lonely?' Some of them attempt to seduce them while in work like they want to do it on purpose. Even the Chief MP deployed some female MPs to stop these women from getting their way of work. Man. That crazy." The third explains of what he had witnessed.

"Wow. They must be desperate." The second is stunned about third's finding.

"Yes. But we need to finish ASAP. These women are kinda restless." The third said before going back to work.

* * *

 **ECA/USA Temporary Command Center**

 **Thirty minutes later**

"Jesus. I can't believe this." The man in a camo uniform surprised to hear that they travel to another world.

"Indeed." The man in dark blue army uniform with a dark blue peaked cap agreed with the man in beige.

"You know, Eugene. I am going to miss my Christmas holiday for this week."

"Why? You homesick? Francis."

"Hey cheer up. Been too many wars in our world. From the terror world of GLA to the Russia invasion of Europe and now this. I am going to miss my favorite coffee." Francis tried to cheer up Eugene's gloomy mood.

"Still, this fairytale world has shown some promises although our technology can outmatch theirs. Let hope these natives of this world don't cause trouble for us. Otherwise, they will in the world of flames." Eugene comment on this fairytale world's inferior technology.

"Hah. Still cold as ever." Francis comment on Eugene's behavior.

Before Eugene want to continue talking, Generals Charles Cutting, other ECA commanders and head of departments went into the meeting room.

"General Griffon and Thorns. I thank you for coming for an important meeting." Charles salute to both general.

Eugene and Francis salute as well. "It is seen that we need a long and hard discussion about this world," Eugene said.

All of them immediately sits their chair around the table.

"As you all know, the whole base of the 398th had been 'teleport' to this world. We have been cut off from our world and there is no other communication. An hour ago, the so-called natives are known as the Kingdom of Garan attacked us but fortunately, we repelled their attack with no casualties. I don't like to lie but I had witnessed their army. I thought that mythical creatures exist in fairy tale yet they are real now. For what I know so far, they are the dark elves supremacy and their leader is Queen Olga Discordia. We had captured the enemy commander. However, there is also another kingdom called Eostia. According to the hostages, their leader is the high elf queen, Celestine Lucross and six other female leaders from the 'Seven Shield Alliance'. They are currently at war with each other." Charles explained the 398th being under attack and information about the world.

"The question is how we are going to return to our world. Captain Isara Gunther. What have u found out so far?" Charles sits on his chair.

Isara Gunther, the director of an engineering department stood up. Her appearance appeared to be small build, blue eyes, black short hair, fair skin and in ECA military uniform.

"So far within this time-frame, my team and I had found out that is no problem within the reactor. So the main cause will be a sub-Solaris satellite. Bizarrely, a sub-Solaris satellite is still orbiting in this world as we still have a connection with it. Unless our base has space shutter, there is no way to rectify the problem. In other words, we are stuck in this world for good." Isara's explain about her investigation.

All of them are shocked by Isara's investigation.

Eugene spoke out. "Is that any way to get Solar Reactor working?"

"There is a way but we need a good pilot. We had a device that can change the sub into the main satellite but the pilot needs good-eye coordination. We have only one device. If this fail, there is no other way." Isara explained to Eugene.

Eugene thought hard about it but he made a decision. "Agreed. How long the device to be ready?"

"At most, two months."

"Good then. You may sit."

"Thank you." Isara Gunther sits on her chair.

"If I may speak?" An unknown person speaks out.

"You may speak. Dr. Lucas Andersson."

Dr. Lucas Andersson, the head of the medical department stood up. A tall, black hair, blue eyes and dark brown skin in an ECA military suit.

"There are some issues with some of the 'refugees'. A medical fact that humans and animals don't interbreed with each other. Yet it exists in this world. A few of them had shown sign of pregnancy. We don't know how long the offspring will be given birth. But if these 'things' are born exist, what should we do about 'them'?" Lucas Andersson explained the current situation.

Everyone was silent on this topic. It is a moral question. Nobody wants to answer Lucas's question. Until Eugene spoke.

"It depends on the mother. However, since they are traumatized by these monsters, most of them will not want them. In this case, we have to …..dispose of them." Eugene state out the cold hard truth.

"It is, unfortunately. Thank you." Lucas gives a sad reply and sat down.

"Is there anything else?" Charles asks anyone who wants to bring out the issue.

One of them stands up. His brownish-black hair is combed backward and is very spiky, fair skin, light blue eyes, slim and appear in chef clothing.

"What is it, Isami?"

"Our food supplies will last for about a few months. Even we preserve our food, it can last to up to six months to a year. Even worse, some of the villagers might seek refugee to our camp may reduce our food stock." Isami worried about the food situation.

Isara raised her hand. "Our engineers have some experience of using FSR. We have sufficient farming tools and some seedlings for plants. So it takes care of the problem."

"Hmm. Thanks, Isara. Look like we are celebrating Christmas meal on itself without minimizing food ration." Isami joke about the Christmas party.

Everyone chuckled at Isami's joke.

"Anyone need to bring any issue?"

Nobody raised their hand or speak out.

"There are a few issues that I need to address. All commander have to remind to all troops have to conserve their ammunition usages as well as fuel intake unless it is the life-threatening situation. Unless we find any sources to replenish, we don't want to be sitting duck. Other than that, you can dismiss."

* * *

 **City of Geofu**

 **Royal** **College**

Claudia took of her time off to visit her husband, wearing her long white dress. She visits her husband's office while he is writing some script. The man appears to be in the fifties, a small mustache, and spectacles. He wore a green shirt with a red vest, tan pants, brown boots, and a dark brown beret.

"Ah! Welcome to Royal College, Claudia. You are looking beautiful." The man smiles at Claudia and put down his feather pen down.

"Thank you. Klaus Curtis. I would like to get straight to the point." Claudia replied.

"What is it?"

"It about my Goddess's vision."

After a long explanation about Goddess's vision to her husband, Klaus was intrigued about this mysterious faction. He is not very sure whether they are friendly or enemy but their weaponry is much advanced compares to their arsenal. However, he noticed something is familiar to him.

"You said that Goddess had seen the golden light beaming from the heaven to the ground in her dream."

"Yes."

Klaus stood up and said "Can you come with me to the laboratory? I think I might find an answer."

Claudia is confused but regardless, she still follows his husband to find some answer.

* * *

 **Royal Laboratory**

Klaus brought her to the Royal Laboratory. Claudia is astonished to see the laboratory fill with books, maps, and numbers of a table. The most noticeable is that a big round table fills with diagrams and numbers which Claudia could not understand. On top of the lab, there is a hole. It is roughly the diameter of the barrel.

"What do you want to show me?" Claudia's face shown sign of confusion.

Ignoring Claudia's question, "Edward, can you show me again? Two hours ago, you had shown me this interesting from the sky"

Edward appeared to be blonde ponytail hair and very short. He is wearing a red coat, black shirt and pants.

"Sure. Mr. Klaus."

Edward adjusting the machine and turn the lever on. The machine slowly gathering enough magical power from the table to the hole. A bright light blinded Claudia's eyesight for a few seconds before disappearing.

The table is glittering with multiple light sources however, there is one spot filled with darkness blocking the light sources. It appeared to be oddly shaped metallic and look like a nail. Claudia petrified at that sight of this thing blocking the light sources.

"What...is...that thing?" Claudia stammer staring at that thing and hugging tightly to her husband's arm.

"I don't know myself. Whatever that thing is, they already arrive in this world. It is a matter of time to reveal themselves." Klaus replied to Claudia's question.

* * *

Phew. That a long chapter. I want to take note that Olga is genuinely not happy to heard Chloe captured by ECA/USA Alliance.

As for the ladies in that armor, ya. That not going to work. Still, I wonder why they wear their armor which is ineffective in combat. Until I had read some of the fanfic that they are blessed with the goddess's power. Well, give a stupid question always give a stupid answer. Maria will beat them easily but not Volt since he is heavily armored. But not for long if she wearing the Venom Suit.

The whole ECA/USA Alliance are stuck in this world unless they found a 'magical gate'. So they are going ration them if possible. As you notice, there is some minor crossover from other series with a minor change in their personality. Feature it yourself.

For the next chapter, there will be no action unless they reveal themselves.

Well for review

Perseus12: Well, they are going to be scared of their life. :D While most of them are scared except Celestine and Claudia, ECA/ USA are going to get shocked on their own.

Guest 1: Well there is a reason why they did it in the first place. I did mention why Chloe hated for humanity. Chloe, Violet and the other four knights will have some fun in the camp to learn and adapt as well. If they refuse, well, good luck to them.

Guest 2: Why, thanks. Still, miss him and his story.

EnriksDB: Yup. Their frame national calvary. They will run some dogs but they have to settle their problem first. After all, they need to prepare for the incoming charge later in the chapter.

Nuke King: Thanks :D

VGBlackwing: Hahaha. Well, I wish it said:'Come here! Aim at me!' :D There won't be any flying monsters in this Kuroinu series unless they get help from somewhere.

* * *

There is an upcoming story I might be creating in future. **Qwertymalcolm67** requests this story. He asked me to create a WWII scenario that teleports to Eostia with a black OC. **WARNING! A lot of blood, gore and extreme violent accompany with a lot of vulgar sweet language.**

Here is a short preview.

* * *

 **City of Rad**

Home to halfling race, the only female exclusive race. They appeared to be a small size child but do not fool by their appearance. Despite their small appearance, they are carrying a colossal load of weight compared to human child and live a long lifespan similar to elves. They also a master in blacksmith and merchant. Tragically strike when Queen Olga launched an invasion consist of orc and other demon armies to invade Eostia. They quickly joined the Seven Shield Alliance, matriarchy ruling the whole Eostia. Lead by Goddess Reincarnated, Celestine Lucross and other six leaders defend their border.

One day, Seven Shield Alliance paid an ultimate price. An over-relied of the mercenaries known as 'Black Dog' took over the Kingdom of Garan. Instead of bringing Queen Olga to Eostia for the trail, the leader Vault become rouge, violated Queen Olga and her female dark elves and joined forces with orc and demon army to conquer the whole Eostia under his iron fist. They will unify under the banner known as 'Sex Empire'. Their mission, enslave all-female species as breeding product whether their race or age and kill anyone who stands in their way. Seven Shield are shocked to hear them been betrayed and they are not prepared. Until someone will come for the sake of the free world.

In front of the city wall, a large number of Black Dogs and monsters army marching toward the city. Whatever available of the main halfling army stayed inside the city wall. All the halfling soldiers carried light armor and green beret carried either a spear, pole axes or crossbow. One of them stands at the top of the castle wall.

She appeared to be almost naked appearance saving only a green cloak, the white sock that can reach up to her tight, a pair of brown boots and a small brass metal strip protecting her nether region. She is wearing a green oversized cap on her head. Her appearance of a ginger short hair with curly hair at the end, ruby eyes, and fair skin. Her servant quickly passes her a huge poleax and she took it. That halfling is Luu-Luu, one of the Seven Shield Alliance and leader of the halfling tribe.

She set sight of their enemies. Her face has shown sign of a mixture of anger and excitement. The pure hatred shown on her eyes for the betrayal of the Alliance. These bastards violated their race remorseless. Their monster's genitals are so enormous that can destroy their innocent's womb and kill them instantly. Now they are here. At the same time, she felt her blood boil at the sight of them. Itching for a good fight tingling in her nerve system. She turns around to give an excellent speech to her troops.

* * *

[Play Battlefield 1942 Main Theme]

"LADIES! The time has come. These fucked-up Black Dog armies are here. We cannot surrender to them. They had raped our kinds merciless and our alliance alike. Despite our army being outnumbered, we cannot show our weakness. Show them no mercy. Give them hell and make them pay-" Before Luu-Luu completed her speech, she heard a loud continuous sound in front of the city wall.

 **FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

Luu-Luu curiously about this loud noise and turned around to see the Black Dog armies in complete confusion and disarray. They stopped marching and look at the sky. Little that they know, they seal their fate.

 **BBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**

The three massive, powerful explosion create a shockwave on the ground as well as the sheer force of wind and smoke blocking their eyes and noise. So much force that forces some of the comrades to 'fly'. Once the smoke clears, Luu-Luu watched Black Dogs soldiers are terrified to see their fellow man dead. Some chunks of body parts being char black grill like BBQ meat patties with a tiny smoke on it. Burn circle mark on the ground. Blacks Dog are horrified to see them and some of them vomited to see the sight of them. The Black dog commander turn pale when he saw it. But it is not over yet.

 **FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

 **BBOOOOOOMMM! BBOOOOOOMMM! BBOOOOOOMMM!**

Multiple of these magical explosions occur randomly in some parts of Black Dog armies. The commander noticed the direction of these thing pointing to the right flank. He found there is three layer of defense. The top layer has three set of three men doing something like a pike angular. The middle layer four set of three men set up a long pipe with a metal box attached to it. Finally, the bottom layer with men carries long tube. All of them wearing strange armor and uniform.

With his hasty decision, he quickly commanded the right flanks units to intercept them. Right flanks unit follow his order and charge aimlessly without knowing what happens. As they charge toward, little they know that is also a bad idea. One of them steps on a round metallic box and magic happen. And it is not him, but others.

 **BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM**!

The frontline of the right flank units is almost annihilated. Some died during the charge while others are missing some body parts such as limbs or legs agonized in pain. Some of them stop halfway and petrified to see them dead or missing any body parts.

"SURPRISE! BITCHES!" One of them shouted at them.

 **RATATATATATATATATATA!**

 **DADADADADADADADAA!**

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"AHHHHHHH. HELLPP ME!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS THING?"

"RETREAT! AHHHHHHH-"

Rapid fire on these magic balls of steel with thunderous sound pierce through their body like a rag doll filled with tiny holes. Endless scream of death can be heard. The monster does not fare better. Orc has a massive body size and becomes a big target. Imp's body explodes when the contract with the magic arrow.

"HERE YOUR FRUITS!" The soldier shouts at them while he throws a ball at them.

The Black Dog stood for a while and stared at the ball with metal castings. Little did they know, an explosion occurs, a lot of sharp metal fragments pierce through their vital organ or their body and died instantly.

Another soldier throws the 'fruit' at the fruit. An orc picks it and swallows it. The soldier blinked at that orc. Before long, an orc's body explodes with the fountain of blood, body organs and the chunk of body parts leaving the bottom half body on the ground.

One soldier comment to the orc's stupidity: "Wow. That the next level of stupidity."

One of the Black Dogs has missed both legs. He tried to crawl back but he blocks by someone's brown boots. As he looks up, he saw a soldier that he never encountered before. He appeared to be medium brown skin, a semi-muscular build, and tall height. He is wearing a sand-colored long sleeve shirt and pockets, a vest contains a lot of compartments with dark green pants. He is wearing a dark green helmet with some kind of nets protect it and a long tube with some box like stuff attached with a knife at the end of the tube.

"Oh, fuck me!" His last dying word.

"Die. Asshole!" The soldier stabbed the staff attach on a knife on the man's skull and pull it out with his left foot oozing with brain matter.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? GET BACK HERE, PRIVATE FC MALCOLM!" The soldier angrily shouted at PFC Malcolm.

PFC Malcolm immediately went back to the soldier's direction but blocked by an Orc. An orc charge at him. Malcolm shoots a few times at his kneecap. An orc fell with excruciating pain on his leg. The orc uses his big massive ax to swing at Malcolm but he narrowly dodges it and stabs through the orc's thick skull. So hard, it splits its head into half flowing with brain matter.

"That is one tough fucker right here." PFC Malcolm returns to the soldier's direction.

The Black Dog commander is shocked to see his army being brutalized in such a way that he never experiences before. The scourge of massive of Black Dog's dead bodies that he feels like he needs to puke.

"Enemy beast behind us-" One of them said before his body has become a bloody pulp by explosive.

 **BOOOOOMMM!**

The commander turns behind and shocked to see this thing. Six green-colored interior design of the oddly shaped metallic golem. These horseless wagons with some metallic wheels accompanied by two big sized chain-like. The head look circular shaped attracted to a small pipe. Another soldier is holding a box type weapon on top of its head. The body is an oversized box shape with a circle with a star logo on it and two small holes with only one of them attracted with a small tube. The black dog tried to shoot these horseless wagons but have no effect of it. They tried to shoot on the soldier on top of the golem. But the soldier kills them before they come in range. Besides, their loud noise distracted them to aim at him.

Three of them seen to be attracted to the front with two metal bar with a big tube surrounding with multiple metal spike blade attached to it. It started to spin at the fast pace. Foolish Black Dog perform reckless charge at them.

 **RAKRAHRAHRAHRAHRAHRAHRAH! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT!**

The sheer force of the spinning blade of doom tears through their body in an instant like grinding them into mincemeat. The Black Dog realized they are foolish to charge at that moving meat grinder and attacked the other three horseless wagon.

The other three have a small barrel attached to its head. The Black Dogs army did the same tactics as the previous three.

 **FFFFFFOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU!**

A sudden burst of fireball with thick black smoke sprayed at the poor Black Dogs and monsters. Once touched by the fireball, it burned through their flesh and armor and Black Dogs scream in an excruciating pain that they had to scatter to find a way to put out the fire. Orcs have more tolerant but still, the same fate as them as more arrow pierce their hunky bodies. Finally, with no way out, they become burning corpses that come out in the oven.

The Black Dog commander turn pale at the sight of how bloody the conflict is. Without even realized he peed on his pants, he quickly ordered his army for a full retreat.

"RE….REEETT-" Before Black Dog commander finished his speech, his head exploded like a balloon burst by a needle.

 **BANG!**

The rest of the army retreated to their left side only encounter more strange horseless wagon with six wheels with more troops coming out. They wanted to surrender but the strange troop brutality kills off all monsters. Only humans are taken as prisoners by cuffing off their hands and sitting on the ground while strange troop points their weapon at them.

Witnessed such a massacre horrified Luu-Luu. In her lifetime, she had never experienced such as vicious battle before. Luu-Luu terrified's twitching face and her body shook so much as how this mysterious army had done with the morbid sense of humor. Her body fluid leaked between her legs and give out a smelly odor. Her troops also did the same as Luu-Luu.

Regardless, Luu-Luu snapped her fearful mind and she saw how amazing their weaponry. Although Luu-Luu thinks their weapon is an act of the coward, she is intrigued at how they create such weaponry. She is interested in their technology. Whatever their army from is the sign of the marvelous miracles.

"Open the gate. I want to talk to them." Luu-Luu issue an order for her guard to open the castle wall. The guard quickly opens the gate. Her servant quickly wipes off their body fluid of Luu-Luu's legs. Luu-Luu quickly runs down to the stair and off to the gate. She proudly carried her poleax with her. There is a horseless wagon standing in front of Luu-Luu. Unlike other, this one has a more square shaped, a longer pipe and shorter in height. Luu-Luu heard metal cranking at the top of the golem and someone pops out of it.

The man in his fifties, dark brown, well-bodied dressed in olive green long sleeves uniform with a hood accompanied by the big-sized google. He sweatdrops at the sight of the nearly naked child in front of him. He took a cylinder shaped with interior paper wrapping and a box from his pocket. He put the cylinder tube in his mouth and use his finger for the box produces fire magic on the tip of the cylinder tube. He took a breath and put his two fingers between the end of the cylinder tube. Smoke coming out from the tube and his mouth.

Before Luu-Luu wanted to thanks its savior, the man spoke first: "Hey kid. Where is your parent? Can you bring me whoever in charge of this fortress?"

Luu-Luu's face changes expression very quickly as that word 'Kid' is a taboo word for her age.

"FUCK YOU! I AM NOT A KID ANYMORE, YOU CHARCOL FACE MAN. I AM ALREADY A FUCKING THREE HUNDRED-YEAR-OLD HALFLING AND I AM LUU-LUU, LEADER OF HALFLING TRIBES, YOU PIECE OF COW DUNG FACED MAN!" Luu-Luu burst out her angerly shouting to the dark brown man on the metal golem.

The man sweatdrop again and he almost loses his tube when he leaves his jaw opened.

"Okay. Since you are considered old and use f-bombs, let me introduce myself. I am Captain Luke. D. Lawson from the Iron Company of the 288th Tank Destroyer Battalion. Where the fuck are we?"

I will now present **Company of Heroes X Kuroinu**

'Lost Battalion in Eostia'

I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. I see you again in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3: Beacon of Light

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Command and Conquer: General - Zero hour [Rise of the Red] mods' by EA games (greedy bastard) / SWR Production (mod creator) and 'Kuroinu' (too lazy to write the full name and it is Japanese) for LN by 'Liquid' and/or 'Majin Label' for OVA except for my OC. And some minor crossover character with a bit of twist :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Beacon of Light**

* * *

 **Thron**

 **Priestess Shrine**

In the quiet temple surround by the silent sound of the wind and four candles lit up, a lone woman is standing in front of the pool. The woman is in mid-twenties and snow-skinned. She appeared to be wearing a top red kimono with two long white transparent shawls that can stretch up to her feet, a fundoshi, a pair of the white socking up to her tight area and her brown sandals. Her face appears to be short black hair with a small white ribbon on each side, brown eyes and wear an ornament hat on her head that shaped like a golden sun.

That woman is Shrine Maiden Kaguya and one of the members of the Seven Shield Alliance. She had laid out some items on the tray. She kneels; take out some flower from the tray and throw at the pools. Some flower petals float while other sinks to the pool. A sudden vision appears in front of her. Kaguya curiously looks at the pool vision. Kaguya usually put up on a steady and expressionless face but this time, she is petrified to have witnessed the vision that the pools show to her. Every minute that the vision shows her, her mind is losing her usual self and replaced with fear and dread. After the vision ended, her body shaken with so much fear, she accidentally fell off of her butt.

Some of her guards rush in to see Kaguya is alright.

"Head Priestess. What wrong?" One of her guards replied to Kaguya's well-being.

At first, they saw Kaguya's body shaking and sweating profusely. They are not sure what to do as they had never witness Kaguya to fell into this state.

"Quickly, prepare to go to the trip to Ken. I must speak an important detail to the Goddess." Kaguya issue an order to her guard.

"At once, Shrine Maiden." Her guard followed her order without asking her.

Kaguya managed to calm her composition. All of her lifetimes, she had never witnessed so terrifying that she blocked her unpleasant memories from the vision. However, she could remember two logos that stand out to her. The one-winged lion emblem and the eagle with a sword and shield.

Kaguya signal to one of her handmaiden. "Yes. My Shrine Maiden." As her handmaiden awaited her instruction.

"Can you bring me a long skirt along for my trip?" Kaguya issue an order.

"Yes. Certainly, my Shrine Maiden. But I am curious if you don't mind asking." Her handmaiden replied to Kaguya.

"Go ahead."

"Why you bring along the bottom robe during the trip? You hardly ever worn it during your priesthood." Her handmaiden question Kaguya's request.

Kaguya never had thought of it. All of her lifetimes, she had never worn it ever since entering the priesthood and left her homeland, Far East. Her ancestor came to Eostia and save them from being conquered by ancient enemies a millennium ago. The previous Goddess Reincarnate rewarded Kaguya's ancestor to stay in one of the cities, Thron. The citizen of Thron did not appreciate her ancestor's kindness but as time passed, they started to get along with her ancestor. Her priestess tradition had passed down from generations. Until Kaguya saw the vision.

"We are expecting a visitor." As Kaguya spoke on quiet tone.

"Who?"

"I don't know. Only we reach Ken, then we will find out who are they." Kaguya answered the handmaiden.

' _Just who are they? Whether they are, we are preparing for the fates lie. I hope.'_ Kaguya told herself.

* * *

 **One month later**

 **Kingdom of Garan**

The Kingdom of Garan. Arch rival of the nation of Eostia. This world is unfair to them. For almost two millenniums, Garan suffers from unusually poor weather conditions. Although the sun does occasionally shine over Garan, most of the time the skies are deeply overcast and stormy. The lack of sunlight fosters a tundra-like climate where only the hardiest plants can grow, resulting in continually poor crop yields and frequent food shortages. The elves who live there also change their skin color due to the poor weather condition thus dark elves are born into their culture.

The dark elves were jealous of their neighbor nation of Eostia due to an abundance of crop yield surplus and food storages. However, they have other resources. Their mountain provides with precious resources such as iron, coal and most important, magic stones. They turn into weapons and used it to raid every village in Eostia for food, slaves and other resources.

Several centuries ago, the queen of Garan had found a way to strengthen their army. Pooling all the magic stones combine into one big magic stone of three meters height. It significantly enhanced the magic power that can suppress any magicians in Eostia. Monsters are the perfect species to fill it into her army and the queen used it to brainwash every monster under her command without fail.

Cities and town in the Kingdom of Garan flourish due to the raiding of food; rich resources; human slaves capture for labor and breeding product for the monsters. It feels to be good to be a evil for eternal until the queen's mistake cost her kingdom's downfall.

* * *

 **Black Fortress**

Black Fortress is an excellent symbol of power which reside the great queen of Garan. She is rumored to summon the Black Fortress in a blink of an eye using her magic alone in just an overnight. This monstrous building brought fear and terror to anyone who enters the fortress other than the dark elves will be a death sentence. The interior design of jagged stone and human skulls is enough for any intruders that they are entering a nightmarish realm which they will never come back once they step foot.

The queen is sitting on her sizeable red throne carried a black staff with the top end shaped into two curve end and a pink orb made of the most beautiful magic jewel. There is a mid-size ring in between the top end. The queen appeared to be medium brown skinned, black long hair that reaches to her knees with bangs, a pointy ears with three small rings attached on each side, golden eyes and voluptuous body figure.

She is wearing an ivory crown, black cape with golden lining accompanied on her skimpy purple corset, armband, and legging with high heel boots. On her belly, there is an odd tattoo to symbol purity. Pure dark elves are a rare kind of species. Rarer than the high elves.

She is talking to one of Kuchu's subordinate kneeling in front of her and showed Chloe's cape.

"WHAT!?" The queen Olga Discordia was surprised to hear that the 'people in blue' captured Chloe.

"Yes. My queen. Our army encounters these _'people in blue'_ during our march to our kingdom. These _'people in blue'_ have the powerful magic explosion that can obliterate the whole army with absurd long range. They are like an army of mages or god's associate that can rival...you." Kuchu's subordinate get in a flustered tone after observing this mysterious army. He was sweating bullets on his pale face.

Queen Olga frowned of such an army exist that can match her power. She refused to believed that anyone will beat the greatest necromancer. She and the only one can be a mighty magician in the whole continent of Selenus.

"I refused to believe your nonsense." She replied in a stubborn tone.

"But, my queen. A five hundred of us had witnessed such power including Kuchu himself."

"Still, there is impossible for any human armies to have full-pledge mages to obliterate our army. Their magic is scared and limited." She retorted in her 'logic' term.

Magic stones are exclusive to only accessible in Garan. Though smuggling is possible, there is not a single case of anyone smuggle a large quantity that can provide the whole army. Magic stones are invaluable in Eostia but due to limited stock, the mages are very few.

"I know, my queen. But it already happened and I report to you about the situation. Kuchu is requesting for magician squad to oversea Chloe's condition." He asking Olga for reinforcement to Kuchu's location.

Queen Olga had to decide whether to send magician squad to Kuchu's location. Olga had come out with a better plan with some twisted agenda.

"Oh sure. I can send it to Kuchu's location." Olga gladly replied with her wicked smile.

"Er…..Okay. Who are you sending it to?" He puzzled why Olga accept Kuchu's request.

"Me. Myself." Olga volunteer herself with her devilish smile.

The dark elf froze a few seconds before replying. "Huh? WHAAATT!"

The dark elf was shocked to hear from her queen that she volunteer to go to Kuchu's location.

"Are you mad? You are leaving an opening for Black Dogs to slip through our border. The whole kingdom is in crisis if you leave the national border. Please reconsider your decision. Our enemies are in our doorstep. When you are gone, they will invade our kingdom and all hopes are lost." The dark elf pleads Olga to change her mind before it becoming worse.

"SILENT! I DO AS I FUCKING PLEASE!" Olga burst out her anger and shout at the dark elf.

The dark elf was stunned that Olga had made her mind. She had gone mad. _'What madness is this? Does she care about her nation? Is she throw everything just to save her? Oh my god.'_ The dark elf never knew that Olga had fallen from her former grace just to save Chloe. At least Kuchu must be warned and help to evacuate his wife and children to somewhere safe.

"I will do as you said." The dark elf has no choice but to submit to Queen Olga's command.

"Good. Prepare the troops. We are leaving in a month time." Olga issue an order to the dark elf.

"At your command." The dark elf accepts her order and quietly left the hallway. After the dark elf left the hallway, she picked Chloe's cape and hug it tightly. _'I will come and see you. That a promise'_ Olga's thought to herself as she smells the scent of Chloe left behind.

Unknown to everyone in the Black Fortress, someone eavesdropping the whole conversation and secretly left the tower. It turns out one of the imps who recently snapped out of Olga's brainwashed magic. The imp was glad to hear this excellent news and spread it to his master.

* * *

 **Somewhere within Garan**

A blacken skies with not even a single sunlight shine throughout the land. A dried, desolate and lifeless land is the only thing that Garan have to offer. There is encampment which shows a red flag with an emblem of the dog face and a sword on the right. This is where the frame mercenaries are known as the 'Black Dog' settled. Their standard uniform is lightly armored with only black singlet or shirt and black pants. They were paid a lot of gold coins to fight for the Seven Shield Alliance and on the verge of closing to the Black Fortress. Most of them are happily celebrating their spoil of war as more victory occurs.

However, three individuals stood among them. The first man has a tall, muscular man. His face has a brown hair, a scar on his right eyebrow and rough looking. His outfit with black shirt, a shade of brown pants, brown cape, a shoulder pad with the Black Dog emblem, a metal gauntlet, and boots. He has a long and heavy sword strap into his back. He appears to be a warrior

The second man is a tall, slim but has the six-pack on his chest. He is wearing the green vest, light blue pants, and brown boots. He is equipped with two daggers. He appears to be rogue

The third man is an average build size. He has brown hair with untidy bangs, light green eyes and wearing spectacles. He is wearing a purple cape, a blue and green shirt and black pants with brown boots. He appears to be a mage.

All three of them are sitting surround with fire in the center. Out of the blue, someone called him.

"Master! Master! I have great news." A red-skinned imp appeared in front of them.

"What is it? Got any news?" The mage replied in a curious tone.

"Yes. It is." The imp replied in an excited tone.

The imp whispered through the mage's ear. The mage started to smile after hearing the news from the imp.

"What the imp told you, Kin?" The rogue curiously asked Kin about the imp told him.

"It seems to conquer Garan is much faster than I expected, Hicks." Kin replied with a wicked grin.

"How so?" Hicks's curious replied.

"Well, the dumb Olga is leaving the Garan within a month. It leaves the door wide open. Easy as pie."

"What?! Alone? Is it good to be true?" Hicks is surprised to hear from Kin's information.

"No. Even better. With her troops." Kin adds more exciting information to Hicks.

"Wow. That too good to be true. But what if is a trap?" Hicks cautiously replied.

"Very unlikely. The imp told me that the queen is heading out to recuse her handmaiden. Would you believe? How dumb is she is? No wonder why we win so many battles."

"Damn. So when do you want to start planning, Vault?" Hicks replied in an excited tone.

"Hmm..what the rush? We wait for the bitch to say goodbye to her kingdom and then we strike." Vault replied in a calm tone.

"Wooooooaaaaahhh!" Hicks shout in excitement.

"Although it leads to my curiosity." Kin replied in a curious tone.

"About what?" Vault puzzled.

"That handmaiden was captured by the _'people in blue'_. The imp told me they wiped out the handmaiden's army in one fell swoop. I wonder who are they." Kin curiously replied.

"Well, whatever they are from, this speed up our invasion and it a good thing. By the way, you know the drill. Too bad, I don't have a chance to rape the Queen. I wonder how it feels to fuck the dark elf bitch." Vault does not worried so much.

"Oh yes. The irony." Hicks replied in happy thought.

"Well, we will go and celebrate our victory. Drink up. Guys" Vault turn around and shout to his men.

The mercenaries cheer as they drown themselves with alcohol or beer.

* * *

 **Two months after their arrival**

 **ECA / USA Detention Camp [Female Cell]**

 **0600 hours**

 **21st February 2055**

"HEY WAKE UP. YOU LAZYBONES." One of the female MP shouted to all the female prisoners in their cell. Some of them woke up in sleepy tones while other ignore her calling. One of them is Chloe. She is too tired and needs to sleep more. Unfortunately for her, she is going to get hurtful on her ear.

"WAKE UP! YOU ASSHOLE!" A female MP shout to Chloe's ears using her loud hailer. A sudden shock woke up Chloe out of hard rock bed. Chloe is very tired with watery bags on her eyelids and looks gloomy. Chloe grumbled on THAT person who woke her up. She can remember on that day.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **A few days later after their arrival**

After Chloe, Violet and the other four ex-knights woke up from their hospital, they will be serving their jail time. They were unaware that they stayed in their cells till their sentence finished. The six of them were very uncomfortable wearing that orange prison uniform. They form a line outside their cell until two women show up to properly 'greet' them.

"Attention." A black long hair girl in ECA military uniform.

The six of them blinked at the black long hair girl as they were unfamiliar the procedures in the detention camp.

"Ladies. My name is Warrant Officer Catherine Ward and my colleague is Staff Sgt. Lucy Richter." Catherine and Lucy introduced herself.

All six of them stared at both of them in confusion.

"From now as for today, you all six will be staying in this detention camp. So get your necessary things over there and bring it to your designated cell." Catherine points the direction where it is. All six of them turn to the direction and saw the officer is waiting for them. The six of them are shocked that they realize their situation. They will be sleeping in a dirty room as they thought.

"Hey. That not fair. Why we are sleeping in this cell? Can we sleep with the comfortable place like the temporary shelter, not a hard rock bed." Violet complained.

"Oh that too bad. You broke the law and have to stay in this cell." Catherine explain.

"What law? We are a bid-lawful citizen. We did not do anything except that dark-elf bitch." Violet demanded.

"Ya…Wear your obscene 'armor', charged into our base, carried weaponry, attempt to attack an officer and refusal to comply with our rules. So I guessing you girls will stay here until your term end." Lucy happily lists all of the charges to them.

"That a lie. Your officer attacks us when we about to enter into your place to meet the savior." Violet denied.

Violet isn't wrong. While Brigadier Maria attacked them in the first place, the charges of the knights outweigh her. If Maria does not step in, this causes a lot of problems. Under ECA military rule and regulation, no man is allowed to touch against a female (unless it his spouse). Those who do that, they will face charges for sexual assault. Fortunately, female are allowed to touch on their same sex. Besides, the knights were a block-head anyway.

"Well, that your problem. If you don't collect your stuff from your counter, that you will be sleeping on your hard rock bed and chilling wind." Catherine shrugged her shoulder.

Immediately, all of the four female POW go and queue up at the counter to get their stuff.

"Hey, wait for me." Violet also want to get her stuff and completely forget the matter as she rushed to the counter.

Chloe rushes to get the stuff from the counter when Catherine stop her.

"Miss dark elf. Why you have Rapunzel hair?" Catherine pointed at Chloe's hair.

While having long hair is standard in the detention camp, Chloe's hair is absurd too long. Her hair reaches up to her calves.

"Rapunzel? What that?" Chloe puzzled asked.

"It means you have absurd long hair. Seriously, why your hair grew so long?" Catherine explained to Chloe about her hair.

"None of your business, human trash." Chloe scoff at Catherine's remarks.

"Well, you are going to get injured yourself," Catherine warns Chloe.

" I don't believe your nonsense. I am fine, you stupid human." Chloe ignored Catherine's warning before getting her stuff from the counter.

' _Ha. So that bitch ignores my warning. Did she call me [stupid]? Oh, you just wait and see.'_ Catherine was annoyed her when Chloe gave rude comment.

She noticed that there a conveyor belt machine near the counter. This creates an idea for Catherine's wicked plan. Without Chloe noticing while queuing, Catherine kicked Chloe's hair at the end part and at the same time, activated the conveyor belt. By that time, Chloe's hair got caught by one of the gears in the conveyor belt. As Chloe is about to reach the counter, she feels a sharp pain from her head.

"What?!" As she feels pain when someone pulls her hair. When she turned around, she saw her hair caught by some metallic stuff. She tried to pull out her hair from the metallic thing but no avail.

"Can someone help me to get that thing off?" Chloe yelled for help.

Nobody helps her not even the Violet and her four ex-knights as they smirked as the dark elf got her well-deserved punishment.

"See? I told you." Catherine replied to Chloe for not heeding her warning.

"Oh please kind madam. Get that thing off my hair." Chloe struggled to remove her hair from that metallic thing which slowly eats her hair.

"Well, that your problem. Unless…."

"Unless what?"

"Well, just cut off your hair for an obvious reason," Catherine suggested.

"No! No! No! No! I don't want that metal blade to cut off my hair." Chloe could not believe it that her hair is going to get a cut.

"Well, that the only solution. Unless you want your head to get crushed by that."

As she stared at the metal thingy eating her beautiful hair, Chloe froze for a few seconds. Chloe feels that she regret her decision.

"Wait! Please do it." Chloe desperate wanted to save her life over her hair.

"Okay. If you say so."

Catherine got her scissors ready and proceed to cut off Chloe's hair. Chloe felt the heart broke when her hair cut by the filthy human.

"Ok, it has done."

Lucy switches off the machine and the conveyor belt stop. Chloe stares at how much her hair clogged at that metal thing. Catherine gave a satisfied smile.

"Oh by the way, since your hairs struck at the conveyor belt, you have to remove it by yourself." Catherine had to remind Chloe that she got new duties.

"WHAT!" Chloe is shocked to hear from Catherine.

"You heard me. That your duties for today. Oh dear, the counter closed down. Better luck. Next time." Catherine told her that the counter closed as the officer put down the metal wall to the counter.

Chloe cursed herself for suck jinx luck and that Catherine, as she stared at her former beautiful hair, stuck in between the gears inside the conveyor belt.

* * *

 **Present time**

 **Canteen**

Chloe chewing her bread alone. Chloe felt unhappy for her first time because her hair shrinks in length to her waist. She wished she could listen to Kuchu's warning but she was stubborn at that time. Her ears started to flop down and she becomes gloomy. She wanted to cry but could not.

* * *

 **Forty-five minutes Later**

 **Female Toilet**

While Chloe finished her toilet business, she washes her face on the sink. When she first arrived at the toilet, she is clueless about how to use the tap that produces water. She thought it some kind of magical stone that produces water from the river. After she got used it for two months, it is a very convenient tool for her to wash her face.

"Hey, dark elf bitch."

Chloe turn around to see that a familiar face. That dread face of an ex-knights that accompany her to the detention camp.

"What do you want, goody-two-shoe human?" Chloe still is not a good mood talking to Violet.

"Did you stole my necklace, you scum dark elf?" Violet demanded to know.

"Huh? Why I should steal your pathetic stone?" Chloe denied.

"It belongs to my late mother that your race murders her in cold blood," Violet yelled back at her.

"So? Your race also murders our race. So that makes us even." Chloe's sarcasm remake to Violet's dead mother.

"Why...you..slut. You want to play tough." Violet is furious and signals to other four ex-knights. All the four ex-knights stand beside her.

"What the hell? You think you all gang up against me?" Chloe is shocked to see Violet's friends.

"So much for being honored and good people of Iris. You all gang up against me even I did nothing wrong. Now get lost and let me exit." Chloe's mocking comment about the Knights of Iris.

"Not if I get back my necklace. Let get her and find my necklace." Violet issue an order to her four knights.

Without hesitant, all four female ex-knights blocked Chloe's path and force stripped Chloe.

"Hey, unhand me you, filthy knights." Chloe struggled to get off from the ex-knights as they search her body and undress her.

Within a few minutes, Chloe is fully naked with four ex-knights surround her.

"Happy? Now let me go and change back." Chloe wanted to change back her clothes.

"No. Not yet. There is one place to search. That is between your legs." Violet is still not satisfied with the search and point to Chloe's nether region.

"What the… Are you serious?" Chloe is stunned to hear from Violet.

"Yes. Now grab her hand and legs." All of the four ex-knights grab each Chloe's legs and arms.

"Get lost. Don't touch with your filthy hand." Chloe struggled to get it off but it was futile as the four ex-knights overpower her.

"Open your legs wide so that I can properly search thoroughly," Violet order her ex-knights.

Chloe turn paled when Violet took a metal twig to use it for 'searching.' It reminds her of his 'sick' father do horrible things to her when she was a child.

Before Violet uses it to inspect Chloe's nether region, Violet received a kick from her face very hard.

"Who the hell did this?" Violet felt so much pain after someone kicks her face.

Violet turn paled to see the dreadful person again.

"Good to see you again." Maria stares fiercely at Violet's frightened face.

"You….What are you here?" Violet is enraged to see her again.

"I am going to the toilet while I heard you and your friends gang up on the poor dark elf just to search your dead mother's necklace. Really? Do you do that?" Violet's action does not amuse Maria.

"Anyway, I already inform MP to deal with you." As Maria use the 'behind me' hand signal, a few female MPs rushed to arrest Violet and her four ex-knights.

"Hey, let me go." Violet protests.

As the MPs dragged Violet and her four ex-knights, Maria approached Chloe who is fully naked.

"Are you alright?" Maria extended her hand to Chloe.

Chloe could thank her but her belief forced her to not accept her help. So Chloe brushed off Maria's extended hand as she brings her clothes to the changing room.

While Maria could tell her off that Chloe was rude, she decided to let it slide.

' _Thing is getting more complicated as time passed.'_ Maria thought to herself.

* * *

 **Same time**

 **USA Airfield Command Center**

General Eugene Griffon called a pilot for preparing a special mission which decides the fates of the 398th base.

A pilot was a male in the forties. He has green eyes and black hair in a flight suit carried a helmet. The male pilot approach to General Eugene's office.

"Morning. General Eugene Griffon." The male pilot salute to General Eugene Griffon.

"Morning. Major Ted Bishop. Have a sit." Eugene saluted back before both of them sit down in chairs.

"Do you know why you have been selected?" Eugene asked Ted.

Ted shook his head.

"Your mission is to fly through the earth atmosphere to fire off of our special device that can turn ECA sub-solar into the main solar satellite. You have been selected as you have good-eye coordination among the best pilot we have from this base. Are you up to your job?" Eugene explained the mission to Ted.

"Yes, I am. Sir." Ted accept the mission.

"Good. Just be warned that you have one shot. Make it count. The fate of the 398th depends on you."

"Don't worry. Sir. I will not fail." Ted salute back to Eugene before going off to the airfield.

* * *

 **Ten minutes later**

 **USA Airfield**

[Play 'Chasing Inspiration' by Yair Albeg from Demented Sound Mafia]

Ted is inspecting to make sure the F-35A WidowMaker is working in good condition when he noticed the group of air technician bringing it a particular device.

The F-35 is the most widely produced fighter jet of the 21st century, with over 2,000 produced and in use with multiple armed forces worldwide. US military aviators gave the Lightning II the sarcastic nickname "Widowmaker" due to early (and thankfully false) concerns about the aircraft's survivability in contested airspace and troubled development cycle.

Armed with AIM-120 AMRAAMs and AGM-305 joint air to ground missiles, the Widowmaker can capably engage and destroy any possible target.

"What is that?" Ted is curiously asked on the unique device that attracted to his aircraft.

"Well, that the special device for your mission. Make it count. Is the Widowmaker good to go?" The air technician responded.

"Yup. It is good to go. Let get thing start." Ted gives a thumb up to the air technician.

Ted starts to move the Widowmaker on the runway and waiting for Air Control Command to give a green light.

"[COMM] This is Air Command. You are good to go."

"[COMM] Copy that," Ted responded to Air Control Command.

Without hesitant, Ted accelerates the aircraft speed to full speed to launch itself. After launching, Ted flew in the sky for a while before waiting for the High command.

* * *

 **ECA/USA Command Center**

"[COMM] This is SkyHawk-1. May I know the coordinate?"

"[COMM] Head toward the coordinate of the Solar Reactor and fly as high as possible. We will tell once it reaches there." General Eugene issue an order.

"[COMM] Roger." Ted immediately proceed to the coordinate.

"Are you sure it will work?" Eugene is wondering that it will work.

"Yes. We did a few tests without launching a single shutter through space a few years ago. It proves to be successful. Trust me." Issara spoke in a confident tone.

"Let hope it works." Eugene pray that this mission is successful. Everyone in the Command Center is anxious as they pay attention to Ted's mission. It is too big to fail.

* * *

 **Earth Atmosphere**

"[COMM] Reach earth atmosphere," Ted said to High Command.

"[COMM] Wait for my signal."

"[COMM] Copy that."

Ted is anxious but he still needs to remain calm. As he climbed higher to where the sub-solar satellite is, he prays for his success.

"[COMM] In five..four..three.." Ted holding to his control stick, ready to trigger on High Command signal.

"[COMM] two..one...FIRE!"

As Ted heard the word 'Fire', he immediately squeezes the trigger and shout. "Target Lock. Skyhawk-1. Fox-Three. Fire."

Ted fired the particular device to the deep obit.

"[COMM] Skyhawk-1. RTB." As Ted noticed their fuel is almost depleted in a third left.

* * *

 **In Space**

The particular device flew as high as possible toward the sub-solar satellite. As it getting closer, it slowly reaches its main control point. The particular device attracted to the sub-solar satellite by magnetized.

* * *

 **ECA/USA Command Center**

Immediately, Issara and her engineers get back to work on activating solar satellite systems.

"Madam, the sub-solar satellite is ready for conversion." One of the engineers replied to Issara after ten minutes of check-up to make sure it is working correctly.

"Activate now," Issara orders her engineer.

The engineer activated and wait for the magic to begin.

* * *

 **In space**

The sub-solar satellite clank up its gears and wires spark. Both sides of the solar panel extended their reach and the bottom part extend their tube. The radar point toward the sun and the solar panels collected the solar energy from the sun. Within seconds, solar energy started to fill and extend beam toward the 398th base.

* * *

 **Solar Reactor**

In the 398th base, all the base personnel watches the extend beam toward the Solar Reactor once more provide unlimited power. The base personnel cheers and applause loudly that the Solar Reactor is working once more.

The natives are amazed to see that golden light beam into a strange looking building. They thought that 'people in blue' must be worship this kind of god.

"What...the... hell?" Chloe, Violet and her four ex-knights were shocked to see this golden beam of light that comes from heaven and reach the ground.

' _Just who are they? Are they god?'_ Chloe, Violet and her four ex-knights thought to themselves.

* * *

 **Kingdom of Garan**

 **Black Fortress**

As Queen Olga preparing for the war, one of the dark elf guards sounds an alarm to her.

"My queen, there is something outside." A dark elf guard alert Olga about something is happening outside the Black Fortress.

"What is it? Is it the cursed Black Dog?" Olga spoke in an annoyed tone.

"No, my queen. You have to come outside. The whole kingdom citizens witness something." The dark elf responded to her replies.

"Urgh. What is so important? Lead the way." Olga still spoked in annoyance.

* * *

 **Outside the Black Fortress**

"My queen, there is something up there." The dark elf guard pointed to the direction outside.

Queen Olga was shocked to see the golden light beam from the sky into unknown territory. She quickly changed her expression to a more stoic in order not to show her facial expression.

"Ha. This must be a trick that Goddess employed. Don't be a fool." Olga bluff her guard.

"My queen. What should we do about that thing?" The guard asking for Queen Olga's order.

"That simple. Find that source. I change my mind. Change of plans. Issue a royal command. I will be leading all the troops to that source of light." Olga issue an order.

"Yes, my queen." The dark elf guard obeys her order without question.

As the dark elf guard left to relay the message to her troops, Queen Olga started to the panic of seeing the golden beam. She can't sense any magic yet it shows that mysterious light appears in front of her. Her body started to shake a bit and she almost pees herself.

' _What is that thing?'_ Queen Olga started to feel the real fear toward that light.

* * *

 **Somewhere within Garan**

"Boss. There is some strange light outside." One of the mercenaries reports to Vault.

"What?!" Vault shocked and confused about the strange light.

When Vault left the tentages, he could not believe it. A golden beam of light from the sky appears in front of him and his mercenaries.

Kin and Hicks stood by side of Vault.

"What is that thing? Is this Goddess's light?" Hicks started to worry.

Kin, on the other hand, is curious to know about that golden beam of light. _'Hmmm….What is that thing? Interesting. Very interesting.'_ Kin curiously thought.

"What should we do? Do we have to abandon our plan?" Hick spoke in a worried tone.

"Nonsense. We still follow our plan. Like it or not. We can't lose our opportunity. This golden beam of light shows that the Goddess shrine upon us. So we must fight on" Vault told Kin and his mercenaries.

His mercenaries cheer to Vault's speech and praise him. This raises their morale as the golden light could be a goddess's blessing. Maybe they should take the golden light as a curse soon. Little they know that the god or the goddess of Serenus give a cruel smile as they look down them from heaven.

* * *

 **White Citadel**

 **The capital of Eostia, Ken**

 **War Council**

All of the Seven Shield members are discussing the progress of ending the war. They are sitting down with a semi-circle of seven sections with the high queen Celestine Lucross. While they were discussing, one of the female knights interrupted their conversation.

"My queen and princess knights. I am sorry for interrupting but there is something outside."

"What! What kind of nonsense? Is that dark elf scum suddenly invade us?" The female blonde hair knight scoffed at the guard's statement.

"Finally, some action. I want to blunder the dark elf into pulp." The ginger hair little girl happily replied as she itching for a good battle with her massive ax.

"No. I don't think so. They are too far to reach our city. My men are already there toward the Kingdom of Garan." The pink short hair mercenary replied.

"Maybe your Black Dog Mercenaries did not do a good job." The female blonde knight talked back about the Black Dog Mercenaries.

"You. Don't talk back about them." The pink short hair mercenary angrily replied to the female blonde knight.

"Cousin. Don't fight please." The pink long hair princess calms the female blonde knight.

While the rest of them were arguing each other, Queen Celestine stood up and spoke. "We need to take a look."

Claudia agreed with Queen Celestine. "I do agree. There is no harm of finding it ourselves."

All of the Seven Shield members stood up and walked outside. When they reach outside, they were either shocked or astound to see the golden beam of light from the sky. They could not believe their eyes.

"What..What is that thing?"

"Since when is that thing appear?"

"What the hell?"

While they are shocked and gossiping with each other to see this mysterious light appear, the rest of them have a different opinion.

Celestine knew this day will come. _'So they arrive at our world. This dream of mine turns out to be real. I wonder who are they.'_ Celestine thought to herself.

Claudia could not believe that Celestine's vision come true. Kaguya remains expressionless but in her heart, she started to feel fear. It the same of that vision two months ago.

"What are your order? My queen." One of the female knights awaiting Queen Celestine's order.

"We will go to that source of light." Celestine issue an order.

"What? Are you crazy? Who knows it could be a trap?"

"I agree. It could be an ambush."

While the four of them except the pink hair princess reminded her it was a bad idea to go there, Celestine insists that they will go.

"I insist. Issue my royal command. We will go to that source of light. Take some troops to assist us while traveling to that source of light." Celestine issue an order to her knights and her members with a stern tone.

The rest of them had no choice but to go to that source of light. "Please bring another set of clothes. This time, no obscene clothing and that order." Celestine issue another order to her rest of them are stunned to hear but they obeyed Celestine order without question. Kaguya told Celestine earlier that 'visitor' was unhappy with their traditional clothing. Celestine was puzzled about it but Kaguya convinced her it was the best.

As the rest of them are preparing to travel to the source of light, Claudia walked toward Celestine. "Milady, are you sure you want to see them? What if they hurt us?"

Celestine gave a sad smile. "There one way to find out and that to speak to them."

* * *

ECA/ USA alliance finally reveal themselves because of the Solar Reactor. First thing, I don't know why Kaguya come to Eostia for the strange reason. Because of it quite odd to see Kaguya come from another nation. Second, some world building such as the Kingdom of Garan as Nohr from Fire Emblem Fates acting as a reference since both of them have horrible weather condition and militaristic nation.

Queen Olga is doing stupid like in visual novel after badass killing her monster she created or brainwash, she cast on herself to prevent pregnancy. Seriously? A bright powerful magician chose this spell among other spells. *facepalm. Although the manga version is much better than this crap. *Spoiler. The so-called power limit blocked Queen Olga's magic by crafty Kin.* As for Violet and her four ex-knights forcefully strip Chloe, I took the source from another manga, **Sasori** where it took place in the female prison. There is one chapter somewhere about the mc being forcefully stripped by the female prisoners in her cell including her nether region.

The female is quite a sensitivity in an army camp. For those who don't know, my homeland has two-year conscription. Some of them have a two months reduction from their conscription if they are combat-fit PES A/B1 pre-enlistees, Silver or Gold before enlistment. After two years, they have a ten years reservation or ICT **[In camp training.]** every year. During my current ICT, my platoon sergeant told me that one of the NSmen **[National Service]** do a body search on one of the officer. But this time, that officer is female and no one has to do the body search unless another female searches her.

An alternative search is to allow the officer to search herself by empty her pocket compartment and show it to the NSmen. Instead of following the procedure, he asked her to squeeze her tits. So she did but felt uneasy of the NSmen staring at her. So she complained to a higher up and the NSmen end up in Detention Barrack for an unknown term. Even NSmen did not touch her, if any woman felt uneasy and she complains, he is in deep shit and affects his career or his life. And that recently.

* * *

Time for some review

 **Anti-Black Dog:** Hope you enjoy this small preview of my new story: 'Lost Battalion in Eostia'

 **Gentleman:** They will get a shock of their life although Celestine is slightly prepared for this. The modern soldiers were independent individuals so it is going to surprise them in the future.

They will but not so soon.

This is going to be tricky because their mindset was remarkably different. Some of the Seven shields members are very protective so their relationship could be complicated. My writing on romance could be suck but I tried to fit in if possible.

 **Perseus12:** They can if they want to since Solar Reactor is activated. They can see Eostia through their satellite but don't know their name of the location. As for the Seven Shield Alliance, it depends on who they deal with. If Alicia, well...good luck. The other will be okay if they stay away from other related stuff.

Olga will NOT negotiate ECA /USA forces to get Chloe back. If she did, she already has done with Celestine a long time ago. ;)

It not going to be easy. Although ECA/ USA alliance are not interested in their affair, their camp has some natives in it and later dark elf resides, then tension occur. Even Eostia want peace, the Seven Shield Alliance bickering among themselves and hostile toward the Kingdom of Garan. But for Black Dog Mercenaries, that a different story. They will be getting a taste of their advanced weaponry.

 **EnriksD8:** Thanks. I hope you don't mind with some grammar mistakes.

 **sonic** : Okay thanks. I guess?

The next chapter will be featured on Queen Olga's downfall on her kingdom. Possible seeking refuge from ECA/ USA Alliance. Maybe it some graphic chapter. I will be seeing you next time. Peace out.


	5. Chapter 4: Sex Empire Reborn

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Command and Conquer: General - Zero hour [Rise of the Red] mods' by EA games (greedy bastard) / SWR Production (mod creator) and 'Kuroinu' (too lazy to write the full name and it is Japanese) for LN by 'Liquid' and/or 'Majin Label' for OVA except for my OC. And some minor crossover character with a bit of twist :D**

 **Warning: Extreme Graphical**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Sex Empire Reborn**

* * *

 **Kingdom of Garan**

 **War Council**

"What the hell is the Queen is doing?" The female dark elf commander angrily comments to Queen Olga's action and she slammed on her clenched fist on the table.

The female dark elf commander appears to be in the mid-thirty but her actual age of a hundred and fifty years old. She has a silver-white short hair being comb inward accompany with a head-length hair on each side of her face. Her amber eyes, slightly purplish lips and a pair of earring on her pointy ear.

She appeared to be knight appearance similar to the Knights of Iris due to almost naked exposed but it is the black and gold layout. She wearing padding on her busty chest and her black panties with two belts intercrossing with each other like a cross shape.

"I know what you will be thinking, Commander Risa." A female dark elf noble sitting down responds to Risa's comment.

A blonde long hair that stretches up to her waist with her left hair bundle with a golden tube, a light green mixed with blue eyes and a rosy lip. She wore a large golden collar necklace; a red dress with the black semi-transparent skirt revealing her white panty on her luscious body figure and massive burst (Her bust is much bigger than Olga by comparison.); two sets of a row of circles surround her skirt; black boots, and white gloves.

"I do agree with your opinion but ever since that golden beam of light appears, this motivates Queen Olga to go to the source."

"Can't you do anything? You are a seer. Can you tell her that leave most of our troops to that pillar of light a bad idea?"

"I can't lie to the queen. This magic is unpredictable. Whenever there is a vision appear, it appears. It may lead to the true event to a mock-up and it is up to the queen to decide whether she believes in my vision." A female seer explains how the magic works to Commander Risa.

"Then do you want to watch our race being extinct in this world? I am guessing Rwanno clan is a useless and coward people who rather do nothing to see our race being destroyed." Risa taunts the seer's coward action.

"You….Don't mock our clan. I would already ask the queen to execute you a long time if you are not a friend of mine." The seer threatened Risa.

"I would rather die than to watch our race goes to the brink of destruction." Risa ignored the seer's threat, give a cold glare to the seer.

"You…."

"It seems that someone has guts to tell me off." A familiar voice walking toward the war council.

"My queen….I." The seer was shocked to see her queen overheard their conversation.

"Enough. Mrs. Galliala Rwanno. I already heard everything between you two although I would rather not hurt both of you as my important retainers." Queen Olga scoff off Galliala's apologies.

"My Queen. Why you have to do this? The Black Dog can invade our nation at any time you left the capital. Our forces can't hold the capital for long. With you in the capital, we can delay the inevitable on the destruction of our race and yet you choose to leave at this time while saving your handmaiden. You are a fool." Risa slam Olga's objective.

Olga frown at her commander Risa for criticizing her mission to rescue Chloe but she does not give a damn. Her only and one mission is to rescue Chloe and that it.

"Silent. You don't tell me what to do. I already made up my decision and you have to follow my order whether you like it or not. Did you have a job to do? We are leaving in an hour. I want the troops in good condition otherwise your head will be on the chopping board." Olga ignores Risa's warning and threatens Risa to comply with her order.

Before Queen Olga head back to the royal plaza, Risa stood up and spoke up behind her back. "You know something. That reminds me of someone who denied your ruling but instead of executing her, you exile her for the crime of releasing humans and high elves. What her name again? Ah yes. Is it Anfalen Balxina? -"

Before Risa continues her speech, she felt her body was being flung off like a ragged doll being thrown away. She could not control her body as she being pull by the magical force. Risa felt pain whenever her body being hit multiple times by random smashing her into a different angle of four walls. It turns out Queen Olga had enough of Risa's complain and use her magic against Risa for mentioning the traitor's name, Anfalen Balxina.

Anfalen Balxina was a childhood friend and she was her only real friend until a century ago when she commits against her nation's law. Her crime was to release any human or/and high elves. Under the law, anyone who committed the crime will be sentenced to death. She could not believe her only best friend ever done the heinous crime against their kind. She had made the hardest decision of executing her best friend. Instead of following the law, she cast a spell to put her to sleep and bribed her royal physicians to fake her death report.

On that day when Anfalen woke up, Olga was disappointed to exile her own best friend. Olga still remembers what she has spoken to Anfalen: 'Anfalen. From now onward, you are not allowed to show your face in front of me or any citizens in Garan. You will be exile immediately, never come back to my nation. Otherwise, I or any guard will kill you on the spot. This is the last thing I can ever say to my best friend. Goodbye.' Anfalen pleads with Olga that they should be unity between her race and Eostian but Olga chose to ignore her plead. Until now, she had never seen her.

Mentioning her name made Olga angry as Risa hurt her ruling and ruin her image as strong queen.

"So you wished to die. So be it."

Olga cast on a wooden chair and break it one piece with sharp ends. She was about to throw the sharp end pieces through at Risa's neck when Galliala interrupted her doing.

"Stop it," Galliala shouted at Olga. The sharp pointy end reaches Risa's neck and stabs a bit releasing a small pool of blood at a slow pace.

"Mrs. Galliala. Tell me why I should not kill her. After all, you request her execution and I accept it. So why you change your mind?" Olga demand an answer form Galliala.

"Concerning my queen. We still need her as she leads an army."

"So? I can replace her. It is not big deal."

"But she is the only one that we had in our capital. Other commanders had already dispersed to other areas across the nation. It is too long to recall all of them back to the capital. Also, we don't have a capable commander as her. Killing her will lose all morales in our troops. Please consider weighing all the option." Galliala reason with her queen.

Queen Olga consider her option whether to kill Commander Risa. As she considers her abilities, Olga chose to spare her life and she dispels her magic against Risa but she gives a murderous glare at Risa.

"You are fortunate that someone stands out for you. Otherwise, you will be dead meat. So you do your job without question." Queen Olga warn Risa before she turns around to go to the royal plaza.

Risa is sweating purposely, pain aching over her body and panting when Olga release her.

"Thanks a lot, old friend." Risa thanks Galliala for convincing the Olga to save her life.

"Prff...You are welcome! I thought you want to die." Galliala scoffs Risa off.

"I would rather die in battle protecting our queen than been executing by our queen."

"Haa..you change your mind very fast."

"I...I…" Risa stammer.

"Enough. Take this potion. I should warn you that you should speak out your words carefully." Galliala passed her the potion to Risa.

* * *

 **An hour later**

 **Royal Plaza**

Ten thousand troops deployed at the royal plaza waiting for orders from their queen. Consist of the ratio of 4:1 between monsters and dark elves. Dark elves army consist of regular guards, elite guards, assassins, archers, and magicians. They were awaiting the order from the queen herself. As the queen look majestic in her royal outfit as she walks toward her carriage, she briefly oversea her troops that they were in fighting condition. Commander Risa on her horseback bowed to her queen approaching the carriage.

"My queen. All of the troops are ready to go. They are waiting for your command." Risa reports to Queen Olga about their army's status.

"Good. Order the troops to leave now." Olga instructed Risa.

"At once. My Queen." Risa bow again to her queen.

"All troops. We are marching. Follow my lead." Risa commands her troops while the queen enters the carriage.

Inside the carriage, Galliala is sitting opposite to Olga's seat. She bows to her queen and tells her driver to proceed. "Driver, you can start advancing to the gate."

The driver responded to Galliala's order and pull the rein for the horse to advance toward the gate.

"My queen. Are you sure you want to do this? Commander Risa may be right. I-"

"I don't want to remind you that my motive is clear enough for you, Mrs. Galliala. While I spared Risa's life for her commanding ability, I can't tolerant her insolent behavior toward me. Anyone who opposes my ruling will be executed. Even my closest friend. I expected that you will do the same." Queen Olga warn Galliala.

"Yes, My Queen." Galliala can feel the dark aura surrounding her queen.

"Don't worry. I am not merciless unless someone provokes me to the point of no return. I want to change the topic. What is in the box you are holding?" Olga curious asked Galliala holding to her box on her lap.

The brown-interior box with elaborate decoration with gold engraving on top of the regular shaped. There is a coat of arm consists of a raven with a single eye in the middle of the shield.

"This is my family heirloom. It is a gift for my husband in case of need to defend myself. I had spent quite an exorbitant amount of money." Galliala explained to Olga's curiosity.

"Hmmm….I am hoping that your family heirloom is worth your money."

"I sure do. My queen." As Galliala gentle touch the surface of her heirloom box.

"If you let permit me asking you a question. That if you don't mind, my queen."

"Go ahead."

"If you lose your magic power, what will you do?" Galliala asked her queen.

"That is nonsense. It will NEVER happen. Do not ask me with the pointless question." Olga retorted.

"Of course, it will never happen, my queen. I already know that. But you know there are times that you never foresee this coming. What will it do if this happens, my queen."

The queen becomes speechless. She had not thought about it. She could deny if she wants to.

"My queen. If you are not comfortable to speak about it, it is alright not to say it. I can understand your feelings. I would like to apologize for asking that sensitive question, my queen." Galliala spoke first before Olga want to speak up. After all, Galliala knew Olga was uneasy through her facial expression.

"Is that so? Good then. We are reaching the capital gates very soon. This is the first time that I ever step out of the capital." As Queen Olga took a glance at the capital gate. She had never stepped out of her capital for almost a millennium.

"Indeed. My queen. Let hope it is riding smoothly."

As the royal carriage walked passed the gate along with her troops, civilians cheer for her queen on her first expedition and pray for her safety. The queen and her troops were unaware that someone was watching her movement.

 **Beneath the bushes**

Some scouts from the Black Dog watch her royal carriages along her troops left the capital.

"Well, the bitch queen just left her kingdom. Good. Hey, can someone reported to Vault?" The first Black Dog mercenary told the group.

"On it." The second volunteer himself to report to Vault.

"What should we do now since that queen left?" The third asked the first.

"We just wait. Soon the kingdom will crumble. What are you going to do when we capture the capital?" The first smirked.

"You know. I kinda feeling horny. Those dark elves are beautiful and sexy. I wanna fuck them so hard." The third gives shameless comment.

"Yup. All minds alike them like a flock of black sheep we are." The first agreed with the third.

"How about the humans who being enslaved?"

"What about them?"

"You know the human slaves who been captured by the dark elves?"

"Ahh... well, we already betrayed our client so why the fuck I care so much about them?" The first shrugged his shoulder.

"Hahahaha. That true."

* * *

 **Somewhere**

 **Four hours after the Queen depart from the Kingdom of Garan**

"Are you sure it will work?" Hick worried.

"Yes and don't worry about it. It is going to go well." Kin ensures Hick.

"Where to?" Vault wonder.

"You will see." Kin smirked.

As the three of them with his group of mercenaries move toward the dark and creepy tunnel with torches, the mercenaries felt worried that the dark elves laid trap on them but they had to trust their leader.

"We already arrived," Kin spoke to

"What is this place?" Vault wonder about the secret entrance.

"This is no ordinary entrance. This is the secret passway of the Black Fortress." Kin explained to Vault.

Vault and his mercenaries astounded about the secret passways to the Black Fortress.

"So how do we get in?" Hick question.

"I had to perform a small ritual to enter the Black Fortress. So stand aside." Kin explained to Hick.

Vault and his mercenaries stand a bit further away from Kin as he performed a magic ritual. Kin took out his books contain spells and start chanting. Kin had researched the secret of the Black Fortress for five years and he is confident that it will work. The light started to emitted through the passway. Within a minute, the sound of stone grinding the dust and it slowly releasing the entrance. After that, once it fully open, the light slowly diminish and die out.

The mercenaries wanted to applaud when Kin put his finger on the surface of his lips.

"By the way, some guards are wandering in the Black Fortress. We better kill them quietly otherwise we are in trouble."

Vault and his mercenaries raised their weapon as they enter the secret passway.

 **Inside the Black Fortress**

The dark elves doing their patrol inside the Black Fortress as they perform diligently and searching for any intruders. But unfortunately, they did not know that Black Dogs are inside.

"Blah so boring." The first guard got bored on his patrol duties.

"Yup. There nothing to do. So how your family? I heard that your wife is residing in one of the villages and expecting to be soon." The second guard replied.

"Ha. I got enough money to retire in about three days. I wonder who my child be? Got any suggestion?" The first spoked in an excited tone.

"Dunno. Let say-" Before the second complete his speeches, blood spurt out of his neck as the sharp blade pierce through.

The first was shocked: "What the fuck-" Before he can sound off the alarm, something pierces through the first body and flung it. His body struck in the wall. The first look at his chest and he saw a large sword pierce through his body. As he looks at the front, he saw a big sized guy. With his vision started to blur, he can hear these word before his vision turns black.

"Hmm...I am getting back my sword. Thank you." Vault grim at the first's body as he pulls his sword out of the first's body.

"Not bad on the first level." Hick cleaned his dagger using the second's body clothes.

"Let get to the chase." Vault shrugged his shoulder.

One by one, the black dog mercenaries killed all the dark elves without giving it alarm.

"So what next?" As Vault cleaned up his sword using the dark elf's clothes to Kin.

"To the source of the magic. I can feel the presence." Kin smirked as he can sense the magic inside the tower and it is close.

"Follow me." Kin replied. Vault and his mercenaries follow Kin's direction.

* * *

 **Inside the secret area of Black Fortress**

There were four sorceresses and two guards inside the magic storage. This is where the big magic stone of three meters height. It control of all the monster to be obedient to the dark elves cause. It emits multiple different lights to shine inside the magic stone also known as 'Seduction Power'. The sorceress surrounds the 'Seduction Power' to check inbound with the flow of magic while the guards stand guard on the side of the door.

All of sudden, an explosion occurs and the guard was alerted and went to the entrance. The four sorceress stop on what they will doing. The sorceress was shocked when the guard gives out their scream of death. As they prepare their magic to kill their intruders, a sudden rush of multiple chains tied their hands and legs being forced to kneel to the floor. It also prevents their magic being cast.

"What-" One of the sorceresses was shocked that someone took an initiative to cast it first. As soon the groups of sorceress being ' paralyzed', they saw the group of people slowly emerging from the shadow. Their eyes widen at the group.

' _It is the Black Dog Mercenaries. How did they get here so fast without ever detect by our guards?'_ A sorceress thought to herself.

"So what now?" Hick played with his daggers.

"Well, I need Vault's blood. Are you ready to ascend to greater power?" Kin smirked as he passed the knife to Vault.

"Of course." Vault agreed with Kin as he received the knife from Kin.

"NO! What are you doing, you filthy human?" One of the sorceresses is stunned to see what Vault intended to do.

Vault ignore the sorceress's warning and cut himself on his palm. Blood oozed out of his palm. "What next?"

"Touch the stone. I will be casting the spell to transfer the power of these monsters to be under your control." Kin smirked.

"Good. Very good." Vault immediately walk toward the large stone. As he touches the 'Seduction Power' with his blood oozing out of his palm, Kin immediately cast a ritual to transfer all the power to Vault's control. It also transfers all of the dark elves' magical power to be rendering useless include the power necromancer, Queen Olga.

"NOOOOOOOO!" The sorceress watched in horror as all the magical energy being transfer to 'Seduction Power'.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" As Vault spoke out his evil laughter as he can feel the surge of power flowing him and his body.

X.x

 **Kingdom of Garan**

 **Capital**

As the citizens doing their daily lives, the monsters started to change in their behavior.

"What wrong?" One of the dark elf guards puzzled on why the orc's behavior changed suddenly. What the dark elves did not know that the monster is under the control of the Black Dog mercenaries.

An orc stood by one of the dark elf guards, raising his massive club and squash the dark elf guard's body like watermelon splurging out its juices.

All of the citizens watch the horror of the guard died horribly to die. The orc scream in their warcry and the citizens started to panic and fled with their life. The dark elves guards tried to counter against these monsters but they were overpowered and outnumbered. Chaos occurs in every part of the capital and soon after, the dark elves was overrun by monsters. The leftover or female had a different fate worse than death.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A female dark elf scream for help as the orc stripped off the clothes as she pins down by other imps holding her arms and spread her legs. The orc removes his underwear and reveals his big genitals to the female dark elf was about to get raped.

"NOOOOOOO! IT WON'T FIT INSIDE! PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU!" The same female dark elf pleads as she was crying in tears as the orc force his weenie into her. The orc ignored her plead and thrust into her forbidden area.

"NOOOOO! TAKE IT OUT! I FEEL SO MUCH PAIN!-" The female dark elf scream in pain as blood ooze out in between her legs. As she screams, the imp put his genitals into the female dark elf's mouth.

"Shut up, bitch. Have a taste of my lovely cum. You going to love it. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The imp laughs as he stroke his hard dick against her mouth.

It is not only her. Other females were being raped in different sex position or combination. Whether they were virgin or not, they still raped them mercilessly. Even child or old lady still got raped. The monster knew no bound to their endless cycle of every lustful desire.

The Black Dog mercenaries march slowly toward the capital. Instead of doing the honorary thing, they join the monsters in an epic of the largest rapefest in the former Kingdom of Garan.

One female human, an ex-knight, who was captured by the dark elf a year ago. She smiles as the dark elf got their dessert for forcing her to become a breeding product for the monsters. She saw the group of human. She thought that some savior saves them. However, she did not know that these groups are the same scum as the monsters do.

"Oh for the goddess. Our savior comes and saves us from these foul creatures. Please release the chains for us. I should thank you for rescuing us." Ex-Knight praise the group of human or what she thought as well as other sex slaves.

"Hey, guys. There some bitches to be fucked." One of the black dog mercenaries shouted to his fellow men.

"What?!" The ex-knight was shocked by the group of humans.

"Oh miss. We, Black Dog mercenaries don't give a fucked about your little alliance. Prepared to get fucked. Babe." A black dog mercenary laugh at the ex-knight and slowly approach her.

"What!? It can't be…...No! Don't come any closer. No! NOOOOOOO!" The ex-knight was shocked that the Black Dog mercenaries betray the Seven Shield Alliance as well as she was about to get raped again.

Black Dog mercenaries continue their own 'purge' and torment toward the whole nation of Garan. They had change this kingdom to become a living nightmare of lust and filthy. No one can save them.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Somewhere within Garan**

Queen Olga's troops rest halfway toward the borderline between their nation and Eostia. They had been marching for five hours and it soon to be tired. The troops preparing their meals as they started to feel hungry. All of them were resting on their campsite. What they did not know, they had utterly no control of their monster and chaos ensure which will threaten the queen's life.

 **Queen tentage**

Queen Olga and Galliala were having lunch inside the tentage. Queen Olga prefer something light as she takes a bowl of beef stew while Galliala prefers white-refined bread with veal meat and vegetable. They had finished the meal when Galliala drops her cup of tea. The cup smash into many pieces with tea spill over the floor.

"What wrong?" Queen Olga spoke in concern tone.

"It can't be…" Galliala mumble.

In Galliala's vision, she saw her husband's face fill with sweat and exhaustion. Her husband and his magician squad fighting the horde of monsters. His squad can't even cast a simple spell let alone one. So they resolve a different method. They threw magic jar filled with explosive at the horde but it is still not enough. There were too many of them. Some of them commit suicide attracted to the magical explosive in it. Unfortunately, her husband was one of them. His friends tried their best not to let him commit suicide but he feels it was a necessary sacrifice that they were overrun. He grabs the magic jar and charges toward the horde.

She watched in horror as his husband furious charge toward the horde and ignited it. She had managed to hear her husband's last word. "I miss my wife. Hope you are safe. I shall join you in the afterlife. For the Kingdom of Garan." As Galliala knew her husband's fate, she quickly kneels and covers her head using both of her hand. Before Olga want to know what going on to Galliala, her body started to feel weakened.

"What just happen to me?" Olga felt her magical power being drained. She saw Galliala's body started to shake as well. It is not only Olga or Galliala felt weaken but other magician started to feel their power weaken.

 **Within the dark elf encampment**

"What happen?"

"Urggh! My power."

"Why? I felt so weak."

Worst still, the monsters are on the rampage killing anyone in sight. The guard had no idea what is going. They had to defend for themselves.

 **Queen tentage**

Commander Risa rushed to the Queen tentage. "My queen. We lost control of our monsters. Right now, they were on the rampage. We need to escape now."

Queen Olga was shocked about her troops in complete disarray. "What!?"

"Stand aside." Queen Olga go outside and she saw some monster attacking the dark elf guards. At first, she tried to control the beast but it proves to be futile.

"What!? Curse." Olga had the mixture of anger and fear as control the beast was useless.

Olga tried to cast fireball magic but again, it becomes futile. "What!? What the fuck just happen?" Olga felt shocked that it can't cast any magic. She tried other spell but prove to be useless as nothing ever come off of her hand.

"NO! IT CAN'T BE HAPPENING! WHY?! WHY?" Olga started to feel panic. This never had happened it before until now.

The orge charge toward Queen Olga. She is becoming defenseless as she stared at the big size orge raise his club to plumber her. She is scared to die when the orge's body drop dead. It turns out that Commander Risa plunged her sword through the orge's stomach. Olga started to sweat a lot of bullets and fell off of her butt.

"My queen. Are you alright?" Commander Risa spoke in a worried tone.

"My power….ho...how.." Olga stammered as she loses to her power.

"There is no time, my queen. We had to escape this place." Commander Risa grabs her hand and pull herself to make her stand.

"All the remaining troop. Defend it with your lives. We had to protect our queen to safety." Commander Risa barked her order to her troops as she rallies whatever her troops available.

"Yes. Commander. For the queen and the kingdom of Garan." The troops respond to Commander Risa's order.

[ Play SABATON - Last Dying Breath ]

Dark elf troops clashed toward the horde of monsters. Despite being outnumbered and overpowered by the steer strength, the dark elf troop shows their valiant might against their foe. Spears and sword crashed against the monster might. Archers and assassins will aim at their weak spot. Even their bodies being crushed, pierce or any form of serious injuries, they continued to fight until their breath is completely gone.

Even magicians took out their dagger or sword and charge toward the hordes even they will not be trained on close combat. They would rather die than surrender to those filthy beasts. There was chaos; suffering; pain and death. In this battle, there is only one victor. Either they die or they reign supreme.

Queen Olga had never encountered such battles before. She scared shitless as she saw the cruelty of the last stand defending her queen.

"My queen. We have to leave now." Commander Risa yelled at the queen. The queen stands frozen unable to move an inch. Risa took an initiative by grabbing her hand and tried to flee for the very life she had. Accompany by a few guards and Galliala (who just recovers from the vision earlier), they had to run as far as possible. The frontline tried their best to buy time for the queen to escape but will it be enough?

As time pass as the guards did their best, it won't last long. After the monster dealt with annoying guards, they split into two groups. A smaller group will chase after the queen while the large group will perform a rapefest on the surviving female dark elves. The large group of monsters quickly tore their clothes and starting inserting their enormous genitals into their survivor's nether region, asshole or mouth. Some of them ganged up on one dark female elf. As they enjoyed their pleasure as they should, they noticed something wrong with dark female elves' bodies. The monster noticed a grim on their face instead of despair. As the monster reach climax, one of the female dark elves comment: "If you like sex so much, I will bring you to the afterlife."

Then the monsters banging the dark elf chicks realize too late, as all the female dark elves scream in their war cry before their stomach quickly bloated and explode so much that every single monster had been blown up of their bottom half with a huge bang. Majority of the monsters died very quickly as their inside being destroyed. Only a handful of them survived. Monsters were furious that these dark elves used suicide attack on them. They had to remember about this.

In truth, unknown to her queen and other elves, Kuchu's subordinate asked for all female dark elves participating to assist in her queen's expedition. Most of them agreed that they were in the losing war and volunteer to insert explosive liquid onto their uterus whenever the monster reaches their climax. It is going to be painful but they would rather die than become mindless sex slaves.

* * *

 **Somewhere within Garan**

 **Ten minutes later**

[Play Hades - The Painful Way]

Queen Olga could not run anymore. She can't. She is too exhaust and tried to control her panting. She is the greatest necromancer, not a runner but after she witnesses the horrible battle and needs to flee for her own life, she had no choice but to run. Her legs get wonky if not for her high heel shoe she was wearing. While running, she fell. Very hard on the ground.

"My queen. We must continue running." Risa encourages Olga and grab her hand.

Seeing Risa's determination facial expression piss off Olga as she started to lose hope. She brushed off Risa's hand: "You are a fool. I am useless right now. I lost my magic, army, kingdom, and control of these monsters. You should leave me to die. Why you must persist?" As Olga yelled at Risa, Risa put Olga piggyback on her back.

"You can call me a fool but we are not leaving without our leader." As Risa carried Olga on her back and run as fast as possible. Her troops and Galliala follow Risa as well. But an ambush occurs when an ax nearly chopped off Olga's head by dodging to her left. The troop's immediate charge at the monsters. Risa noticed Galliala is alone with some monsters surrounding her.

"Galliala. I am coming to help you." Risa yells at Galliala.

Galliala scoff off Risa's offering. "I can handle myself. Afterall, I am not completely defenseless."

Galliala took out her box and reveal a whip with red sparkling interior design. It is not for a show-off. The whip is enchanted with the stone that can be mined at the deeper part of the volcano. It cost her a fortune but it worth it for her. The whip will burn to the point of melting the enemies body except herself. The first orge charge toward her. Galliala used the whip and slice in half like butter. The orge's body ignites and slowly melt its body.

The second orge charge behind her back. Galliala took notice of the orc and slice vertical toward the orge. The orc tried to block it with his shield but it cut through. The orc's eyes widen as the whip pass through. Galliala decapitated the orge's head as it fell off of its body. The third orge tried to knock Galliala but she quickly notices as all dark elves have good hearing properties. Galliala used the whip to chop off the orge's legs. Blood gushes out of the orge's legs and orge is in agonized pain. Before he can react, whip burns his eyes and the orge is in great pain as he covers his eyes with his hands. Finally, Galliala performs a crossed shaped on his body and split into four chunky parts.

Unknown for the dark elf troops battling against the monsters, someone was approaching them in the shadow. He conducting a spell on the dark elf troops.

"I will cover for you. You must bring the queen to the safe place." Galliala shouts out to Risa.

"What!? I am not leaving without you." Risa denied Galliala's request.

"Shut up and go, Now!" Galliala told Risa off.

"Look like I had to end this little chase." Someone mumbles as he finishes chanting the spell.

All of a sudden, dark elves troop started to feel weak like their life force being drained.

"Oh shit. It is the warlock. Ahhh….." Galliala just realized before she stumbles to fainting.

"Ahhh...I am sorry, my queen…..ahhh...I had failed...you…" Risa spoke to Olga before she started to faint.

"No. Urghh…" Olga's vision turn blurry before she was forced to completely close her eyes.

X.x

 **Somewhere within Garan**

"Wake up! Bitches."

Olga got a rude wake-up called when someone kicked her stomach. It is hurt so badly. She wanted to scream but all of a sudden, someone grabs her long black hair.

"Urgghhh…" Olga's felt pain when someone pulls her hair.

Olga felt her movement limited as she been tied up her legs and her hand behind her back. She was comforted face to face by an orc's ugly face with two sharp teeth in his mouth. She is disgusted on the bad breath and drooling coming from the orc's mouth.

"Welcome. My ex-queen." An orc spoke to her ex-queen.

"What the fuck you want?" Olga spoke in a vulgar tone as she hates entirely them as they kill and rape their kind.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA….Become my toilet." An orc burst out her laughter before slamming her face flat to the floor very hard.

"UHHHH!" Olga felt pain in agony as her neck almost snapped by the sheer force of these filthy beasts.

The orc removes his dirty garment, point his genitals at Olga's face and started to pee on the ex-queen. Before Olga could recover, a flush of the orc putrid yellow liquid pouring on her face.

"URGGHHH! Get that fucking thing on my face." Olga felt uncomfortable when the orc humiliated her.

The orc withhold his urine for a while and spoke to Olga: "How do you like my blessing of liquid pouring at your face? You should be enjoying."

"FUCK YOU. I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU AND YOUR SPECIES. WHEN I GOT BACK MY MAGIC, I AM GOING TO FUCKING GRIND YOUR DICK A MILLION TIMES MORE PAINFUL-" Before Olga complete her speeches, the orc put his right foot on her right cheek forcing her mouth wide open.

"AARGGHHH!" Olga screams in pain.

"You talk too much. Why don't you shallow my blessing?" The orc shut Olga's face and aim his urine directing at her mouth.

"Garrggghhhhhh…" Olga's mouth been fill by the orc's urine and was forced to swallow it. Olga had never felt so much humiliation to the point of being the lowest being even the orc bully her. How long Olga will hold to her pride? She regrets that she should listen to her advisors but her stubbornness causes her downfall on her kingdom. Worse of all, she became an ordinary person rather the greatest necromancer.

"That enough." Another orc shouts out.

The orc wishes that he can torture Olga so more but frown at someone who told him to stop of what he is doing.

" *cough* uugghh! *cough* uuuggghh!" Olga was gasping for air as she was saved for now.

"Bring the ex-queen to the campsite, the warlock want to inspect her."

The orc quickly grabs the ex-queen and carried her on his back.

"You brute. LET ME GO THIS INSTANT." Olga threatens the orc but the orc ignore her. Instead, he used his same dirty garment to shut Olga's mouth.

* * *

 **Campsite**

Dark elves troops were being tied up to the poles or in cages while the familiar two dark elves sit in front of the hooded person. The orcs going to let the capture dark elves POW experience something worse to happen.

The same orc bought Olga and threw her hard like a ragged doll. The ex-queen give a 'ooff' sound before she stared at the hood person. The hood person grabs Olga's neck and started to inspect it. Olga realized that hood person was a warlock as she knew all the magical items he has it on him. The warlock releases her neck and started inspecting on the rest of the body.

"Hmm...This one is clean." The warlock replied after his inspection and remove the garment from Olga's mouth.

"What do you mean it is 'clean'?" Olga demanded the answer from the warlock.

"Oh. You don't know. Not even the greatest necromancer know what it is going on. MUHAHAHAHA."

"My queen are you alright?" A familiar voice sits beside Olga.

"Risa, Galliala. You are alive. Did you do anything to them?" Olga was glad that her retainers were alive before asking the warlock for an answer.

"Oh no...nothing. Just some inspection. You curse dark elves had done something on themselves."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I explained to you. While you run off like a bitch, our group perform debauchery on your troops but there was one problem. While our troops reach climax, your troops committed suicide by blowing up themselves killing our troops. Smart move. Until now, your troops have still been stained by your explosive liquid in their bodies. Except for the three of you. That means the orcs will rape you three till it truly satisfied our desire." The warlock explains everything to the ex-queen.

Olga was stunned by the new information. She had never heard her troop perform these task. Olga baffled on why they do this.

"But can you reserve the spell on these troops?" The orc asked the warlock

"No. It can't. These dark elves cast their high tier spell on themselves. Thus it is difficult to remove it so easily." The warlock responds to the orc.

"But if we can't do that, we let them watch their masters being fucked." The warlock smirked.

' _You got to be kidding?'_ Olga thought to herself.

"Leave the queen and our masters alone."

All of her dark elves troops shout and pleading the monster to stay away from the queen and her retainers.

An orc started to pull Risa's hair toward his genitals direction. "Suck my hard dick." Risa was stunned but she was powerless as the orc force her mouth into deep territory almost choking her. While the orc started to enjoy his pleasure, a sudden pain from his genitals as Risa bite off his dick foreskin and tear off real bad. The orc scream in pain as his genitals started to bleed profusely. Risa's mouth still has the orc's foreskin struck in between her teeth and she split into the floor.

"Why, you bitch." The orc was furiously and slapped Risa's face as she almost breaks Risa's neck.

The dark elves cheer on their master for fighting back against the orc's cruelty but it is not over.

"Look like their retainers getting persistence." The warlock noticed.

The monsters decided to do a different method. The ex-queen and her retainers were forced to pin down their head on the ground and their butt on the top in kneeling position. Each orc put their genitals pressing against the three of them's juicy expose butt area. Olga and her retainer started to feel uncomfortable as they about to get raped.

"Let go of us." Galliala tried her best to fight back but she is completely defenseless.

"It is all my fault. I get into this mess. I should take your advice." Olga started to feel regret.

"What? At this time? You should have done it a long time ago." Risa scolds Olga for her mistake.

"HAHAHAHAHA. I love the despair of your pitiful face." The warlock laughs at the three of them.

 ***BANG* *BANG* *BANG***

Before the orcs grab their panties or dress, something sharp pierce through their skull. Blood or brain matters spill out of their head and drop dead. The monsters and dark elves were confused about what happened. Something been drop on the ground. A green-interior metal container rolling directly toward the warlock and monsters.

"What the hell?" The warlock confused about the metal container. A large amount of smoke sudden gust out of the metal container. Within seconds, the whole campsite filled with smoke. They're not only one but several metal containers being throw at the campsite. Not only the smoke-blind the monsters, but they also started to feel pain in their skin and cough badly. A sudden of thunderous noise and explosion occur throughout the campsite.

 **DAKDAKDAKDAK!**

 **RATATATATATATATA!**

The monsters scream in pain as these sharp objects pierce through their bodies. The dark elves were baffles on what is going on happen. Once the mist is cleared, the dark elves were stunned by how the monsters being killed off. Blood everywhere within the campsite. Their body was filled with so many holes in the brutal condition.

Olga and their retainers had their eyes widen and let loose of their jaw at the dead monsters. It is like magic but Olga can't sense any magic.

"What the fuck just happen?" Olga confused about what happened.

Out of the dead monsters, a struggling warlock is on the verge of dying decided to crawl out to get out of the hellhole. While he is crawling for his life depending on, a pair of black boots blocked his way. As the warlock look up at the person, he had never seen this type of human in his lifetime. The human is a male, a muscular body builds wearing dark grey short sleeves shirt protecting some weird breastplate on it in a different compartment and carried a strange weapon of a length of the metallic barrel on his hands. His face appeared to be bald, beard consists of little hair and fair skin. He also wearing a red beret with a weird logo on it.

"Who...the... hell..are..you?" The warlock spoke in his last dying word.

"The name is Frank Jaeger from ECA and you are about to get fucked." Frank trigger his shotgun and blew the warlock's head like a watermelon being slam very hard.

The dark elves were baffled on why these humans in Garan. Even the queen and her retainer were shocked by that human. More humans wore strange clothing and carried strange weaponry started approaching the dark elves but they were very cautious on these humans and prepare for defensive stance.

"Lower your weapons. These humans are our allies." A familiar voice spoke out.

The dark elves were relieved that Kuchu come to rescue them but they were confused about why these human were their allies. Trusting Kuchu's word, they let the humans remove their rope.

As the human release the ropes from Olga and her retainer, she was puzzled on how Kuchu knew these humans and her skeptical about them.

"Who are they? Why they become our allies? You know that we don't trust them." Olga question on Kuchu's unlikely humans' allies.

"These humans are very different from Eostia. They are from the ECA also known as 'people of blue' or that pillar of golden light." Kuchu answer Olga's question.

Olga was shocked by these people. Her first thing to come to her mind was Chloe's well-being.

"You. What do you do with Chloe? Do you torture her as well?" Olga demanded an answer from Frank.

"Look. She is safe and no harm had been taken. Do you want to see her?" As Frank wanted to pass the small rectangular box looking with a mirror on top to Olga.

"I don't believe you that you are acting nicely toward her. It must be a trick. You think I don't know what you are doing." Olga stubborn refuse to believe Frank's statement.

Frank was stunned at Olga's delusion tone. Before Frank wanted to speak out, Kuchu stepped in and told Olga: "He was telling the truth. I had witness Chloe's condition and she is safe. Trust me."

Olga frown at Kuchu stood up for these humans. "Why you stand up for them?"

"If were not for them, you will get raped this instantly and your troops will be dead. " Kuchu explain to Olga.

"What!? Are you planning to betray-" As Olga still act stubborn, Kuchu give a hard slap on Olga's face. The humans and the dark elves are stunned that someone has a gut to slap someone from the nobility.

"That enough. I don't have time for this. Our kingdom is dead and you still hate the human. Not all humanity is evil. Then how about you? You abandon your people just to the sake of recusing for Chloe. You see how much you lost so far. See our people got killed, raped or enslaved." Kuchu insulted Olga.

Olga still holds her hand as her face was swollen red. She remains to be silent. Tears run down on her eyes. She started to weep as she had full of regret of her downfall before she cried very loudly. The dark elves troop had witness first time of her queen's emotionless face to change. Some of them join in the queen's weep while others remain silent. This day, the queen admit her mistake but was too late to revert to the former glory of the kingdom.

* * *

 **Black Fortress**

Vault sitting on Olga's throne was celebrating his victory as he sees Olga's kingdom turn into a paradise of lustful desire. His dream come true. As he looks at the front, he saw his mercenaries enjoying raping the ex-sorceress with so much laughter with pervert smile on all over the face. The ex-sorceress's mind was broken after being raped countless times and started enjoying their addiction. Vault gives a wicked smile as he sees women as a breeding product.

"So what would you like to call the new kingdom?" Kin asked about Vault newfound kingdom.

"Hmmm...Let go by something simple...I got an idea. I will now name my newfound kingdom: The Sex Empire. And then start conquering the whole nation of Eostia. Nothing can stop us now. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Long live the Sex Emperor, Vault." As the mercenaries chanting and praising his name.

* * *

Well, shit happen. Hopefully, I don't want to ruin your appetite this coming Christmas if you are reading this. Man. This is hard work. Not my favorite chapter to write it, to be honest, but it gives Olga a taste on her downfall. There is a lot of question be occurring like how the hell dark elves ever contact with ECA or who Anfalen Balxina? You have to find out on a later chapter. I also include hentai series into the mix. Instead of taking characters for OVA, I took characters from the one-shot manga. **Risa** form 'Dark Elf vs Alien' (yup it is a weird name) and **Galliala Rwanno** from Bestiary vol 3.

* * *

Time for review.

 **GREAT CELESTIAL-DRAGON:** Ya,it quite true. I had never seen them in any episode of the OVA other than dark elves.

Oh dear. Maria will have a big headache talking sense to either Olga or any members of the Seven Shield Alliance especially Alicia.

Well, that Violet by the way and sure get a real 'lecture' in the later chapter. Ofc the 'people in blue' will show what real business means for them.

 **Perseus12:** LOL! Well, Prim is going to be the star in the ECA base before getting booster-kick from Alicia on one of them. :D.

Kaguya's nation is Far East.

 **EnriksD8** : Well, it is not easy to plan it out. But thanks. I will try my best to make the story as good as it gets. :)

 **Rven23:** I hope you enjoy Black Dog be grinded to dust.

 **Guest** : Err now?

Well, that for all this chapter. I see you again on the next chapter and I wish you a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. :D Peace out.


	6. Chapter 5: Seeking Refuge

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Command and Conquer: General - Zero hour [Rise of the Red] mods' by EA games (greedy bastard) / SWR Production (mod creator) and 'Kuroinu' (too lazy to write the full name and it is Japanese) for LN by 'Liquid' and/or 'Majin Label' for OVA except for my OC. And some minor crossover character with a bit of twist :D**

 **Warning: Extreme Graphical**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Seeking Refuge**

* * *

 **One week after the fall of Kingdom of Garan**

 **Sex Empire Capital**

The capital was once a flourish nation to the Kingdom of Garan which now take over by the forces of the Black Dog mercenaries. Dark elves had lost control of those 'monsters' and turn on their masters. Now, these monsters join Vault's army for the sole purpose: enslave and raped as many females as possible. It does not matter which species, aged, virgin or non-virgin as long it satisfied their sexual desire. Therefore, the newfound kingdom, the Sex Empire, a lawless, corrupt and totalitarian nation was created.

Every street of the Sex Empire filled with women of different species parade naked being chain up on their hands and legs. Some of them were being whipped, tortured to the point where a high chance of being submitted to their sex slave masters. The other will be displayed on public tied down by a pole or a cross, being raped a countless time by monsters and Black Dog mercenaries. Blood and seamen from the Black Dogs or monsters spill out on the floor. As the dark elf male survivors or whoever disobey their newfound nation will being thrown to forced labor of harvesting food or mining magic stones. If the Black Dogs or monsters did not satisfied with other female bodies, they took a different route. A very grim route.

"UUUURRRGGGGHHH…!" As the naked female dark elf struggled to grasp for air before stumble to her death. Her eyes immediately turn blank state, her face turns blue and her neck twisted unnaturally. Black Dogs laughed at the female dark elf's corpse before they left. It is not only her. Those girls whose bodies consider 'used up' will be executed by hanging outside the city walls. One female corpse while hanging on the tree; slowly releasing an infant from the womb; left hanging with an umbilical cord before it breaks and falls like dropping a watermelon onto the hard ground. This is not the only method of execution to those 'used up'.

Impaling was one of their method of execution. Another area out of the walls, corpse being impaled a ten-feet pole from the womb to her mouth. Some of them were pregnant while others will different age group even child. A large flock of crows feasts on their bodies, ripping out their flesh and exposing their insides. Foul smell occurs with lots of flies and rats spreading diseases like wildfire that could not stop. Such a cruel fate on these dark elves after Black Dogs and monsters had 'fun' with their bodies. They can raid villages or towns to find any replacement to curve their sexual desire if they want to. Sooner or later, justice has long arms for these criminals and received retribution.

 **Black Fortress**

Vault having sex with one of the ex-sorceresses by pumping his genitals through her womb. The ex-sorceress who 'killed' her mind off obligated to Vault's sexual desire and moan in pleasure but Vault felt unsatisfied with her. Once he had finished her services, he took out his long sword nearby and stab her on her womb. The ex-sorceress screams in half-pain and pleasure before her bodies being cut in half by the unholy might of Vault's strength. Blood spill on the ground, followed by organs drop one by one and finally the two half of her body. Vault disliked 'used up' whore. He wants something more of higher quality women like Queen Olga's virginity or other Seven Shield Alliance leaders' virginity. He would love to rape them, humiliate and breaks their minds. He can imagine the thrills of these women plead for help and submit to his will. He gives a sadistic smile.

"Seriously? Boss. Why you have to kill her? You can pass it to someone." Hicks was shocked and disgusted when he saw the ex-sorceress body.

"This whore? Consider her as 'used up'. I need fresh virginity. Servants, clean up this fucking place or you put to the stake." Vault snorted to Hicks before ordering his dark elf slaves to clean up the corpse.

The dark elf slaves immediately clean up the corpse. They look frail, skinny and tired but if they don't want to suffer under Vault's wraith, they have to obey Vault's order to stay alive.

"By the way, Kin had some information for you including the queen's location."

"It is about time. Where Kin?"

"He is awaiting at the throne room, Boss."

Vault smirked as he returns to his throne room and Hicks follow his direction.

 **Throne Room**

Kin was reading some report when Vault and Hicks arrived.

"So Kin, have you find the bitch queen?" Vault is excited about Queen Olga's location.

"Yes, but there is something else."

"What so important than the queen?" Vault grew impatient on other matters.

"It appears that some villages and towns are deserts some time ago before our invasion." Kin briefly explain to Vault.

"So?"

"It appears that some of them knew that we were coming. So they evacuate. It brings us more problems as our men and monsters need resources and slaves. It will hinder our campaign toward your goal." Kin explained.

Vault realized that situation becomes grave. He needs to come out a better plan or reform in place but for now, the current objective was to locate the queen.

"So where the civilians head to?" Vault want to know where they head to.

"We are not sure but most likely some commanders rallied to the queen's location. We received some report that the queen being rescued by 'people of blue'. We don't know who are they but they become a threat. We had to deal with them before the queen and her citizens reach outside the border." Kin further explains in a serious tone.

' _Good. The foolish queen gathers her civilians to flee our empire. We have to capture them as soon as possible. Kill two birds with one stone. But the question remains, who are the 'people in blue'? How dare they interfere with my conquest? First, they destroy the dark elves' army. Now, they rescue the queen and her citizens. I am going to squash them like a bug. Let see who reign supreme."_ Vault thought of unknown faction.

"Kin, send a message to the troops near the queen's location to give chase. Capture the queen and many citizens as possible. Kill those who stand in our way. Don't let them escape. Otherwise, failure is not an option." Vault issue an order to Kin.

"At once but how about the current situation?"

"We will deal with it later. For now, capture the queen and her citizens as soon as possible is our priority. In the meantime, you have to monitor our troops' movement. Let me know if the mission successful or not."

"I understand. My emperor." Kin bow before he left the throne room.

"Are you sure?" Hicks started to worry.

"Don't worry. Everything will never go wrong. It just a matter of time before we capture that bitch queen and force her to submit to our will." Vault spoke confidently. He hopes that nothing that goes wrong.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Garan about 2 km away from the borderland and 4 km away from the 398th Base.**

 **28th February 2055**

 **1100 hours**

"Are you fucking serious? We are not going to shelter for so many people. This is not a charity for your kind." Frank was angry with Kuchu for bringing more dark elves civilians into their base seeking refuge. They were roughly estimated to be fifteen thousand civilians which is considered too much for the 398th base to handle with logistic.

"Why not? Our people are suffering right now. That damn Black Dog mercenaries invaded our capital and soon after all the cities and towns will be affected as well." Kuchu argues.

"Look. I can understand your situation but there were too many people. There will not enough logistic to go around for everyone. This is a military base, not a refugee camp." Frank explain to Kuchu.

"Then do you want to leave our people to die?"

"I don't know what the fuck your queen's stupid decision to lead your kingdom to this state but our base can only offer certain help for your race. We are not heartless but we also not altruistic as we are currently stuck in your world with nowhere to go back to our world."

"I knew that you have your limits but right now, the Black Dog mercenaries had control of these monsters. With their joint-army, they will search every settlement for pillage and enslavement to bolster their military campaign. Once they had enough, they will search the whole area of Garan. Even if they flee to Eostia, the Seven Shield Alliance will kill them since our relationship is stained."

Frank can't believe what he had heard. "Urgh. You better explained to General Charles Cutting. He is in charge of the overall base. At first, I thought that your kinds are roughly five thousand and he agreed to your term. Now, there are triple the size of your citizens. How am I going to explain to Charles?" Frank scoff off.

"Oh I do have a good explanation but I have to wait for my subordinate. I have a perfect gift for them but it up to your army to make use of."

"Then you better give a good explanation to Charles." Frank scoffs off before he left to check his squadmates.

Kuchu shocks his head on how to handle ECA humans. They seem to be a more independent, impartial and tolerance people unlike human in Eostia who were proud, self-centered and narrow-mindedness. He was curious about why this humanity is much different from what they knew their enemies.

"Kuchu."

Kuchu turned around to see the familiar face.

"What is it? Risa."

"How do you know these people?" Risa was wondering on how Kuchu knew ECA or also known as _'people in blue'._

"How to explain? It happens to…."

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **A week earlier**

 **Somewhere in Garan near ECA territory**

 **Tentage**

"What!? The queen left the capital to come to my location. I did not ask her to come. What is she thinking?" Kuchu was shocked.

"Yes. That correct. What should we do now?"

"We had to rescue the Queen right now."

"But Chloe…"

"If the queen was killed or captured, we will be in the mercy of these Black Dogs. We will leave twenty of them to stay here. The rest will follow me to rescue the Queen." Kuchu knew the importance of his queen.

"Yes, Sir."

' _What the Queen is doing? How foolish is she.'_

"General Kuchu! There is something on the sky. There is a pillar of golden light at that encampment." One of the dark elves rushed into the tentage.

"What!?" Kuchu was shocked.

Kuchu left the tentage and astounded about the 'pillar of light' surrounding on the strange encampment. _'Just who are they? How did they create this?'_

 **Five hours later**

Kuchu and his troops march toward the capital. They had no idea where the queen is, hoping they can manage to find her. While traveling in the thick forest, Kuchu notices something. An unwelcome intruder but there is something odd. He can sense there is no hostile intention yet their presence is still a threat. He immediately stopped his troops.

"What wrong?" One of the dark elves asked.

"We have company," Kuchu told them.

"Should we raise our weapon against them?"

"No. There is something different."

Kuchu on his horseback walked toward the concealed intruder's presence. "I know that you are there. Show yourself. I want to talk."

Dead silence occurs. Kuchu awaits for these intruders to appear.

"Look like someone found us. Let show ourselves, shall we?"

"Ahhh..man. Really?"

A group of humans dresses in strange armor and clothing slowly emerged from the shadow of the forest. These soldiers dressed in long sleeves clothing with the cameo appearance of green and brown. Only a few of them were wearing blue and black. Their breastplate that appears to be very heavy and bulky and their odd-shaped weapon that looks like a pipe and a box attached. On their head, they wearing the different color beret. Only those who dress in blue wear a strange headgear that looks light. [ **A/N**. Dark elves do not know what cap is at that time.] But however, there are two of them stood up the rest. All of them carried a backpack.

The first one appeared to be in mid-forties, bald and muscular man. He wearing a black short shirt and pants with knee pad. He is carrying a strange long pipe with a box attached to it. His armor is bulky and heavy that protect his torso.

His partner looks interesting and dreadful appearance. He looked like an ogre if not for his extreme tall height [ **A/N** : That a 7'4" or 2.23m in height], brown-skinned and muscular body build. His clothing is mostly the same as ' _people in blue'_ wear except he is bigger. His armor is the most bizarre among the rest. Unlike other whose breastplate stretch to the torso, he has various pieces of body armor are also seen on his shoulders, legs, and arms in addition to the body armor worn over his torso. He carries a large pipe attracted to the box and metal bars that look like a mace of some kind. There is an oddly shaped sword strap to his left thigh. His face appeared to be mid-fifties, bald with a little dark brown hair and wearing the same beret as the first one.

' _So these are 'people in blue'? Who are these human? They look very different from humans in Eostia?'_ Kuchu curiously on these _'people in blue'_.

"Who are you, humans? I had never seen you before especially that brown brute that look like an ogre. I almost mistook him if he has not horns or sharp teeth." Kuchu asked them.

"Hey, I am not a brute. I ate a well-balanced diet and train my body to become a better man. It was part of the growth spurt. I think." The brown-skinned muscular man retorted.

' _What the hell? What did he eat to grew it so big? In addition, he looked like the fifties. No humans have a body like him. Even in my four hundred years of lifespan, I had never seen any human have that kind of body.'_ Kuchu thought about the brown-skinned muscular man as he narrowed his eyes on him.

"That enough, big guy. Some introduction I guess. My name is Frank Jaeger and this partner is Enrique Hector Vasquez. We are from ECA also known as the European Continent Alliance. We already knew where you are from but how about your name." Frank introduced himself and his partner.

"The name is Kuchu Creelzuzul. I am the general of 8th Army. I have some questions for you but I need to get back to my kingdom for an urgent mission if you excuse me."

"What the rush? Can you take us to your capital?" Frank asked.

Kuchu burst out his laughter which confused Frank and his troops.

"What so funny?"

Kuchu remains his composure before he gives a grim tone: "Our kingdom is dead."

"What!? Then why you are going to the capital?" Frank was shocked.

"To rescue our foolish queen. Do you see? My queen had left the capital to rescue her handmaiden that you capture her earlier."

"So? What wrong with that?" Frank deadpanned as he found there is nothing wrong for the queen left her kingdom.

"Centuries ago, our queen create the three meters height of magic stone to control all monsters. Our queen is special because she had the highest magical properties. With the queen left her kingdom, her magic connection becomes weaker the further the queen is. Worse still, we have enemies known as Black Dog Mercenaries within Garan. I am not sure how they managed to sneak inside the Black Fortress but I do know there is a mage with that group. Whoever controls the magic stone, control these monsters. It will also drain all magic power from all magician group include our queen. By the time, it already too late. The Black Dog had already control of the monsters. They will kill and rape everyone in the capital." Kuchu explained the current situation.

Frank and his soldiers were shocked by how foolish the queen did not take precaution while rescuing her handmaiden.

"Well, that suck." Enrique resists the urge to give a facepalm to the foolish queen's decision.

"Who are Black Dog Mercenaries?" Frank asked.

"They were employed by the Seven Shield Alliance of Eostia," Kuchu explained.

"What!? We thought that they have knights only. Did not know they recruit mercenaries based on our intelligence. But never mind about that. Do you have information about your queen?" Enrique wonders why Seven Shield Alliance recruit mercenaries.

"We knew our queen left the kingdom but we don't know where is she? However, there is one request."

"What is it?"

"You captured Chloe, Olga's handmaiden. I wanted to know her well-being and take me to her if possible." Kuchu requested.

"Huh? Can you give me twenty minutes? I called her."

"Called?" Kuchu baffled.

Frank took out the small box that likes the size of the palm with a mirror reflection. He pressed on the small box and put on his ear. Frank walked away from the group.

' _What was that?'_ Kuchu puzzled.

 **Twenty minutes later**

Franks come back with the small box. He presses something and Kuchu heard there were two voices in it.

"Hey, Chloe. There is someone want to talk to."

"What is this box thing? How do you use it?"

"Just speak out on this handphone."

"What rubbish. How you speak out of this tiny box, you stupid human? You think I am stupid."

"Why you…."

Kuchu sweatdrop on Chloe still has racism thought on human after her capture. Something that never changes. Enrique almost chuckles that Chloe's prideful attitude annoyed the female MP.

"Chloe, you there," Kuchu spoke through the handphone.

"Wait. Is that Kuchu?" Chloe was stunned to hear Kuchu's voice.

"Yes, I am."

"Oh god. Please, I admit my mistake. Please rescue me from these curse human encampment. I can't stand it anymore." Chloe plead.

"Hey. We treat you well and yet you accused us of your mistreatment." Another female voice spoke up after Chloe's complain.

"Shut up, human."

Kuchu is speechless but he knew Chloe is okay for now. Kuchu turns his face toward Frank.

"Is there a way to see her in person view?" Kuchu asked.

"Gimme a sec." Frank pressed against his handphone. "All done."

Immediately, Kuchu saw an image of Chloe wearing orange clothing. Kuchu saw that they treated Chloe quite well before Chloe's pleading. "Are you come down to rescue me from the human camp?"

Kuchu has seen enough. "Properly not." As Kuchu pass the handphone to Frank.

"Wait! What? Don't leave me behind." As Chloe said her last word before Frank put down the phone.

"Hmm….I can cooperate with your group for now." Kuchu was satisfied.

 **Bzzzt! Bzzzt!**

"Hold on!" Frank picked up his box like thing.

"[COMM] What is it?"

"[COMM] This is Col. Burton. Our drone had picked up an encampment. It has some monsters presence with some dark elves as hostages."

"[COMM] On it. Location?"

"[COMM] 50km North-East. I already pinpoint to the location at your GPS map."

"[COMM] Thanks. We are on our way. Out."

Frank check his GPS on his radio. "I had managed to find your queen."

"Really? Where is she?" Kuchu puzzled on how they manage to find the queen in a short time.

"Yes. But do you want a ride?" Frank offer.

* * *

 **Present time**

"...They take me and my group to this wagon less golem called vehicles to travel faster to recuse our queen. The rest of the story, you already knew the answer." Kuchu ends his explanation.

Commander Risa was stunned to hear from Kuchu's statement. She could not believe what she had heard. _'Just who are they? They used without magical stones and yet they have weapons that can be killed so easily. In addition, they also have some stone that can communication each other at a long distance and use these golems than travel faster than a horse. Just what world did they live without magic?'_

"By the way, how our queen? I just hope our queen is alright." Kuchu was worried.

"...How to explain? The queen is having a rough time." Risa explains the queen's health.

"I see. Let pray for the queen's health."

 **Queen's dream**

Olga is sweating as she sleeps. She dreams of souls of the dark elves that died in the capital started to haunt her.

"Why you leave us? You promise us that you protect us."

"I been raped but you are not there."

"You will suffer for leaving us. We will haunt you in your dream forever."

Olga started to feel scared and fear. She wanted to run away but her body froze for no reason. Their souls reach out their ghastly hands to touch Olga's body.

"NOO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! PLEASE NOOOOOOOO!" Olga pleads for help before she woke up her nightmare.

 **Tentage**

Olga woke up from her nightmare. They haunted her continuously for the past week. No more or less. Olga's body started to shake. She was not sure how long before she turns insane. She wished that she could prevent if she is stubborn and arrogant but it was too late for her. Worse still, she completely lost all her magic properties. It getting harder to take revenge. Right now, her stomach started to growl.

When she left the tentage, she sees ECA and USA soldiers were having lunch. She was confused by how these soldiers eat with the strange looking bag with smoking coming out like food being served in piping hot. One soldier approaches her.

He appeared to be fair-skinned, a muscular build and tall. He is shirtless but straps to a breastplate which is bulky and have many compartments in it, dark pant and black boots. His facial appearance to be bald and a serious-looking face. He wears a beige color cap. He was carrying an oddly shaped weapon that looks like a combination of pipe and box.

"Good afternoon. You must be hungry." The muscular man asked the queen.

Olga gasped in shock on how this human has so much body mass that she almost made a mistaken him for an ogre. Even knights or mercenaries in Eostia don't have much body mass as him. Olga remains silent after that man talked to her.

"Okay. I want to pass you some lunch but I am guessing that you are not interested. So have a good day." The muscular man was about to leave.

"Wait. I want it." Olga spoke. Anyway, she can't hide her hunger.

"Here the meal. Oh, by the way, I am Colonel John Burton." As Burton pass the queen with a square type of bread with red sauce, small yellow bars, and red squares on it.

"I should say thank you. I had never got any kindness from any human. You are the first human that you had given it to me." Olga's honest opinion.

"No problem. Eat it while it hot. I have to go for now." Burton accepts her opinion before he left.

' _To be honest, I never knew that humanity becomes different. Humans in Eostia treated me like a monster no matter how yet they were tolerant to us. I wonder why.'_ Olga thought on ECA and USA soldiers.

As Olga tasted the bread, her first thought: _'That is a delicious bread.'_

 **Somewhere**

"God damn it. It gonna be more troublesome than before." Frank frustrated.

"So what are we going do with them?" Enrique wondered.

"Well, we had to tell our base commander about it. I heard Maria was in charge of the defense of the 398th base. She had to know that someone brings a lot of people coming to the base. She will not like it."

"Well, that suck. I don't understand women. Don't get me wrong. Not trying to be sexist but all the female dark elves wear revealing clothing even the queen wear this ridiculously clothing. What wrong with them? Even they have hooters as big as Russians girls. I heard they put an explosive liquid on their womb to kill monsters while having sex. Like seriously? That so odd in all way. That reminds me of GLA shit suicide stuff." Enrique bluntly comments on the female dark elves.

"Well, it not worse than your ex-wife." Frank joke.

"At least, my ex-wife doesn't dress like a whore in public."

"True. Look I have to call Maria about an incoming guest. She is not going to like it ."

"Alright. I have to check out from my men. See you in when you noticed Maria."

Frank immediately put on his headset and tried to call Maria.

"[COMM] This is Major Jaeger. I need to speak to Brigadier Gracia."

"[COMM] This is Brigadier Gracia speaking. What is it, Major Jaeger?"

"[COMM] You will be expecting a large group coming to Gate 1A. Mostly civilians, some soldiers and a special guest."

"[COMM] What!? Who are they? Roughly how many?" Maria raised an eyebrow.

"[COMM] They are the dark elves. They have been invaded by the Black Dog mercenaries being recruited by the Seven Shield Alliance. The situation is extremely bad even the queen Olga flee her nation. It estimated about fifteen thousand altogether." Frank explain the situation.

"[COMM] What!? Are you sure Seven Shield Alliance recruited mercenaries? From my knowledge, Violet is not open to disclose any information. And fifteen thousand? There is a lot of people. How we are going to feed them and shelter for them? Do you know dire is it? Does Charles knew about it?" Maria was stunned to hear two new pieces of information.

"[COMM] A dark elf representative will answer to Charles and we are waiting for his approval. For now, we will be reaching the base at 1500 hours. Oh, by the way, I need you to get Chloe."

"[COMM] Ok noted. Huh? Chloe? Why?" Maria wonders why they want Chloe.

"[COMM] You get your answer from Queen Olga. She will explain it to you." Frank wants to let Queen Olga explained.

"[COMM] Really? One last thing. Is the Queen Olga a nice lady?"

"[COMM] She is an annoying bitch. So good luck dealing with her." Frank gave an honest opinion about her.

"[COMM] Oh fuck me. I want a long holiday rather than dealing with this shit. Urgh! Thanks, Frank for giving me a head up." Maria cursed herself for meeting the annoying queen.

"[COMM] No problem."

* * *

 **ECA Regional Command Center**

Immediately after Maria received a comm message from Frank, she calls Gabriel.

"Hello, Gabriel?"

"Oh hi, what is it?"

"This is urgent. I need you to call troops to deploy at Gate 1A. There is a large crowd of civilians roughly estimated to be fifteen thousand." Maria explained to Gabriel about the situation.

"What? There is a lot of people. Who are they?" Gabriel was stunned.

"They are from the Kingdom of Garan. Even her queen was forced to flee her homeland. I don't know much about the details. I will be getting an answer from the queen herself."

"It will be done. Anything else?"

"Can you called Sześć Nowak to release Chloe for today?" Maria requested.

"Why? What so important about her?"

"I don't know myself but I have a feeling that she is related to her queen." Maria guesses.

"You may be right. She is not open to any human conversation and always gives a rude remark to any of the MPs. I am not sure what on her mind. Don't worry. I will notice Nowak." Gabriel agreed to Maria's statement.

"Thanks. Give me a called when you get Nowak's approval."

"No problem."

After the call, she immediately left the office. She has a lot of tasks in her hands.

* * *

 **ECA / USA Detention Camp**

 **1425 hrs**

Chloe is sitting down beside the metal fence. Chloe looks depressed. Last week, she thought that Kuchu was coming down to rescue her, only turn out to be a failure as Kuchu have no plan to rescue her. Did he abandon her? She does not want to think about it. She wants to leave this human camp. Although they treat her well or 'bearable', she wants to be within her nation. She misses her homeland, her friends and most importantly, Queen Olga. She is wondering what happens when she is not around.

Until she heard something. She heard two female MPs talking to each other.

"I heard someone is coming and bring it a lot of friends. I mean a lot." The first female MP spoke.

"Huh? What do you mean a lot?" The second female MP asked.

"I heard there are fifteen thousand of them. They were mostly dark elves fleeing from their nation."

"Holy Shit! There is a fucking a lot of people. Wait? Are they dark elves? Why they are coming to our base? Are they seeking refuge?" The female second MPs stunned.

"Damn you. One question at the time. Geez. Yes, they are seeking refuge at our base. I don't know what happens to their kingdom even her queen flee along with civilians." The first female MP explained.

"Wow! I wonder why they come to our base for our help. I thought they were racism toward us." The second scratched her head.

"Don't know. This puzzles me. Now the fifteen thousand people coming to our base will be going to stain us. I want to visit my boyfriend on Christmas and this shit happens. While the natives we rescue did not give any troubles, I worried that they will get hostile when meeting the dark elves. I mean they were at war for some donkey years. In addition, the natives are women. They really hated them (dark elves) for sending monsters to raped them (natives)." The first female MP worried and frustrated as well.

"This suck. I wonder how our Chief Warrant handles so many people."

Hearing the conversation between these two female MPs, Chloe could not believe what she had heard. What happened to her homeland? Why her queen fleeing? Why the dark elves seeking help from ECA? So many questions that need answers.

' _What the hell happened? Does our kingdom fall? Even our queen have to flee. No, that impossible.'_ Chloe started to feel a huge blow from the newfound information.

' _I need to flee from this base ASAP.'_

Without wasting any second, she stood up and briefly survey the surrounding for any flaws. With no time to waste, she immediate run toward the fence even the fence was four meters tall with barbed wire on top of it. Unknown to her, Lucy caught sight of Chloe running toward the fence.

"Er….Chloe seems to be running." Lucy noticed.

"What wrong? Never seen people running?" Cathy sees this as nothing wrong as people perform running on a daily basis.

"No. I mean she is running toward the fence."

"WHAT!?" Cathy was shocked that Chloe is escaping again. This is not the first time she had escaped before. Cathy remembers Chloe tried to escape several times but the MPs always caught her all the time.

"You two. Stop her from escape." Cathy ordered at the two female MPs nearby.

"Yes, Madam." As the two female MPs followed her order as they tried to stop Chloe from escaping.

"In the meanwhile, warn any MPs if they saw her, immediate arrest her." Cathy order Lucy.

"Yes, Madam."

 **Meanwhile**

Chloe still running toward the fence when someone shouts at her name.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" As the two female MPs chase after her.

' _Hell no! These stupid humans can't catch me.'_ Chloe ignored their warning and run toward the fence.

As Chloe reached the fence, she immediately climbs and jumps over the fence. So fast by the time the two female MPs reach the fence, she almost reaches toward the top. She doesn't even care whether Chloe gets cuts on the barbed wire or torn her clothing. What matter is that she have to escape the camp just to see Olga. What Chloe did not know there is an incoming vehicle riding beside the fence.

Chloe had a rough landing on the Bloodhound front side making a big dent on it while escaping. Chloe felt pain on her butt and back almost breaking her spine.

 **Inside the Bloodhound**

"Jesus Christ." The driver was shocked as the front screen has small cracked in front of him.

"What happened?" Maria asked.

"Someone just lands on my vehicle."

"What!? Who?" Maria was stunned that someone who is crazy enough to land on vehicle front. The driver point toward the familiar face in front of her.

' _What the fuck is Chloe here? Did she escape again?'_ Maria just shook her head on how foolish Chloe to escape through the metal fence.

Maria left the vehicles while watching Chloe recover from her fall.

"Ow Ow.." Chloe felt pain after escaping and a rough landing.

"CHLOE!" A shout with a familiar voice.

As Chloe turned around, she saw Maria standing in front of her with both of her hands crossing each other. She does not look happy.

"What the hell you do that for?" Maria spoke in an enraged tone.

Chloe started to feel dread of seeing Maria's anger face.

"Well...er…" Chloe stammered as she feeling the pressure at the sight of Maria.

Maria narrowed her eyes at Chloe. "Please, can I see my queen?" as Chloe pleads with her tears coming out of her eyes.

"What!? You escape because your queen coming to our base." Maria deadpanned on Chloe's decision to escape. Maria sighed and she helped Chloe out of the vehicle safely.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am alright." Though Chloe felt pain on her back and butt, she looks alright.

Cathy and her female MPs arrived at the scene. Chloe was scared that she going back to the detention camp. Maria said: "Look, you stay here."

Maria talked to Cathy's group for a few minutes. Chloe had no idea what Maria talked about to Cathy's group. There will be some argument each other but after ten minutes, Cathy's group immediately withdraw and resume back to duties and Maria walked back to Chloe.

"Chloe, you will come with me," Maria asked.

"Huh?" Chloe baffled.

"I will take you to your queen."

"Really? You don't send me back?" Chloe could not believe what she heard. She was glad to hear from and puzzled at the same time.

Maria gives a long sigh. "I already got an approval to release you for TODAY only. Make full use of it. And one more thing. DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID, UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes, Madam." Chloe quickly nodded and started to feel fear from Maria's dark aura.

The driver spoke as he inspected the motor. "Well, the engine is working condition despite the bad fall."

"Well, let hop in."

Unknown to everyone in Detention Camp, Violet and her ex-knights sneaked out of the Detention Camp and hid it in the camp and smelly laundry trolley. A vehicle picks up the same laundry trolley, drive to the cleaning center and drop it there.

As the coast is clear, Violet and her four ex-knights jumped out of the trolley.

"Phew. Lucky, nobody saw us escaping. These MPs chasing that dark elves scum is a good opportunity for us to escape." Violet gladly that they escape the hellhole.

"What should we do now?" One of the ex-knights asked Violet.

"Well, time for some rebellion." Violet smiled wickedly.

"How we are going to find people?"

"That simple. Find the natives and just spread that these base humans let the scum dark elves staying here. They will surely revolt." Violet announce her plans.

"Where to find them? And if they don't want to?"

"My source told me that they either work in the farming, canteen or in their temporary shelter. If they don't want to leave, just leave it."

"Ok, Violet. We will do as you planned." All her ex-knights followed Violet's plan.

* * *

 **200 meters away from the Gate 1A**

 **1500 hrs**

All the dark elves had arrived outside the strange base. At first, Queen Olga thought that these buildings were sticks, wood, and other interior materials. What she found was astounding in her eyes. Instead, the building was made of metal and stone. Most buildings were as tall as thirty meters and odd-shaped. One particular building that looks a combination of a box and pipe and tall as ten meters height that almost mistook it like a giant. Even more surprising, there is a pillar of golden light inside their encampment. The dark elves gossiping among themselves on how these humans create such wonderful gift that some kind of god bless them. They look magical but without the use of magic stone.

These _'people in blue'_ carrying strange weapon and armor that look bulky and heavy which cover their torso, shoulder, and joints. They have different skin color human. Not that dark elves have ever seen a white or tan skinned human before. What surprises them that they have dark-skinned and paled yellow skinned humans as well. Dark elves almost mistook as their comrade if they don't have knife shaped ears.

To even have more surprise, there is a flying golem floating around the weird camp. More strange metal wagons but run without horse approaching the gate. They wondered who they are speaking to. Even the queen and her retainers were nervous about seeing the commander of _'people in blue'_. They are hoping that they can let them in their strange base.

 **Outside 1A gate**

Six Mortar Tracks, six Lynx APCs and nine Bloodhounds (include Maria's) arrived at 1A gate. Lynx APCs and Bloodhounds surrounding the dark elves in case they did underhand method as well as 'protection' in case of some unknown enemies behind. More troops get out of their vehicles and raise their weapon with safety mode activated. The Mortar Tracks split into a team of three parks away from the dark elves. Maria step outside the slightly damaged Bloodhound. Chloe wants to get out but Maria told her to stay till further instruction.

Maria was stunned to see the dark elves. While she was fine with dark elves civilians and male soldiers, she frowns at the female soldiers and three 'unique' ladies. They dressed revealing clothes like exposing their skimpy undies under their skirts, loosely bra fitted that almost exposed their nipples and some ladies wear undies have a thin layer that almost exposed their butts and crotch area. They also have huge boobs size and wider hip.

' _What the fuck I just saw? What the fuck they dressed like prostitutes_ _? Urgh. Also, what the hell they have huge boobs size? They are bigger than any Russian or Scandinavian countries women burst size. What the fuck they just have eaten to make their boobs so big?'_ Maria raised an eyebrow at the female soldiers and three 'unique' ladies.

She shook the thought and approach the three 'unique' dark elves. "Who are you? I am Brigadier Maria Gracia from the ECA also known as European Continental Alliance. What brought you here to our base?"

"What! You should know that we are coming. So much for your soldiers, the so-called ECA inform you." A blonde dark elf lady gives a rude remark.

"I am sorry that I am really don't know who are you." Maria retorted.

"You…." A blonde dark elf lady was about to unleash her anger when the silver short hair lady interrupted her.

"That enough. Galliala. Don't be rude. At least, she already introduced herself. There is no harm of introduction to ourself. My name is Risa. The right is Galliala Rwanno. The center is our queen, Olga Discordia." Risa interrupted the annoying Galliala.

Galliala scowled when Risa introduced themselves. Queen Olga remain silent and showing off her majestic side.

' _So that Queen Olga Discordia. She looks normal. Did Frank played a joke on me?'_ Maria's first thought on Queen Olga.

"Okay?...If you-" Before Maia finished her conversation, Queen Olga immediately interrupted her. "Where Chloe?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me, where my handmaiden, Chloe?"

' _What? Why she is so concerned about Chloe?'_ Maria wondered why Olga is most concern about Chloe.

"Give me a minute. CHLOE, YOU CAN GET OUT OF THE VEHICLE." Maria shouted out to Chloe.

Chloe immediately gets out of the vehicle; walk toward Queen Olga and hug her. Queen Olga was glad that Chloe is safe except she noticed some tears, cuts, and bruises from Chloe's clothing and body.

"WHAT DO YOU DO TO POOR CHLOE?" Queen Olga yell at Maria as someone complained to the customer service about the broken product.

' _Okay. I take it back. She is an annoying bitch.'_ Maria regrets about Olga's behavior.

Instead of Chloe admit that she fell down from the prison fence, she accused Maria: "This woman tortured me while I being capture and she cursed you to lost control of your monster army."

' _Fucking backstabber.'_ Maria frown at Chloe's accusation.

"YOU CURSE ME OF LOSING CONTROL OF MY ARMY. IF I SHOULD KNOW, I WOULD PERSONALLY WIPE YOU OFF THE FACE OF THE WORLD." Olga yells back at Maria.

"Hey, queen dark elves bitch." Someone shout out from the forest. All the dark elves and ECA soldiers turned directly to the forest.

Maria was wondering who is this person shouted out to Olga. Outside the forest line, Maria saw a group of humans with primitive weapon and armor. All the dark elves are terrified that they are here except for the queen, her retainers and her soldiers.

"Are these your friends?" Maria question to Olga as she points to them.

"No, they are not my friends." Olga denied.

"But they are seen to know you."

"NO means NO. These Black Dogs invade my kingdom. They killed, raped and enslave my people." Olga still denied.

' _So these are the Black Dog mercenaries.'_

Within a few minutes, the group of monsters arrived outside the forest.

"Is that your monsters?"

"Yes, used to," Olga admitted.

"Maybe you should go there instead of coming here." Maria troll Olga.

"You. Stop annoying me."

' _Oh great. Monsters and Black Dog mercenaries join forces together. Fucking great.'_ Maria sighed.

Ignoring Olga's constant ranting, Maria took out the loud hailer and shout out her usual SOP. "Attention unidentified personnel. You are entering ECA military territory. State your intention otherwise, we will treat you as hostile to be dealt with."

The monsters and Black Dog mercenaries are confused about the unknown faction. They had never heard about this unknown faction until one of them spoke out using a special stone. "Surrender all the dark elves and the queen if you want to live."

"Why should I surrender the dark elves to your army?" Maria retorted.

"We are creating our new nation: The Sex Empire where all the bitches will be our pleasure. Does not matter which species they are from or ages group, as long these bitches will satisfy our desire." One of them proudly stated his intention. Presuming he is the commander.

All the ECA soldiers and dark elves give a mixture of confusion, shocked and disgusting facial expression on these Black Dog and their monsters. They had never heard of this absurd nation that focuses on oppressing women.

' _What the fuck am I hearing? Who the fucking name this 'sick' nation? These lunatic goons watched too much porn imprinted onto their shitty heads.'_ Maria gives a sour face on these Black Dogs naming a ridiculous name of their newfound nation.

"Hey, wait. You are a bitch. I will show you when I will rape you. Slowly, you will be my mindless sex slave." The Black Dog commanders give a bold and shameless comment to Maria.

Maria still gives a sour face when he commented. She is going to give them a warning. A very threatening warning to the point that they regret their sorry ass if they piss her.

"First, that rude. Second, I am already married and gave birth to my lovely triplet daughters. And lastly, you come to the **WRONG PLACE**. Go back to your whatever sick nation otherwise, you will die **HORRIBLE**." Maria gave them a warning. Hoping they listening, but doubt they will.

"WHAT! Even better, I will rape you in front of your daughters and then I raped your daughters to be proper sluts. This is epic sweetness." The Black Dog commanders ignored her warning and still gives shameless comment. The other Black Dog soldiers and monsters cheered and applaud their leader's speeches.

Maria is enraged when it mentions her daughters. _'This guy has the nerve to tell me that. That it. I fed up being a nice lady. They are completely hopeless. I will show them the true meaning of pain and death.'_

"Oh, yea. Come here if you want to have your plaything." Maria taunted Black Dog assholes.

"What!? Really? Did you hear it? Let go and get them, boys." The Black Dog commanders ordered the whole army to force march toward them. However, he leaves a few troops as protection while he smirked.

' _Wow. That is so easy. I did not know that they are stupid.'_ Maria astounded that the mercenaries are an idiot. ECA soldiers have no problem dealing with them but it is a different reaction from dark elves, they are scared.

"You are a fool. Why did you let them come to us?" Risa questioned Maria's tactics.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! We are doomed. It the human fault." Galliala blames Maria's fault.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU STUPID HUMAN. ARE YOU GOING TO DOOM OUR RACES?" Olga screamed fanatic on Maria's decision.

"Could you all three of you calm down? It is going to be fine." Maria still annoyed about these three high-horse ladies.

"What do you it mean by fine? Do you know how dangerous they are?" Galliala doubt.

"Arghhh. You expected me to calm down in the worst situation." Risa is not impressed.

"You doom us all, you witch. That why humanity is evil. Pure evil." Olga hates Maria's calm tone.

All three ladies continue ranting over the Black Dogs to Maria's ears. Ignoring their ranting, Maria took out the tablet and start pressing on it. Soon after, she receiving the headset message.

"[COMM] This is Maria. What is it?"

"[COMM] Hello, lovely 'KO Queen'." Maria recognized that voice and it is not a good one.

"[COMM] What is it, Major General Felix Schmidt? You started to annoy me. I have to deal with those racist dark elves matter. Where were you for the past two months?"

"[COMM] Hey, I am in charge of all mechanical engineering. It is a very tiring job. You know."

"[COMM] Is the Cerberus ready for use? I have to use to mow down some rapist asshole coming to our base."

"[COMM] Wow. Do you attract them with your sexy voice?" Felix jokes.

"[COMM] Urgh! I don't have time for jokes. Is it ready to use? Yes or No?" Maria is not in the mood for jokes.

"[COMM] Yes. They are ready. All you need to do is log in your account and password to access it. Good luck."

Maria dreaded to hear from Felix. Hoping he will get his balls been destroyed when he flirts with other girls.

Maria accessed her account and managed to get all the defense in the section of Gate 1A. She tested the other area of Cerberus and found to be in working condition. _'Prefect. This rapist asshole will learn the hard way. If they are too horny, how about a barrage of bullets, rockets, and shells over their bodies?'_ Maria is going to enjoy tearing out those asshole rapists. Maria pressed four of them in front of her and let the magic begin.

* * *

 **About 0.5km away from ECA base**

As soon as Maria pressed it against her tablet, four strange circular metal just pop out of nowhere, aiming at the Black Dog's direction.

 **GGGGGRRRRRTTTTTT!**

Black Dogs army stopped marching and dark elves are stunned about these four strange metallic circulars box thingy. In the front side, there were two multi small pipe attracted to the circular surface and two 'red' eyes. On the top of the drome, there is a circular mirror in front of them, two long stick on left side area and sideways with many small holes on it. On the each of side-way, there is a box with a multi small hole on it.

The **Bulldog Turrets** is an advanced and automated pop-up defense turret. Perfect for ambush or being used for defensive.

Maria can see all of the miserable faces of the Black Dogs army through the tablet on one of the turrets. She drew a large circle on all troops with a cross which instant register all the faces of the Black Dogs army into the database of all **Bulldog Turrets**. She gives a sadistic smile for them to die in a gruesome. Before she started, she signaled to her troops to cover their ears.

"Hey, pointy ears. Cover your ears right now and shield your children."

"WHAT!?" All of the dark elves blinked.

She immediately pressed the 'Yes' button to massacre all of them.

[Played World on Fire | by Evan Call]

Immediately, the gun barrel started to spin faster before releasing the bullets at the Black Dog.

 **GATATATAATATATATATATA!**

 **RATATATATATATATATATATA!**

"WHAT THE F-" Before he can finish, one bullet went straight to his mouth severed his spinal cord, his top part of his head come out of his main body and blood gush out.

The Black Dogs and monsters started to feel panic of these strange metallic beasts attacking them. These Gatling guns will mow down anyone that stands in their way. Endless scream of death as more bullets penetrate their weak bodies like practice target using actual people.

Followed by the set of rockets aiming at them. Anything that touch by rockets will instantly obliterate into nothing.

 **SWWWWOOOOSSSHHH! SWWWWOOOOSSSHHH!**

 **BOOOOM! BOOOOM!**

 **SPLAT! SPLAT!**

While the frontline having trouble with unknown enemies, they were too preoccupied that something fell down the sky.

 **FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUU! BOOOOM! BOOOOM!**

Mortar Track launch their Cluster Bombs against the Black Dog army and will fire at a faster rate over time. Dark elves immediately covered their ears as it was ear-piercing as the weapon fired upon against the Black Dogs. They had never heard such thunderous sound so painful to their ears. Dark elves noticed the ten meters building move it on own. They did not know that the Grand Mortar launched their explosive with a bigger bang against the Black Dog.

 **BOOOOOOOMMM!**

The Black Dog army was in complete disarray as they tried to force their way toward the base. More deaths mean their morale drop.

"Let used the shield" One of the Black soldiers suggested.

"Good Idea." Another Black Dog agreed.

Good thinking. Except for the bullets fired at a higher velocity which made them obsolete. Bullets pierced through the shield and destroying the insides.

"ARGGGGGHHHH!" The Black Dog screamed as bullets pierce through their shield.

The devil tried to fly away from the battle. A **Bulldog Turret** sense it enemies leaving, target it with a strange rod with smoking out from the top of the drome. The devil tried it best to flee but the strange metallic rod flew faster and land straight to it become a blob of pure blood with an explosion.

'Cerberus' is the nickname for the Bulldog Turret Mark III which process three different weapon types: A dual 20mm Gatling gun, rocket launchers, and surface-to-air missile pods.

[Play Ryoshi - Last Yeager]

With no hope for winning, the back row of Black Dog army decided to flee. Maria has no intention of letting them leave. After she dealt with the front line, she deactivated the four Bulldog Turret on her tablet and wait for them to reach end way before giving a nice surprise.

As the remaining Black Dog soldiers fleeing toward the forest, they don't want to die by these metallic monster. They thought it was over but….

The same four **Bulldog Turrets** just pop up again aiming directed at them.

 **GGGGGRRRRRTTTTTT!**

"OH FUCK ME!"

 **GATATATAATATATATATATA!**

 **RATATATATATATATATATATA!**

 **SWWWWOOOOSSSHHH! SWWWWOOOOSSSHHH!**

 **BOOOOM! BOOOOM!**

 **SPLAT! SPLAT!**

Scream of death is the only left for these scum humans and monsters can do. These machines will hunt anyone that stands in their way. There is no hope for them except for one lucky person who manages to overcome the odd but he is too exhausted. As he reaches nearly toward the forest, he wanted to sit down. As he put his butt on the ground, he heard a weird sound.

 **BEEP! BEEEEP! BEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEP!**

"What the fuck?" The man said his last word before his body explodes by the Smart Bomb using 16 tons of explosive charge.

* * *

All the dark elves including the queen Olga and her retainers turned paled as they stared at the bloody mess that ECA deal with the Black Dogs army. So many varieties of corpses like burned, severed body parts and disembowel be found. The field has so much red that majority of the dark elves want to convert into veganism or stay away from red meat for few days or weeks. Some dark elves cover their children eyes while others could not stand it. Queen Olga and her retainers had seen countless war before but not today. This is extremely brutal. All of the dark elves were wondering one thing. Just who are they dealing with?

' _What the fuck I just saw?'_ Queen Olga was shocked to see this horrible battle.

Maria turned around and walked toward Queen Olga and her retainers.

"Okay. Miss 'high-horse' dark elf queen. Can you tell me what happened to your kingdom? NOW!" Maria demanded some explanation from the bitchy Queen.

"Welp…." Olga stammered.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

The Black Dog commander was terrified to see his men died in a matter of minutes. His guards turn paled to see this vile scene. They thought that they were weak but turned out that they were too strong that annihilate the whole army of men and monsters. How he is going to explain to Vault about this?

He was about to leave when he heard a loud noise.

 **BOOOOM *CLICK***

The Black Dog commander was stunned to see one of the guards died with a chest wound so big. He turned around to see other humans carrying strange weapons and armor. Especially the three men, a brown brute and two bald muscular men.

"Do you want to do the hard way or taken prisoners?" As all the humans aim their weapons at them. The Black Dog commander and guards producing sweating bullets.

* * *

 **Outside the Gate 1A**

"So you are saying that you bring your army to rescue your handmaiden, Chloe while your enemies in your doorstep. Somehow, your enemies get into the Black Fortress, control your monsters by whatever the magic is and your kingdom been conquered by those rapist assholes. You lose your magic, your army was an utter mess and my men happen to rescue you. With no country to go, you seek refuge to our base. Am I right?" Maria summaries the current situation.

Queen Olga was embarrassed telling Maria about the current situation but she slowly nodded.

Maria facepalm on Olga's stupidity. Chloe was shocked.

' _No wonder why Frank doesn't want to explain himself.'_ Maria found out the reason why Frank wants the Queen to explain herself.

"I am not passing any judgment but I have to say this. Don't you have a fail-safe system on your magic stone where monsters won't attack your civilians while you are away."

"What is a fail-safe?" Olga baffled.

Maria was speechless. _'What?! She does not know what is fail-safe? I don't know how this queen is powerful in the magic spell and at the same time, her brain is the size of a pea. Like she never planned at all. Are you fucking serious? Whoever put her as their queen made a stupid mistake. I feel pity about the civilians involving the war.'_

"Is it true that our kingdom lost for good?" Chloe asked in a grim tone.

Olga nodded as she sunk her head and her ears flop downward. Chloe could not believe it.

"No offense but why you don't know what is a fail-safe? You should plan it out. Don't tell that you don't have a backup plan." Maria bluntly on Olga's decision.

"Well, I never thought about it. I thought that these foolish humans won't do it." Olga gives an honest opinion.

"You live so long like a century that you never come across this problem? " Maria deadpanned.

"Hey, don't criticize my queen. She will do her best whatever she can do." Chloe defends Olga's opinion.

"First of all, she no longer a queen now. Second, she got a lot of time to plan out given she an ageless human being. Thirdly, criticism is part of the growing experience. It supposed to improve on her weakness not tormenting on your ability. Everyone makes mistakes. Finally, don't be an asshole by not taking advice. Your retainers told me against this and yet you insist. How foolish she is." Maria listed all problem that Olga have. Olga remains silent.

"But...she does it for me." Chloe still tried to defend Olga's action.

"Seriously, what is your relationship with her?" Maria wondered on both Chloe and Olga.

"Well….." Chloe could not answer her.

A sudden headset message sent through Maria: "You will talk to me later. This is..?" As Maria walked away from the two dark elves.

"I am sorry. Are you mad at me?" Olga gives a sad reply

"No. I don't. I just want to be with you but.." Chloe was about to finish when Maria interrupted them again.

"I just had received a word from Gen. Cutting. He approved that he will let you and your races under three conditions. First, no weapons allowed. Second, no skimpy clothing like you and your soldiers..."

"What! What wrong with our outfit?" Olga was outraged.

"Your clothing is not allowing to enter the base. It is part of the dress code. Otherwise, we will be denied you from entering our base. And lastly, no discrimination against anyone. Do you agree with all the three conditions?" Maria explained to Olga.

"I guess that I have no choice." Olga agreed with it.

"If you don't have proper clothing, we will give some spare clothing."

"Okay. Where do we have to change?" Olga asked.

"My men had set a tentages for you and your soldiers to change. Let me know when you are done. And Chloe."

"Yes," Chloe responded.

"One month of latrine duty for falsified accusation against me starting from tomorrow." Maria 'punished' Chloe.

Chloe sweatdrop when Maria. Olga was confused about what is going on.

"Huh? What is going on?" Olga confused.

"Your handmaiden is under arrested for attacking our base." Maria bluntly spoke to Olga.

"WHAT!? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? RELEASE CHLOE RIGHT NOW!" Olga was stunned and threaten Maria.

"I am sorry that I can't do that." Maria denied Olga's request.

"Why not?"

"That simple. If she becomes a 'good' elf by leaving the base alone, this will not happen. Instead, she received a number of charges: Misabusing human rights, threatening and attempt to assault the officer. I told her to leave our territory but she still insisted." Maria explained why Chloe did.

Olga never knew ECA humanity took its serious. Olga insists on Maria to release Chloe when Chloe interrupt her.

"It is alright, my queen. I have to finish the term and then I will come to you." Chloe spoke in a softer tone.

"Don't worry. We treated her as humane as possible. You can rest assured." Maria assured Olga about Chloe's well-being.

Olga at first was worried but Chloe reassures her that Chloe is going to be fine.

"You make sure that Chloe treated well otherwise, I have your head," Olga warns Maria.

 **Half an hour later**

Majority of the female soldiers, her retainers and even ex-queen Olga changed up their clothes to the more tolerable clothing. They did not like it but they have to comply with the rule of the base. At the same time, Frank and his men return to Gate 1A with some Black Dogs POWs captured.

As the ECA soldiers allow the dark elves and their men into their base, they were blocked by some resistance. The natives were not happy that dark elves seek to refuge into the base. The MPs immediate wear anti-riot equipment and block the line from incoming angry natives.

Maria confused about what happened so she asked Cathy who is commanding them.

"What just happen, Cathy?"

"God damn it. Well, Violet and her goons escape the detention camp, rallied the natives and come to make trouble for us." Cathy explained to Maria.

"Can you pass me your loud hailer? I talk to them."

"Fine. Here." Cathy passed her loud hailer.

"Attention, all personnel. Where is Violet Clayton?" As she speaks through her loud hailer.

"I am here." Violet and her ex-knights walked toward the crowd and face Maria.

"What the hell are you doing? Why do you call the natives for revolt? " Maria asked.

"To protest for dark elves staying at the base. We will not tolerate them." Violet was unhappy for dark elves seeking refuging.

"Why not? Why not cooperate for once? They are victims of war." Maria tried to calm down the situation.

"NO. I will not allow them to stay here. They can get lost for what I care." Violet stubborn refusal to accept them.

"How about you and your goons leave the base and left the native alone?" Maria stayed firm on her decision and asked Violet to leave.

"Why should we? We are human so you should side with us."

"I am not taking sides. I have to be fair for everyone. Why must you be braised toward them?" Maria tries to reason with Violet.

"They sent monsters to kill, enslave and rape us. So why bother saving them?" Violet state her reason.

"Fine. If you don't appreciate our protection, you are forced to leave our base." Maria warns.

"So be it." Violet and her ex-knights want to leave before Maria stop them.

"Before you leave, do you know Black Dog mercenaries?"

"Yes. How do you know that?" Violet puzzled.

"Well, these Black Dog mercenaries took over the dark elf kingdom and turn them into a …... prostitutes land. They also join forces with the monsters." Maria tells Violet about the cold truth to Violet and her ex-knights.

"WHAT!? That impossible."

"Well, we capture one of them so you ask him." Maria signal to her men to get one of them to speak out. Before long, ECA soldiers dragged the commander out with cuffed on his hands.

"What!? Why is he here? Do you beat them up?" Violet was wonder why he is here.

"Hey, bitch. I love your boobs and later I will rape you once I free from the prison." The Black Dog commander gives shameless comment to Violet.

"What!? That rude. Are you staining the honor?" Violet wonder why he spoke vulgar.

"That blue-bitch was right. We are creating our nation: The Sex Empire and we will conquer the whole nation of Eostia for ourselves. We will fuck all the bitches for ourselves." The Black Dog Commander reveal the malice plan for everyone to hear.

The natives including Violet were shocked to hear from the Black Dog mercenaries. "Why? Why would you do that?"

"We are sick of women told us what to do and this blue-bitches fault." The Black Dog Commander break off the ECA soldiers and charge toward Maria.

Maria just stood there when the Black Dog Commander charge. While he did know, he had left something exposed as Maria saw it. Maria kicked his groin and the Black Dog commander felt extreme pain and fell down on the floor.

"ARRRGGGHHHH! You cheater." The Black Dog commander cries in pain.

"Yeah. So do you." Maria just punches straight the commander's miserable face and fell unconscious. Every dark elf and native are stunned that one woman knocks out the man in one punch.

"So anyone wants to leave?" Maria asked the natives.

No natives responded.

"Then if you have nothing to do, go back to work or do something useful. And for Violet and your knights, YOU ALL WILL BE SERVING AN ANOTHER ONE MONTH DOING STORES FROM TOMORROW ONWARD, UNDERSTAND?"

Violet and her ex-knights sweatdrop when Maria 'punish' them.

"That amusing." Olga was surprised that Maria was impractical.

 **Meanwhile in Sex Empire**

 **Laboratory**

All three of them sweatdrop at the crystal shown to them. On how this mysterious faction obliterates the whole army of thirty thousand.

"My goddess. What should we do?" Hicks started to worry. On the other hands, Kin are interested in their weaponry. But for Vault, he is furious.

" **FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK!** " Vault scream furiously.

* * *

There are 10885 words altogether without using author notes and reviews. Phew. You think Vault will build the country do whatever he wants and disregard their people well-being. Think again. When I heard Kuroinu is getting a sequel which takes place more than a hundred years later, I was like what the Liquid devs thinking. Are they drunk or do anything stupid pervert stuff? In real life, the sex empire will last mostly one or two years before crumble. More than a hundred years for the sex empire to exist is considered a miracle.

Like they solved all problems such as rebellion problem, food shortages and well being of females. I would like to thanks **EnriksD8** for summit his OC, Enrique Hector Vasquez into my story. And who love these annoying Bulldog Turrets.

* * *

 **Time for review**

 **Perseus12:** Well, hope you enjoy my new chapter.

 **Reader:** Yup. I saw it :)

 **GREAT CELESTIAL-DRAGON:** Either Olga made for being stupid or Liquid dev made her stupid. Which kind of a shame that she is a powerful mage but for no reason just lose all her magic in an instant. And they made her look stupid like how a nerd mage Kin can easily counter Olga's prevention pregnancy spell by flicking some pages in his books while Vault's gang-raped her countless time. GG.

 **EnriksD8** **:** As for the selection of the music, I think that I unintentional put it there and for good reason. There are 40 seconds without any Iyric and I make use of ahem part of it. Ofc, I agreed with you that some songs are not meant for sex. I guess I have to be careful while selecting it. I hope you forgive me :)

Like this chapter of foolish Black Dogs charging toward the base and thanks for your oc.

 **Rven23:** LOL! I laugh this part.

Here is a small preview:

Twenty thousand strong men army set a camp. They arrived yesterday setting up camps and preparing for a good meal.

"So boring. Damn I wish we have girls to fucked."

"HAHAHA true. I wonder what they are doing. Sadly, we can't bring it today."

"Shit. That suck. Hey, what the hell is that sound?"

Some men get off the tentage after they hear a weird sound coming toward the base. Soon, more men got out until all the men or monsters stared at the sky as it becomes louder as it arrives nearer to the base.

Then, they managed to saw a glimpse of this weird thing: A huge metal pointy shaped; a surge of lightly blue energy surrounding the metal thingy; smoke coming out of the end and plummeting at lightning speed.

Their reaction was: "WHAT THE FUCK?"

 **KAAA-BOOOOOOOOMMM!**

Everything is gone. Men, monsters, trees, and camps are all gone. What left a blue cloud of death and an eerie mixture of light green and blue of 'mushroom' cloud of the size of the city.

 **ChoyTheUSChamp:** Thanks. I will if I have time.

So, I will be seeing you in the next chapter. Either a short chapter or straight to meeting the Seven Shield Alliance. I will have to decide on the story. Maria is having a big headache later on.


	7. Chapter 6: Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Command and Conquer: General - Zero hour [Rise of the Red] mods' by EA games (greedy bastard) / SWR Production (mod creator) and 'Kuroinu' (too lazy to write the full name and it is Japanese) for LN by 'Liquid' and/or 'Majin Label' for OVA except for my OC. And some minor crossover character with a bit of twist :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Confrontation**

* * *

 **28th February 2055**

 **1420 hrs**

 **Near the borderline**

A group of marines from 3rd USMC [United States Marine Corps] wearing their standard cameo full battle armor and modern firearm weapons was putting down their tentages as they received an order from General Thorn to return to base.

"That the last of them. No civilians are being left behind." The first marine counter- checked for any strangling civilians.

"Geez. Their races are so rude to us. So much for saving their sorry ass." The second marine sarcasm on the dark elves.

"Ya. Ya. Whatever. Hey, Jordan. Come over here." The first marine shouts out to Jordan.

"What is it, Sarge Madison?" Jordan asked. LCpl. Jordan Grant is a tall, light-tanned skin and semi-muscular build holding the M4A1 Carbine. He has red auburn eyes, teenager appearance and black hair hidden in his helmet.

"I need you to take the radio equipment from our tentages and bring it to our Humvee. Get some help as well." Madison issue order to LCpl. Jordan Grant.

"No problem. On it." Jordan obeyed his sergeant and left.

"So how the new kid?" The second marine shrugged his shoulder asking about Jordan's performance.

"Good. He is still a young, active and fast learner but his lifestyle is slightly outdated and weird. Johnson." Madison briefly evaluates Jordan's performance.

"Outdated? What do you mean outdated? Peter." Johnson curious asked.

"You see most recruits either use the smartphone or digital tablet for hobby purpose. He is using a Walkman for hobby purpose. From the 1980s. Once he plays it, he will sing and dance like an idol. If the US army has a singing contest, he will be in first place. Other than that, everything is normal." Peter Mandison explained Jordan weird lifestyle.

"Wow. That is ….odd. But he is a lucky guy right now. All the network and telecommunication are down since we travel to this weird fairy tale world. Pretty sure, they got pissed off except for Jordan." Johnson replied.

"Well, can't help it. We better finished by 1500 hrs. Who is doing the dismantle tentage beside Jordan?"

"There is five of them. Cpl. Amy Patterson, Cpl. James Hughes, LCpl. Paul Collins, PFC Sam Nelson, and PFC Faith Russells." Peter list out the five names.

"Well, I am hoping that they finish packing up the tentages. Otherwise, they are going to miss their hobby time." Johnson laughed.

 **Tentage**

"Can you do this any faster?" One of them complained.

"We are doing as fast as we can, Amy."

"Urghh! That not good enough. James."

"Stop whining and help us out."

"Fine. But I am going to the toilet. Be right back in ten minutes." Amy scowled before she left.

"Typical girls." James sighed until someone spoke out.

"Well, who is back? Here come the 'Walkman Idol' is here." One of them jokes while carrying bulky equipment.

"Ya. Ya. Very funny, Paul. How about a game of basketball once we are done with the tentages." Jordan annoyed with Paul making fun of his hobby.

"You are on." Paul agreed on challenging Jordan to the game of basketball.

"So what bring you here?" James asked Jordan.

"Taking orders from Sarge Madison to bring the radio equipment to our Humvee. So where the rest of them?"

"Amy went to the toilet. Sam and Faith were loading our equipment into a truck. They will be back soon." James replied on where they went to.

"Ahh. Geez. So no help?" Jordan scratched his head.

"Sorry. We are tied out from our duties. Either you are on your own or wait for the rest of them assist you." James shrugged his shoulder.

"Woah. You are here?" One of the two soldiers arrive.

"Hey, Sam and Faith. Good timing. Can you help Jordan to transfer the radio equipment to the Humvee? Sarge order, by the way." James asked Sam and Faith to help out Jordan.

"Okay. Sure. We can help Jordan. Anyway, he is our celebrities in our squad. Especially, the way he danced." Faith jokes.

"Oh really? Thanks." Jordan blushed red.

Sam faked a cough. "Well, no time for chit chat. We better get your stuff to the Humvee."

"Ya. That right. Got to keep moving."

 **Ten minutes later**

"That the last of it." Sam load up the last radio equipment to the Humvee.

"Since we are done our job, let go and help our friends. Hoping we can finish faster." Jordan said in an energetic tone.

"Yeah. Hope so." Faith agreed with Jordan.

As the three of them went back to the tentage, they heard a girl's voice.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"What the fuck?" Sam shocked at the girl's voice.

"Let go and check it out." Jordan curious to know.

"Let arm ourselves first." Faith advises the two of them.

"Got it." As the three of them armed themselves before running toward the girl's voice direction. Shortly, they slowly approach caution as the girl's voice become louder until someone in the scene. Jordan signals his two squadmates to hid behind the tree before they see a glimpse of what happening.

There are three men and a girl. These men wearing the wolf-fur hat, fur vest, shoes and carrying a rifle. One of the men holding a chain around the woman's neck. That girl is very special. She has golden hair, a pair of sapphire eyes and pale skin color. She is an elf that appears to be a teenage and shown sign of misery. She is fully naked with only her light green corset, not enough to cover her small chest and white stocking. She has some golden accessories on her neck and left the side of her head. Her hands are cuffed.

"Keep moving. Bitch." As one of the men forcing the naked female elf. The female elf gives a sad look with a hint of tears coming out and desperate for seeking help. She accidentally falls off. The other men grab her arm and force her to stand up and push her.

"Oi! Get up. You bitches. Walk faster." The second man shouted at her.

"Please. Let me go. I beg of you." The female elf pleads them.

"Fuck you, bitch. You run away from our deal with our client. We won't let our 'merchandise' to get away from it. We will find you no matter where you go." The third man grabs her breast and licks her face. The female elf gives a disgusted and distress face as she being molested but even she can't defend herself. She tries to push him away with all of her might.

"Please. Don't."

"Don't talk back, you elf bitch." The third man shouted back at her. He gives a hard slap on the female elf and fell down. The third man took his pants. The female elf gives a horrified face as she stared hard at the man's harden genitals. She did not want it.

"What the fuck? We supposed to not to fuck this elf girl." The first man told the third man.

"Screw them. This elf is making my dick harden." The third man scoffs the first.

The third man grabs the elf's hair and forces her to suck his genitals. The other two stared at them with a smirk on their face.

"You know what? You are right. Let join in the fun." Both men agreed with the third and start removing their pants.

"Suck my dick. I know that you want it. Swallow, nice and smooth, bitch." The third man gives a shameless comment with pervert smile as he forced the female elf's mouth with his genitals.

Enraged and disgusted by what did they saw, Jordan gives out his signal to attack them. Jordan took out the flashbang grenade; remove it pin and throw at them.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

All of the three men turn their direction to the man's shouting. One of them took notice of the strange metallic cylinder being throw at them.

"What the fuck?" One of them confused at the cylinder. All of sudden, bright light and loud noise occur to all those who affected temporary blind and deafen them.

 ***BANG***

 **RATATATATATATATA!**

"What the fuck? I can't see…." As one of them was blinded before his body felt an excruciation like some pike pierce his body before his mouth leaked out blood and drop dead. All three men lie down with blood leak out of their body in the ground.

The three marines rush toward the female elf and make sure that all hostile being neutralize. As she recovered from her blindness, she was terrified that she saw three strange looking humans with weird armor and weapon.

"Are you alright?"

The female elf pushed the strange human as she scared of them especially the sex slavery human do something to them and tries to step back away from them.

"She looks scared. Don't worry. Help is on the way." One of the strange looking human spoked. The female elf was confused that she heard a female voice tending to her wound. She has never heard of any female enter the military.

"Are you alright? My name is Faith. Don't be scared. I am here to tend your wound. Help is on the way." Faith calms the female elf as she attending to elf's wound.

"Who are you?" The female elf asked them in a soft-spoken tone.

"We are from the USA force." Faith replied back to elf's question.

"Is she alright?" One of them asked Faith.

"She is alright but she scared. Is hostile neutralize, Jordan?"

"Yes, I checked all three of them. There is no pulse. Sam is calling our Command post of the situation." Jordan replied.

"What is your name?" Faith asked the elf's name.

"Emma. Just Emma."

"That is a nice name."

"Thank you."

All of a sudden of gunshot noise, screams of death and shouting occur. "COME HERE, YOU LITTLE FUCKTARD. TRIED TO RAPE ME, I AM GOING TO FUCK YOU REAL HARD WITH MY SHELLS ON YOUR DICK, YOU ASSHOLES!"

"Is that Amy's voice?" Jordan recognized that voice.

"Geez. She is sure a hot-tempered bitch. Whoever messes with her will get a bad end of their side." Sam sighed.

Jordan and Faith sweatdrop when Sam mentions about Amy's behavior. Emma is confused.

* * *

 **Inside the Command Post**

 **Near the borderline**

 **1440 hours**

"Jesus Christ. What wrong with this world?" Thorn started to feel stress as he reading papers of two incidents report to him. The first report about a female elf found naked and chained was rescue by the squad. Enemies have been neutralized and no one was hurt. It also reported that these men were slave trader guardsmen who escorting their lost 'merchandise' into their encampment site. Possible she ran away from the captive, only to be recaptured. She is currently in the first aid post tending to her wounds. The second report about an attempted raped case on one of the army personnel. Fortunately, she managed to fight back and kill several of them in self-defense. Five of them were killed, two badly injured (later died while bringing it to the hospital) and two of them received minor injuries placed under arrest by the MPs. There are no physical injuries for herself which is a good thing.

All nine men who attempted to rape the female personnel bore the emblem of a black dog with a sword behind its head. No doubt that these men were 'Black Dog' mercenaries which Frank report it a week ago. A predator drone was sent to the capital a few days ago and was disturbed on numerous war crimes being committed on the civilians, mostly raped in public and execution. One thing puzzled him. These members of the Black Dogs were driven by sexual desire and hatred for women. It means all the men of the Black Dogs were willing to let their family members, friends or spouse regardless of age group being sexually used by other men or monsters. No man is willing to allow this to happen unless he is insane or has an inhuman mind. It is not the only men. There are young boys as ten years of aged raped adult women and young girls as the same aged as them. Even women being raped countless times also enjoyed the sex craves addiction. This is pure insanity. It is like this nation is dedicated to only oppression to women and sex. This is a grave matter that needs urgent attention.

On the other hand, Thorn received some pictures of the slave trader guardsmen's weapon. He noticed that these weapons are between the Wild West period or WWI era. Pictures are shown that all three men carried Coach gun aka double barrel shotgun and M1911 pistol on each of them. Being a military historian for almost thirty years, he can easily recognize them. The question is how did they get these weapons, especially from a medieval era.

"Sir, I have something to report." An MP went into the Command Post.

"What is it?" Thorn turns his attention to the MP reporting him.

"The two men that we interrogate have confessed their crime and intention."

"Hmmm...So how much did they know?"

"They claim that there are twelve of them are patrolling in the area where one of them took notice of one of the army personnel doing her business. They attempted to ambush her but failed badly. They claim that they are doing their duty of seeing any female to be raped instantly." The MP explained.

"WHAT!? This is insane. Are you telling me that these men in this world see women as a sex object? My god." Thorn was stunned about these two men's confession. He cannot believe Black Dog's philosophy is.

"That correct. Sir. There are other else besides this."

"Carry on."

"They claim that a slave merchants by the name of Osman and brothel operator Trevor from the Baristein Kingdom will be arriving toward the Black Dog territory bringing about two thousand slaves in exchanging of golds and magic stones. These slaves were mostly high elves and half-elves."

"Magic stones? Interesting." Thorn took an interest in 'magic stones'. Maybe Eugene may look into these magic stone although he is technocratic.

"And this Baristein Kingdom? Are they allies with the Black Dogs?" Thorn wonder if this kingdom allied with the Black Dog.

"We don't much about them but they claimed that they have the highest concentration of elves in sex slavery."

"I see." Thorn is intrigued about this kingdom.

Someone comes into the Command Post, interrupted the conversation between the MP and Thorn.

"Sir, there are two groups of intruders heading toward the border." The communication officer reported to Thorn.

"Location of the two groups?" Thorn asked.

"The larger group estimated to be thirty-thousand heading toward the ECA base. The smaller group estimated to be three thousand heading toward 50 miles away westward from our command post. They are heading toward a small encampment of an estimated five thousand. A drone has been sent. It is believed that are some elves being enslaved by the human captive." The communication officer explained to Thorn and passed a stack of paper containing all the location of the encampment. Thorn briefly look through the picture that the communication officer gives him.

"What is your order, General?"

"We will let the bigger group march toward the ECA. With their inferior technology, they won't stand the chance and all the dark elves civilians already reach within their territory. We are more focusing on the smaller group. Inform Jaeger and his commandos to intercept the Black Dog troops. Neutralized all enemies and confiscated all the properties. Gather our forces will stomp slavery encampment. Neutralized all enemies except for anyone who wears fancy clothing. Save the hostages and confiscated their weapons. Tell them to be ready by 1500 hrs." Thorn gives his order to the communication officer.

"At once, Sir."

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Medical Post**

Emma is confused. For all her life, she thought humanity is scum and evil. After all, a group of humans entered her home. Her parents told her to run away as far as possible. Her father was murdered; her mother was raped and later the same fate as her husband. Ever since she sealed off from the outside world. She was lonely. No one to talk to or guide her and wander endlessly in the darkness. Until that person changed her life, another female elf said that she will protect her and they will find a place to live together.

They stumbled upon elven villagers who are willing to let them stay there and their wound. After seeking refuge and healed up, her female elf expands the village settlement using her enchantment magic to conceal their presence. Soon later, her female elf friend becoming a village chief. Their policy is to help other elves in times of need. Emma started to open herself as time pass. However, her world mana source started to depleted that weaken the barrier as human civilians become stronger. She was hoping that peaceful and happy days could go on forever. Tragically, her days are outnumbered. The barriers weaken and humans immediately invade the elven settlement. The men were killed on the spot while defending their homeland. Women have enslaved even herself and the village chief. Many of her friends died even her caretaker and a lover.

Her nightmare began. All the female elves were taken to the brothel. Being violated against her will. She shook her thought. She doesn't want to remember from her vile experience. But today, there is something different. These strange humans kill those slave guardsmen who about to rape her and tend to her wound. They also give her clothes to protect her dignity. It is so different from what she knew.

' _Just who are they? Why they are helping me?'_ Emma started to wonder who are these US forces.

"Hi."

"EEEEEEKKK!" Emma screeched.

"Uh! I am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I would like to make friend with you. Just to get to know each other." The soldier tries to calm Emma down. The soldier took out his helmet revealing his black spikey hair and wipe off his sweat. He took out his pouch revealing a colorful box with a small tube poke against it.

"Want a drink?" The soldier offers Emma a drink.

Emma hesitated on taking the soldier's offering but if they are harming her, they had done it a long time ago. Emma accepts the soldier's offering.

"Thank you," Emma spoke in soft-toned thanking the soldier and took a slip from her mouth. Emma never knew this drink that she holding is delicious. This is the first time she tastes real fruity water other than the 'liquid' since captured by slavers.

"My name is LCpl. Jordan Grant of the 3rd USMC." As Jordan introduced himself.

Emma was confused about these words like LCpl. or 3rd USMC. She has never heard of these terms before.

"So what are you doing in the forest?" Jordan asked Emma. He omitted the rape situation to protect her mental health. After all, after Jordan witness these three men attempt to rape her, he can understand what she has gone through hell and shit type of people who prey upon her. Emma felt awkward talking to Jordan. Sure Jordan was a nice person and he saved her from the slavers but she is having an issue about trusting an outsider especially a human.

"Well, take your time. If you are feeling uncomfortable, I won't force you. However, 'sometimes you stare so long at a door that is closing that you see too late the one that is open'." Jordan took a quote from Alexander Graham Bell asking her to be broad-minded. Jordan can't force Emma to answer his question but he doesn't want Emma to be silent for too long. Emma realizes that she can't keep it to herself after Jordan spoke to her. She has seen horrendous experience during her life. She doesn't want to isolate herself and desperate for help. Won't want to miss her opportunity.

"I...I escape from the slave encampment with other elves helping me. I just run without ever thinking. I have no idea where am I or what I should do. All I ever want to escape the hellhole. In the end, I was captured by these hunters. I should thank you for saving me but I had never forgotten that type of human had done vile deeds against my will. So I am hoping that you forgive me for saying that." Emma musters her courage to speak out with all her might she ever had. She started to shed her tears and cries loudly as she remembers the painful memories that she has endured for years.

Jordan looks at Emma's sapphire eyes. Instantly, Jordan took out his tissue paper and passed it to her. Emma took it and wipe off her tears. "You know. Your dignity may be assaulted, vandalized and cruelly mocked, but it can never be taken away unless you surrender yourself. That what matters the most. We will be saving your friends. That is a promise." Jordan gave some courage words to her. Emma felt that her burden become lighter when Jordan said encouraging words to her.

"Hey, Grant. We are leaving now. We are got a job to complete." One of Jordan's platoon called out to her.

"Okay. In a minute." Jordan shouts out to them.

"Look like I got to go. Don't worry. We, the USA force will rescue the people in need. So I bid you farewell." Jordan said goodbye to Emma.

"Wait."

"What is it?" Jordan turns around to Emma's presence.

"Why? Why you are willing to great length to save the outsiders?" Emma question Jordan's motivation.

"Your world is similar to our world. Although different background, culture, and society among both world, there is one common thing we have: It is an ugly war. Tyrants who rule the nation breed out all kind of evil among their own citizens. I don't blame people who can't fight back. They can't do anything. Only the strong stand up for themselves but the strongest people who stand up for others. That way, the US forces embraced the most important word: Preserving one's freedom." Jordan explained his motivation to Emma with an ensuring smile before he left the Medical Post.

Emma was astounded of what Jordan's statement. In Emma's response, she was glad to hear from Jordan and wished there are more good people like him. For now, she will be waiting for good news. She prays that her friends from the slavery camp are safe.

* * *

 **Slave Encampment**

 **1500 hours**

Men patrolling the encampment all day. Most of them carrying medieval weapon and armor. Only a few of them carried firearms and wearing wolf fur clothing. Most men come from the Baristein Kingdom. Centuries ago, the Baristein Kingdom threatens to invade the elves of the Eastern Forest as they expand their territory by through military force conquering small countries. In order to have peace between two nations, the elf king of the Eastern Forest sends her only daughter, Princess Alphelia to marry King Berg. At the age of 280 years old, by elvish standard, she is considered too young to marry. **[A/N: Are you seriously?]**

The nightmare begins as King Berg violated Princess Alphelia without an official wedding ceremony. Princess Alphelia foolish believing that if she rejected the offer, her nation will be in ruin. She was humiliated as she been raped in public. She has been overdose with drug contain aphrodisiac effect on her body. So much that she loses her stable mind and replace it sex as the only thing. King Berg has no intention of loving her or extending line heritage. He wants to use her as the 'key' to the impenetrable fortress and conquer the Eastern Forest.

On that day, true to King Berg's words, Baristein army makes use of the naked body of Princess Alphelia now a mindless sex slave, to humiliated even further. The elf king of Eastern Forest was furious on how Baristein treats her and fell into the trap which caused the downfall of the Eastern Forest within three days. After the fall, the capital was turned into a sex slave trading hub known as the 'Merchant city of Balrouni' for all the elves. Many elves try to isolate or escape this vile nation. Men were killed and left to die. Women were captured as they were brand as sex slaves. Thus, a huge decline of pure elves population will further bring the destruction of their planets as the elves are the only one that can sustain mana throughout the world.

The men in wolf fur clothing are the Silver Wolf Hunter specialize in hunting elves villages. They have special range firearm that can kill male elves faster in ease. Nobody knew how did they get these firearms.

Inside the encampment, there are many compartments but two of them are notable. One for male elves slaves and the other is for female.

 **Female Slave Dormitory**

There were a group of female elves sitting down on the cramped area. Like most elves, they have golden or brown hair, light blue eyes, fair-skinned and beautiful face. Majority of them left their breast and groin exposed. As they were either crying or expressionless, they were in great despair. Before they came to Eostia, they witness their Princess Alphelia proudly displayed her naked body and shameless begging for sex. Her body was vandalized with lewd marking, body piercing accessories and white dry stain. Her mind was 'kill' off. Seeing her will cause despair as they may end up like her.

"Mummy. I am scared." One child cries hugging her mother.

"Hush, Shaua. Don't be scared. Mummy is here." Her mother tries to calm down her daughter, Shaua. Despite this, she too cries.

"Elui, this world is dying. We are fated to be our degenerate Alphelia." One proud elf gives a sarcastic remark about 'hope' of her world.

"Is this true?" Shaua asked.

"How could you say this, Eileen? That got to be hoped that someone will save us." Elui enraged about Eileen give despair comment.

"Hope? So, who is going to save us? There is not a single person who is merciful to us. Our race is so weak that we can't defend ourselves. All these humans come to all the villages, being razed to the ground, steal our valuable treasures, husband or brother watch their loved one or family members being raped in front of them and later they will either killed or being enslaved. They are greedy, selfish and lustful. Scorn to our society. I have been raped. You and your daughter are also raped in front of your husband. I would rather let the world died than enduring this shitty human civilianization ruin our species." Eileen gives an honest opinion in the current situation.

Elui was cowed by the comment that Eileen's argument. She remains silent and started to cries in response.

' _Maybe I am too harsh to Elui.'_ Eileen thought to herself as she sees Elui's cries.

Eileen touches Elui's shoulder and tries to comfort her: "I didn't mean it. I am like you, praying that is salvation. I don't care if I been humiliated, tortured or raped. That is one person in my mind is worth protecting for."

Elui stopped crying: "You mean Emma?"

Eileen slowly nodded. "Yes, she is the only hope for our world. She is a high elf although she is not fully matured yet to control her power. I let my guard down while trying to escape with Emma. I am more concern with Emma since she goes on her own. I pray for her safety."

Elui gave a sad smile that at Eileen as Emma manage to escape from the hellhole.

 **Merchant Tentage**

There are two fat men sitting down eating their meal with a table filled with luxury food and wine. The left fat man was wearing the 16th-century clothing while the right man was wearing a black tuxedo shirt, pants, and tie, smoking a cigar on his mouth. Both of them has a mustache. Only left has a small beard.

"HMM...Delicious." As the 16th-century clothing man licking his thick finger after he touches the roasted chicken.

"As always. Wine, servant." The tuxedo man demand to refill his wine in his cup.

The elf servant pours the wine to his cup. Unintentional, he spilled the wine on the tuxedo man's clothes.

"My lord...I am so s…-" Before the elf fully apology, he felt pain as someone slap him.

 **SMACK!**

"Prtff…." The tuxedo man looks angry when the dumb elf slave spills his suit. As the elf started to recover, the tuxedo man started to punch his stomach. The elf fell on his ground and the tuxedo man beat him till he got bruise blue and black over his body.

"That is so entertaining, Trevor." The 16th-century clothing man was enjoying Trevor beating the shit of the elf slave.

After ten minutes of Trevor beat up the elf slave, Trevor spits on him. "Oi, throw this shit elf out of my sight." As he ordered other elf slaves to take the beaten elf to his compartment. They pull the injured elf to their dormitory.

"Fucking elves." Trevor cursed.

"Calm down. Trevor."

"That for spoiling my mood. Hey, Osman. Why are we here? This is wasting time by sending some slave elves to another nation." Trevor asked Osman.

"Ohhh Ohhh...They have something that they provide for our nation and profits." Osman gives a devious smile.

"Oh! I am listening." Trevor seems to be interested.

"The elves believe that the planet will be doom once mana depleted. I don't believe such crap. Until another slave trader by the name John Mandeville told me that the Kingdom of Garan has stones that produce enough magic to circulate the lifeform of our planet. The army of Baristein tries to invade the Garan but prove to be a failure due to their homeland filled with poisonous air. Lucky, the Black Dog Mercenaries invade their kingdom and become their nation. Still, I don't like that newfound nation name. It looks stupid. But whatever. They are willing to exchange their stone for our elves which is good business for us." Osman explains to Trevor.

"Ha. Ha. This is interesting. How are we going to use the mana stones to benefit our profits?"

"Blah. Leave it to the kingdom's magicians. They take care of the mana stone. All we care about its profits."

"Good idea. Let propose a toast. To our profit." Both of stand, raise his cup of wine and slightly bang their cup each other.

 **Male Slave Dormitory**

"Arrrghh…" The injured male elf after Trevor beat him up badly.

"Is he alright?" One of the elves concern about him.

"Quick. Take him to his quarter."

They quickly put him into the bed. One of the elves looks angry at his friend being beaten up by his captives.

"Oh god. Is there is no justice? These human are scum. Why we are so weak that we can't defend it for ourselves and love one? Why? It is so unfair." One elf mumbled to himself as he slowly crutched his fist.

"Ahren. Stop it. It's no uses." One slave elf stops Ahren from doing anything stupid.

"I had enough of this bullshit. Our race is weak. We can't fight back to defend our loved one. I watched them raping my wife and my daughter. Especially that man." Ahren is furious that elves race are useless.

"They have firearms and we have nothing to defend it ourselves. If we tried to revolt, they may kill our loved one. We have to endure it no matter what." An elf tries to calm Ahren. Ahren kneels down as he felt useless. All he can do is to cries with anguish pain.

Little did they knew, someone planning to rescue them with a big surprise install for them.

* * *

 **Forest near the borderline**

 **2 km toward the Slave encampment**

"Hurry! Slaves! Move faster." One black dog soldier took a whip and threaten them to move faster.

A group of Black Dogs and monsters are marching toward the slave encampment followed by the dark elves slaves pushing six carts fill with either gold or magic stones. This is the reward from raiding the former capital of Garan which used to buy more slaves for their own leisure and economy.

"Shit! There is someone blocking our path." One of them told his commander.

"What!? How many?" The Black Dog commander was concerned.

"Three. My lord."

"Three? HA HA HA! Three of them blocking my thousand armies. They must be dumb to challenge us. Wait. I did send you a small army of thirty and you can't deal with them. What the fuck was wrong with you?" The Black Dog commander laugh before he realized there is something odd about it.

"My lord. We tried to kill all three of them but the small army immediate are killed by them. In addition, they blocked with some stone and metal along the path. I just manage to escape with my life."

"WHAT!?" The Black Dog commander shocked and furious.

"Then send everyone." The Black Dog commander ordered. **[A/N: Really? Seriously? GG to him.]**

"Everyone?"

"Yes, everyone. Except a few of them to protect our goods. Lead me there."

"Yes, my lord."

 **500 meters away**

Three thousand strong army followed the scout as he directing lead to the place. They are confused about what they saw. They saw three of them, all of them are muscular and bald. They wearing strange armor that covers its torso and strange looking weapon. The path was blocked by some stone and wall of the metal spike. There are some corpses lying on the pathway. The Black Dog commander slowly walked toward the three of them.

"Who the fuck are you?" The Black Dog commander shout out to the three of them.

"Damn. The ogre looks like me except I am more handsome." The brown brute compared the ogre to him.

"I am scared that that are a hundred of them look like you that I don't myself which one is the real you." The bald muscular man with a black shirt jokes.

"Really? Frank. Is that what you believe in? They have fat belly compared to my body. I train it everyday workout fitness. You know what I am saying." The brown brute retorted as he showed his right hand full of muscle to two of them.

"So I don't mind killing your lookalike buddy, Vasquez?" The bald, muscular and shirtless man.

"Ya. Said 66 years old virgin spartan. Johnny boy." Enrique retorted.

The Black Dog commander has no idea what the hell they are talking about. He is angry and frustrated.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU BLOCK OUR PATH? CLEAR THE WAY OR YOU GET FUCKED HARD BY MY ARMY OF THE BLACK DOG!" The Black Dog commander yell at the three of them.

"Oh ya, we forgot about him. Ahem. This is a robbery. Your gold, precious stones and even your slaves." Frank states their intention.

"Seriously, Frank. That lame." Enrique bluntly comments about Frank's intention.

"You got a better idea?" Frank retorted.

"What!? You are here to rob us. HA HA HA HA. All three of you want to rob us when you are facing an army of thousand. Any last word?" The Black Dog commander laughed at the three robbers. His army followed him.

"Yes. I got a message from God." Burton told the Black Dog commander.

"What!? Are you serious? What message? Talk now."

"He said that all of you are going to die at this spot."

"Really? Is that your God tell me? How is he going to kill us?"

[Play Mighty Force | by Yuki Hayashi]

Burton pointed up to the sky. The Black Dog commander and his army look up in the sky. Their eyes widen at those things. Twenty of those of flying small metal thingy. They have no idea that these are drones from the five WASP (Weaponized Assault, Security, and Patrol) Hive hidden behind the sandbag wall.

"What the fuck?" The Black Dog commander stared at the floating metal.

 **RATATATATATA!**

 **SWOOSHH!**

Bullets and missiles aimed toward at the Black Dog army killing those who are affected.

 **BOOOOM!**

"What the fuck is happening?"

"ARRRRGGGGHHHH! My leg!"

"Shit! Shit!"

The Black Dog commander snap out of his mind and he horrified that his men and monsters wiped out by these flying metal thingy.

"What the fuck is happening?" The Black Dog commander was shocked. He saw Enrique set up something. The men and monsters were angry about their loss of comrades. Without thinking, they charged toward Enrique's location. A sudden smoke started to block out their vision.

"WHAT THE HELL? I CAN'T SEE!"

"COUGH! COUGH!"

"Want to see your ancestors in _Día de Muertos_? MOTHERFUCKER." Enrique shouted out to them before he squeezes his trigger of Browning M2A6 Heavy Machine Gun after he threw his smoke barrage.

 **TATATATATATATATATATA!**

Bullets rained down on the men and monsters charging toward them. Each of them received none less than a fifty of .50 BMG/ 12.7x99mm NATO rounds on their bodies. Blood spill out of their body as their armor being pierced.

"ARRRGGHHH!"

Most of them died due to some bullets pierce through their vital sign. Only a few of them survived. Even though they survived the onslaught by Enrique, their chance of survival is nearly slim as they will die of blood loss.

As Enrique fire off his weapon, his weapon stops halfway. He realized something. His weapon is jammed.

"Shit!" Enrique cursed his bad luck.

"That thing is not working. Let charge toward them."

"Ah! Fuck. No time to load up. Time for some fireworks." Enrique quickly abandons his weapon and his backpack and later switches it to his secondary weapon.

 **PURRRT! PURRRT! PURRRT!**

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

He used his Hawk MM-2 Multi-Grenade Launcher with three 40mm grenades of canister rounds fired at them on some random spots. Those who affected will be the shredded into many pieces. As he about to launch his fourth round, a nearby ogre managed to push him away dropping his weapon in the process.

"Uhh!" As Enrique feel the force an ogre's strength. As he about to recover, an ogre was about to slam his big cleaver on Enrique. He quickly rolled to his right to dodge the cleaver; took out his machete and chop off ogre's hand holding the big cleaver. An ogre screams in pain and agony as he looks at his hand. Enrique took out his sidearms, Desert Eagle MK. XXII Handgun and aim at ogre's head. Within seconds after Enrique fired, the bullet blast off the ogre's head; blood spilled over his headless body and fell on the ground.

"Phew. That was closed." Enrique thanks his lucky stars on his near-death experience. He is not going to get killed by the ugly fantasy monster. As he started to recover his two feet, he heard a loud noise from behind.

 ***BOOM* CLICK!**

Unexpected, the Black Dog soldier was about to fire his crossbow at Enrique's back before his head blew up into a fountain of blood gushing out of his headless body.

"I got your back." A familiar voice spoke in front of Enrique.

"Thanks. Frank."

"Got no time to lose. Lucky, we got some backup."

While the Black Dog army got distracted when a bunch of drones attacking them, a group of Commandos come out of their hidden place and start firing at the remaining Black Dog army. The Black Dog army was unaware that someone ambushing them which mob out the remaining Black Dog army. Some of them escape with the Black Dog Commander while other tries to fake their surrender.

"Please, my good man. I am just following orders. Wou-" One of them plead before the brown brute shot him using his handgun on his stomach.

 ***BANG***

"Uhhhh….Why?" The dying man coughs blood from his mouth and kneeling on the ground.

"That simple. We saw your army what you did to civilians. You don't deserve to live. No hard feeling but this is how wars are fought." Enrique took out his machete and chop off his head. All the ECA and USA soldiers [ **Only in the borderline** ] had witnessed how these Black Dogs had done the horrid deed to the civilians so they already knew that they are not worth keeping them alive. In addition, they were told to neutralize all Black Dog members.

"By the way, where Burton?" Enrique asked.

"He is doing something special with the remaining Black Dog army," Frank responded to Enrique's question.

"Special?" Enrique baffled.

"Let said he taking part of Plan B for Black Dog." Frank smiled.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

[Play Audiomachine - Access Point]

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" The Black Dog commander gives a dreadful scream at how the three of these unknown have butchered almost two-thirds of his army. He thought that bringing in the whole army will dispatch these three 'robbers'. Turn out that they are too formidable. Now, he and his men were running away from that 'thing'.

"Sir, what should we do? How about the goods?" One soldier asked.

"Leave it. Run for your lives." The Black Dog commander issues an order.

As they ran away, they had some unexpected surprise. A few of them who run ahead of the main group, their bodies being pushed back with burned within seconds. The main force stared at the corpse with burn skin throughout their bodies with char smoke in it like the person cooked alive. They feel an invisible heat force blocking its path. They did not know that they were blocked by Termite Drone which emitted microwave pulse that caught in their wake.

"FUCK! We are surrounded." The Black Dog commander cursed himself.

"What should we do?" One soldier asked in a fearful tone.

"Let go and find another way."

 ***BANG***

The Heavy Sniper fired off his AW50 anti-material rifle at a few soldiers whose heads synchronize into a straight line. He gives a smirk that Black Dogs are going to die.

 ***BOOOM* *BOOOM***

Multiple explosion, blasting troops' bodies into multiple body parts. Blood, organs and other matters explode out of their bodies by the impact of the explosion. Those who did not catch by the explosion, they were flung into the air like so much force pushing backward. As they about to recover, they were shot at by the mysterious group.

 ***PHEW! PHEW! PHEW! PHEW!***

"AHHHH!"

The Commandos rushed in to neutralize their enemies with their Silenced L85A3 assault rifle. One by one, the Black Dog army lose a soldier every minute until there is only one survivor, the Black Dog commander.

"Who the fuck are you? Stay away from me. I got a sword. I will kill you, you heard me." Helpless and trapped in the forest, the Black Dog commander holding his sword as these strange group of humans approaching him. He moved back slowly with his hand started to shake uncontrollably until he blocks by something on his back. He looks around to see the bald muscular man. Before he responds, Burton stabs the Black Dog commander's neck. Blood guts out of his vein before Burton pushed the corpse.

"Look like the mission is completed." Burton felt relieved that operation is completed.

"Woah. Nice kill." Enrique praised Burton as he and Frank walked by.

"Just another day's work!" Burton cleaned up his knife.

"Anyway, our Commandos are securing the package and hostage. So we are waiting for further order." Frank told them.

 **BEEP! BEEP!**

"[COMM] This is Regional Command HQ to Jaeger."

"[COMM] This is Jaeger speaking." Frank picked up his radio set.

"[COMM] We are being under attack by the unknown force. Your new order is to send you and your team to either capture or neutralize them if they found strangling."

"[COMM] Copy that."

"Look like we are given new order. We have to head back to the borderline near our base. A few of them will stay to wait for extraction point and the rest will follow us. Either capture or neutralize them." Frank told his Enrique and Burton.

"Straight forward." Enrique comment about receiving a new order.

"Well, let go and get them."

"Damm. I need to change my equipment after this mission." Enrique complained.

* * *

 **Slave Encampment**

 **1510 hrs**

"I am bored. Guarding the shitty encampment." One of the soldiers from Baristein army complain.

"Yup. Got nothing to do. I need to take a piss." The other guard wants to take pee from a nearby tree.

"Okay."

As the other guard left the post, he took a pee. What he did not know that someone covers his mouth and slits on his throat while peeing. A group of thirty Navy SEALs in their desert cameo clothing slowly approaching the base.

"[COMM] This is Navy SEALs to Command Post. We are approaching the encampment. Greenlight?" One of the SEALs report to Command Post

"[COMM] You are on Greenlight. Immediately after securing the weapons and hostage, report and hold till reinforcement."

"[COMM] Positive. Wilcom."

The Navy SEALs immediately attracted their silencer to their KRISS Vector submachine gun.

"Let move out." The SEAL leader issues an order to his men.

Immediately, SEALs split into three groups and approaching their destined areas.

"What the fuck he took so lon-"

 ***PHEW!***

The SEALs fired with his weapon at the first guard's head; took its body and hide it somewhere.

 **Armory Tentage**

There are a few mercenaries and guards station at Weapon storage. They are getting bored so they either gamble or chatting with each other.

"Ahh shit. I am losing." One of them grumbled.

"WOOOAHH! JACKP-" Before one of the guards announce that he is a winner, he is shot down on his head with blood dripping on his skull by the mysterious group.

"WHAT T-"

"AHHHH!"

 ***PHEW! PHEW! PHEW! PHEW!***

Within five minutes, the Alpha 1 group have secured and neutralized all the guards and mercenaries. In an instant, the group hid their bodies inside the tentage.

"[COMM] This is Alpha 1. Enemies armory secured. All enemies neutralized." As the leader of Alpha 1 reported to his main leader.

 **200 meters away from the Male Slave** **Dormitory**

"Fucking elf slaves." One of the guards complain.

"Hurry up. Get my food. You dumbass."

"Yes, Sir." The elf silently obeyed the guards' order. As much as he hated being told what to do, their loved one's lives were in their hand.

Not long as he went toward the kitchen, he has pulled away with his mouth shut by someone's hand. He was astounded to see someone wearing a strange armor and firearm. He had seen firearms before but their firearm looks different. One of them approach him and put his finger on his lip.

"Are you an elf?" One of the Navy SEALs asked the nameless elf.

He slowly nods his head.

"Okay. Release him." Anyway, the Navy SEAL noticed his ear and right away, he deducted the person was an elf.

His captive release the elf.

"Who are you?"

"We are the Navy SEALs. We came to rescue you and your friends. Are there guards over there?"

The elf nodded his head and point to the guard's direction. He signaled to his other team members to go and attack them. A line of seven Navy SEALS approaches caution toward the direction. Within seconds, the elf heard somebody scream.

"WHAT THE-"

"SOUND THE-"

"URGGHH!"

 ***PHEW! PHEW! PHEW! PHEW!***

"CLEAR!"

"CLEAR!

"The sector is clear."

The elf had realized something. He found out that Navy SEALs are humans but not what he knew of.

"You are human. Why are you helping us?" The elf curiously asked the Navy SEAL.

"It is not the best time to tell you yet but do you have anyone wound?"

"Yes. I can show it to you."

"Good. Lead the way."

 **Male Slave Dormitory**

Two guards were guarding outside the male slave dormitory. Their job is to keep a watchful eye on these ' elves'.

"Fucking elf slaves. I want to bang their wife so badly." One of them gives a crude comment.

"Yup. Me too. HAHAHAHA-" The other guard laugh before his head was filled with a bullet with blood dripping soon after.

"WHAT THE- UUUHHHHHH" The first guard was shocked but he feels someone holding his neck and mouth.

 ***SNAP!***

The Navy SEAL carried his body and hides somewhere hidden. The other group order one of them to hide the corpse before proceeding to the dormitory.

Inside, there are about eight hundred elves. They are stunned to see people wearing strange armor and weaponry.

"Who are you?"

"What the hell?"

"We are the Navy SEALs. We are rescuing you. So stay calm. Is anyone injured?" One of them spoke up.

The male elves could not believe in hearing the humans will helping them. They hesitated but one elf that Navy SEALs accompany spoke out.

"It the truth. I saw them on how they did to their slave captives." The male elf spoke honestly.

"What? Are you insane, Ahren? Have you forgotten that humanity was the cause of this?" One of the elves within the group still does not trust 'SEALs'.

"I saw them of what they did. If they did, they would already kill me earlier."

The male elves gossip among each other. Arhen has a point. If they claim to be evil, they would already kill Arhen earlier. He would not be alive. This convinced the whole group of elves to cooperate with SEALs.

"There is one elf who was recently beaten by our master. I bring you to him." The elf volunteer to guide an injured elf.

"Okay. You two follow him and tend to his wound. The rest of us will secure the area." Navy SEALs leader issues an order to his two men. The rest of them stay put at one entrance in the dormitory.

"[COMM] This is Alpha 2. All enemies neutralized and the male hostages are secured.

"Can I make a request?" Arhen spoke out.

"What is it?" SEALs leader listening to Arhen's request.

"Are you saving my wife and my daughter?"

"Yes. We sent another group to rescue them. Don't worry so much."

"I need to see them."

"WHAT!? I can assure you that they are fine. You have to believe in us." SEALs leader shocked.

"That not an issue. The women are scared of the human male from the Baristein Kingdom. They were instantly raped when they invade our villages. So trying to convince them is going to be difficult." Arhen explained his reason.

The SEALs leader consider his decision to let Arhen go to the female dormitory.

"Alright. But you need an escort. I am sending a few of my men to assist you." The SEALs leader agreed to Arhen's request.

"Thank you."

 **Female Slave Dormitory**

"Ahhhhhhh!" As the female elf give out a moan but in actuality, she felt discomfort as the male guard raped her body.

"Ahh. Yes. It feels good." The male guard start enjoys raping her, thrusting her erect dick to her womb. That not her. There are four dozen men raping the female elves in a different sexual position. The women in the dormitory just watch helplessly to see their friends or family members being raped by the human scums.

"Ahhhh…" As one of the male guard climax on one of the female body. The female felt exhausted after countless raped by them. White thick gooey liquid dripping from female elf's thigh.

"I am so bored. Let pick something different." The same guard went to the cell. The girls were scared when the same guard is choosing someone to be his toy. He randomly opens one of the cells.

"I am going to fuck this small girl." As the guard pick the small girl. That girl is Shaua. She is scared of them. Shaua hugging her mother tightly with tears in her sea clear eyes.

"NOOOO! Please pick me instead." Elui defends her daughter by sacrificing to be his toy.

"Fuck off. I don't need an old cow." The guard pushes Elui and pulls Shaua's long hair.

"NOOOO! MUMMY!" Shaua cries.

"Let her go. You scum." Eileen tries to grab Shaua away from the rapist guard. The guard gives a tight slap on her beautiful face. Eileen fell down unconscious.

"Might as well bring you as well." The guard grabs Eileen's hair.

"NO! Gimme back my Shaua." Elui cries as she tries to reach her hand, desperately trying to save her daughter.

Seeing how weak Shaua and Eileen body are, the guard dragged both of them into the 'pleasure room'. After he had done it, he put his erect dick into Shaua's womb.

"NOOO! Please." Shaua cries as loud as possible.

"Shut up!"

Eileen started to wake up, feeling dozing after the guard gives her a powerful slap on her face. She took notice on the guard was about to insert his dick into Shaua's womb. For a brief moment, she saw a glimpse of a red light pointed to his head.

 ***PHEW!***

A rapist guard drops dead. Shaua and Eileen are confused about what happened.

 ***PHEW!* *PHEW!* *PHEW!* *PHEW!***

 ***BANG!***

"WHAT THE FUCK? AHHHH-"

"UHHH!"

"SHIT. WHAT IS THE HELL HAPPENING?"

Most guards were caught by surprise. Before they realize, they were shot down by strange weaponry. Some guards who aware by a few seconds quickly put on their pants and draw their weapon. The Navy SEALs approaching them in a different direction and swiftly kill off the guards.

 ***PHEW!* *PHEW!* *PHEW!* *PHEW!***

One of the guards tries to direct attacking them with his sword, but the SEALs react faster by dodging his sword; grab his hand and twisted it.

"AHHHH!" He cries in pain before the SEALs shut him up by snapping the guard's neck. One by one, they got killed by SEALs. Even the guards try to escape but were shot down.

Eileen was shocked by these mysterious group of humans killing off the guards. Stubborn to refuse humans were their saviors, she grabbed the nearest sword and tries to defend it for herself and Shaua.

"Stay away from me! Don't come any closer." Eileen holding her sword and randomly swing her sword in a different direction. Shaua clutching Eileen's hand, hidden behind Eileen.

"Madam. We are here to rescue you and your friends. Please drop your weapon. We don't mean harm to you and your people." One SEALs tries to calm down the female elf.

"Bullshit! I don't believe that you are saving us-" Eileen refuses to trust them until someone interrupted her.

"Shaua! Elui! Are you alright?" A familiar voice spoke out.

"PAPA! Is that you?" Shaua recognized that voice. It is her father.

Arhen and Shaua rush toward each other and hug it. It has been so long that they have a reunion with each other.

"Arhen. What are you doing here?" Eileen was shocked that Arhen appeared out of nowhere.

"Chief. Please, they are here to rescue us. They don't mean harm to us." Arhen explained to Eileen.

"WHAT!? Are you out of your mind? Have you forgotten that they did to us?" Eileen disbelief the fact that humans were a 'good people'.

"They are different. I know it hard to swallow but if they did, I would be dead by now."

"PAPA! Don't die." Shaua disheartened if her father died.

"Hush! I won't die so easily." Arhen tries to calm Shaua.

"Not exactly. We are here to secure your people first before a full evacuation. We are waiting for reinforcement. So we are temporarily protecting this area until help is on the way." One SEAL fully explained to the three elves.

"So how long?" Arhen asked the SEAL

"Soon. They are coming. Just be patient. Help is on the way."

"Where Elui?" Arhen turned his attention to Eileen.

"She still in the cell. She is alright." Eileen was convinced by Arhen, finally lower her weapon and drop it.

"Thanks. Goodness."

"In the meanwhile, the Navy SEALs will attend to the people's wound. Unfortunately, we don't have many materials to cover up your bodies. You have to wait patiently till help arrived." The SEAL explained to them.

"Navy SEALs?" Eileen baffled.

"Look, I don't have time to explain. We will explain it to you once help arrived." The SEAL cut off details to Eileen.

"[COMM] This is Alpha 3. All enemies neutralized and female hostages secured." The SEAL leader radio to his command post.

"[COMM] Good. All Alpha groups, signal the flare. ETA for reinforcement in 5 minutes."

"[COMM] Roger and Wilcom."

* * *

 **Slave Encampment Gate**

"What the hell?" One of the guards noticed that three fireballs coming from their encampment. Before he can warn his men, he received something sharp on his head and fell off of the tower.

 ***BANG!***

"What the fuck?"

"Shit. What happened to John?"

"There is a hole on his head."

Every guard and mercenary crowded around its corpse. They stared horrid with the pupils of their eyes shrink as they saw a hole dripping out of his skull with a bit of brain matter. Dead silent for almost a minute until they heard a loud sound.

[Play "Charge In" - by Surlan Henrique.]

 ***GERGERGERGERGERGERGER***

 ***VROOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!***

 ***RETRETRETRETRETRETRET!***

"What that sound?!"

They turned around to the noise's direction. Instantly, they turned pale as they saw that 'things'. Three different types of metal golems approaching them. The first type of metal golems that have two blocks. The bottom half has two sections with chains and three wheels connecting each other on each side. In front of the golem, there is an emblem with a blue shield and white star in the center. The top half attracted a long pipe and two sticks at the back of it.

The second type is a metal golem with four wheels, a glass window in front and a short pipe attract to the top of its body. The final type is flying metal chariot with metal blade spinning on top of it.

"What the hell?"

 **BRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

 **SWOOOSH!**

 **BOOOM!**

 **RATATATATATA!**

 **VBOOOOOOOM!**

Four Comanches fired off with their triple-barreled gatling cannon and missile launchers laying waste on unexpecting guards and mercenaries who become meat shield targets as a rapid fire of hot lead bullets bore through their body. Five Crusader MBTs launched their 105mm shells out of their cannon. Not only it will obliterate people and the gate but the whole frontline wall section and a couple of tentage in front are utter destroyed by the fiery explosion. Twelve Humvees rushed into the slave encampment.

"FUCK! SOMEBODY BREACH INTO OUR CAMPSITE."

"WE HAVE TO DEFEND IT."

"HURRY! LET GET OUR WEAPONS FROM OUR ARMORY."

The guards in duty use crossbow to aim at the 'metal golems'. The mercenaries fired off their firearm against them. No matter how 'vigilant' they are, their weapons can't even pierce through their thick armor. They tried to fire off their weapon against the 'flying golem' but that thing was fast, outmaneuver and outrange them.

"SHIT! OUR WEAPONS ARE USELESS."

 **BRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

 **SWOOSH!**

"ARGHHH FUC-"

"THIS IS NO USE!"

Even the Crusaders MBTs use their coaxial machine gun against their pesky enemies as they travel forward. Some of the Humvees stopped halfway and troops exit it out. The rangers fired off their modern firearm against the guards and mercenaries. Even the Humvee fired off their .50 caliber machine gun against them.

 **RATATATATATATA!**

Those who are not on duty, quickly went to the armory trying to fend off their enemies. They did not predict to see someone was in the armory.

 **RATATATATATATA!**

Navy SEALs immediately fired off their weapon; removing their sliencer against the defenseless guards and mercenaries.

"FUCK! HOW THE HELL THEY GET IN?"

"SHIT! URGH-"

"WHO THE FUCK ARE THEY?"

The guards and mercenaries were confused about how these group of people gets in their armory but without their weapons, they are doomed. Three strange 'flying metal golem' approached the armory out of nowhere. They were stunned to see troops dropping off from their 'flying metal golem' with rope. As they reached their grounds, this proves to be difficult for the non-duty troops to get their weapons.

 **Merchant Tentage**

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Trevor confused on what happened.

"We being under attacked by these strange metal golem." A mercenary report to Trevor.

"Metal golems? Who the fuck are they?" Osman in an angry tone.

"I don't know, my lord. All I know is that they breach our campsite and our weapons were useless against them. We need to escape." A mercenary explained the situation.

"NO! I AM NOT ESCAPING WITHOUT OUR MONEY AND GOODS. HOLD ON UNTIL REINFORCEMENT COMES. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Trevor yells at him.

"But it is useless. Our troops can't get their weapons in their armor. These mysterious groups defend their armory. We need to evacuate NOW!"

"I DON'T CARE. DO WHATEVER IT TAKES!" Osman ignores the mercenary's warning.

"Yes...my lord." The mercenary followed Osman's order and left the tentage. He quietly frowned at the losing situation and both merchants refuse to escape.

"Who are those people? How dare they attack us? They are going to pay for this insolent." Trevor scowled at the unknown force.

"Prrfff...I don't that they consider being tough." Trevor in his ignorant behavior.

"Yes. I agreed with you." Osman agreed with Trevor.

Little did they know, their greed and belittle caused their downfall.

* * *

 **300 meters away from the Merchant's Tentage**

"OOOOOH! Hell, yeah." One of the marines spoke excitedly while inside one of the Humvee while driving toward the objective.

"Don't get too excited, Paul."

"Hey, Sarge Henderson. What is the mission again? I kinda miss a few details." Jordan asked.

"Okay. Fine. We are capturing the two fatass merchants. The rest of them must be killed unless someone is chief of the troops." Sgt. Johnson Henderson annoyed with his fireteam.

"Cool." Paul excitedly.

"Don't get your hope high." Faith worried about Paul.

"Here is your designated spot. Everyone, out of the vehicle. Good luck out there." The driver told them as he stops his Humvee.

"Oh, thanks." Johnson thanked the driver.

Two parked their vehicles and two groups of four marines exited their vehicles.

"Okay, this is it. We know the drill. Capture the two targets and rest of them neutralized. Move it." Sgt. Madison orders his squad.

"Hey, Amy. Ladies first in a single line." Paul teases Amy.

"Ya. Ya." Amy spoke in an annoyed tone.

[Play Mighty Force by Yuki Hayashi.]

The squad split into two lines. The first fireteam consists of Sgt. Madison, Cpl. Hughes, LCpl. Grant and PFC Russells. The other fireteam consists of Sgt. Henderson, Cpl. Patterson, LCpl. Collins and Nelson.

"Patterson, deploy the drone and survey the area," Henderson commands Amy.

"Yes, Sarge."

Amy is a Vanguard drone operator. She put down her backpack and take out all the equipment need it to. Her fellow soldier surrounds her acting as protection. As soon as she set up, she releases the drone to survey the area. Despite she hot-tempered, she is a careful person because of her gender. Her drone saves her life otherwise she got raped by those Black Dog scouts. Within a few minutes of scouting, Sgt. Madison looked through the map shown by the drone.

"We need some distraction."

 **Meanwhile**

 ***BOOM***

"What was that?"

"Let take a look."

"Go over there to find out." The lead mercenary command his troops

A group of guards and mercenaries went to the source leaving a few troops to defend the merchant tentage. As they followed the direction, they found it to be disturbing. A number of burned corpse scatter everywhere the blacken marking area.

"Oh, God."

"What the fuck?"

One of them noticed something rolling toward them. A metallic oversized 'wheel' slowly approach them and stop at their location. They have superior in number so they surround this metallic thing. Nothing could gone wrong.

 ***BEEP! BEEP!***

"What the hell?"

 ***BOOOOM***

Troops surrounding the M20 Rocky Mine had their bodies blew up into a messy pile of red gooey matters. Those who 'survived' have a different fate install for them.

"Argh!"

 ***BOOM* *BOOM***

 **RATATATATATA!**

"Easy as pie," Sam spoke in a casual tone.

"Semper Fi." Amy agreed with Sam. **[A/N: That the shorten motto for USMC**. **Semper Fidelis is a La** **tin** **phrase that means "always faithful" or "always loyal".]**

 **Merchant Tentage**

"What the hell they took so long?" Trevor was impatient angry of why their troops are losing.

"My lord. They are trying their best." The lead mercenary tries to calm down Trevor.

"What a bunch of losers. They can't finish their job." Osman mocks their troop's incompetence.

 ***DING***

These who inside the tentage are confused about the strange metallic cylinder.

"What the hell?"

 ***BAAANNNG***

All of them have a loud ringing sound through their ears and blinded their eyes.

"AHHHHH! MY EARS!"

"MY EYES!"

 **RATATATATATATATA!**

 **BOOM! BOOM!**

When Trevor and Osman recovered from the shock, they were surprised to see eight strange looking soldiers carrying their strange weapons. More shocking, his troops are dead as a pool of blood dripping out of their bodies

"Why? You bastard." Trevor is angry that they barged into the tent so he charges toward them. Little did they knew, one of them wracked Trevor's head using the weapon butt. Trevor fell down unconscious.

"Hughes, Grant, and Russells. Cuff him."

"Yes, Sarge."

Russells took out her handcuffs while Grants and Hughes hold Trevor's unconscious body. Seeing the mysterious force attacking them decisively, Osman started to panic. He is sweating bullets all over his body.

"I think this is a mistake. Please, let me go." Osman spoke in dreadful tone. He took out his pocket and pass it to the leader.

"Here. Take it. It is all your. Now, let me go?" Osman tries to bribe the leader with his ill-gotten gain. The leader slowly approached him and slapped off his hand. Osman stared at horror as all his ill gotten gain being throw away like nothing.

"Sorry, not interested. Cuff him." The leader denied Osman's bribery. The two of them slowly walked toward him.

"STOP. YOU ARE MAKING A MISTAKE." Osman panic. He tries to struggle again the two soldier but they overpowered him and cuff him. They dragged him out of the tentages.

"Okay, team. Let report to Command Post about mission success."

* * *

 **Present Time**

 **ECA/ USA Command Center**

 **2200 hrs**

General Cutting was disturbed about the world that they are currently in. A newfound nation focusing on the enslavement of female gender. A downfall of the Kingdom of Garan by a foolish queen. A neighbor nation trading with the newfound nation using illegal dealings. He never knew that he received so many problems. Feeding and sheltering for these people. They are not UN Peacekeepers. They are professional military men and women serving to defend their homeland.

 ***KNOCK* *KNOCK***

"What is it?"

"Sir, there is dark elf representative want to talk to you." His secretary told Gen. Cutting.

"Bring him or her in."

"Yes, Sir."

A minute later, a dark elf wearing his traditional clothing entered Cutting's office.

"My name is Kuchu Creelzuzul. I am …."

"Cut straight to the point. I am General Charles Cutting. Give me one good damn reason why I should let you and your people seek refuge in our base. Otherwise, I will order my men to kick them out." Cutting impatiently want to hear from Kuchu's explanation.

"Very well. Straight forward to the point." Kuchu agreed to Cutting's patience.

Kuchu took out his cloth cover. He places on his table and removes it. It is a 30cm stone emitted with multicolor lights.

"What is this?" Cutting curiously asked.

"Do you believe in magic? This stone may take you back to your home." Kuchu smirked.

* * *

 **~OMAKE~ (Depend)**

 **Somewhere in Forest area within Baristein Kingdom**

The group of humans soldiers searching the forest for hunting elves. Part of the daily duties except for today.

 **RATATATATATATATA!**

"WHAT THE FUCK?!-"

The soldiers were stunned when small sharp thing pierces through their body, screaming in excruciating pain and agony. Within a minute, most of them are all dead which have many holes in their body except a few of them who consider 'lucky'. As those who survived, the 'lucky' survivor met with the strange group. They were elves but with strange clothing. They were cover with too many clothing in it and strange weapon with them. They grin evilly at them.

 **After one hour**

 **Encampment**

The guards were doing their business hoping their scout party brings me more elves for their pleasure needs until he saw a lone person slowly approach them in their gate. The guards recognize as one of their own but he seems to be pain.

"What wrong?" The guard asked in concern.

"Can you help me?" The soldier pleads for help.

"What is it?" The guard asked.

"How to remove this thing in my chest?" The soldier removes his clothing to be more astounding.

The guard stared at horror as the soldiers have some kind of armor with some metallic cylinder red thing surrounding his chest with metal string in it.

"What the hell?"

 ***BOOOOMM***

The guards and the soldier are killed in the explosion range. Worse still, their gate was destroyed in an instant. More guards pour into that gate as they were stunned about the loud noise. As they arrived, they saw all bodies turn into a pulp in a horrible way. Some of them vomited. They stared at horror until they heard loud warcry.

"Oh fuck me!" One of the guards witnesses something so vile approaching them.

 **Elsewhere**

There is a woman cover in many items of clothing including her face except for her eyes as she sees the encampment is on fire, an endless scream of either helpless soldiers or her troops in valor war cries. A rebel approaches her.

"Madam. Everything is in place. What is your order?"

"Spread the word. We will claim this world for ourselves under the GLA."

* * *

I did not expect to be finished longer than I anticipated due to unexpected work schedule. But nevertheless, I completed this chapter. Bloody hell. Well, this chapter is focusing more on the action in the ground force basically the USA Army. It is more like chapter 5.5. This comes across when I read two hentai mangas recently: **Fertile Slave Elves** and **The Melancholic Elf Whore**. As both of them are fucking disgusting, I love their art style so I decided to add them into this chapter.

Now there are three groups of race in 398th base: Dark elves in Eostia, [Elves and Human (Natives)] and Elves from the foreign land. Keep this in mind: These elves came from another nation have no relation in Eostia. If they found out about the 'fake' goddess, well, it is going to get ugly very fast. **Osman, Arhen, Elui** , and **Shaua** from Fertile Slave Elves while **Trevor, Eileen** and **Emma** from The Melancholic Elf Whore. Special thanks to **ninjarider1** for his OC.

So these magic stones can bring them home? We have to find out.

* * *

 **Time for review**

 **Perseus12:** Hope you enjoy the carnage from the ECA. Not really a liberation, it is more like they pissed off the wrong nation and they get what they deserved. But they are idiots so why I should care so much for them.

 **GREAT CELESTIAL-DRAGON:** Yup. This is the most puzzling part of why they send **ONLY** mercenaries to fight off the Dark Elves when they already knew that they are winning. What the hell are they thinking? It is like the leader from Seven Shield Alliance don't give a fuck. Oh well. *shrugged my shoulder*.

 **AscendedHumanity:** Grammar hates me. :(

 **ChoyTheUSChamp:** Not going to spoil the fate of the other three ex-sorceress. Kin has a plan for them. Probably not so far, as they recently conquered Garan but however, they probably have allies in later chapters. Thanks. :)

 **EnriksD8:** ECA **[Solaris Burst or deadly Apocalypse if under Pandora Protocol]** and the USA **[Particle Cannon]** have satellites based superweapons. Problem is that current base there is one satellites function as a power source. It can't function two things at the same time. If used solely for the weapon, the power source will have to deactivate. As for the USA, they don't have a reflector satellite to launch against them. Even though they don't have superweapon at the moment, they can rely on their General's Promotion power. So prepared to see Black Dog be creamed by Carpet Bombing or The AC-17 Spectre Gunship raining shells upon them.

 **Rven23:** Hope that you enjoy the Pandora destroyed the Black Dog and they messed with the wrong mother lol.

 **Guest:** Thanks for pointing out my careless mistake. First, I overlook the matter. Secondly, in Chinese culture, their surname goes first while the name is second. Especially, there are more common surnames so I thought I put in the name instead. And lastly, I am not angry. At least, I admit to my mistake.

 **VGBlackwing:** Yes, they have Cryo tank but they need to get Cutting's permission to access it since it is fragile and expensive to use it. Three ECA commanders have their own protocol.

Gracia - **Vemon Protocol** [Infantry based].

Schmidt - **Manticore Protocol** [Tanks based]

Cutting - **Pandora Protocol** [Most destructive, but highly controversial weapons].

Well, basically any factions from CnC will trump the Black Dogs but I agreed the worst way to die if they are facing against NOD. But if NOD comes to Eostia, well, they completely fucked all the factions in Eostia hard and no faction want them. Dark Elves won't accept them because of their human race. Seven Shield Alliance won't accept them because of their underhand method like stealth. For Black Dogs, NOD is not interested in following their lifestyle.

 **Ninjarider1:** They can if they wish to talk about their history. Unfortunately, not everyone will listen to them. Natives have a low literacy rate. Knights are stubborn and refuse to adept. Elves from a foreign land and Dark Elves are spiritual cultivated. They are not interested in their technology and science.

Hope that you enjoying to have an elf pairing. :D

 **Edboy4926:** Thanks. :)


	8. Chapter 7: Culture Shock II

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Command and Conquer: General - Zero hour [Rise of the Red] mods' by EA games (greedy bastard) / SWR Production (mod creator) and 'Kuroinu' (too lazy to write the full name and it is Japanese) for LN by 'Liquid' and/or 'Majin Label' for OVA except for my OC. And some minor crossover character with a bit of twist :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Culture Shock II - Three races brawl**

* * *

 **01 March 2055**

 **0559 hrs**

 **Dark Elf Refugee Camp**

 **Female Bunker**

"Zzzzzzz!"

Both of the female dark elves were sleeping naked together in a single bed. **[A/N. I know what you are thinking right now. No lemon in my story. Only smut. :P]** Both Olga and Chloe holding each other side by side. Until….

Loud noise can be heard which wake up both of them. **[A/N. The sound is Reveille.]** Chloe accidentally fell off the bed on her left side, she unintended pull Olga along.

"Aaaaaahhhgh!" Both of them scream. Chloe lies down flat on her face before the weight of Olga's big butt put pressure on Chloe's back.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Chloe screams in pain. As Olga recovery from her minor fall, only to realize that she hurt Chloe's back.

"Are you alright?" Olga worried.

"Yes. I am alright. Just a minor backache." Fortunately, she does not suffer any major injury but she put her hand on her back.

"What that sound earlier? How dare that they disturb my beauty sleep? Grrrrrr….." Olga wondered and complaining about the trumpet sound.

"Well, I think that no point to complain much."

"Why?"

"We are staying close to the USA barrack."

"What that?" Olga baffled.

"It means the soldiers play the loud noise every morning while raising their flag. It is a custom in here and also a place where the US soldiers rest there." Chloe explains to Olga's curious question.

"WHAT!?" Olga was shocked. Not only the both of them but all the vain, bossy or being jerkass dark elves will be hearing the same music every morning from the building that they are staying.

 **Earlier**

 **28th February 2055**

 **1900 hrs**

"Don't you have any places to stay? I don't want to stay in the cramped area." Olga asked the logistics officer.

"Look. We don't have a lot of space for everyone. So don't complain so much." The logistics officer explains to Olga.

"I am the great queen of Garan. I don't care and I want the room to be the best it can."

"Sorry, I can't promise that, Miss."

"Why not? You insolent human. Get me the best room. I want it now!" Olga scowl.

"Madam, I already told you…" A logistics officer has explained many times to Olga when someone interrupted him.

"Hey, can I have a word with you? Five minutes at most." The military officer wants to talk to the logistics officer. He has natural black eye color & black short hair that comb outward dressed in cameo gray uniform. He has two black bar on his chest area.

"For a moment. Please wait." The logistics officer asked Olga to wait while he left to discuss with the military officer. Olga has no idea what is it going on until logistic officer came back to her after he was done discussing.

"Madam, there seem to have a room for you."

Olga was surprised about it but she takes it anyway if by chance. "You do? I thought you said that no space for us." Olga is wary.

"There is nearby building that some soldiers clear up the place especially for you."

"Hmm….. I take it." Olga happily takes the room. After logistic officer issue keys to her room, doing the paperwork for Olga before waiting for Olga to leave. Then he turns his attention to black short hair military officer who gives a smirked.

"Wow! You want them to be sent to the abandoned building near the US Barrack, Halvey. You are pretty wicked of sending them."

"I don't give a shit about the so-called 'precious' dark elves who can push us whatever they want to. This is our military base, not their home, hotel or whatever they think is a luxury to them. They have to obey our rules. If they don't like it, they can choose to leave our base if they want to. Nobody owns them a living. They have to work on their two feet." Halvey gives a sarcastic remark on these proud dark elves.

"Damn. That savage!"

* * *

 **Present Time**

 **0700 hrs**

 **Canteen**

Olga regrets her mistake. A lot. She was wondering who is the person who cursed her with so much bad luck. She was thinking of that **'bitch in blue'** who do some curse magic on her. She can't think of anyone except her. Even Chloe also back up her claim while she was captured by the so-called ECA. Still, she missed Chloe to do her 'punishment' by **'bitch in blue'**. Just one day, she will kill that **'bitch in blue'** to death if she gets back her magic power. Now, Olga is powerless to save Chloe. Come to think of it. When someone mentions about ECA, she thought it was some kind of witchcraft organization or some powerful god or goddess that the nation worship from another world. That explained how much destructive magic that they have. Until that **'bitch in blue'** explained to her what the ECA really is. She was shocked about her finding that ECA is multi-nations consist of eighteen nations forming an alliance. Eighteen nations are a lot of countries. Why did they split into so many nations? Would be conquering smaller nations a much easier time rather than forming an alliance of multi countries? She could not understand these humans in their world. And this USA. How come the USA is a single nation? Is the USA a superpower nation? Why the USA help ECA when itself is considered a superpower? Olga received so much headache of this weird ECA/ USA Alliance. That **'bitch in blue'** tries to explain her history. Olga thought that **'bitch in blue'** world history was boring so she does not bother to listen to the crap history lesson. Maybe she should pay attention to her. What interest is that they don't use magic. Do they run in technologic? She has never heard of this term. Olga sighed.

"Hey, Madam."

"MADAM!"

"What is it, you human?" Olga snaps out of her thought.

"Where is your plate?"

"Plate?"

"Well, you have to collect the plate for your food." The military canteen assistant point to the direction of where clean plates are which is a meter away from Olga standing is.

"Why I should get the plate? I thought you should provide a plate with food on it." Olga argued.

"Madam, I am here to serve food, not a servant. Otherwise, I will not serve your breakfast."

"WHAT!?" Olga stunned. **[A/N. Is it hard to get the plate for yourself, Olga? Me:*facepalm]**

At the same time, some high elves are sitting down with their food. These elves are having a fun time since the 'nightmare' happens to their homeland. Humans in their homeland cause devastating result in war, slavery, and torment to their forest. Elves come from different villages being razed to the ground. Being a long lifespan, they had long term memories of having grudges of these cursed humans.

However, these strange humans are different from what they knew. They seem to be helpful, friendly and most important of them, they are not scum to what they knew of. They offer them clothes, food and respect their dignity. From what they been told of 'United States of America', they had never encountered this nation before. Wagonless carts that move without a horse, flying golems, metallic golems and these soldiers carrying strange weapons but the powerful spell was not something often been seen that these elves have in their lifespan. Even the rival kingdom does not have these type arsenals before.

That gets even weirder. When these 'Americans' take them to their 'base', the elves seem skeptical even the head elf refused their hospitality. However, the elves had never encountered on these new land called 'Eostia' since their slave masters will do whatever they want to. They left their homeland six months ago by sea. After much discussion between each other and head elf, they agreed to go along with them. Turn out it will surprise a lot of the elves. When the elves arrived at the 'base', they were stunned about this golden beam of light shine inside the 'base'. They were astounded to see their strange buildings of all type of shaped. They were told that these 'base' from 'European'. Why these 'American' stay in the 'European base' is a mystery for all elves.

But these humans were amazing people. Majority of the elves were fully convinced about these 'American and European' were their savior. But there are a few of them doubt them. Eileen was one of them. Despite their good intention, she still thinks the humanity become scorn and threat to her races. It is a matter of time when 'American and European' reveal themselves of their true color of the dirty side. For now, she was more concern about Emma, their only hope for world survival. She sits beside Emma who enjoying her breakfast.

She noticed an angry female dark elf yelling at the man who handles her food. She is surprised that human to be calm despite that female dark elf's complain. Before long, a lot of people of all races queueing behind her, yelling back at her for taking so long. That female dark elf complied to the man afterward. She secretly chuckles at that female dark elf. She heard a rumor that the female dark elf used to be royalty. So much for being a royalty becoming a commoner. How amusing.

' _Come to think of it. Emma seems to be hanging out with a human boy. I heard Emma that the boy save her. I should thank him for his help but this worried me. I wish that boy is an elf. I should warn her about building up a relationship with a human.'_ Eileen has a deep thought about Emma's relationship with the human boy.

"What will you thinking?"

Eileen gasped in shock when someone asked her.

"What wrong? You have seen to be surprised."

"Elui. You scared me." Eileen recovered from her shock.

"I am sorry." Elui apologized.

"It is ok! What is it, Elui?"

"You know. How do you find this humanity?"

"Errr...I can't decide about them. It is too early to tell." Eileen spoke in an awkward tone.

"Why not? They look friendly and not the like of these humans from our homeland." Elui describes the strange humanity that saves her.

"Elui, you are too simplistic. One day, someone wants to take advantages over you." Eileen describes Elui been an airhead personality.

"You are thinking way ahead on yourself." Elui thought of Eileen's strict remark. Eileen does not care. As Eileen took a sip from a cup of 'coffee' with some milk and sugar, it tastes delicious and refreshing. She has never experience like this. Eileen took another gulp of coffee when Elui asked her.

"When are you getting a husband?" Elui asked a curious question.

"PPPRRRFFFF!….*cough! *cough!" Eileen spilled out her coffee when she heard Elui's question.

"What kind of question? Are you out of the mind? Why I do need a husband for?" Eileen grabs the tissue paper to wipe clean on her mouth and table.

"You seem lonely without a husband. Would you wish a husband will take care of you, love you and continue your bloodline?"

Eileen put her two fingers on her temple and rubbing. Eileen has no idea why Elui asking her a ridiculous question.

"You know? You are already live for quite a long time. You need a man to comfort you."

"Please, Elui. Stop it. I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to. Can I change other topics? Where Arhen by the way?" Eileen does not want to hear from Elui.

"Well, he is helping some work from the humans. He said he is coming back for breakfast once he has done. There is him. He right now queueing for his breakfast." Elui explained about her husband. She waved her husband. Arhen wave back with a smile.

"Really?"

"I am glad to see my husband. It almost a year since we been separated that fateful day. Our family is whole again." Elui was happy to reunite with her husband and daughter.

Eileen smiled for the first time. Smile is what the elves wished for after endless time of torment under the hand of scum humanity in her homeland. She places her hand onto her large breast and her heart lighten. _'Maybe humanity is not a lost cause after all.'_

"Maybe I should ask Arhen to get a husband for you."

"Really, mummy. Is Aunty Eileen going to get married?" Shaua curious asked.

"ELUI! STOP IT! I AM NOT GETTING A HUSBAND, YOU IDIOT ELUI!" Eileen snaps her thought and scolds Elui for that nonsense.

As Emma finished her breakfast, she was thinking about Jordan. Although she thanks Jordan for rescuing her and her people, she still feels that she want to more about Jordan. One day, she will visit him.

* * *

 **0930hrs**

 **Somewhere in ECA/USA Detention Barrack**

 **Male Prison [Secret Area]**

Osman and Trevor have their hands and legs in chains. They were badly beaten with bruises, blood stain, and cuts. A sudden rush of water spraying onto their face.

"Wakey! Wakey! Rise and shine!" A pale yellow skin man with the black comb-over hairstyle wearing the standard ECA military uniform staring at them. Both Osman and Trevor scorned about that man. That man tortured them non-stop from yesterday being captured until now.

"How your first day in our prison? A good life is it?"

Trevor split with his saliva and blood at him. In response, he kicks on his stomach. Trevor felt excruciating pain in his stomach.

"Huh! Not very nice to give me something unpleasant." As the pale yellow skin man who wipes off his cheek that Trevor spits on.

"Please, we already tell you everything. Let us go!" Osman pleads the paled yellow skin man.

"Let you go? Oh Ha Ha! Ha! Ha!... I am not done yet." The paled yellow skin man laughed.

"But, I am not doing the work today. I am taking a ten minutes break..." Both Osman and Trevor felt relieved or what they thought of.

"..but the group of people will be one doing the job on behalf of me. Hey, come over here." The pale yellow skin man shouts out to the group.

Both Osman and Trevor are shocked to see that group. It turns out to be a group of high elves carrying wooden staffs and metal pipes. Osman recognized one of the high elves. Arhen knew that man, Osman. That fat bastard sent his men to rape Elui and Shaua. Over fifty human soldiers raped Elui while that fat bastard and his men raped her Shaua's arse leaving her virginity intact for profit. He wants to kill him with his bare hands but he was told by the ECA authorities to leave him alive.

"Well, a group reunion. Have a fun time. Bye! Bye!" The paled yellow skin man said his goodbyes to both Osman and Trevor.

"NOOO! NOOOOOO! NOOOOOOO!" Both of them screamed before the group of high elves beat the shit out of them.

As the paled yellow skin man left the secret room, he took out his cigarette and light it up. He was about to leave when someone called him.

"Li Jun!" Someone called out his name.

"Oh goddammit." Li Jun cursed himself before he turns his attention to him.

As the paled skinned giant man with his red beret to cover his black hair and shade to cover his eyes in a different military uniform slowly approach, Li Jun knew one thing of approaching him with his greeting.

"Fucking hell, Nikolai. You scared me the shit of me!" Li Jun almost mistake the ghost if not for his pale skin.

"Sorry! I didn't mean it." Nikolai apologize.

"That fine. Want to smoke?" Li Jun offers him a cigarette.

"Sure." Nikolai accepts his offerings.

A loud continuous of scream and sound like beating the fat pigs screaming in pain can be heard inside the prison cell.

"Are you sure that you are letting high elves beat up our POWs?" Nikolai curious asked Li Jun while light up his cigarette.

"Ya. Duh! POWs? More like the human scums to me. At least high elves need to release their steam on those who do evil thing to them. That why it called retribution. You know I am having a hard time telling these high elves to beat up the two fat bastards. They said it is wrong like they want to do good deeds or bullcrap stuff or they will suffer in their afterlife. So I told them what wrong with a bit of evil deed. Would it hurt to do that? After all, if too much 'goodness' involved, one day, the evil will take advantage of them if they don't defend themselves. Lucky, all of them were convinced otherwise they become Santa's goody-two-shoes elf helpers. I thought the elves are wise. Did not think that they are stupid as fuck. No wonder their humanity took advantages of the high elves because of the shit thinking mind goodness behavior." Li Jun causally comment about the high elves.

"Wow! That kinda sucks." Nikolai is astounded to hear the high elves' philosophy.

"That reminds me of when I am an agent of MSS [Ministry of State Security], I had done a lot of atrocious crimes on whether politicians, press media or innocent people. It is part of my job until my coworker betrayed me and dump me in the sea while doing undercover in Egypt. I wonder why I am not in hell. Maybe the fishes do not like my skinny meat. One day, I will kill this fucker. And now this, fucking Games of Thrones style but more fucked up. Just one day, I will be getting back to my world for my fucking revenge." Li Jun talked about his past life and ranting about coming to this world for delaying his revenge.

Nikolai stays silent as he quietly doing his smoking business.

"Nicky, why are you so quiet? That dull, you know. Back to another topic, there a lot of young girls especially both types of elves. How the hell did their boobs so big? Did they create themselves using their magic or something? Maybe I should talk to them once I deal with the torture room." Li Jun thinking of whether to flirt with the female elves.

Again, Nikolai remains quiet but this time, he is a sweating bit by bit. Nikolai Prozodnikova fears women. It reminds him of his abusive mother who shown him with no love but painful memory for him to bear. Beating the little Nikolai every day and night staying behind the bar in one of the maximum security prison was not a happy but a grim and depressing childhood. As time passed, he already knew all the atrocious humanity that is capable of including her mother attempt to murder him before prison guards take her away from him. Once he is old enough, he joins the Russian Armed Force to get a new life away from his mother. He can't remember his mother's face, let alone to bring in the horror from his memories. How he ended up in ECA base is to tell another time.

"Can you talk about other topics? I don't want to talk about the other gender." Nikolai does not want to hear related to female.

Li Jun noticed Nikolai's wary expression and he respected his decision. "Okay, then. When I will be tasting your vodka?"

"That out of the question. I remember someone steals one bottle of vodka while I am sleeping and drank it everything. Oh god. I supposed to drink it last Christmas. I don't know how did someone steal it, like some kind of magic. It is an expensive bottle." Nikolai refused Li Jun's request.

"Maybe you add more lock in your cupboard." Li Jun advise Nickolai. Li Jun checked his watch and realized time is almost up.

"Oh dear. The break is almost up. Have to tell the high elves that their fun is over. I got a job to do, I will be seeing you later. Anything to ask me?" Li Jun has to go back to work.

"No. Nothing to ask."

"Good. I will see you again." Li Jun said his goodbye to Nikolai before secretly giving out his creepy smile before closing the prison cell door. Nikolai does not like Li Jun's sadistic side. It reminds him of that masked General Nikita Ivanovich Aleksandr whom he brainwashed Nikolai while serving the Russian Armed force. Luckily for him, he resisted it and defect to ECA side. He wishes to know why God chooses men like Li Jun or Nikita to exist.

* * *

 **1030 hrs**

 **ECA/ USA Command Center**

 **Meeting Room**

Kuchu, Olga, Risa, and Galliala are waiting outside the meeting room. Risa and Galliala are nervous and anxious about these 'generals'. Olga and Kuchu still in a calm state.

"Mr. Kuchu, the higher-up is ready to see you. You can enter the room." A woman in a blue uniform tells Kuchu.

"Good. Then we proceed." Kuchu ready to see them.

"Are you sure that we are seeing them?" Olga worried.

"Don't worry about it, my queen," Kuchu assured Olga.

As they enter the meeting room, they see the five of them. One of them is a woman. A woman who is too familiar to Olga and her retainers as they scorn about her. Kuchu is curious to know what their relationship with that woman. The same thing for the woman as well.

"I introduced myself and other generals. My name is General Charles Cutting. On my left is Brigadier.." Cutting introduces himself and was about to introduce the woman when...

"We know who is she." Olga and her retainers interrupt Cutting's speeches.

"Is that so?" Cutting has no idea that both of them knew Maria.

"Can you tell me who is this lady?" Kuchu wanted to know.

"My name is Brig. Maria Gracia. Look. If you want to fight, just do it outside and then we discuss. You are here in the presence of my superior. Don't make your life be difficult for us and your races. Do you understand, Miss Olga Discordia, Risa and Mrs. Galliala?" Maria warned Olga and her retainers with her firm tone.

"She got a point." Kuchu agreed with Maria.

"But…."

"Please. We are here to discuss for our survival. After all, our races are under their hand. If you want to deal with a personal issue, settled elsewhere. Let Cutting finish his speech."

Olga and her retainers remain quiet.

"Where was I? Oh yes. Since you know Brig. Gracia, I will continue with the rest. Beside me, Major General Felix Schmidt. On the right is the representative from the USA, Gen. Eugene Griffon and Francis Thorn." Cutting continues his introduction to the rest of the group.

"Is it me or their boobs size seem to be bigger? Did they do breast implant or surgery?" Felix rudely remarks on both female dark elves' large chest size.

"Breast implant? Surgery?" Olga and her retainers baffled.

Maria facepalm on Felix's rude comment. The USA generals stay silent.

"Schmidt, don't be rude. I would apologize for my subordinate's rudeness." Cutting apologizes on Felix's foolish remark.

"It doesn't matter. I am Kuchu Creelzuzul. This is the former queen Olga Discordia and her retainers are Risa and Galliala Rwanno." Kuchu introduced himself, Olga and her retainers.

"If you don't mind at all, why Risa does not family name?" Thorn curiously asked Risa.

"I am orphan of war. Only my senior chose the name and I took it." Risa explained.

"Well…I apologize for asking that. Let us continue the meeting." Thorn apologize Risa.

"That is okay."

"So let begin with…." Cutting starts the topic.

 **45 minutes later**

Olga did not like Kuchu's proposal. She hates it so much she will tear Kuchu's body into many pieces if she got her magic power. Kuchu suggested on trading half of magic stones reserves for the sovereign rights if they get back their kingdom from Black Dog. But it is too early for the generals to decide. They have not sure whether the magic stone is a variable source or not. Right now, Capt. Gunther and her team were doing testing on the magic stones.

Olga would want to get back her kingdom but did not like the idea of giving their magic stones to the ECA/ USA alliance. It is the bloodline of every dark elves source of power. Kuchu said there must be a price for everything in order to get back her kingdom and the best resources will be the magic stones. Otherwise, they will threaten to kick all the dark elves out of the base. There is no such thing as 'free lunch'. Olga may be displeased about it, she doesn't want her races to extinct. Consider the soldiers confiscate the magic stones from the Black Dog, they use them as their 'payment'.

Besides this matter, ECA and USA generals talked about their policy, relationship with Eostia, hatred with humanity, etc. Each time the dark elves reveal with more information, they learn something about them as well as disturb by their policy. The generals also advise making some changes in their policy. It is up to dark elves to decide themselves.

"We have nothing to ask. Is that anything to ask?" Cutting asked the dark elves.

"That will be all." Kuchu has nothing to say. Olga and her retainers agreed with Kuchu.

"Good. Then we will end the meeting."

A few minutes after the meeting end, all of them returned to their daily activities.

"May I speak to you?" Kuchu asked Maria.

"I would like to know why?" Maria is curious why Kuchu asks her.

"It is private."

"I bring you to my office to talk." Maria led Kuchu to her office.

 **5 minutes later**

 **Maria's office**

"You may speak out," Maria asked Kuchu.

"It is about Chloe."

"What about her?"

"Do you want to why Chloe hated humans so much?"

* * *

 **1130 hrs**

 **Canteen**

Emma finishing washing dirty plates from the tub and carrying the last sack of clean plates to the kitchen. It feels good to do something to keep her occupied.

"Hey, Emma. Take a ten minutes break. Thanks for your help." The canteen assistant thanks, Emma for her help.

"No problem," Emma said. She wants to take a seat nearby when she heard someone talking. She followed the sound of the conversation which led to five females talking to each other. She decided to eavesdrop.

"Damn that Maria!"

"What should we do, Violet? Not only we got punishment but doing stores for the cursed dark elves. It is humiliating to help for the dark elves."

"That plan foiled thank to that devil bitch, Maria!" Violet cursed Maria.

"Should we leave this base?"

"No! We are fighting this to the end. You heard from Maria. That damn Black Dog betrayed our country. Without our holy knight armor, we stand little chance against them." Violet stubborn refused.

"I heard there are some high elves coming to this base."

"Hmmm…" Violet thinking for a few minutes. She might use them in their plain with her wicked smile.

"We can beat up one of the dark elves and someone spread the rumors telling them the high elves did it. Both of them will crash and since the dark elves break the rules, the human in this base will throw them out. That is the best plan ever." Violet devilish smile.

"Is it ok…"

"Screw it! Do as I say."

"I heard Chloe is doing the latrine duty today in the canteen."

"Good! Then we will hide inside the toilet and ambush her. Let go, knights" Violet ordered her knights.

"Is it ambush a violation to code of honor?"

Silence occurs for a minute until Violet spoke out. "True but we are not wearing our knight code of armor. So we continue our plan. Everyone, grab a weapon. Hide in the toilet and wait for my signal." **[A/N. Wow! Logical thinking is it?]**

While the five females are preparing the ambush, Emma was wondering why the natives don't like the dark elves. She horrified about the natives want to get rid of the dark elves. Even she can't understand what is going on, she is disgusted on these natives just like the humans in her homeland. She wished that she can do something to the poor dark elf but she unsure how and can't fight. Emma saw a water hose nearby. The canteen assistant taught her how to use it. Maybe she can save someone.

 **Female Toilet**

Chloe did not like the duty when she received punishment from Maria but knowing her queen is alive and safe, she will do anything to serve her again. When she entered the toilet and starting her duties, Chloe felt her body being push down.

"Ooof." Chloe felt pain once she is pushed. When Chloe turns around it, she frowns at the same five wannabe knights come and disturb her.

"What is it, Violet asshole?" Chloe cursed Violet.

"Damn you, dark elf bitch. It is all your fault and your races." Violet blames Chloe and her race.

"Fuck off. Did you got a job to do instead of wasting your time beating up your rival race?"

"Oh sure. We will beat you till you are a cripple and spread the rumor to the high elves. And if successful, both of them fights and the human in this base will chase your race out of their base. Sound like a good plan is it?" Violet reveal her plan to let the authorities to kick the dark elf out.

"Is that your plan? That lame. Who will fall for that?"

"The queen of course. She will do anything to save her race."

"Why, you bitch." Chloe enrages when she mentions her queen. She punches Violet's face but she was overpowered by other four ex-knights combine strength.

"Stupid dark elf whore." Violet also enraged and join her friends. They beat and kick her multiple times. Chloe felt immense pain. She wishes that someone stop them. Her wish come true.

 **PPPPRRRFFFSSSOOOOUUSSHHH!**

Water gushes out which disrupt some of the knights away from Chloe.

"WHAT!?" Violet and her knights were shocked by the mysterious person. While the water hose delays the knights for a while, it won't last long.

"Grab my hand, hurry." A high elf offers Chloe some help.

"What!?" Chloe stunned.

"No time." The high elf grabs her hand and tries to run away from them. Chloe gets up and followed the mysterious elf despite being hurt.

"It getting away."

"Get both of them," Violet instructed her knights. Violet and her knights chased both of them.

While running, Chloe was unable to run properly. Emma tries her best to bring Chloe to safety but Violet and her ex-knights will catch up to them.

"Please leave me here. You will hurt yourself." Chloe told the mysterious high elf to leave her alone in order to save herself.

"No. I can't leave you alone." The high elf refuses.

"Why?"

"I don't know why but a kind human save my life from the scum human who enslaves me for years. A kind human help the stranger in need. So I do the same and you call me Emma." Emma gives her reason.

Chloe was stunned by Emma's bravely. She did not know that Emma suffers the hand of the slaver. All the while, she loathes humans and high elves. She did not realize her enemies are helping her.

"We almost…" Emma fell off when someone throws something hard against her head.

"EMMA. WHY YOU….OOFFFRRR…." Chloe was push back by the knights to end her chase. While the four of them pin down Chole, Violet went to the mysterious elf.

"Uurrrgghhh… aarrggghhh…" Emma just recovers before she felt pain when someone pulls her hair.

"Bitch! Why you help her?" Violet snarl at Emma for ruining her plan.

"Why you hate the dark elves?" Emma asked in a soft tone.

"Why? Did you say why? That simple. They sent monsters to kill our kind, loot our home and raped our people. So it justifying to kill them." Violet told her reason.

"I don't know what is your relationship with the dark elves but I do know that not all dark elves are evil. The dark elves, your races, and my races are in the same boat. We are all suffering during the war. Why must you prejudge against them?" Emma justified her reasoning.

"You are a fool."

"Maybe. But in my homeland, humanity did a cruel thing to us."

"WHAT!? The Goddess won't abandon us and your race because she is a high elf." Violet disbelief Emma.

"If so, why is the benevolence goddess abandon our races? You tell me why?" Emma debunked Violet's belief. Violet never knew that humanity has done harmful to Emma's races. But her faith and devotion to the church of the Goddess blinded her reason and followed the judgment of the Goddess.

"YOU ARE HYPOCRITE! ALL LIES! YOU DESERVED TO BE BEATEN UP." Violet is still in denial and starts beating her up. Emma screamed in pain while Violet beating her fanatic.

Seeing Violet beating the poor Emma making Chloe feel guilty and heartbroken. "STOP IT. YOU ASS. LEAVE HER ALONE! IT IS ME THAT YOU WANT!" Violet ignored Chloe's plead. Chloe has to do something. She bites off one of the ex-knights arms. The ex-scream in pain which give Chloe to push one of the ex-knight into the rest of the group. She rushed toward Violet and cuff her hands to prevent any abuse from Violet.

"LET GO OF ME!" Violet is mad at Chloe for beating up Emma. Violet kick her stomach but Chloe won't budge. Her other four ex-knights struggled to get Chloe off on Violet. They tried beating Chloe in order to let Chloe lose her grip but failed.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Violet and her ex-knights turn their attention on the voice. They are really in deep shit when a group of dark elves appears in front of them. One of them is Olga and she is unhappy to see Chloe being in bad shape.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY PRECIOUS? GET THEM!" Olga ordered her group to attack the knights.

"Oh, goddess. What should we do?

Violet grit her teeth. At the same time, someone shouts.

"EMMA! EMMA! Are you all right?"

A group of high elves came to their aid, tending to Emma's wound. Eileen was shocked at Emma's condition. Who could have done it? Violet make use them as a chance to escape.

"These high elves forced us to beat up Chloe." Violet lie to the dark elves.

"WHAT!?" Eileen shocked.

"You cursed high elves. Why did you do her?" Olga demand to know.

"WHAT!? I don't know what are you talking about…." Eileen has no idea of what happened.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! GET THE HUMANS AND THE HIGH ELVES!" Olga ignored Eileen's explanation and order her group to attack them.

Chloe was shocked by Olga's ignorant. "No..it not their fault..orfff…." Chloe tried to warn Olga but interrupted by someone punching her. A fight becomes inevitable and surrounds by all three races: The human knights, dark elves and high elves. Punching and kicking each other either on all three races. Chaos erupts, many were injured until someone tries to break off the fight.

"Someone help! There is a fight occur outside the canteen."

Some army personnel noticed the fight between three races called their MPs. Others try their best to break off the fight between them.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Oi! Break off."

"God damn it. Break off!"

It going to take some time before the MPs will arrive.

* * *

 **1135 hrs**

 **Maria's office**

Hearing Kuchu's explanation of Chloe hatred for humanity, she can understand Chloe has goes through. No wonder Chloe really hate the base MPs. Maria has a loss of words regarding Chloe's past. The question is why the goddess and their leader do something about it. It also makes her understand the affair of this world's war. She put his two fingers on her temple, rubbing it and asking herself why Chloe never spoke out.

"Ugggh!" Maria has a sudden headache hearing it.

"One more thing."

"What is it, Kuchu?"

"Olga and Chloe are items together."

"..."

"WHAT!?" Maria was astounded to hear from Kuchu.

' _No wonder why Olga send her army to rescue Chloe. It makes sense but at a cost of her kingdom.'_ Maria realized Olga and Chloe relationship.

 ***RING!* *RING!***

Maria picks up her office phone. "This is Brig. Gracia speaking. What is it?"

A few minutes later, she received a big surprise on the base: "WWWWHHHHAAAAATTTTT! I will be there immediately."

"Is there something wrong?"

"YES! Something has gone wrong. There is a riot occur outside the canteen. Three races involved: native knights, high elves and your races. I don't know what the fuck is happening but I am going to investigate NOW." Maria told Kuchu.

"What!?" Kuchu shocked as well.

"Is my ex-queen alright?" Kuchu concern about Olga.

"I am not sure but I am going to find out."

 **Noon**

 **Hospital**

Men and women from the military police were mobilized as quickly as possible to quell the riot happening outside the canteen area. It took at least a minutes to arrest those who are involved. Those who received minor injuries will seek treatment from the medic. Others will be sent to the hospital for major injuries or worst case situation for the crucial case.. Fortunately, no one was crucial in the fight. A few of them were taken to the hospital. Chloe and Emma were the few of them.

"Ow! Ow! It is so bad and it hurt so much." Chloe felt swell and pain aching on her body. A few bruises have been covered by bandages on her head, arms and her legs. Her biggest bandage is her left leg and she can't stand or move on her own. So she moves using her clutches.

' _Honestly, this is the first time I ever have beaten up so badly other than my 'father' or in any battle against the humans. I wonder how Emma is doing. Maybe I will visit her today.'_ Chloe worried.

Emma's room is next door to Chloe's room. Chloe mustering all her strength to walk to Emma's room despite the pain. As she went inside Emma's room, she was in the worse shape than Chloe herself. Emma's appearance is the same as Chloe but bandage of her cheeks and left eye. Her right leg being hanged high with casting in it.

"Oh hi!" Emma gives a painful smile.

"Hi, are you better now?" Chloe worried.

"I am okay. Thanks." Emma still gives a painful smile.

"I….er...should thank you for saving me despite the mess. And you are… a bit.. dumb for going out alone just to save me…" Chloe gives some comment about Emma's bravery and stupidity.

Emma giggles at Chloe. Chloe turned red. "What… are ...you laughing… for?" Chloe stammered.

"Nothing… Can I be your friend?"

"FFF-friend?" Chloe awkwardly comment.

"Yes. Is it ok for you?"

"... Sure… if you want to… ah, ha..ha...ha.." Chloe awkwardly accepts Emma as her friend despite the hatred for humans and high elves. Chloe gives an awkward smile while Emma still gives a painful smile.

* * *

 **1500hrs**

 **Maria's office**

Maria could not believe what she has seen in the report. There are 21 involved in the brawl, five humans, eight high elves and eight dark elves. Among them, four humans, five high elves and four dark elves were in hospital tenting their wound. It was fortunately, none of them were serious. The rest of them were either arrested or treated a minor case. There were also seven bystanders involved either trying to break out the rioters or caught in the middle of the fight. None of them were sent to the hospital or sustain any major injuries. Only a few received minor injuries. She has another problem. Three of them from each race are arguing with each other in her office. Damage to properties was minimum at most. Maria covered her face with both of her palms and was wondering what the fuck she is in the mess.

"Damn you. The dark elves should die and you non-believer high elves are hypocrites for not following our belief of our goddess reincarnate." Violet argued with Eileen and Olga. Violet is the only one who escaped unharmed while her ex-knights were in the hospital.

"Shut up, you human. How dare you hurt Chloe, my handmaiden. And you elves are collaborators for joining those humans. All of you are scums." Olga accused Eileen and Violet of hurting her handmaiden.

"How dare you blame me? You humans hurt Emma and lie to the dark elves. Screw your goddess. Your goddess is a fake and jerkass. And you dark elves are a bunch of idiots who jump to conclusion and hurt us. I should not accept to go to this cursed 'base'." Eileen snarled at Olga and Violet. She has some bandages on her arms and left cheek.

Three of them are arguing, cursing and shouting to each other non-stop for more than an hour.

' _Oh my fucking god. I am going to fucking die. Urgh! Quarreling each other on their first day in our base. Fucking assholes. I wish that I can turn back in time to cancel my last mission before I being teleport to the fucked up fairytales. I am already retired and I wanted to see my children rather dealing with these fantasy shit races quarreling each other. Sigh.'_ Maria felt intensive stress and wished she could visit her children rather than dealing with shit fantasy races.

"Hey, human. Can you help us out?" Eileen wants Maria's help.

"Human, can you decide whose fault is this?" Olga wants Maria's verdict.

"Hey, you with us. Can you kick both of the elves out of their base?" Violet wanted both elves gone.

"Stupid human. Shut up." Olga hissed at Violet.

"Shut up, elves," Violet argued with Olga.

"So the liar human you are" Eileen growled at Violet.

All of sudden, a slam being hard and loud caught their attention to the three ladies with silent occur. Maria had enough of three of them are bickering each other. They had never seen enough worst war.

"You know what! You need a history lesson." Maria gives out her last comment before taking out her laptop and wanted to show them some video for all three of them to watch.

"WHAT!?" All of them are confused about what Maria talking about.

* * *

 **1545 hrs**

 **Hospital**

 **Emma's room**

Emma was having a fun conversation with Chloe until someone interrupted them.

"Er hi. Who is this person?" A soldier asked.

"Well…"

"Oh hi, Jordan. This is Chloe." Emma introduced Chloe to Jordan.

"Er…. Hi…." Chloe stammered.

"Hi. Emma. Next time, please sound off the MPs. You should be careful and don't do it alone. At least, get someone to assist you. I won't be around to take care of you." Jordan reminding Emma to be careful, worrying for her well-being.

"I will. It is my fault that I got into the mess. Next time. " Emma takes Jordan's advice.

"It all my fault. I am so sorry." Chloe started to shed tears, feeling guilty.

"It is not your fault. Don't cry. I will be fine although it is my responsibility for myself." Emma spoke in a calm tone.

"Well, I brought along my Walkman."

"Walkman?" Both Emma and Chloe baffled.

Jordan takes out the Walkman out of his pocket. Both of them stare at the box with many boxes on top of the box with a black long string with funny looking thing at the end.

"Try putting into your ears. Tell me if the volume is too loud or soft." Jordan passed the headset to both Emma and Chloe. The song that he has chosen is 'Hooked on the feeling' by Blue Swede. Both of them put the headset onto their ears. Right for Emma and left for Chloe. Jordan played music. Both of them listened to the song. They are astounded to hear the music without anyone playing for them. Jordan saw their smile showing on both elves' faces indicating that both of them enjoy the music. Both Jordan and Chloe stay at Emma's room until visiting hour over. Happy times. Wish the music stay forever.

 **At the same time**

 **Maria's office**

All three ladies turned pale, sweating bullets and their brain froze. Maria has shown them using clips from world history happen in her timeline. First, they witness the long wagonless cart charge to the red-uniform army and cause devastating huge damage to surrounding and people with a bright orange 'mushroom' cloud. Next, a long rod split into three smaller rods destroy the city with three green 'mushroom' cloud killing people. Come along was a large ship break in half by a white beam. Followed by a large number of these 'metal' golems invading and lastly, a few blue 'mushroom' cloud destroyed 'metal' golems. Every clip that Maria showed them felt terrified and horror. They are at a loss of words. **[A/N. If you want to know what Maria is shown to the three ladies, in order of the clip except for the last two clip: General - China First Mission starting; GLA original General ending; GLA Zero hour Mission 3 ending; Russia invading ECA and France launch 'Operation Pandora' on Russia invasion.]**

"You know something. You are fortunate enough that you won't die in a horrible death like I have shown you the video. They were a million civilians and soldiers or even tens of millions die every time war occur and it happens to all nations. This is nothing compared to your world in term of numbers. You all forget about one thing: You owe us a favor. We saved your butts from your tyrant bastard. If weren't for us, you are all slaves to the tyrants who will do whatever they want. Your freedom, your rights, and your livelihood. All of them were been taken by the tyrants. Do you want it to happen? In addition, we provide you shelter, food, and protection. Is that how you repay us with squalling each other?" Maria harshly reminds the three ladies of saving their races in their world.

"Violet, you are the main culprit and MUST apologize to both elves." Maria deduced Violet is the cause.

"You accuse me? Do you have evidence against me?" Violet denied.

Maria showed her laptop to all three of them. This time, it shows Violet and her knights chase Emma and Chloe. Shortly, Violet beat up Emma badly while they beat up Chloe afterward. Violet turns pale when she witnesses her wrongdoings.

"So it was indeed you. How dare you hurt Emma? Why?" Eileen found out about Violet's wrongdoing.

"Curse you, human. You deserved to die!" Olga enraged about Violet.

Violet could not explain. She is in deep shit now.

"Violet will be punishment starting from tomorrow will be transferred to the dark elves bunk for six months. Also, your friends won't join you. After they being discarded from the hospital, your friends will be different location alone." Maria 'punish' Violet.

"How could you do this me?"

"Shut up! One more time you fail to complete your punishment, you will be put to the maximum security prison where you won't be able to see light again. This is your final warning. Your friends will be joining you if they refuse." Maria gives her final warning to Violet in her cold tone. Violet never knew she is in deep troubles. It is hopeless to argue.

"Olga, apologize to Eileen for jumping conclusion. And Eileen, get along with other people. If you fail to do so, I will make a statement of your misbehavior conduct to my superior, Gen. Cutting. He is obliged to kick anyone who performs civil unrest as long as I have evidence against you. Now, GET OUT OF MY OFFICE OTHERWISE, I WILL MAKE YOU DO IT!" Maria also warns Olga and Eileen harshly.

All three ladies sense a bigger aura and were scared of her. They quickly and quietly left Maria's office like little mice escape from the fierce cat with their lives hanging. After they left the office, Maria sighed and she rests easy. She went to the drawer and took out a bottle of vodka with only three-quarter remain and a small cup. She pours the vodka into the cup and drank it. Hopefully, she has forgotten what happened today. Maybe she should apologize to Nikolai for stealing his vodka but she knew that he fears to talk to women because of his childhood. So she let it slide. She will do it once Nikolai is ready to face his fear alone. She took the photo frame with herself, her husband and her children. She missed them so much before she secretly weeps in tears.

* * *

 **Three days later**

 **The church of the goddess**

 **Morning**

A lone nun praying the statues of the elf goddess in front of her. She dresses in topless clothing and armed with holy mace and buckler. She once works as a mercenary until life change when she was rescued by the church while injured during his bounty hunt. She was grateful and vowed to the service of the goddess.

"Sister Fionna, how are you doing?"

Fionna turned her attention to the old man wearing clergy clothing. "Father Grishom. It is an honor to be serving you."

"Yes, I am. Since that golden beam occurs in the unknown territories, you will be escorting duty for Princess Prim."

"That right! Father. Usually, I go alone but Prim took me as an escort seeing my combat skill."

One of them shouts out to Sister Fionna. "Sister Fionna, we are leaving in five minutes."

"I am sorry, my Father. I will be leaving soon." Fionna slightly bows toward Archbishop Grishom before leaving the church.

Archbishop Grishom gives a warm smile and waving his goodbyes to the battle nuns doing their duty. However, as the church door close, Grishom's facial expression changed. He is becoming arrogant and quietly scoff off. Grisham does not like the Goddess Celestine. He used her as a puppet of this weak governance in this nation. Originally, he forbid Celestine from going out of her city and castle unless it is ceremony event. It requires his permission to do so. Until that golden beam appears out of nowhere, he started to feel paranoid about that beam. He felt that he started to feel pressure from the public and the nobles which he allows Celestine to roam on the golden beam. To keep track of her movement, he employs spies and nuns who loyal to him only.

But he has other matters to attend to. He quickly went to his office and pull out his stone from his secret drawer. He cast his magic and summoned whom he knew of. A familiar face appears within the stone's surface.

"Kin, my boy. How is everything in your new nation?"

"Master. Everything is in motion. Our slaves mined a lot of surplus of magic stones within the mountains." Kin report his findings.

"Good! Good! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"There is one problem." Kin worried.

"Oh! And what that?" Grishom asked.

"After a week of sacking the city, we managed to find the whereabouts the queen and her civilians. While overseeing, our troop encounter an unknown faction, mostly consist of humans…"

"So?"

"These humans use strange magic and weaponry. Our troop engages the unknown faction. The result, our troops completely annihilated within minutes by this unknown faction. Thirty thousand troops destroyed." Kin explain to Grishom.

"What!? How could it be? No magic can obliterate thirty thousand strong armies within minutes. Not even ancient magic can do that in a short time. Are you sure about it?" Grishom was shocked.

"Yes. I am positive. I have two of my close friends witnessed it. Vault did not like it."

"Hmmm…. Vault is a fool. He thinks too much about sexual pleasure. That is all he cares. It is a shame that Vault did not realize that our rival nation has potential resources and limitless power to harvest for taking. What a waste of talent." Grishon did not like Vault and his goals.

"That is why you are recruited in the Black Dog Mercenaries to watch their movement. I raised you under my care and gives you the best tutors to become a wizard. Of course, I am expecting to live up to your reputation. So, don't let me down." Grishom talks about how he raised Kin.

"Yes, Master. I would not let you down. Come to think of it. That unknown faction has a golden beam."

"WHAT!?"

"What wrong, master?"

"Nothing. I had made an error but it is minor. Nothing to worry." Grishon lied to Kin. Grishom underestimated on letting Celestine go to the golden beam and he allowed it. He did not realize until now. It is too late to revert it.

"Anything else to report?"

"Yes. Just one. We run out of 'special' wines for our men. Recently, some men rebel against our policy. I fear that they will rebel."

"It will be done. Create the magic portal and once it is done, report to me. I will deliver it to you."

"Yes, Master."

Three nuns walked toward Grishom's office. The first is the middle-aged woman with spectacles and a pair of red eyes. The second and third are teenagers. Only the second has a small breast.

"Father Grishom."

"Sister Kate, Yuno and Maki. What brought you here?" Grishom pleased to see the three nuns.

"We are doing our daily services. Are we late, my Father?" Sister Kate answered Grishon's question.

"No. No. Not at all. You just in time for my service."

Grishom took out his key: "Come and follow me!" All the three nuns followed Grishom until it reaches the large painting of the goddess Celestine. He pressed a hidden compartment and open it like a door to another room. Inside that room, a group of men and women performing debauchery among each other. All of them are enjoying their self-indulgence like wild animals. Moaning in pleasure was the best music to their ears. Three nuns are looking forward to their service.

"Come inside."

Grishom and three nuns went inside the room. Grishom gives a perverted smile before closing completely.

* * *

 **Omake: The Black Bear arrive**

 **Winter Year 573**

 **1st Month and 11th day**

 **Kingdom of Lindengard**

 **Oitnard City**

The last city of what left of Lindengard. The cursed invaders of Keltula of the 4th Army invade the whole continent of Mithras engulfs any territories under their kneels. The 4th Army of Keltula consists of humans, dark elves and monsters. It total number up to a million troops waiting to lay siege the Oitnard City. Army range from drake riders, a legion of monsters and elite 'Black Knight' are waiting under the commander Cecil to attack the last city. Cecil smirked that Lindengard is going to fall under his boots. There is no way to stop their onslaught unless a miracle happens.

In the fortress of Oitnard City, a long green-haired woman with blue armor and a white skirt standing near the city front as she watches the large army of Keltula approaching the Oitnard City. She was scared in her heart but stay bravely to mask off her emotion. Armed with a sword and shield. She will pray for a miracle. It is inevitable and she rather dies in battle than being a slave to Keltula.

"Princess Olivia."

Olivia turned her attention to a black haired man and a pink haired woman approaching her.

"Bruno! Clarice!"

"This is hopeless. This is all the troops we have now. If only..." Bruno has to tell the bad news to Olivia.

"Bruno, Don't say any more!" Olivia knew this city will fall.

"Olivia…." Clarice cries in tears.

"Clarice. Don't cry…." Bruno tries to comfort Clarice. Clarice leans on Bruno's shoulder and cries louder. Bruno wishes he could do something but he can't. Olivia saw the enemies troops are rushing toward the fortress with their warcries which she can tell that vile commander, Cecil gives the order to attack. Olivia was about to give some inspiring speeches to her remaining defenders when she heard something from the sky. The enemies troop stop running, confused as they stared at the sky.

 **FFFFFFFFFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

 **BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM!**

Multiple metal sharp pointy cannonballs from the sky plunged with lightning speed obliterate any attacking forces in range; creating massive shockwaves; a thunderous noise and big holes like the size of a house on the ground. Anyone who caught in the radius has their bodies explode like a water balloon being burst with red color water or their bodies flung into the air twenty meters in height before dropping dead or battered bodies. A minute passed, all the enemies troop stared at the shock on how many of their fellowmen died. The troops felt disgusted and horrified which make some of them vomited. Even the commander Cecil was shocked as well.

Olivia and her army stared at the enemy bodies in horror. They have never encountered such magic that could wipe out one-fifth of the 4th Army. A sudden large number of strange rods with smoke on their back aims directly at the drakes rider. Despite to avoid these things, it is too late for them, as both of the drake and riders explode with more blood wiping the entire army of drake riders.

 **BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM!**

The remaining survivors of the 4th Army are unsure whether to retreat and regroup. Before they can do anything, they saw vile one big star and three small stars approaching them, they unleashed so much devastating power on the 4th Army that it reduced to only one-fifth remaining. Cecil immediately gives his order to his army a full retreat. Little they knew, strange troops carrying strange weapon aiming at the retreating survivors. More of these stranges 'metal golems' and 'flying chariot' chased the remaining survivors. In the nutshell, Cecil and his 4th Army are completely get fucked by an unknown army.

Shocked and froze at the mysterious army that destroys the entire of the 4th Army, Princess Olivia felt an immerse fear, awe and hopeless for having any chance of defeating this mysterious army. Despite a strong face, her body shaken uncontrollable; endless bullets of sweats on her face and her body; a pool of yellow liquid started to form under her white skirt.

A sudden 'flying chariot' passed by approaching the city front and land near the city gates. Through they have to arm themselves if any invading force coming toward the gates, they are still frozen by the shock of the mysterious army. Three men exit out of the 'flying chariot'. These men carrying strange clothing and weapon. Their strange masks have a pair of big glasses and a large area on the mouth. Only the middle have the tube connecting his mouth to his back. He also has a tri-colored white/ red/ blue on his left shoulder.

She stared at that three of them before saying: "Who...are...you?"

The middle man adjusting something on his mask before saying which will haunt the princess for the rest of her life. "Is that how you say your thanks to your savior? My name is **General Armii** **Nikita Ivanovich Aleksandr** of the Russian Army but you can call me **'The Leader'** if it is difficult to pronoun my name." Winter is coming.

* * *

Well, that wrapped out for today. Been over two months of not updating this fanfic but I finished it today. Oh dear, three races started to get brawl among themselves only to get the feeling of Maria's wrath in the end. Originally, I want Chloe to be one agonizing Emma but I felt that I am unfairly biased toward Chloe since both of them are being enslaved by the human master. So instead I will be focusing on Violet. Not an easy task of trying all three races to scorn each other. Poor Maria. She stressed out. There will be more stressful dealing with SSA. The archbishop Grishom will be a secondary villain but a hidden one. He will play a bigger part of the stories in the future. The retainers from my previous fanfiction: 'Lost Battalion in Eostia' will be here in this story with some changes and so on.

Haley from **The Watcher** and Nikolai from **EnriksD8.** Sister **Kate** , **Yuno** and **Maki** from Sister Pastures. For those on how Nikita and his army end up which world, that world is in **Himekishi Olivia.** I will be following OVA style because I don't know what the fucking story about in the light novel. I see a lot of reviews and OMG that a lot.

To cut a long list of reviews, I will be generally looking common types. First, if anyone asking is there any factions be coming to my main story, the answer is no. So rejoice. No GLA, Yuri or Scrin coming to Eostia. If I have a choice, I will take Yuri because it is fun. Imaging Yuri minds control Vault and throw him into the grinder. Not a bad idea. However, the most interesting part will be the Genetic Mutator. Seeing female knights about to get raped, cast on them and they change into 'Brutes' beat the shit of the Black Dog. Seeing female nuns being raped by imp, cast on them and they change into 'Brutes' beat the shit of the imps. However, I will create a separate story relate to 'General' series. So only factions from ROTR.

Second, on the GLA omake, yes the female general is Adela Baskova. The hardest part will be combining the lore from ROTR and canceled General 2 since it operating two different timelines. It is up to my creative thinking to make it happen (or worst lol).

And lastly, if I will be creating another fanfic related to cnc and kuroinu, it depends on my mood and time. I will put up on the polls on which cnc series to be put. The winner will be the next fanfic I will be creating.

 **Time for review**

 **Firem78910:** Lol. Someone will do it :D

 **Guest1** : No. According to the lore of ROTR, he is imprisoned in the maximum prison security somewhere in the USA.

 **Ninjarider1:** Done on the Reveille but however, I reject ECA/ USA troops saving SSA in the next chapter. Because they are in the 'safe' zone. The troops already arrive within two weeks and a shock in their life.

 **Perseus12:** Might consider 'Warrior Bunnies' or 'Draenis' to be part of MPs.

No smaller kingdoms in my story but only villages and town in Eostia.

There will be none for reasons. The church 'brainwash' all mercenaries and must be constantly be maintaining them however it won't last long.

 **GREAT CELESTIAL-DRAGON:** That sound like the 'Black Hand' sub-faction philosophy. Even they do have superior technology, they are not the types of people who charge to every nation or force the civilians to follow their religion. They are mostly caution people unless the commander is the 'Black Hand' sub-faction from CNC 3. From what I heard of the lore, it took at least a full year of recon and silent before announcing themselves. The story will fall flat and tasteless if I create such a story. Correct me if I am wrong.

You are forgetting that in the hentai world based on their logic, the most common tend is blackmail. All the women who are target of blackmail **ALWAYS** give in to the rapist's demand despite how strong their magic or strength. Very few stories to be ever counter blackmail or won't give in. Like an example: Alicia has been blackmail by PM Beasley by raping her subject and her cousin Prim. What did she do? She gives in to PM Beasley and then he broke his promise. In Eileen case, she has been blackmail by a human politician by bringing harm to her elves tribes if she kills him despite having magical power.

 **Guest 2:** That if they find tiberium in Eostia.

 **ChoyTheUSChamp:** Without spoiling too much, traitors in Eostia and other 'allied' nation to Black Dog.

 **EnriksD8:** While of course a massive amount of tanks will crush the base. However, in this case, there are important civilians if they launched 'rescuing operation'. Won't you be sad if tank crushed an innocent people by running over them?

Yes, you are right about a woman leading the command under Islam law. But I am using a concept from the 'cancelled' General 2. According to the lore, they expanded to include other ethnic groups and nationalities but combining ROTR and 'cancelled' General 2 is going to be a challenging task.

 **Mr. What If:** If you are talking about SSA, ECA/ USA alliance are happy to obliged to give Olga to them because she is annoying. The downside is they will be dealing with a massive influx of angry dark elves refugees rioting inside the base. So if they want to send Olga to SSA, they have to clear all the dark elves out of their base.

 **ATGM64:** Wow nice story for the Russia Fed but I put in the side story as he travels to another fucked up world. LOL. Guess what he will react to this shit.

 **The Watcher:** Added but some minor change in your oc. I try to search for 'Major Lieutenant' and found there is no such thing as exist in any US army branches. So Lt. is what I am given. Javelin and bombs are removed because there are too many weapons or equipment for one person to carry. As for the short bio, it is rare for non-commission personnel to be promoted to be an officer unless it is the battlefield. It works well in WWII but after that, it needs a college degree as it required. Even your oc promoted to officer, he still has to go to boot camp for officer training after the war. I don't myself how long the course but I found it impossible to do that since the war ended recently before they were teleported.

 **Guest 3:** It depends on my mood unless that oc is ridiculous overpower.

 **Guest 4:** No. The princess Alphelia and other elves will not be saved by ECA or USA forces unless you sponsored a big ship to travel there by sea. Instead, errr...the GLA will deal with them.

 **Guest 5:** Nope. No doing that because they are reaching their base.

Next chapter will be focusing on SSA. YES! MY FAVOURITE CHAPTER TO WRITE! WOAH! Just straight to the point. Preparing for comedy, trash talking and more idiotic Alicia's reasoning. I will see you then. Peace out.


	9. Chapter 8: First Encouter with Alliance

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Command and Conquer: General - Zero hour [Rise of the Red] mods' by EA games (greedy bastard) / SWR Production (mod creator) and 'Kuroinu' (too lazy to write the full name and it is Japanese) for LN by 'Liquid' and/or 'Majin Label' for OVA except for my OC. And some minor crossover character with a bit of twist :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: First encounter with Alliance**

* * *

 **Four weeks later after the appearance of the 'golden beam'**

 **15 km away from 398th Base**

 **Morning**

A thousand army from the Seven Shield Alliance, a coalition of seven city-states marching toward the mysterious golden beam. Eight different banners are displayed as they marched.

Two swords intercrossed behind the shield with hawk emblem onto amber banner represented Feoh.

An open tome with a wand and a deer on each side of the tome onto pink banner represented Ur.

Two spears intercrossed behind shield emblem with the sun on top and wall on the bottom. A horse head on top of the shield emblem onto the sky blue banner represented Geofu.

A shine logo with a pair of kois forming into a Yin-Yang position onto the purple banner represented Thorn.

An axe crossing over with pickaxe behind beaver head onto the yellow banner represented Ansur.

A white crow flying with its wings extended and its claw clutching the eye socket of the skull onto the black banner represented Rad.

A castle emblem behind a unicorn head onto a white banner represented Ken.

A white tree onto the green banner represented Amor Forest, a close ally nation to Seven Shield Alliance.

Each army consists of humans, elves and halflings. All of them are females proudly displayed their 'armor'. In the middle of the army, there are three fancy horse carriages. Each of them being protected by knights, mercenaries, battle nuns, shrine maidens and archers to protect their rulers. So far, they have not encountered any problems until the front line army stopped immediate causing the whole army halt. **[A/N: I took some reference about sigil from the latest chapter** **DOOM: Puer Infernalis from Enriksd8 and got the approval from him. Thanks man!]**

"What the hell is going on? Roseria, go to the front army and find out what is going on." A blonde female knight inside one of the carriage demanded to know.

"Yes. Grandmaster." A blonde ponytailed female knight with enormous breast size wearing a blue corset obey her master to investigate.

"Cousin, is everything alright?" A long pink hair princess curious asked her cousin.

"Don't worry about it. Everything is going to be fine." The female blonde knight assured her little cousin.

While waiting for the news from the front line, some of the retainers talking and gossiping with each other.

"Urgh! So boring!" A sheep elf archer has a dull expression.

"Be vigilance, Randiel. Who know the bandits will ambush us." Sister Fionna reminded Randiel to be alert.

"Really? We are in the safe zone. Nothing going to happen to us." Randiel debunked.

"Still, we have to take preventive measure." Sister Fionna caution.

"Whatever, I am going to Tiger Lily mercenaries to hang out with them to bid my time. Bye! bye!" Randiel abandons her post.

"Come back here!" Sister Fionna scold Randiel but she ignores her warning.

"What a disobedient retainer." Sister Fionna shook her head.

"Is everything alright?" A female centaur wearing her purple armor and halberd. She was accompanied by semi-nude armor in green carrying a frail who is riding on her (centaur) back before getting down.

"Iron Liz, Kroenaline. Randiel has abandoned her duties. I try to remind her but she left." Sister Fionna explained in a frustrated tone.

"Geez. This girl." Iron Liz frowned about Randiel's irresponsible behavior.

"We will take over her place," Kroeanaline said.

"But…"

"We won't mind. Anyway, there are elves of Amor Forest will be protecting our master and goddess. So don't worry so much." Iron Liz assured Sister Fionna.

"That not what I mean. I mean…"

"Who bring these two women here?" Someone shouted.

Turn out there is a blonde hair with curly end female knight is not happy to see both of them.

"Lady Loriana. We are taking over Randiel's place." Iron Liz said.

"You don't have to come. Who asked you to come? We have enough bodyguards protecting our master. Go back to your master." Loriana scowled.

"We are here to help…."

"I SAID I HAVE NO NEED OF YOUR HELP!" Loriana yelled.

"Why do you hate us?" Iron Liz asked.

"Why? The 'empire' razed my kingdom to the ground. I have been captured and raped by a horse under the order of the empire's magicians. Their objective was to breed more cursed demi-human known as centaur for their war effort. I was lucky enough to defect to this kingdom. From then onward, thanks to the magical horse raped me, I fear of riding horse. You are lucky that I don't have to use profanity against you." Loriana explained.

"But not all centaurs are bad. You have to.." Kroeanaline defends Iron Liz.

"Shut up, ex-empress. I don't want to listen to your explanation. I don't care which empire you come from. Whether the empire is good or evil, the word 'empire' is good enough to be scorn in my book." Loriana scoff.

"Loriana!" Someone call her name.

"Yes, Grandmaster?"

"Go and check out with Roseria. She took so long to come back."

"At once, Grandmaster."

"You are lucky not to use my wrath against you." Loriana gnarled before leaving to investigate.

"I would like to apologize for her behavior. She…" Sister Fionna expressed her regret.

"That alright. It is unfortunate anyway. By the way, how Sophia?" Kroeanaline asked.

"She is doing fine. It is unfortunate that she won't be escorting our grandmaster because she is giving birth within a month time. She is more tolerant of you." Sister Fionna report on Sophia's well being.

"May the goddess bless the healthy child." Iron Liz prayed for Sophia's child.

"Look who here!" A black ponytailed centaur spoke as she slowly approached the three of them.

"Miss Hibara, I am kind of surprised to see you." Sister Fionna unexpected to see Hibara.

"You know, Liz. It is disgraced to let a human sit on your back." Hibara states her displeasure for Iron Liz.

"But I trusted her so that why I allowed Kroeaneline to ride on my back." Iron Liz explained.

"We, centaurs are not horses for letting ungrateful humans to ride on our back and take it for granted."

"Is that why you are upset?"

"Yes. I hope that you bear this in mind. I am fine gathering along with any humans except for Loriana who is a racist to our kind. Oh, that reminds me of something. Have you seen the useless Amame? She took so long just to make a report. Urgh! I don't know why Kaguya recruit useless kunoichi."

"No. I didn't see her at all." Iron Liz bluntly.

"Urgh! I have to find her myself. Thanks for your time. I am leaving." Hibara felt annoyed before politely leaving the area.

"Seem it is going to take quite some time. I wonder what stopped them." Kroeaneline wondered.

"I don't know seriously." Iron Liz become clueless. Until one of the knight report to her grandmaster.

"Grandmaster. There is something blocking our way." One of the knight report to the female blonde knight.

"WHAT!? What my retainers are doing right now?"

"They are discussing whether to remove it or not, Grandmaster." The knight reported.

"WHAT!? Bring me to that location. Tell the knights to clear for the carriage."

"Yes, Grandmaster."

"What is going on?" Sister Fionna baffled.

"I don't know what happens." Iron Liz and Kroeaneline confused as well.

* * *

 **A while later**

Three carriages arrive at the spot where the army stopped. The female blonde knight steps out of the carriage and was shocked by that thing.

Tall signage with two logos. A one-winged lion and an eagle with a sword and shield emblems on top of the sign. It said "Warning: Restricted area. This area has been declared by the authority of the European Continental Alliance and the United States of America. For your safety, please don't enter the area. Unauthorized entry is prohibited. _Deadly force is authorized._ "

Seeing the sign make her mad as this land belongs to the goddess. Nobody is allowed to claim the territory without the goddess's permission. Who is the joker who put this sign? It is an embarrassment to Seven Shield Alliance reputation.

"Grandmaster. What should we do?" Her retainers awaiting her order.

"Knights, take down the signage. Who is the person who unlawful put up the signage? It belongs to the goddess land." The female blonde knight growled. Her retainers and her knights draw their weapons to chop down the signage but it proves to be difficult. The female blonde knight draws her own sword and used her full might against. It only chips a bit.

"Stupid signage!" The female blonde knight frustrated and kick the pole. A sharp pain occurred when she kicks it hard like kicking the stone wall.

"OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!" The female blonde knight felt pain and clutching her foot in pain. The mercenaries and halflings laughed at her for the proud knights who could not do their job properly. The respective leader laughs as well. The knights felt offended but they can't argue back without Claudia's permission. Seeing on female blonde knight's failure, Claudia facepalmed. Celestine and Kaguya remain stoic toward her. Only the pink long hair princess becomes worried about her cousin.

A few minutes later, they succeed in taking down the signage. The female blonde knight boasts herself: "Hmm...I have succeeded in taking down the sign…"

She turned around to see the sign fall on her.

"What!?"

 ***SPLAT!***

"Help me, my knights. Get this thing off me!" The female blonde knight screams for help as she flattened by the signage land on her. Her knights and retainers try their best to get her off the signage.

More laughter occurs when the leaders and their mercenaries and halflings at the female blonde knight's smart-aleck. Claudia shook her head. Celestine and Kaguya remain expressionless while the long pink hair princess started to worry for her cousin's well-being.

Unknown to them, these trigger an alarm to ECA Regional Command HQ.

 **ECA Regional Command HQ**

 **22rd March 2055**

 **1000 hrs**

 ***BEEP!* *BEEP!* *BEEP!***

A communication officer looks at the map and found sector 7 triggered an alarm. He slowly grumbled on who the idiot trip an alarm but he is not sure who are they. The radar is limited to 10 km radius so he called the scout helicopter to check out.

"[COMM] This is Command HQ to Hawkeye-3. Please respond."

"[COMM] This is Hawkeye-3."

"[COMM] There is an alarm triggered at sector 7, 15 Kilo away from our base. Please investigate and report to me if there is an anomaly."

"[COMM] Roger. Out."

Hopefully it just a bugged or technology flaw.

 **Meanwhile**

The knights with some help from the mercenaries and halflings managed to remove the sign of the female blonde knight. She has minor injuries and nun perform healing spell on her. As they about to march again, they heard a loud noise.

 **RETRETRETRETRETRETRETRET!**

"What that noise?"

To everyone surprise, they see the 'iron pegasus' passed by for all the army to see. Everyone in the army stares at 'iron pegasus' with their eyes widen and their jaws drop.

"What is that thing?!"

"What is going on!?"

"Captain Claudia, there a thing that can fly." One knight turned pale bravely answer her grandmaster's question.

All the leaders pop their head out of their carriages and were shocked about the 'iron pegasus'. Every leader stunned and react the same as their army except for Celestine and the ginger hair girl. The 'iron pegasus' look similar to her vision but she found it to be smaller in size. The ginger hair halfling is impressed with the ingenuity of these things. Maybe she can get inspiration once she visited the 'mysterious light'.

"Order.. our archers to…attack that thing." The female blonde knight snaps and orders her archers to attack that 'iron pegasus' but the wind is too strong for the archers to take aim at 'iron pegasus'. Even the archers move away from the barrier, their arrow can't reach to that 'iron pegasus'. Their loud noise distracts the archers' concentration.

"Grandmaster, we can't aim our arrows. That thing has some kind of magical barrier." An archer told the female blonde knight.

"What!?"

 **Inside Hawkeye-3 scout helicopter**

"What the fuck?" The pilot in his scout helicopter could not believe his eyes.

He saw an all-female army wearing 'bikini armor'. There is also have underage girls as well. He took a glance of one female high elf pop out of the carriage.

"Fuck this shit." He took his pilot stick and turned back to his base. He reports it to his Command HQ.

"[COMM] This is Hawkeye-3 to Command HQ."

"[COMM] Command HQ speaking."

"[COMM] Inform BG. Gracia. We have some company."

"[COMM] Hostile?"

"[COMM] Negative. You don't believe me of what I have seen."

 **1120 hrs**

 **Maria's office**

Maria started to get a fucking swelling on her head. A helicopter spotted an army roughly about five thousand heading toward the base. That army was unique. It consists of all female soldiers either human or elves with some group of small children in it.

' _There is some fucked up army. Who the fuck sends children to the war zone? These kids will get traumatized in the frontline for sure. Worse of all, they are women. What the hell? What happened to all the men? Did they disappear or exempt from army services like that?"_ Maria thought of the weird army.

She also heard there was a high elf inside one of the three carriages and the army dressed in 'bikini' armor.

' _Could it be the Seven Shield Alliance? If they are, I am going to give a trash talk to their leaders on why the fuck they give their army fucked up clothing.'_

 ***RING* *RING* *RING***

"Yes, This is Brig. Gracia speaking." As Maria picked up the phone.

"This is Col. Castillo speaking. Their army has set up camp about 3 km away from our base. Only three horse carriages come toward Gate 3."

"Only three?" Maria baffled.

"Yes, three. Madam."

"Tell the guards at Gate 3 to set the alert mode to medium alert and prepared the vehicles in advanced. Call me if the vehicles are ready." Maria instructed Gabriel.

"Yes, Madam."

* * *

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Gate 3**

All the force has been mobilized, armed and ready to strike if necessary. Two Lynx APC and a single Bloodhound arrive shortly at Gate 3. Upon arrival, troops immediate find cover in a defensive position. BG Gracia steps out of the vehicles and noticed three fancy ass horse carriages slowly approach to the base.

"Attention unidentified personnel. I am Brigadier Maria Garcia. You are entering ECA military territory. State your intention otherwise, we will treat you as hostile to be dealt with." Maria shout out the SOP to them using her loud hailer. She can hear some voices mostly feminine within her hearing range.

"What the hell? Did she make so much noise? Did she want us to be deaf?"

"So noisy. We have not reached the place and still receive such noise."

"I wonder who are they? They have some amazing stuff."

Despite the fear and imitating of the Gate 3, all three horse drivers put a brave front hidden their fear to themselves. As the three horse carriages stop and disembark the passengers, thing gone awkward wrong. Really gone wrong.

When she thinks of Seven Shield Alliance leaders, she is expecting the leaders to be mature, middle or senior aged, fully experience and independent persons. In reality, what she witnesses is that every leader dressed as a porn actress. They even have an almost naked kid and the so-called elf goddess is not wearing her panties. The rest of them is the complete opposite of what she is expecting.

' _Fuck this shit!'_ Maria put her right hand over her face and rubbing her eyes. She would rather die in combat than dealing with some fuckers dressed up like whores. After a minute or two of a shocking discovery, she regains her composure. She wants to know what the alliance wants.

"Who wants to speak first?" Maria asked.

All the leaders stared at each other before the female blonde knight spoke out. "I will go first."

The female long hair blonde knight is wearing a white top with a blue bikini bra and a blue and white mini skirt. [Maria is surprised to see her sword strapped nicely on her hip.] In term of her appearance, a slim pale-skinned teenage. On her neck, it is a red cravat. On her head, she is wearing a silver headband. Other than her knight attire set of arm and boots, everything is exposed by naked skin. For Maria's view of her, she dresses up as cheerleader but low-cut version.

"Good afternoon, my commoner. My name is Princess Knight Alicia Arcturus. I am the leader of Feoh, rightful heir to Eos lineage and grandmaster of the Holy Knights of the Iris Order." Alicia introduced herself to Maria.

Maria blinked for a few seconds on seeing how this teenage girl has managed to become a leader of the city and a grandmaster. Unless she is considered a capable or ambition person, Maria doubts her job profession.

 _'What!? Is that Alicia Arcturus? Violet's boss? The fuck is this shit? She is so young. Who the fuck elect her as a leader? Talk about a promotion at a fast pace. Maybe I will test her ability."_ Maria frown on Alicia's age to be a ruler.

"Are you surprise about my achievement?" Alicia proudly boasts herself.

"Ya…..So do you know Violet Clayson?" Maria deadpanned.

"Huh? Who?" Alicia baffled.

' _Wow! She doesn't even know her own subordinate. I wonder what happens if Violet knew about it.'_

"Are you sure that you don't know Violet Clayson?"

"I really don't know who is she. Can you talk about something else?"

"Ya...How do you recruit your knights?"

"That simple! I appointed someone to become a recruiter put up the poster; recruit all the women; give them the contract and then become a full pledge knight." Alicia explained.

"WHAT!?" Maria was shocked about how she recruited her knights.

"What wrong?" Alicia baffled.

"Never mind…. How long their training be and why your order recruit women only?"

"About two or three years of training unless she is a nobility will be instant a full pledge knight. As for my order for recruiting women, it is part of our scared law to recruit women only that passed down generation to generation."

"Seriously? Why someone from nobility will be exempted from your training and do you have men in your city? I don't see any men in your army."

"Chh..You asked so many questions. Fine! The reason is simple. The nobility is proof that they are veteran and trustworthy and yes, there are men in our city. The reason is that these men are conscripted for the protection of our city only while the women are private citizens following their lord." Alicia felt annoyed as she grits her teeth.

In summaries, her order recruited only women who have not done any health, physical or mental examination check-up before training. They never check nobility background as nobility consider themselves as important rather than skills. Just declare yourself as nobility and be reward without hardship. Part of the loopholes. Women have more freedom compared to men.

' _I have never heard a fucked up system in her order. No wonder Violet and her knights never accept changes because this order NEVER regulates her background check. Worse still, they are fucking weak because they properly skip their training to ascend to their post desire. I should pity these girls who partake in her order.'_ Maria's thought on Alicia's order.

"So would you like to join my order as my faithful knight?" Alicia offers Maria a job for her. **[A/N. Lol. Later Maria will trash talk to her a lot.]**

' _This naive teenage girl has some nerve to tell me to join her fuck up an order. Okay. Bitch! You deserved some sense on your_ _naivety.'_ Maria unleashed her wrath on the brain-dead Alicia.

"Before I answer your question, I just let you know we rescue some citizens from the dark elves army less than three months ago."

"What!? I should say my thanks." Alicia is impressed with Maria's achievement.

"And then I rescue your five knights as well."

"Are they alive and safe?"

"Yes, they are in our base but to let you know….."

"I am listening…"

"Your knights suck at fighting by my standard." Maria brought up the bad news to Alicia.

"Yes, they are…... Wait? WHAT!?" Alicia thought she was given appraisal from Maria but instead, she criticized her knights.

The pink hair mercenary and ginger hair girl burst out their laughter at Alicia for being an idiot. Claudia shook her head in disappointment. The rest of them look expressionless.

"HOW DARE YOU TO CALL MY KNIGHTS SUCK!? THEY ARE PROFESSIONAL KNIGHT OF JUSTICE….." Alicia was outrage, narrowed her iris eyes staring at Maria.

"Professional? Bullshit. I found three flaws in your knights. First, your knights are lacking tactics decision. Why? Your knights are interested in charging toward the enemies head-on. And these things about 'honor' or 'fairness' is bullcrap. There is a certain thing that you can't win without taking advantages or retreat. Second, your knights are lacking protection and decency. Seriously, your knights look like porn stars that waiting to happen anytime. I don't want my daughters to wear this 'bikini' armor and expected to let rapists rape them. And lastly, your knights are weak in the fighting. I beat up the shit of your five armed knights using my bare hands only. So you called this professional? In my book, they are clowns." Maria listed out of numerous insults to Alicia's face.

"But the armor is goddess blessing…."

"Really? Do you expect me to believe that? Does it need that so-called protection for few clothes? How are you going to protect them from climate changes? Does your blessing have that?" Maria retorted.

Claudia felt insulted when the commoner in blue criticize Alicia's code of honor. She was about to barge in when Celestine stopped her.

"My goddess. Why did you stop me? She insulted our tradition rules."

"I know that you are angry but just be patient for a little longer."

Claudia was unhappy to hear her goddess instructed her but she follow Celestine's order.

"WHY YOU…"

"Alicia, please calm yourself." A long pink hair princess consoled her cousin.

The long pink princess dressed in white top with puffy and detached sleeves in it. Her lower half has a white and pink long skirt. On her hands, she wearing a pair of white glove. On her legs, she wearing white thigh high stocking with red high heels shoes. Only her right foot has a red ribbon tied to it. She wearing a golden crown on her head and neck accessories. She appears the same in term of body appearance but she is shorter and a bigger bust than her cousin. For Maria's view on her, she looks like an actual real like a doll. Maria really wished that her dress won't expose her pink panties for everyone to see.

"Who are you?" Maria asked for the pink long hair princess's name.

"Oh, my name is Princess Knight Prim Fiorire. I am the leader from Ur." Prim introduced herself in a soft-spoken tone.

"Who are you related to Alicia?" Maria asked.

"She is my cousin."

"Ok? But you looked awfully young. Who appointed you?"

"My parents died and hand over the leadership to me. The Mortadella Brothers took care of me."

"Mortadella Brothers?"

"They are my advisors and I trust them."

"Are you good in commanding your troops?"

Prim shook her head.

"Are you good in administrative?"

"Not really."

"What do you mean? Can you explained to me what is going on?"

"Well, I stayed at my cousin's fort."

"What!? Why?"

"Because she must be protected at all times. She is an important person and all my knights will be standing every day to protect her." Alicia took over Prim explaining.

"What!?" Maria frown about Alicia being overprotective toward Prim.

"Why you don't allowed Prim to be proactive?"

"She too young and fragile."

"You are also too young to rule your city." Maria retorted.

"I am already old enough to rule my own city."

 _'Oh fucking great! Now Alicia owns two cities. Talk about micromanagement for an idiot to handle.'_

"Listen carefully, Princess Bubblegum. I am going to tell you once. You have two choices: You either learn skills as much as possible or you resign yourself from your lineage and get someone who is capable. That my advice to you." **[A/N. This may look harsh on Prim but seriously, if she cannot be independent, she can't survive for so long.]**

Prim look shocked and froze. Alicia was unhappy to see Prim in this state.

"Why did you said that? Prim look scared now." Alicia spoke in a harsh tone to Maria.

"Nothing. Just asking Prim to be more independent. She has to make her own choice, not tied toward you."

"Why you..."

"If Prim is in danger while you and your knights defending your cities, how are you and your knights rescue her?" Maria asked the question.

"We will rush to save her….."

"Then the people? You abandon them as well? Is that how leader protect its citizens when they entrusted you?"

She has a loss of words as she can't explain it to herself.

"I thought so. I knew that Prim is your concern but one day, she has to leave the cage to do it herself. Think about it." Maria advises Alicia.

"Wow! I guess it is my turn." A pink hair mercenary spoke out as it is her turn to speak.

A pink hair mercenary is wearing an orange leotard showing half of her breast [Very close to her nipple] and belly button exposed with fur choker. She has a black headband on her messy hair and black necklace on her neck. A belt sling lazily with her dual sword being strapped. On her legs, she wearing a pair of blue stockings and boots. On her arms, her leotard has long sleeves til her wrist and black fingerless glove on her hands. In term of body appearance, she has a slender young adult appearance. From Maria's view of her, she really looks a real whore or a strip dancer. Maria can't imagine why she chose her dressing.

"Who are you?" Maria asked for the pink hair mercenary's name.

"My name is Maia, the Mercenary Queen from Rad." Maia introduced herself.

"No family name?" Maria asked.

"Yup. My family perished by the legion of monsters."

"I am sorry for digging your past." Maria gives her condolences to Maia.

"That all alright."

"Mercenary, you said."

"Ya. So?"

"I heard from the natives that the mercenaries of the Black Dog are the one who helping your citizens against the legion of monsters in all seven cities, am I right?"

"Bingo! I was one of them before becoming a leader. So what do you want to know?"

"Do you lead an army before?"

"Sometimes."

"What do you mean by sometimes?"

"Well, I sometimes take contracts escorting noble family."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I am bored. The paper works are very annoying, you know. So I left to my co-workers and go for an adventure."

"WHAT!? Then, you should NOT be a leader of your city. You are irresponsible and negligence of your duty. What happens if your city been attacked by invaders? Without your presence, your city will be in deep shit."

"Don't worry about it. Everything is going to be fine."

Maria frown at Maia's behavior for treating her city too lightly. She decides to change the topic.

"So how many mercenaries do you recruit?"

"About half a million."

A silent occurs until Maria breaks the silence "WHAT!? HALF A MILLION MERCENARIES? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU RECRUIT SO MANY?"

 _'Dear God, how the fuck the alliance recruit so many mercenaries and where do the funds come from? Are they super rich or something like that? Even GLA don't recruit so many mercenaries into their army.'_ Maria was shocked by the number of mercenaries being recruited.

"Let get this straight. Why the alliance recruits so many mercenaries? Do their cities have their regular army men?"

"Each city does have its regular army but not enough to fend off the legion of monsters. A few months ago, we gathered as many mercenaries to the offensive on the Kingdom of Garan to end the war."

 _'That explains why they are in the area on ex-kingdom of Garan. I would have to withhold the information about their betrayal. Still, why they send only mercenaries? What happens to their knights? I thought that they are the savior and how come they never partaken its invasion?'_

"Why nobody accompanies the mercenaries during your offensive?"

"Well…..ask Alicia. She will explain it to you."

Maria turned her attention to Alicia.

"My knights complained that they stink too much, drink too much, snooze so loud that my knights could not get enough sleep and they never listen to my knights' complain," Alicia complained about the Black Dog mercenaries.

Hearing from Alicia's petty complain ruin Maria's mood to the point of hating her. _'Why this bitch…. The more I heard from her illogical comment, the more I want to reluctant to kick Alicia to the boot camp for a year. I will laugh off my ass to see the drill instructor will whip her to shape.'_

"Don't you have male knights or troops to aid them?" Maria asked Alicia.

"My order has only female knights and only a few men left in my city. Only the second in command has male knights."

"Wow! Your men look hot and sexy. Can I borrow your men on the love trip?" Maia woos the men outside the gate 3.

 _'What the fuck is she thinking? Is she a slut and treat our men like boy toys? She really needs some discipline.'_ Maria thought of Maia's ill-mannered attitude problem.

"THIS IS A MILITARY BASE, NOT A BROTHEL! YOU WANT TO FIND TO MAKE LOVE, GO ELSEWHERE BUT NOT HERE!" Maria gives a stern warning to Maia.

"Geeez! You are so strict."

"How dared you disrespected our military soldiers. They fought wars, defending their homeland and left their families or loves one behind to serve their duty whether in the homeland or overseas. And yet you have the balls to tell me to lend my men for your entertainment. You don't have self-control on yourself."

"Okay! Okay! I apologize for my reckless behavior. Did not know your culture is too strict. Happy?"

"Lucky for you that you are not one of us. Otherwise, I will throw you to detention barrack to teach you some manner."

Maia frowns and grumbles about how Maria has a no-nonsense attitude.

"Hmm...you have some interesting equipment in your arsenal." The ginger hair girl impressed with ECA's invention.

The ginger hair girl has an almost naked twelve years old kid appearance. Her only clothes are her green cape, oversized green hat, white stocking, and brown boots. She holding a two-handed axe. From Maria's view, out of all seven leaders, there is a kid leading in the group and most revealing clothes Maria has ever seen. Might as well be fully naked to go to war. Maria will be baffled on why this child is going to the frontline.

"Not sounding to be rude but among the seven of you, why is there a kid in here?" Maria asked curiously.

"Hey! I am not a kid. I am a three-hundred years old halfling. Oh, by the way, my name is Princess Luu-Luu from the city of Ansur." Luu-Luu introduced herself.

"I found it hard to find someone this size to be three hundred years old. Do you have some proof that she really is?"

"But she really is. All halflings live that long similar to elves and they are female exclusive race." Prim told the fact of halfling race to Maria.

"How do you know her race live that long? Do you live that long to know her age? Does she have a birth certificate indicating how long she lived? Unless she has proved herself, I won't consider as one. And the way she dressed, my children will know better than her clothing." Maria debunked Prim's fact.

"WHY YOU STUPID HUMAN!? I AM REALLY LIVE FOR THREE HUNDRED FUCKING YEARS. STUPID HUMAN! STUPID HUMAN! STUPID HUMAN! STUPID HUMAN! STUPID HUMAN!..." Luu-Luu cursed Maria for not believing her age but as she spamming her cursed word to Maria, she stopped halfway as she stared with her violet eyes on Maria. She started to fear her.

"Uuuurrgghhh! Never mind!" Luu-Luu stumbles in fear.

This surprised everyone in the Seven Shield Alliance. Usually, to calm Luu-Luu, Claudia was the one to take care of but seeing today, Luu-Luu feared Maria. They wonder how this Maria change Luu-Luu's behavior.

"On second thought, I overlooked your appearance and found you have some animal traits. Sorry about it." Maria took a second glance and found that she has dog ears and a tail on her back. She apologizes on her overlook. Maria thought that Luu-Luu is a humanoid dog.

"Fine, I accept your apology. As I am saying that I have never seen such amazing inventions before. Do you mind if you lend me your equipment for me to research and study?

"What!? What are you talking about?"

"You see? I am a master blacksmith and crafter. I am amazed by the 'iron pegasus' passed by our army. Fast and travel without any hindrance. So if you don't mind lending me that 'iron pegasus' to me so that I and my races study it."

Maria was not impressed by lending their scout helicopter to these strangers especially they look like 'kids'. Maria was not keen on Luu-Luu's profession.

"Thanks for your kind offer but I refused."

"Why?"

"That simple. The thing you just saw is complicated for your race to handle. In addition, I don't want our equipment to land up in the wrong hands. More importantly, we just met and I have some trust issue with your races and your capability. So absolute no."

"We can trade our money or precious stones for your 'iron pegasus'. Name your price. Please?"

"Not interested."

"How about food or supplies?"

"We do need it but it is not urgent. The base has enough surplus for almost a year."

"What!? There is a food surplus in here? How is it possible?" Luu-Luu stunned.

"It is classified."

In truth, ever since they arrived in Eostia for less than three months ago, they started surveying for resources. Thanks to the natives for guiding the engineers, they plan out the layout for water supplies and other resources. They also grew their food corps inside their base to sustain themselves. Although supplies drop due to accepting dark elves and high elves refugees, they still have enough food. Still, it will be enough for now. Some elves volunteer to help the engineers by using 'magic'. Thus combining magic and technology but it is still work in progress.

"Why do you mean classified?"

"That is the only thing I can say to you."

"You stupid human…" As Luu-Luu complained, she can sense dread from Maria.

"Fine." Luu-Luu scoff.

A shrine maiden steps forward. Maria thought of her to be ok but she wished that she didn't expose her fundoshi for everyone to see. She was about to introduce herself when Maria started to speak out.

"Wait?! Are you a Miko or shrine maiden?"

"How do you know? Forgive me but my name is Kaguya from Thorn." Kaguya was astounded to hear that Maria knew their culture. After that, she bows as form respect before returning to standing position.

"Let just said we have a similar culture from my world. You dress differently compared to the other six of them. Are you from a foreign nation?"

"Yes from the Far East of my homeland."

"Why you dressed like that?"

"Dress?"

"Ya, your dress. From my world, they don't expose their underwear in public. Why is your so special? Do you have any reason?"

"Come to think about it, I have not thought about it since I join the priesthood."

"Seriously? Then why you join?"

"I am an orphan at that time. My mentor raised and taught me until she passed away and took over the leadership."

"Do you asked her why you wear those clothes?"

"No."

"Why you never asked?"

"I guessing I am too devoted to my god."

Maria facepalm when she heard Kaguya's reply.

"Do you ever lead troops?"

Kaguya shook her head.

"Do you do administrative works?

Kaguya shook her head again.

"Then what are you good at?"

"I perform ritual rites, praying and meditating. I rarely left my temple unless I need to go for a meeting in Ken. My religion and fellow priestesses are more important than outside matters."

Maria gives a sour face on how this naive young priestess was too devoted to the so-called religion that she forget her role as a leader. Seemed to be some leaders focus on their secondary job rather than leading people or manage city affair. Make her wonder why these people being elect.

"Are you serious? Not sounding to be offensive, but what is so special about your god that you forgot your duties as a leader?"

"You don't understand our culture."

"Be realistic. You should NOT be leading your city if you are focusing on your religion and not caring about your citizens and state affairs."

"You don't tell me what to do….."

"They are your people who entrusted you to keep them safe from harm. Do you want to abandon them?"

"No….That not what I mean."

"Look. I am not against any religion and I respected in any form but however, you have to be mindful about your citizens' concern and managing your state affair properly. To be frank, you look awfully young to rule. Also, you need to be opened minded and not be the frog stays in the well. This is my advice to you."

"I keep that in mind." Kaguya bowed down.

Next is Claudia's turn to ask and she was an unhappy mood. From Maria's view, she looks similar to Violet's skimpy armor but the heavier version on her shoulder pad.

"Who are you?" Maria asked the female brown hair knight.

"I am Ms. Claudia Levantine, second of in command. The leader of Geofu and captain of the church's Dawn Templar." Claudia introduced herself.

"Wait...Mrs. You already married?" Maria was shocked.

"Yes. But I get back to my point. Why did you criticize our knights? Our knights are doing their duty, performing honorable in battle and we been keeping this tradition for years and yet you criticize our ways. What wrong with our armor?"

"What!? You tell me that nothing wrong with your knights' armor? Are you serious? You might as well walk naked on the battlefield. Also, your knights do not have any protection from the vital body area. Do you know how important the body area be? You don't seem to be realizing, do you? Look. I have observed the five knights' movement and found out that they are still in stuck-up moron. I don't judge them but they have to change their mindset in order to adapt to a different situation."

"But we received the goddess's blessing in our armor to counter it. It should provide some resistance."

"Prove it to me."

"What!?"

"I said prove it to me. I beat up Alicia's knights even though they received their blessing. This proves their blessing is considered non-existence."

"Why you…" Claudia grit her teeth.

"Claudia. Please. We are here to talk to them peacefully. I don't want to start a war with them since we have enough suffered for our people." Celestine reminds Claudia what they are here for.

"I let it side for now though I want to challenge her in the duel one day." Claudia calms herself.

"There is something else."

"What is it?"

"How come there are only mercenaries during the assault of dark elf kingdom? What happens to your knights and men in arm who consider being their 'savior' not accompany the mercenaries?"

"I am not in charge of the assault."

"You don't? Then who?"

"I entrusted Vault, the leader of Black Dog Mercenaries and his subordinate, Kin and Hicks on the assault."

"WHAT!? So you just tell me that you let the mercenaries do the assault without any supervision from your side?"

"That correct."

Maria rubs her temple using her left hand and astounds that SSA has no control of his mercenaries.

 _'Fucking great!'_

"Then what do you do?"

"I perform bodyguard duty to protect my high queen in the city of Ken."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Have you lead an army?"

"Yes. I do but in the city, walls only."

"Why you did not lead the assault?"

"Because my high queen is important."

"Then how many knights or troops are there in the city of Ken?"

"About fifty thousand."

"So a leader from Geofu who happen to be second-in-charge who does not have a gut or took an initiative to venture out toward the dark elf kingdom to lead the assault. Instead, you and fifty thousand troops just sit turtling into your queen's arse."

"Don't talk like that!"

"The city of Ken is fully fortified by a lot of troops in it. She does not need so much protection. My god. I had never heard such military leadership so worse than I expected."

Claudia scowled at Maria criticizing her military decision on their assault on the Kingdom of Garan. "Why you…."

"Claudia, I will talk to this commander so please, step back." Celestine wants to talk to Maria.

"As you wish, my goddess." Claudia steps back behind Celestine.

"I am Celestine Lucross, the goddess reincarnate and the high queen of the city of Ken. You seem to be upset about our culture. Maybe I will be giving some guidance to you." Celestine introduced herself. She noticed Maria's bad-tempered facial expression to her and tried to console her.

"No need but I need to ask one question. Why do you recruit the six of them? Some of them are too young to manage city affairs, others are too focusing on their secondary job rather than the leader. From my point of view, all of them are not good leaders."

"Don't talk like that."

"Hey, you should not insult my goddess."

"You are very rude to our goddess."

Celestine raised her hand signaling to every leader be silent.

"They may be young but they have a good heart. Alicia, Prim, and Luu-Luu have nobility status because their family has done a good deed on my nation. Maia has proved herself to be a skilled warrior. Kaguya's ancestors have saved our land from ancient enemies thus the previous reincarnate grant them to stay in one of the cities. The Levantine family had been protecting our sacred city for millennia."

' _What the fuck is she talking about? So you're telling me that you chose people on their good deed and their ancestors' contribution to their nation? Are you fucking serious?'_

"That right! We did some good deed in the past."

"Our nobility save this nation before."

"The people should thank us for our contribution."

The SSA leaders boosting each other on their contribution with their arrogant, unprofessional and condescending. They are like an empty husk with vanity and incompetent instead of displaying their leadership or humbleness. These people should not be ruling their city or nation yet the people in their fragile alliance blindly obeyed their ruler's authority. They could stand a chance against them but they chose to ignore and never think of a bigger picture. They are unexpected to see their own mercenaries betray them. In the nutshell, Eostia will be doomed and what the Black Dog mercenaries want. Hearing the useless alliance leaders spouting out their proud achievement, Maria felt angry at how the useless leaders care about their status and dooming their people.

"YOU THINK YOU ARE PROUD OF YOURSELF WITH YOUR STATUS AT THE COST OF YOUR PEOPLE! ALL OF YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU ALL SURVIVE WITH YOUR STUPIDITY GOVERNANCE FOR SO MANY DONKEY YEARS BUT I DO ONE THING! WHEN THE TIME COME, ALL OF YOU WILL GET FUCKED HARD EVEN THE USELESS GODDESS CAN'T SAVE HER NATION."

Every leader is surprised to hear a rude wake-up call from Maria. They start to feel angry except Celestine and Prim with that Maria who dared to question their ruling. They are about to draw out their weapon when someone comes.

A Bloodhound arrives and parked outside the gate. Two familiar persons exit out of their vehicles but the SSA leaders are surprised to a small wagonless cart.

"Gabriel, what are you doing here? And why Violet is here?" Maria was surprised to see them.

"Maria, I.." Before Gabriel want to explain, there is someone shouting.

"YOU DARK ELF KIDNAPPER!" Alicia screams at Gabriel.

"WHAT!? You are here?" Gabriel was shocked to see a familiar face.

"RELEASE THE CIVILIANS YOU KIDNAPPED!"

"What the hell is going on, Col. Castillo? Care to explain it yourself?" Maria has no idea what happened.

"My Grandmaster. I am glad to see you." Violet was happy to see her master.

"Who are you? Do I know you?" Alicia baffled.

"What!? It is me. Violet Clayson from the House of Clayson. I was your knight."

"Why you not wearing the knight armor?"

"Bloody hell! What the hell is going on?" Maria was confused.

"It happens on two weeks ago…," Gabriel explained.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **04 March 2055**

 **1000hrs**

 **5km away from the city of Ken**

 **Inside the Lynx APC**

"Where is my knight armor?" Violet complained. She is wearing an orange jumpsuit.

"What!? Are you serious? The nurse properly throws away." Gabriel deadpanned at Violet.

"You can't throw away my armor. This armor is a sacred vow of my order. That bitch nurse deserved to die. My grandmaster won't notice my presence without my armor." Violet explained.

"WOW! That the most absurd thing that I ever heard. Geez. Talk about the most revealing clothing that I have ever seen." Enrique bluntly comment.

"Shut up, ogre. I wonder why you bring that ogre along." Violet gnarled at Enrique.

"What!? Trying to nice, lady. Geez, how old are you? You are almost the same age as my daughter."

"What should I tell you, ogre?"

"Enough! We are reaching the city of Ken so put on your best behavior." Gabriel cut both of them from talking.

"No offense. Castillo. Why I have to go and accompany this spoilt noble lady to Ken?" Enrique wants to know.

"Nikolai has an 'unique' fear. Li Jun like to flirt with any girls that bring a bad reputation to our army. Frank is on another mission. So that why I chose you." Gabriel explained.

"Seriously, but Violet is right. The natives will fear me as an ogre. I have a bad feeling that they are going to attack us."

"What kind of nonsense, Sgt? We are accompanied by Violet to the city of Ken and that is an order."

"Geez. Working with Frank is much better and easier than you."

"Say that again!"

"Urgh! Fine!"

"We reach the castle. I don't know what the name of the castle but it seemed to be crowded." The driver stops at the gate of the unnamed fortress.

"Thanks! Nikolai." Gabriel thanks, Nikolai.

"Can I come to?" Li Jun who manning his gunnery of the Lynx APC.

"Hell no. Corporal Li Jun. Just stay here and wait for my instruction."

"Awww...man." Li Jun disappointed.

"Let go!" Gabriel order.

 **City of Ken**

 **North-Eastern Gate**

Alicia was checking the logistics as they will be traveling the strange golden beam. While checking, she noticed three people coming to the gate. Two males and one female. They look familiar. Maybe. She slowly walked toward the gate.

"Halt! Who there?" The guard asked the three unknown people as he stops them from entering.

"I am Col. Gabriel Castillo from ECA or the European Continental Alliance army. My associate is Sgt. Enrique Hector Vasquez and…."

"Who there?" A teenage girl that dressed in cheerleader in low cut dress appear in front of them.

"Who are you? And why do you dress like a cheerleader?" Gabriel wondered.

"Grandmaster. It is me. Violet Clayson." Violet recognized her grandmaster.

"WHAT!? She is your boss!? She is so young." Gabriel shocked.

"That escalated very quickly." Enrique bluntly.

"Who are you, civilian?" Alicia baffled on Violet.

"See? I told you that you should bring that armor." Violet cursed Gabriel.

"What!? That stupid." Gabriel retorted.

"Hmmm…."Alicia narrowed at the three of them.

"What!?" Gabriel confused on Alicia.

"GUARD! ARREST THEM! THEY ATTEMPT ON KIDNAPPING AN INNOCENT CIVILIAN BY A DARK ELF AND AN OGRE!" Alicia gives her command to her guards and knights. All knights and guards draw out their weapons as they obeyed Alicia's order.

"WHAT!? You are making a big mistake! We are here..." Gabriel tries to persuade her.

"GET THEM AND SAVE THE CIVILIAN." Alicia ignores Gabriel.

"See? I told you." Enrique shrugged his shoulder.

"Shit! Plan B." Gabriel took out his smoke grenade and throw at them. Enrique did the same. Two green cans produce a lot of smoke to stop her knights and her guards as they are blinded and coughing sound can be heard.

"What kind of sorcery is this?"

"*cough *cough What the hell?"

"Are they mages..*cough"

All three of them (Violet want to stay but Gabriel forced her to run with them) started to run back to their vehicles.

* * *

 **Present**

"WHAT!? WHY YOU WANT TO ARREST MY SUBORDINATE?" Maria scolds Alicia.

"I thought they are a dark elf and ogre kidnap the civilian." Alicia bluntly replied.

Maria facepalm on Alicia's dead-brained when her men reached the city of Ken, only to find out that she chased her men away because of their skin color and body appearance.

"OH! CONGRATULATION! YOU HAVE BEEN PROMOTE TO BE A DUMBASS KNIGHT!" Maria gives Alicia a new nickname.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Alicia dislikes her new nickname.

"YES. YOU ARE! THEY WANT TO TALK TO YOU AND YOU WANT TO ARREST THEM BECAUSE OF THEIR APPEARANCE! SO MUCH FOR BEING THE LEADER!"

After hearing that embarrassment incident, all the leaders from SSA stare at Alicia who later her face turned pale and produced bullet of sweats.

"Oh great! Thanks to you, you are the CAUSE of wasting our time to come here." Maia snarled and narrowed her ruby eyes at Alicia.

"Uuuhhh…"Alicia tries to come out with her excuse when she heard something loud. Not only her, but other leaders heard it.

 ***RRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!***

"What that noise?"

"So noisy?"

"What the hell?"

The seven leaders of the SSA are confused about what happened. Even Violet, herself was confused.

Maria took out her headset and radio to her Command HQ

"[COMM] This is BG. Garcia to Command HQ. What the hell is going on?"

"[COMM] We are being under attack by an unknown force. Estimated about twenty thousand coming to your direction."

"[COMM] What!?"

"I demanded to know what is going on." Alicia demand to know.

"Look. I am busy." Maria told Alicia off.

Maria looks through her binoculars and was shocked by what she saw. She saw men in rugged clothing carrying primitive weapons.

"Who are they?" Maria wondered. She can't use her loud hailer because 'these men' can't hear them at long distance.

"Bandits! What are they doing here?" Maia recognized them.

"What the hell? Why they are here? We put signages to not come here in our area." Maria baffled on why they are there. She was surprised to hear from Maia on knowing them at a further distance.

"Uuuuuhhh!" Alicia gasped.

"What is it, Alicia?"

"I asked my knight to take down the signages."

Maria is speechless. "WHAT!? What the hell you do that for?"

"It belongs to the goddess land so that why I took it down." Alicia bluntly replied.

' _Oh my god. I am going to facepalm more often on this idiot Alicia than anyone in SSA.'_

"Oh shit! They are attacking the camp." Maia noticed the bandits rushing to their encampment.

"We need to save them. Let go." Claudia wants to go and save her army.

"[COMM] This is commander Agembe to BG Gracia. Gen. Cutting send reinforcement to gate 3. ETA 1 minute."

"[COMM] Roger. Out"

 **GERGERGERGERGERGERGERGER!**

"What that noise?"

Not long ago, they stare their eyes widen and jaws drop when they saw something.

Two groups of six Claymore Howitzers arriving inside the gate and start deploying. While the other leaders were discussing among each other, Celestine notices something different from her vision. Their 'snort' appear to be longer. These golems don't attack in mid-range. That 'snort' raised up angularly from its head and point to the sky.

"What is that?"

"Is that a cannon?"

"That is a weird looking cannon."

Maria uses her tablet to monitor the map through GPS. The bandits will be attacking the camp that SSA set up. It going to be tricky as the howitzers may kill off their knights. So she set up the targets about a kilometer away.

To make matter worse, a dark-skinned human with strange armor, beret, and clothing in blue slowly approached them.

"What the dark elf is here?"

"Commander Agembe is here to report. Order, Madam?" Agembe saluted to Maria. Maria returned back.

"At ease. Tell your men to adjust the destined target and wait for my instruction."

"Yes, Madam." Commander Agembe received her message and relay the message to his men.

Each Claymore Howitzers adjusting their cannon to co-ordinate to Maria's target and waiting for Maria's order.

When the time comes, hell being unleashed on these invaders. Maria gave an order Commander Agembe to fire off their shell to their enemies.

 ***PPRRRFFF!* *PPRRRFFF!* *PPRRRFFF!* *PPRRRFFF!* *PPRRRFFF!* *PPRRRFFF!***

Six shells fire off from each Claymore Howitzer. Each leader was stunned to hear a loud noise and covered their ears from these weird cannons looking. What they about to see next will shock them for the rest of their life.

 **Meanwhile 3 km away from the 398th base**

All troops are preparing their battle formation against the bandits rushing toward them. Their ruler's retainers barking their orders to their troops.

"Battle station!"

"Move! Form a line. NOW!"

"Damm! What are they here for?" An elf archer with a blue cap wonders about the bandit.

"Does not matter, Sapphire. They messed with our nation." A rosy skin elf with an oversized axe.

"Easy for you to say, Ruby." Sapphire scoff.

"We are the bodyguard for Celestine. That why we here for. Our princess Jade oversea Celestine's throne temporary." Rudy commented.

"Geez."

A sudden loud continuous sound from the sky. All troops were wondering what making these noise from the sky. Even the bandits stop rushing and look at the sky.

"What was that?"

[ Play Sabaton - Field of Verdum]

 **FFFFFFFFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!**

 ***BOOOM! *BOOOM! *BOOOM! *BOOOM! *BOOOM! *BOOOM!**

One metallic shell plumelet at lightning speed drop on one of these bandits' bodies, tearing it apart spilling with a large amount of blood with severed arms, legs, and head flung in the air of all different directions. Not only that, a loud explosion occurs when impact reaches the ground at full power causing a strong wave of energy being pushed anyone in range, followed by the large area of earth crumbling and then fire blast, and finally a thick flog that surround the affected area. It is not only one but seven-two shell hit the affected area. The frontline of the SSA army tries to hold the ground as the strong wind of these blasts blew against them. But sadly, as they try their best, they were flung off in the air of 5 meters. Not even their retainers can hold on to their ground and powerless to have their bodies fly by the mighty energy force.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Once the smoke is clear and the SSA army and surviving bandits are recovering from the shock, they will be witnessing a horrible and cruel battle that they never encountered before. Multiple burn mark of a large circle of the size of an average house accompanies by tiny smoke and fire. Smell becomes unbearable as it smells like overcooked roasted meat and becoming nostalgic as they picked up their scent. A lot of dead bandits die in a gruesome way. Bodies burned with black skin like roasted pigs, other being punctured by the weird things on their bodies. A few of them buried deep into the ground. All of them are terrified to see this vile scene. One of the knights become scared as she freaks out by one of the bandit's head roll out to her. But that not over.

 ***GGGGGRRRRRTTTTTT!* [A/N. If you see this, you are in deep shit!]**

Everyone stared at the four circular metallic boxes with red eyes popping out of nowhere, aiming the direction to the bandits.

"What the hell is that thing?"

Well, hell is going to unleash on the ignorant bandits for trespassing the highly advanced ECA military base and the SSA army will be the first to witness the ECA military prowess.

 **GATATATAATATATATATATA!**

 **RATATATATATATATATATATA!**

 **SWWWWOOOOSSSHHH! SWWWWOOOOSSSHHH!**

 **BOOOOM! BOOOOM!**

 **SPLAT! SPLAT!**

Scream of death for the baffled bandits as their bodies being mutilated by barrages of bullets and rockets by the 'Bulldog Turrets'. To make it worse, they were bombarded by these fireballs aimed at the bandits. Fearing the mysterious being casting its wrath on them, then they try to escape but no avail. These fireball deal with massive damages upon themselves. As hard as they try, they can't outrun the fireballs as they devour in flame, screaming in pain and fear before dying the burn corpses. Every troop in SSA witness on how these bandits die being butchered by these mysterious round box and fireballs. They turn pale to see this. Just seeing this, will cause their bodies to tremble in fear. Betting some of them releasing their brown pants or yellow liquid out of their underwear or naked butt. **[A/N. Ewwww! This is why, you, knights or anyone in SSA need underwear. Me*facepalm.]**

 **Gate 3**

Every leader was stunned to see how much these damages be unleashed on their foes. They never see such devastating magic before. Fear started to spread as they felt uncomfortable and dread after ECA launched their cannonballs and magic box popping out of nowhere, merciless cutting down any invaders with brute force and effective weaponry. None of them are spared being emotion toward their enemies. Even Prim's body started to shiver and scared. Alicia tries to console her as much as possible but it won't help much.

"Prim. Calm down." Alicia tries to calm down.

"You… How could you do this? What kind of sorcery is this?" Alicia turns her attention to Maria demand to know what kind of trick of ECA using.

"I agreed with Alicia. This break the code of honor. We should engage in fair combat." Claudia agreed with Alicia in question ECA's tactics.

"What the hell? Are you stupid? Our warfare is different from yours. For your small-mind, we saved your troops and this is how you repay us. Such ungrateful natives you are." Maria argued back.

"We should give our enemies a chance of engaging in honor battle," Alicia said in enrage tone.

"What!? Pity our enemies? You must be mad. They deserved to die if they enter into our territory unlawful."

"But they should be a fair fight."

"A fair fight? There is no such thing as a fair fight in our world. All war fought with deception, military might, technology and tactics planning. The war has no place for morale and fairness. Only death and suffering on all people on either side. The winner will take it all while the loser perished as well as their history."

"I agreed with Alicia. As knights of justice, you should give an honor duel to our enemies even they are doing despicable. Your so-called ECA like you are from mercenaries background with your unethical method of warfare." Claudia agreed with Alicia.

"Don't compare us to mercenaries. For all your small-mind, ECA is a multi-nation alliance of eighteen sovereign nations. So we come from different ethnicity and nationality. Even they are different, we will fight for unity. Our world has only human races instead of your fantasy elves and dwarf."

Claudia was shocked to hear there are so many nations forming into an alliance, more than twice compared to their own. They did not know their world consist of humans.

"Ask yourself. If you facing in the battle, a team of five people was patrolling the street. An ambush occurs and found it to be shocking. A child carrying a bomb and about to strike at your team. What should you do?" Maria asked Claudia and Alicia.

"I will save the child." Alicia answer.

"That stupid. You have to kill the child before it strikes against your team."

"But that immoral. Killing the child is wrong."

"So? You want the death of a team of five people. They also have a family as well. How are you going to explain to their family about their death? What difference it makes."

Alicia was traumatized about killing the child is considered necessary in their world.

"Thank goodness that you don't engage our enemies. They had done the worst war crime against humanity."

"Like what?!" Claudia wants to know why the ECA's enemies are different or worst off than ECA.

"Like terrorist from GLA or Russian Federation."

"Terrorist? GLA? Russian Federation?"

"GLA also known as Global Liberation Army are a terrorist group which spread their influence through fear and violence against civilians. They kidnapped children as young as seven years old to fight for war. Using suicide attack by blowing up themselves to kill as many as possible. Chemical warfare to poison the whole population. One river becomes uninhabitable for forty years because they dumped hazardous materials into the river. As for the Russian Federation, we barely won the war against them with a heavy cost recently. Their army is about four million compared to our combined force of a million."

Hearing from Maria's explanation of her world terrified the leaders of SSA. GLA used an unethical method of inflicting fear and violence against the civilians and the Russian Federation has a lot of manpower compared to their own. If they encounter either one or both of them, Eostia is doomed for good. They can't keep up against them.

"Can't we see your leader?" Celestine asked.

"No." Maria gives a firm answer.

"Why not?"

"Our military base will not tolerate the inappropriate clothes that you are wearing"

"What wrong with our clothes?"

"All of your clothes are considered too revealing by our standard."

"What kind of nonsense is this? I had never heard of the absurd rule before." Alicia was shocked.

"That too bad, dumbass knight."

"Don't call me that. What if I refuse to obey your law and barge in?"

"Then you are NOT allowed to enter our base. If you attempt on breeching to our base, you will either arrested by our MP or worst-case scenario, you will face death if you fail to comply by our rule ."

"I don't care."

"Yo do care about yourself. Not only you die by your stupidity, but your cousin will also be traumatized of your death. Do you want it to happen?"

"Alicia…." Prim start to feel scared.

Alicia remains silent after hearing from Maria. Other leaders beside Prim and Alicia complained about the military rule until Celestine raise her hand again.

"We will follow your rule." Celestine agreed with Maria.

"But my goddess…" Claudia is distraught.

"I know that you are upset but if we want them to help my nation, we have to follow their rule," Celestine explained.

Claudia grit her teeth but she has no choice but to obey ECA's policy. Other leaders did the same as well.

"When I will be expecting to be in proper clothing? I have a list of approval for clothes to be accepted in our base." Maria passed the written list to Celestine.

"Tomorrow morning. Our army is exhausted from my city." Celestine tells Maria.

"Ok, I will keep in mind. I will be sending my troops to protect your troops and will be reporting to my superior."

"I will bid farewell." Celestine gives a sad smile. She and other leaders return to their horse carriages to go back to their camp.

"Before you go, as you negotiate with my superior, I wanted to give you a warning." Maria has one last say to Celestine.

"What is it?" Celestine curiously asked.

"There will be five of us including me in the leadership. You will be wondering whether I will help you in your nation. The answer is no."

"Why?"

"Because you and six of them take thing too lightly on your nation. And another thing, another general will also never approve of your ruling. He is Eugene Guide Griffon. Good luck convincing him." Maria gives her a last warning before she goes back to her camp.

Celestine and other leaders return to their horse carriages to go back to their camp.

 **SSA Camp**

Celestine and other leaders return to their camp. Upon return, they were astounded to see their troop are in low spirit after the devasting attack from the ECA against the bandits. Only a few of them remain calm. Most retainers also composed themselves but shaken a bit in fear.

"What happens?" Claudia concern asked one of her knights.

One of her knights points at the direction where the massive bodies with her shaky fingers.

To everyone's shock, all of them stare at the blacken and crumbling ground. Massive bodies pile up while others scattered in a gruesome way. Every leader turned pale and horrified at how much damage and death occur that ECA has done. Prim could not take the stress, started to have migraine and faint.

"PRIM!" Alicia notices her cousin fainted. They immediately took her to the nearest tent. Now, the SSA will be concerning the future and their mysterious nation.

* * *

Oh dear, Prim faint. Hopefully she alright. If our real world comprised of these people from SSA, well…...we are fucked. Now, SSA knew something that they cannot mess up. Will it succeed in their negotiation with ECA/ USA alliance in their cause or will be a disaster? Only time will tell.

 **Time for review**

 **ChoyTheUSChamp:** I hope you enjoy Violet being punished. Now, ever her boss does not recognize her unless she wears the 'bikini' armor lol. In term of magic, not a lot of magic shown in the original sources unless it enchanted magical. Magic is a pain in the ass because it reflects differently from many sources. I will come up in the next chapter.

 **EnriksD8:** I am using the free version of 'Grammarly'. Well, too bad General 2 canceled and replace it with C&C Rivals the handphone version. *me facepalm to EA games (Well, they are in deep shit now.) Not this chapter but next one. Hey, thanks. :D

 **Perseus12:** Well, the smart people will be doing behind the scene. Possible. Guess who is coming. Maybe in the short term but long term, it is going to be difficult especially if ECA/ USA travel back to their homeland.

 **Janne Rolfe Jalandoni:** Well, if I want to make C&C fanfic, I will set up a poll and you can vote. ;)

 **bluepoetry:** Maybe.

 **TheWatcher:** Oops. Wrong spelling. Next chapter, he will be engaging one of the knights.

 **Guest:** Just read through the chapter and it gives you an answer. :) I know that is a lot of people but hey. *me shrugged my shoulder.

 **ninjarider1:** Next chapter on meeting the knights. Well, if I want to.

 **Rven23** : Maybe but not Aleksander. He has gone a bit mad hatter style. This chapter does.

 **Guest2:** Yes but I don't want to reveal it now. Cause no spoiler. :D

 **ATGM64:** I think he will be something sadistic to some fantasy race. Thanks for your omake.

 **Taco9000:** Well, he is a badass villain. Not really, it depends on his objective unless he wants to torment his enemies. Maybe. Seriously, he has some ...unstable mind. :D


	10. Chapter 9: Culture Shock III

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Command and Conquer: General - Zero hour [Rise of the Red] mods' by EA games (greedy bastard) / SWR Production (mod creator) and 'Kuroinu' (too lazy to write the full name and it is Japanese) for LN by 'Liquid' and/or 'Majin Label' for OVA except for my OC. And some minor crossover character with a bit of twist :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Culture Shock III - Seven Shield Alliance edition**

* * *

 **23 March 2055**

 **0559 hrs**

 **Outside the USA barrack**

A group of four soldiers performing their flag ceremony outside their barrack. As they raised their flag, one of them blew the trumpet reciting the famous song: Reveille. While doing it, they were unexpected to see some visitors interfere with the soldiers' duties.

"Boooo….!"

"Don't disturb my beauty sleep!"

"Stupid music that you are playing."

The proud dark elves aka jerkasses living in the building next to the barrack shout out their complaints to the soldiers to stop playing their loud music. They being tormented for the past two weeks since they seek refuge to the 398th base. Some of them threw items out of the windows to the soldiers hoping to make them stop. Fortunately, the soldiers were not hurt as there was not enough distance for the dark elves to throw at them. Despite their nuisance, the soldiers continue to perform their duties as normal. After their duties end and they 'hide' themselves from an angry mob of dark elves from disturbing their sleep, they burst out their laughter at the jerkass dark elves' behaviour.

 **0930 hrs**

 **Gate 3**

Troops assemble in the area; counting the manpower being assigned by their commanders and checking their equipment. Judging by the SSA camp area, ECA and USA sent in a small contingent force to 'protect' the SSA's troops as well as to escort their leaders into the 398th base for detour and meeting with their generals. ECA sent in two hundred army personnel which include twelve Lynx APC, six Bloodhounds, two Leopard tanks, two Gepard Flakpanzers and four Warhounds. On the other hand, the US army sent only sixty of their soldiers, ten Humvees and three Ambulances. A group of six marines talking about themselves while waiting for the commander to brief them.

"Shit! The first time, we are going to meet the native's army. I wonder what they look like. Hopefully, they are friendly." A marine was wondering.

"Ya, right. Paul. I heard that native armies are women and underage girls." Another marine retorted.

"Really, James? Why the army consists of women? And worst still, do you say underage girls? Like what exactly? Ten? Twelves years old?" Paul is curious.

"I don't know what the hell the natives are thinking or why they chose women over men. I heard from my friend who happens to station at the Gate 3 that one of the leaders has a kid appearance yesterday and dressed in ... obscene clothing. You heard me. Obscene clothing. Like what the fuck were they thinking? Not only her but the rest of them dressed in sleazy clothing." James replied in bafflement about the native's leadership and military clothing.

"Ewww!" Amy disgusted.

"Are you serious?" Faith sweatdrop when James explained about what happened yesterday.

"Well, we have a chance to see what the native dressed like. That the only way we can find out how they dressed." James replied.

"Still, I don't believe what you have said." Amy crossed her arms as she disbelieves the rumour.

"Whatever you heard a rumour or not, we are told by the commander that we 'protect' them from harm. Take it as militia army." James calmly replied.

"I still don't understand why we have to take care of the native army. Don't they can do it on their own?"

"Sam. If you ask me, I kinda agree with you but I don't make the call the shots. Order is order and we still obey our commander. They have a good reason why they sent us there to protect them." James replied to displeased Sam. Sam grumbled at the higher-ups' order.

"So let change topic, will you. Hey, Jordan. How is your elf girlfriend?" Paul decides to talk about Jordan's girlfriend.

"One. How many times do I have to tell you? She is not my real girlfriend. I get to know her for a few weeks. Second, she is alright now but she still needs to stay in the hospital a bit longer." James reminds Paul.

"Huh? Really? You and that elf girlfriend get to know each other. Also, are you adding your dark elf from the hospital to your …. you know ... like adding to your collection?" Paul teases Jordan.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jordan blushed in red.

"You know about the word 'threesome'..."

"SHUT UP!" Jordan wants to cut off Paul's teasing.

The rest of his squad laugh at Jordan's embarrassment though he tries to deny his relationship with an elf. In the meanwhile, a group of soldiers from ECA are discussing among themselves especially Nikolai. Nikolai does not like to meet with that 'army' ever since that childhood incident but he has no choice but to obey his commander's order. Not that he likes it by choice.

"So we are meeting the native's army. I wonder what they look like." Li Jun wonders with a perverted smile on his face.

"Really? You have not met them and your face drools. Wow. Just how twisted you are?" Enrique felt disgusted to hear from Li Jun's degraded expression.

"Why not? Who knows? We have native common ladies, hot choco and snow-white elves in our base and they have big boobs and butts. Maybe they have other ladies that we had never seen before. I wish I was stationed at Gate 3 to see their leader's clothing. So unlucky." Li Jun proudly comment without any shame and focusing on getting to know all the ladies when they visited SSA armies.

"Oh god. What the fuck does the ECA recruit you?" Enrique shook his head at Li Jun. He wished that he wanted to punch him in his face.

"I don't know. Maybe my resume proves to be better than yours." Li Jun shrugged his shoulders.

"Urgh!"

"That enough, Li Jun." Another soldier has to stop Li Jun from continuing his sarcastic comments with his teammate.

"Look at who here for today, Frank Jaeger. The true hero of ECA. Nice job, smartass." Li Jun narrowly stared at him with his pair of dark-brown eyes as he gives his sarcastic remark.

"Yeah. Whatever. You can keep all the beach ladies for your wet dream but for now, CO will be arriving soon. So tries to behave yourself otherwise, you are in deep shit by dealing with me. You, understand?" Frank reminded Li Jun.

"Whatever, you said boss." Li Jun scoffed. He does not want to get 'remind' from Frank.

"Good!"

"Sorry, I am late." An unnamed soldier arrives to greet his teammates. That unnamed soldier has a slight tanned skinned appearance and leaned body. He has a short brown hair, a pair of light hazel eyes and a burn mark that has a size of a fist on his right side of his neck. He was holding his M24 SWS.

"What up, Sgt. Carlos Andersen? Our OC has not arrived at the assembly area. So you don't have to worry about it." Frank assured Carlos. **[A/N. Sorry about it, VGBlackwings. The name will be changed because there is also another character named Charles.]**

"I had heard rumour there are 'children' in their army. Like seriously? Who the hell they put children in the front lines?" Carlos displayed his displeased tone on how the native's army recruited 'children' into their rank.

"Ya. That 'army' puzzles me but we will be asking them why." Enrique replied bluntly and confusion.

"It does not matter …." Before Frank can discuss with his teammates, another voice shouted out.

"ATTENTION! OUR COMMANDER OFFICERS HAVE ARRIVED. ASSEMBLE!" A soldier shouts out to the ECA and the US army forces assemble in Gate 3. All of them quickly formed into their military position and awaited for their commanders to show themselves. Three Bloodhounds arrived fifty meters away from the assembly area shortly. As they exited out of their vehicles, three high-ranking officers were greeted by the soldier standby.

"Sir! All of them are assembled." A soldier reported and saluted to the middle of three high-ranking officers.

"Good! Let started the briefing." Charles saluted back to the soldier.

"At once, Sir."

"Hmm… This is going to be fun." Another high-ranking officer whisper to Charles's left ear.

"Schmidt, stop it and behave yourself. You are in the presence in front of our army." Charles whisper back to Felix's immature behaviour.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to run smoothly." Felix assured to Charles that he will watch out for his action. Charles was not impressed with Felix's smug face. He could not understand General Wolfgang's thinking of promoting this character.

Maria listened to their conservation between Charles and Felix and found it to be disappointed and sceptical about his ability to lead an army. Afterall, MG Felix Schmidt was four years younger than her yet he was one rank higher than her. How does Felix has ever reach that far was a mystery to Maria's though? Either he has a connection with General Wolfgang and was impressed by his abilities or someone brided through power and money. But that was speculation with no solid evidence to back it up on how he did it. So far, Maria disliked him for being a 'playboy'. Even worse, the native's armies are all women which further raised his deviant attribute. Maria will be guessing who will be going to be his first victim in Eostia.

As three generals walked passed the assembly area, all the soldiers from the ECA and the US army standstill and saluted back to them. The generals saluted them back in response.

"Greeting! Men and women from the ECA and US armed forces. I am General Charles Charles and a temporary commander from the 398th base. As you know, we have 'teleport' to these strange land for almost four months. We encountered strange species from this world that should not exist in our world. As we stay longer in this world, we had moments with their natives. Unexpected, heartbreaking, disturbing…. however, we learn more about their culture and tradition as well as to build trust to their native. Right now, the leaders of their world had arrived at the doorstep of our base and they bought their army. Due to their backwater society, we have decided to send you to protect their army. I know that you are wondering why we should 'protect' their army but we are doing was to build a good relationship with the natives." Charles briefly explained to his troops about their mission.

Charles dislikes sending their troops to protect their native's army. After all, BG Gracia had explained the situation to him and other generals as she met the leaders from SSA yesterday. She told that she loathed with the leader's choice of their 'inappropriate' attire, their incompetence leadership skill and worst of all, half of them were too young to be a ruler. Even a child of an age of ten years calm to be three hundred years old was part of the SSA. Hearing such absurdity from the natives, Charles was stupefied about it. Not only him but the rest of the commanders and generals felt the same reaction as him.

But as Charles detested on the SSA leadership and governance, a few issues must be addressed to ensure their survival of the 398th base. Foods and basic supply will be depleted as more natives seeking shelter to their base from Black Dogs pillage their home. They can keep them for a year or less at most but won't be forever. Worse still, the 398th base was struck in this world and desperate to leave this world ASAP. Progression was slow as the scientists and engineers were trying their best to get back to their world. Dark elves also join them in order to speed up their progress but lead to more conflicting with technology and magic. He was concerned about fuel or ammo to sustain their military resources to defend from any hostile. For now, Charles is hoping that the leaders of SSA are cooperative with their troops but they still need to be informed about Black Dog's betrayal, dark elves situation and other issues that MUST be addressed. It is up to them to deal with their problems whether they like it or not.

"Is that any questions for this mission?" Charles asked his last question before their troops undergo their mission.

"No Sir!" The troops responded to Charles.

"Good! Then I wish you good luck with your mission."

"YES, SIR!"

The troops assigned to today's mission quickly entering into their vehicles. Three generals are watching their men and vehicles head out to SSA camp. Hopefully, the natives are not scared or aggravated when troops arrive at their doorstep.

"Are you sure about it?" Maria look concerned.

"If you are worried about our troops, don't worry about it. I send in MPs to stabilize our relationship with the natives if the thing went wrong." Charles assured Maria.

"That a relieved."

"How the Warriors Bunnies trained to be MPs?" Charles wants to switch topics.

These new species are known as the 'Warrior Bunnies' came to seek refuge to the 398th base two weeks ago. It may sound cheesy but that how the name of their native races are which sound bizarre for most soldiers and even General Cutting himself. Since their arrival, they swear their loyalty to the 398th base since Major Jaeger and his team of commandos defend their convoy although they can defend themselves.

"They are good in close combat even myself could not compare to them. They were so skilful that they are considered as a veteran on day one. In addition, they are also good at hearing at a very far distance and see very well at night. They are perfect for scouting without using any advanced technology." Marie spoke in her honest opinion about Warrior Bunnies.

Warrior Bunnies are a group of humanoid rabbits that come from the line of warriors, infiltrators and assassins. They are vastly superior to any human in terms of physical capability and combat skills. Hell, they are even better than any special forces from ECA and US forces.

Most of them are female which the 398th base desperately needed as they are needed to bring order as the natives started to create trouble, especially the high proportion of females within the 398th base. Ever since the high elves ever encounter with the native dark elves, they were in unfriendly terms with each other. Riots were very common whenever they encounter with each other and more manpower are needed to quell the rioters. Maria had tried her best to talk to both leaders about the situation but to no avail.

"However, there are still some flaws in them." Maria further explained to Charles.

"Oh! What is that?" Cutting replied. He watched his men and vehicles exited through Gate 3.

"Despite their superior combat capability, their speciality is restricted to close quarters. Other than anything else, their custom prevents them from using any advanced weaponry and armour that we provided for them. Their reason was that it slowed down their combat capability. Furthermore, they are aggressive, ill-discipline and sometimes they resist to follow our commands during their training thus it may have disrupted any tactics planning and objective." Maria pointed out some flaws about Warrior Bunnies.

This could be a problem for the 398th base. Disobedience to command structure poses a threat to any military campaign and planning. A single miscommunication will jeopardize the overall mission and threatened their men and hostages. Another problem was that they were too ... affection with their soldiers. As the Warrior Bunnies was a majority female with very few males, they took a liking to the men. Although they (Warrior Bunnies) were reminded that they are not here for procreation within their base, some of them are daring or worse still, they become offensive and almost cause a lot of trouble for the MPs.

"I see. It will take time for them to get used to our custom." Cutting sighed.

Right now, about half of them, mostly volunteers, will be deployed into three groups. Besides the MPs, one group will be accompanying the special forces for reconnaissance and gathering information on the Black Dog territory. The other group will be monitoring on Eostia territory and activity. Ever since the Solar Reactor was ready for operation, they can see everything on the whole continent through the satellite in space. However, by satellite alone was not enough. They need a lot of reconnaissance inside the city wall and need to know their culture. Nevertheless, the command still sends numerous group to infiltrate their cities. With the natives guiding them, the mission will become easier to gather information.

"Yes. Indeed. Sir! But for now, we have to wait for our soldiers to escort the leaders of SSA."

"Let hope it does not take long." Charles waits patiently for their soldiers' return to bring the SSA leaders so that they have to discuss their future and immediate threat of their mercenaries.

* * *

 **Five minutes later**

 **SSA Camp**

After yesterday's gruesome incident, all the ladies felt restless as they could not get their minds off. The thunderous sound of an explosion; chunks of metal clinging; the ground shook that scattered into many pieces; a scourge of fire and smoke; an endless scream of death and field of bodies haunted the SSA army. Not a good sign for the SSA morale to plumbing to a rock bottom and they were not trained for this. They tried to forget the incident by doing what they normal activities. The knights and battle nuns reciting their prayers or trained their bodies; the shrine maidens meditate to calm their anxiety; the mercenaries continue their drinking habits until drunk drop and halfling playing their musical instruments. But no matter how hard they tried to forget, they have tears in their eyes as they fear death approaching their soul.

Despite the low morale of their troops, their leaders and retainers try their best to keep up their morale in check but it was too much for the troops to handle themselves. It won't take long to see some unexpected visitors coming toward them. They are getting their shock in their lifetime.

 **The leader camp**

All seven leaders were presented, dressed in proper clothing given by the 398th base standard and inside their camp as they were having their breakfast. Instead of enjoying their food, they seem to be ...gloomy. All seven of them stare at their food without any communication with each other or slipping their food into their mouth. They were either too upset or does not have a mood to take a single meal. Until one of them slammed her fist on the table that brought the rest of the leaders to turn their attention to her.

"This is nonsense! Our troops are beaten by the so-called cannons. They are cowards who bring shame to the battlefield without comforting them fair and square. Where are their honour and chivalry? Instead, they used these…. soulless metal thingy and shoot out their so-called sorcery. It makes me furious about the so-called 'the men in blue' using orthodox weaponry. My goddess, why do we have to comply with these barbarians? We can do it without their help." Alicia ranting about their first encounter with ECA. She crossed her hands while standing up.

"Oh, sure! Your order was indeed a failure." Maia sneered while she is playing with her spoon.

"WHY YOU BIG-BREAST REVEALING WHORE! SHUT YOUR FRIGGERING MOUTH!" Alicia screams at Maia. **[A/N. Woah! Alicia got fired up.]**

"What wrong, dumbass knight? You tense so easy. Cheer up!" Maia slightly chuckles at Alicia's frustrated tone.

"STOP CALLING THAT NAME! YOU BORROWED THAT NICKNAME FROM A MAD WOMAN, YOU BUFFOON!" Alicia dislikes Maia about that dread nickname from the female commander.

"Why? I think that nickname suits you. Especially the whole armies reach that 'pillar of light' which took us two weeks while we can wait for the visitors to come by. Maybe we can greet them with our freshly brewed to them. All it takes to ruin the day when YOU mistook them as our enemies. Good job, Alicia." Maia pointed out Alicia's mistake with some joking tones.

"It just …. Er…. Shut up!" Alicia flustered.

"You know that we can do with my time lost used for. More blacksmithing. And I hate this clothing. I am not used to this crappy clothing. This sucks. If Alicia is not an idiot then I don't wear that crappy dress." Luu-Luu joins them in the argument and complains about the current state of her dress.

"Shut up. You brat. Leave the matter to adults." Alicia growled.

"But it could worth the wait as I can see more amazing machines. Just that female commander won't let lend it to me. Such disappointment." Luu-Luu spoke in a cheerful and frowning.

"That enough!" Claudia slammed her fist to catch every leader's attention.

"You are in the presence of our goddess. Put on your best behaviour." Claudia gives a firm order to the table.

"But…."

"No excuse."

Alicia immediate sit-down and sulking with her food. The rest of them stop arguing with Alicia and start eating their breakfast. Prim was deep in her thoughts. Ever since that yesterday's incident and listen to the female commander's advice, she saw a horrendous side of the war for the first time. She started to worry about she cares for: her cousin, her people and her future but she does not have confidence in herself to speak out even though she was a leader in her city. She wishes that she was not a leader but her parents passing their leadership to her only succession. The only thing she can do is to reply to her cousin, Alicia. Seeing Alicia arguing with other leaders, she started to worry but she keeps her mouth shut.

"Alicia….." Prim speak her name in concern. It is the only word that she felt comfortable speaking to her cousin.

"Prim. I know that you are a concern but you don't have to worry. I am the knight of justice and I will protect you and the people of Eostia. It is my duty to protect." Alicia assured her worrying cousin.

"Okay….." Prim gives a sad smile and a slight nod. She wants to express her concern and her decision but she is too weak to stand up for herself.

"Thank you, Claudia," Celestine said her thanks to Claudia for keeping them in control.

"My goddess! Are you sure that you want to ally with them? Alicia may be right! They are not respecting our culture and clothes." Claudia concern with their new allies. Like the rest, seem Claudia could not tolerate their ally.

"I do agree with Claudia. After all, they are very conservative about what we wear." Kaguya agreed with Claudia. Kaguya did not want to bring up or join in their argument but since that female commander criticized her religion, clothing and ruling, she decided to do it out of concern as they may threaten her culture.

"Claudia! Kaguya! I know how you feel but I can sense that they can be asserted to our cause. And I also can sense something worse that going to happen." Celestine gives a sad smile.

"My goddess…." A female knight barge into the leader tent as there was a need for urgency.

"What is it?" Claudia asked as she was stunned to see her knight interrupt their breakfast.

"There are some metallic golems coming in our direction." A female knight replied to Claudia's question.

"WHAT!?" Every leader is stunned to hear from their knight.

Every leader steps out of their tent and was shocked to see the 'metallic golems' approaching their camp. They were not expecting them to reach to their camp so fast. All the army draw out their weapons and quickly line up in their battle formation.

"Look like they want to pick up for the detour." Maia casually comments about the ECA.

"Shut up!" Alicia scolds Maia.

"That enough! We must be quickly prepared to greet them." Celestine said in a slightly authoritative tone.

"I do agree with you." Claudia agreed with Celestine although she dislikes ECA's policy.

* * *

 **Marines POV**

"Well, we arrived at a ….." The driver tells his crew as he stops his Humvee but at the last minute, he is shocked to see the native army.

"Hey, Sarge! What is going on?" Paul curiously asked his sergeant who sit in the front row.

"Oh shit!" Johnson did not expect to see the native army clothing to be more ….. unique.

"Let go and greet them." Paul excited to see the native. So everyone gets out of their Humvee and was surprised to see the native dressed in a weird dress culture. The knights dressed in a golden or silver metal strip around their private parts with an only metal part on their arm and knee to cover their skin. Nuns left their breast exposed for every soldier to see. Some of them left their underwear exposed while others exposed their naked butt. Even underaged girls wear naked except small strapless panties in it.

Jordan's fireteam and other marines give out their flat stare at the native army. This is the most awkward moments that they had never seen in their lifetime.

"Hey, Amy. Want to dress up like them?" Paul joking to Amy as he pointed at the native army.

"FUCK YOU! PAUL!" Amy enraged while pointing her middle finger at Paul.

"Don't be angry! Hey! Sarge. Can we take a pic of the native using our smartphone? I mean this is a rare sight to see the native clothing." Paul seeks permission from his sergeant with a perverted smile on his face.

"Don't do it, you asshole!" Amy screamed at Paul.

"Why not? It is a free show for all." Paul said in an excited tone.

"I am going to take your smartphone."

"Come and get me!"

"Youuuuu….."

Sgt. Johnson put his palm on his face and shook his head on his squad's action. He doesn't know what to do with the all-female army.

 **Frank's squad POV**

"WOW! THIS IS A RARE SIGHT TO SEE!" Li Jun excited to see the native clothing.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Frank stunned to see in their native dressed in sleazy clothing.

"Well, that is unexpected." Carlos tries his best not to stare at them too hard.

"Oh great! Everyone in this army is a porn star. Lucky my ex-wife and daughter are not here to watch them. They couldn't stand them." Enrique just wishes that he wash his eyes with soap because he needs one right now.

"..." Nikolai is speechless to see the all-female army.

"Hey, Nick. Embrace your fear." Li Jun causally comment to Nikolai's fear. In response, he gives a cold glare at that cheeky Li Jun.

"Oh ya. One more thing. Hey, Carlos. All the kids are for you." Li Jun shout out to Carlos with his cheeky smile.

"FUCK YOU, LI JUN! I AM NOT A PEDOPHILE, YOU ASSHOLE!" Carlos hates Li Jun.

"Whatever." Li Jun causally comment before he left to talk to the ladies.

While the ECA troops discovered the native used scanty clothing, they wonder why they wear that clothing. Despite that unexpected discovery, they try to get away from them by setting up a defence around its perimeter of SSA camp. Most vehicles deployed outside the SSA camp. Warhounds station for the mission immediately dug up the spot for a strategic defensive position. Some half-naked halflings are astounded to see these amazing golems and want to know more.

* * *

 **Gabriel's POV**

"Ah crap! Really? There is truly something wrong with this world." I am stunned to see every female dressed like I am inside the brothel but in public, as I can see through the window of the Bloodhound that I am in.

' _My god! What is wrong with them?'_ I thought to myself. But I have a mission right now: Escort the SSA leader to 398th base. A dark-skinned man slowly approached me. We salute to each other in respect.

"Sir! Our men are ready to escort them to our base." Agembe report to me.

"Good job! LTC Agembe. We are doing right now." I exit out of the vehicles and hopefully the leaders of SSA being hostile to me, especially Alicia. God, help me.

LTC Agembe aka 'Salvo' was born in a small village in war-torn Sudan, now under the PLA control. At the age of four, Agembe was orphaned and forced into servitude as a child soldier for the GLA. Despite showing great battlefield prowess, at eight Agembe suffered a nervous breakdown and was abandoned by his compatriots. The wild, starving child was taken in by a passing EU Peacekeeping force and ultimately returned to Europe with their commanding officer, as his adopted son.

Agembe adapted quickly to western life, excelling in school and later, as a military officer. His early experiences, combined with his natural tactical brilliance, imbued him with both an edge on the battlefield and a genuine understanding of the human cost of war.

While I, Agembe and my men reached the leader camp, I am greeted with the leader of SSA but not in a friendly gesture. Two semi-nude female knights draw their weapons and point toward our group, however, they did not charge instead they stand by which give me a bit of relieved. A familiar face of one of the leaders narrowed her eyes at me and my group.

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, HERE?" Alicia screamed and spout out her venomous words at me. Just one of these days.

"I am here to escort you and others to visit our base. Oh, I almost forgot. My name is Col. Gabriel Castillo and this is LTC Agembe." I explain my objective to Alicia and introduced myself and Agembe. Hopefully, she did not take any offence but her iris eyes still give me the creeps.

 _'Yikes! She really hates me from the last incident. Just like my superior. Women these days are scary.'_ I thought of every woman that I encounter and my body steps back a bit every time Alicia give her cold stare at me.

"I am grateful for your assistance. Alicia, please tell your knights to stand down. We are following them." Celestine thanks me and order Alicia's knights to stand down.

"But, my goddess. Why must we discuss with them? We can ..." Alicia argues.

"Oh! Don't be a grumpy lady! Be glad that we received an invitation to their base. I wonder how they look like." Maia spoke in an optimistic tone.

"I only ask our goddess, not you. And I did not ask about your opinion." Alicia growl at Maia.

"Oh! Maybe they have amazing equipment that they can showcase to us. Interesting." Luu-Luu excited.

"Stupid brat! Don't barge in!" Alicia dislikes Luu-Luu's interruption.

"Alicia. I think it is not bad to take a look at their base. Besides, it is going to be a good opportunity to learn more about their culture." Kaguya wished to know more about ECA.

"Oh! Not you again. We don't need to go to their base. It is a waste of my and our time. I am begging of you that it is not worth the time and effort to go..." Alicia rant and tries to persuade the other.

"Silence! It is understandable that you did not like the 'foreign' nation's culture but you need to respect their dignity. Also, I need to know the difference between our and there." Claudia reminded Alicia to keep her composure.

"But why?" Alicia asked.

"No but. We are going and that final." Claudia does not want to hear any excuse.

"Alicia…" Prim look concern about her cousin.

"Fine! Show us toward your base. Knights, stand down." Alicia grit her teeth as she displeases to visit the base.

"Yes, Grandmaster." The semi-nude female knight obeyed Alicia as they put back their weapons.

"I would let you know that you are not allowed to display your weapon." I reminded them about the rule before escorting them to our base as I noticed some leaders holding or strapping their weapons.

"WHAT!? WHY?" Alicia and other leaders become concerns.

"It is one of the main rules in our base: illegal possession of weapons," I explained to them.

"What's wrong with having a weapon? Huh? Then how can I protect myself and others?" Alicia questioned me.

"I can understand that you are used to your culture but we are doing it for protection and security reasons for all personnel in our base," I explained to them about the rule while being empathy toward their culture.

"So? What if you are planning to backstab us or murder us in somewhere at the back alley?" Alicia disbelief of my reason.

"What? We will not do such immoral excuse to our guests. I promise that." I assured Alicia.

"I don't believe you." Alicia growl.

"Look! Please don't push us too far. Even if you or others bring it to our base, our MPs will not allow you to enter our base unless you hand it to them. There will be a possibility that they may confiscate your weapon if you refuse to comply or death if the situation has gone worse. Even if you comply with their rules, there is a lot of complications of storing your weapon so it is the best interest to leave it in your camp." I warn Alicia of the consequences.

Alicia stays silent. Not only that she risk being killed by MPs, but her sword will be confiscated as well. Her sword is an heirloom that prestige to the Eos lineage. Losing her sword will cause an embarrassment to her throne.

"Ok, fine! Knights!" Alicia calls her knight, admitting her defeat.

"Yes. Grandmaster."

"Safeguard my sword." Alicia passed her sword to her knights. Her knight immediate comply with her request and keep her sword. Other leaders did the same as Alicia.

"Now. Lead the way."

* * *

 **Marine POV**

"You know…"

"What is it, Paul?" Jordan replied to a bored Paul. Both of them are inside the Humvee, doing their guard duties while others are doing their duties.

"This reminds me of something."

"What?"

"It reminds me of…. What that word? Er…..sound Japanese type…." Paul tries to find the words of his memories. Jordan sweatdrop at Paul for trying too hard on remembering.

"I know it is 'Mizuryukei Land'," Paul remembered.

"What? What the fuck is that?" Jordan baffled.

"Well, it is something like Disneyland but with a twisted."

"Twisted?"

"Ya. Twisted…. Come closer to tell you more."

Jordan is curious so he comes closer to Paul as he about to whisper.

"People have sex with each other." Paul whisper to Jordan's ear.

"The fuck is that place? Does it even exist in our world?" Jordan shock.

"Well, I did not go there but I heard a rumour that people go in, wearing few or skimpy clothing and then have sex with random strangers. Yup. You heard me. They even have pop stars doing naughty things with other people. Outside the theme park, they are average normal people but inside, they become beasts that crave for sexual desire. These native armies are quite similar to the one I mentioned before. The only difference was that the native armies show off their slutty clothing while they operated on inside the theme park. Pretty cool." Paul explained.

Jordan was shocked to hear from Paul that he could not believe such a place existed in his world.

"Who the fuck create this place for… er...mating?"

"Probably Japan, the land of weirdness where you can buy pillows with your favourite anime characters either clothes, semi-nude or fully naked or digital singer that attract a lot of shit fans. Maybe that place is good for increasing population since they have the lowest birth rate."

"Don't they scared of getting AIDS or other STD?"

"What the fuck do I know?" Paul shrugged his shoulder.

Jordan was stunned to hear the Japanese did… weird custom.

"I also hear another rumour."

"About?"

"I dunno if this is true or not but I heard from a soldier from the ECA side. You know BG Maria Gracia aka 'KO Queen'. Well, she went to Japan for a military exercise before the wartime with the Russians. One day, she was invited by her colleagues and was drunk at that time. The next morning, she was found naked and the best part - she somewhere in Mizuryukei Land. I don't know how she got it, probably someone throws her there but she somehow survives being raped by random strangers before she was rescued. Miracle, is it?"

"What? Are you serious?" Jordan stunned to hear from Paul.

Before Paul could further explain to Jordan, someone called out to him.

"HEY, YOU BOTH LAZYASS! COME OVER HERE TO HELP US!" An angry female marine shouts out to both of them.

"Oh, shit! Amy is going to kill us if we idle." Paul immediate pack up before both of them are leaving the Humvee to help their fellow marines.

 **Gate 3**

"Ah-coo!" Maria squeezed before she takes her tissues from her pocket and blew it from the nose with her tissue.

"Are you alright?" Charles concern about Maria's health.

"I am alright! Sir! You don't have to worry about me" Maria assures Charles.

* * *

 **SSA camp**

"What the fuck did they dressed?" Max irks at the sight of the native army.

"Oh god! This is crazy as shit. Looks like the rumour of them wearing that thing is true." A tan-skinned woman sits beside him inside the Humvee.

"No shit! SSG Fernandez, I am teaching them some manners." Max hastily exits out of the Humvee.

"WHAT!? Max. Are you crazy? We supposed to protect them." Fernandez warned.

"Screw the mission, Rita. They have no idea what war is like and to them, they are a joke." Max ignores Rita's warning as he leaves the Humvee to confront them.

"Okay. That your problem. Have it your way." Rita follows Max but she needs to keep an eye on him in case he does reckless action on them.

"Halt! Who are you?" A female knight stops Max and Rita on their way. A few female knights surrounded the two of them armed with their sword.

"What the fuck that you dress like that? Do you know how shameful you are?" Max looked down on the female knight's clothing.

"How dare you that you insult our armour? Who do you think you are? This armour is the blessing of our goddess and with this, I am considered invincible against all odds." The female knight replied about their 'armour'.

"What? That kinda bullshit." Rita was disgusted in disbelief of their nonsense traditional clothing.

"I agree with her. More like you dress to get laid by some strangers. Seriously, you should look in the mirror and ask yourself how ridiculous your clothing are." Max insulted their choice of clothing.

"Who do you think you are? Do you think that you can barge in and tell us what to do? I will not listen to your insult unless you challenge us to a duel. And by judging your appearance, you will fail and died by my sword." The female knight denies Max's request and challenges him.

"Ha. Are you kidding me? Try me!" Max accept the female knight's request.

"Are you sure that a good idea?" Rita worry.

"There is nothing to worry about. Hey, lady. Want a piece of me, girl?" Max assured Rita before taunting the female knight.

As soon she draws out her sword toward that soldier, she expected that soldier to be fearful for the challenge her because she is armed and received the goddess's blessing while that soldier has strange weapon and armoury. To her acknowledge, he doesn't have any metallic armour on him; His only armour is torso plate armour that appears to be light and helmet; His weapon appeared to be a blunt weapon. Therefore, with her brief survey of that soldier convince her that she can win a simple challenge.

However, there is something off of the soldier. He does not appear to be scared, anxious or any sign of fear. Instead, he appears to be confident and cocky. She does not like that soldier's face with a smirk. How he can win the challenge is beyond her and it pissed her off. Without any strategic plan, she charged toward him as she intended to swing her sword up in her right hand.

Max do not take any action while the female knight charge toward him. He is waiting for her to come closer. There are thousands of ways of defeating her; Her winning is almost zero per cent chance against him, however, he is not going to kill her. All he needs is to strike fast and effectively and it only takes one hit to end it all. As soon as she sliced down toward him, he used the end butt of the M8A1 Rifle on her right elbow as she strikes. The female knight scream in pain; drop her sword and clutching her elbow. Max point his M8A1 Rifle at ten yards away from her in case she did anything stupid. **[A/N. Not to glorify any violence against women but she and other SSA troops deserved to get beaten up if they facing well-trained elites.]**

"Do you understand what you are in the mess right now?" Max told the female knight on how she underestimated his capability.

"Are you mocking me?" The female knight felt offended despite enduring the agony pain while clutching her right elbow.

"Ha. Said it yourself that you are invincible in battle. What a load of crap. You should look at yourself; I just deal the crushing blow in one hit and you are injured instantly. Think that you can defeat me with your condition. I don't want to continue to fight you. Go back and rest your arm." Max reminds the female knight on how she is vulnerable right now.

"Shut up, commoner. I can still fight. You are playing dirty, so why you don't fight in honour and fairness. What a disgrace." The female knight becoming determined to fight despite her injury. She slowly grabs her sword using her left hand, however, she was ineffective on her left hand. She charged toward him, intended to plunge straight toward him.

A big mistake. As soon as she approximates in Max's range, he dodges to his left to prevent any injuries on his side. Once out of danger zone, he quickly grabs her left wrist; twisted in the clockwise direction; he applies pressure which causes the female knight to scream in pain causing to drop her sword from harm before being thrown down to the floor. In his final action, while locking her wrists, he pinned the female knight flat on the floor to prevent her from escaping. As hard as she tries, it is futile to resist.

"I SURRENDER! PLEASE LET ME GO!" The female knight wails in pain.

Max instantly let go on her wrist. Other knights who watched their friend battle with a foreign soldier were filled with awe and astounding. They immediately help their fellow knight to bring her to the nearest tentage to treat her injuries.

"You. How dare you that you bully our knight?" Another female knight shouts out to Max.

Max turned his attention to the voice whom she shouts out to him. He frowns at the sight of two female knights. One of them dressed in metallic silver armour and blue clothing under her armour that covered everything except her head and her hips. Max stuns to see her pants are too short for his liking especially she has a curvaceous body. She has blonde long hair with the curly end of each side. The first knight was unhappy with Max's action as she narrowly stares with her navy eyes at Max.

The other knight has appeared to be wearing a blue leotard, bulky equipment of her shoulder and her white cape. She has blonde long hair, a pair of verdant eyes, a golden tiara and holding a spear in her hand. Max thinks of her as she dresses up like a superheroine but in medieval version. What shocked Max is ….. her breast. Her pair of massive breasts is like carrying two huge watermelons on a flat chest. Even her nipple marks display so clearly imprinted on her top. Max must be thinking that this woman must be desperate to have her boobs grow so large by magic or plastic surgery just to get the attraction.

"What are you staring at us, you pervert man? I will gouge your eyes if you stare at us any longer." The first knight dislikes Max's stare for too long.

"What!? Who the hell are you?" Max snap out of his thoughts before asking the two female knights.

"I am Loriana, faithful retainer of the Iris Order and this is Roseria. Who are you? And why did you bully our knight?" Loriana introduces herself and her fellow knight before asking Max.

"I am Lt. Max Haley from the US Army. Your knight challenges me to a duel and I won fair and square. Nothing wrong with that and no, I am not a bully. I think you take back your words, Madam." Max introduced himself and his reasoning.

"You….. What kind of barbarity is this? Your method is like a violet wild beast roaming around against our graceful knight. That not how fair fight going to be." Loriana split out her toxic comment at Max's method.

"What!? That stupid. One, your knight doesn't state any rule before the fight. And two, all fights are always brutal. Who the fuck uses soft tactics? And three, your knights are shit in fighting capability. No standard in my opinion." Max give a firm answer.

"Then, I will teach you some proper manners."

"Bring it on!"

"But first, I will take you… somewhere."

"Okay. No problem. I will whoop your ass soon enough." Max become cocky.

"We will see. Follow me!" Loriana left and ask Max to follow her if he wants to fight against her.

"Ha. You are having fun. I wish I can join your fight." Rita regrets not joining the duel.

"Next time, Rita."

"Are you sure of doing this? I have a bad feeling about her." Rita places her hand onto Max left shoulder.

"Really? No sweat!" Max felt confident in himself.

"Well, alright. Good luck to you." Rita let go of her hand.

"Thanks!"

* * *

 **Open area**

News spread very fast as Alicia's retainer challenge a modern soldier to a fair fight. Every troop (off-duties) from the ECA/ US Army alliance and SSA are presented and excited to see their comrade compete against each other. Hopefully, it will strengthen their relationship between the natives and foreign policy. In one group, a few Felin Rifleman discussing with each other.

"Hey, guys. What is going on?" A first Felin Rifleman wondered who just happen to finish his duty rounds.

"Have you heard? An American soldier challenges a 'bikini' knight today. I bet my money on the American will beat the shit out of her." A second Felin Rifleman replied in an excited tone.

"Really? Shit! He is a powerhouse for sure but ….." The first rifleman concerned.

"But what?"

"Is it sexual harassment or violence against women? I mean he will trump her for sure but is it against the law?"

"Bleh! I heard that the knight _'voluntary'_ challenges the American. So it's not my problem." The second rifleman shrugged his shoulder as he finds that no problem with it.

"Oh! Is it?"

At the same time, other knights from SSA gossiping with each other.

"That barbarian has no idea who he is facing against the very best knight in our order. He is going to get worse experience in his lifetime." The first female knight snigger.

"I am completely agreed with you. This man will know his place for challenging our knights." The second knight agreed with the first.

"Defeat the foolish barbarian." The third knight cheered.

"These knights are having too much privilege among themselves by spouting nonsense of their honour in battle. In truth, they are all a worthless bunch of pretenders seeking glory." Iron Liz noticed the amateurish behaviour of the knights in Iris Order cheered their fellow knight. She softly discusses with Kroeanaline not to get attention or being criticized from Alicia's order.

"Quite true since her order is…. how to say … misguided fools." Kroeanaline agreed with Liz.

"Despite being allied to 'them', I am curious about how the 'foreign' soldier can win against Alicia's retainer." Liz seems to be interested in a foreign soldier.

"We have to watch the fight," Kroeanaline said.

"Shit! Is this for real?" Carlos was surprised to hear the American soldier challenge a native knight. He is leaning against the Lynx APC.

"Yup. Betting the native knight will shit herself before it starts the match." Li Jun spoke in confidence.

"Huh? What if she uses the 'magic' spell?"

"Really? I don't see others using their 'magic' but it could be interesting if she can display her so-called magic against our man, wouldn't be? The question is how dangerous the magic is." Li Jin said as he observed the native army's action.

"Yikes. Hopefully, she doesn't use her dangerous magic on Max."

"Max? Max Haley? Is he fighting the knight today?" Li Jun astounded to hear from Max.

"Ya. Is there anything wrong?" Carlos wondered.

"Nothing. Just want to know." Li Jun assured Carlos. Behind his mask, he gives an evil smirk.

 **Within the open area**

Both Loriana and Max arrived at the spot, a distance away from themselves.

"Hey, Ladies. Before we start the match, may I know any rules for this match? Don't blame me that I been 'criticized' for being a bully your knight." Max asked Loriana with slightly cocky.

"Hmmm…..Just a simple match. No rules are required." Loriana announced her rules to her opponent.

"What? That all? Seriously?" Max is confused about Loriana stating the rules of the match.

"Yes." Loriana confidence replied.

"Okay." Max baffled.

' _This is probably a joke. I wonder what is she up to; I have a bad feeling about it.'_ Max thought about Loriana. She either crazy or being hardcore. Whatever she is, Max has to prepare for the worst as he bought out his Bowie Knife, M1911A pistol, a few of flashbang and smoke grenades in case she planned to do something cunning. He entrusted his M8A1 to SSG Fernandez for safekeeping. Loriana gives a smug face which makes Max felt uncomfortable that she is planning sinister.

"I hereby start the match," Loriana announces the start of the match. All troops from the native or ECA/ US army are excited and cheer for their companion.

Loriana drew out her sword and placed her blade up pointing to the sky. She chanting some indistinguishable languages and all of a sudden, her sword radiates a bright yellow on her blade with some sparking in a random part of her sword. Everyone from ECA/ US army is stunned to see a knight have some magic power to deal with their own.

"Well, Max. You are going to get fucked hard." Li Jun frowned and he shouts out to Max that he is going to be owned by the knight.

"What the fuck?" Max was unexpected to see Loriana has some magical bullshit power.

"Now, you will feel my WRATH on your small mind, pervert man." Loriana releases her fury as she threw her magic lightning bolt at Max.

"THE FUCK!" Max scream as he tries to escape the angry female knight chasing him. He also has to dodge lighting bolt and fireballs as he desperate to run away from her.

 **BOOOM! BOOOM!**

 **BZZTT! BZZTT! ZAP! ZAP!**

"COME HERE! GO AND DIE!" Loriana shouts out her warcry and chase after Max, swing her sword that releasing lightning strike on random spots. Max desperate need to come with his plan to defeat that bitch.

"FUCK YOU, BITCH! THAT NOT FAIR!" Max scream in helpless as he desperate to find either a cover or an opening. The first opinion was not a good one since it an open field with no cover to protect him. The second opinion is also useless because of her ridiculous magic power that has the defensive capability in short-range so it is impossible to find an opening. Unless…..

"BITCH! CATCH THIS!" Max throw a flashbang grenade at Loriana.

"WHAT!?" Loriana was stunned. This blinds her temporary as she shields her eyes with her hands for a few seconds. That all it needs for Max to get closer to her.

Once she recovered from her blindness, she was shocked that the foreign soldier was too close to her. Before she reacts, Max grabs her right wrist, twist it and throw her body.

"AHHHHH!" Loriana shrek in fear before she is knocked out unconscious as she being slam hard on the flat ground. A little too much force.

"Phew!" Max sighed relieved.

The troops from ECA/ US alliance cheer their champion and the knights frown about the match.

"I did it." Max was glad that the match was over but he celebrated too early. Without checking his surroundings, he accidentally steps on a rock and carelessly fell down.

"Ouch!" Max slightly cried in pain but it was alright. Every troop from the foreign and native give out their eyes widen and jaw dropped.

"What?" Max astounded to see everyone stared at him before he touches something soft. He slowly turns his attention to what he had touched. He reacts the same as his troops, sweating bullets and his face turns red. What he has touched is Loriana's almost naked; big; soft and bouncing butt.

' _Oh fuck!'_ Max is in deep shit.

"GET THAT MAN! I AM GOING TO SKIN HIM ALIVE!" The massive boobs knight aka Roseria shouts out to all knights from her order. With immediate effect, all the knights from Iris Order drawn their weapon and charge toward Max.

"FUCK! IT IS A MISUNDERSTANDING!" Max tries to explain his actions but it proved to be a dear ear to a battalion of semi-nude knight (with bouncing tits) charging toward him and their weapon is drawn out.

"YOU GOT FUCK! YOU GOT FUCK! YOU GOT FUCK! YOU GOT FUCK!" Li Jun sing loudly, intend to troll him for his action.

"FUCK YOU! LI JUN!" Max cursed Li Jun for trolling him. Well, he can handle a few of them but a battalion, he ran away for fear like being a pussy being chased by an angry mob of female knights.

"GET HIM!" One of the knights yells at Max.

"SSSSHHHHIIITTT!" Max scream in fear.

Everyone watch the army of Iris Order chasing Max down for almost five minutes until...

 **GERGERGERGERGER!**

All the knights from Iris Order stop chasing Max and turn their attention to the sound. They were stunned to see the abominable. Thirteen weird metallic golems with wheels slowly approach them. One of them appears to be a cannon. As they stop, more of these men in black with 'clear through helmet', carrying sticks and 'clear through' shields come out of these 'metallic golems' and form into formation. The knights were unaware that men in black are 398th Military Police force and all of them participating are women. A strange person pops out of one of the golems. At least, Max is safe and need a breather from running.

Warrant Officer Catherine Ward frown and disgusted at the knights' dressing like some bitches decided to become whores within seconds. It took a minute or two for Cathy to assert her situation.

Instead of her usual SOP, she shouts out through her loudspeaker: "Hey, bitches and whores! Lay down your weapon or I am going to send my MPs to fuck you up to your ass."

All the knights are stunned to hear a commander saying rude comment on their order.

"HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT OUR ORDER! YOU SHOULD BE DISGRACE ON…." Roseria screams in rage.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Blah! Blah! Blah! Admit it! You dress like one so either you surrender or I am going fuck your life and shove it your ass." Cathy's ignorant interrupted the enrage Roseria and warn them.

"ATTACK THEM!" Roseria hastily orders her knights to attack the men in black. Immediately, all knights charge toward them.

"STAY IN FORMATION!" Cathy barks her order for the MPs to embrace for impact.

MPs shout out their initiation cries and stay in a defensive position before advance slowly. The knights charge vigilantly toward the MPs. What the knights did not know, they have something on their sleeves. In close approximately, MPs threw their tear canisters against the knights.

"WHAT!?" All knights were stunned to see metallic cans threw toward their direction. Within contact, smoke release from the metallic cans and creating a wall of mist that obstructed the knight's view.

"What… *cough *cough*"

"What kind of trickery is this?"

"My eyes! I releasing tears from my eyes!"

Those affected will either blind by smoke or coughing too much by inhaling the smoke with tears coming out. MPs next course of action was to beat the shit of these 'bikini' knights into submission. Some MPs handcuff a few of these knights.

 ***POW!* *SMACK!* *WRACK!***

"OUCH!"

"HELP ME!"

"ARGGHH!"

To make it worse, water cannon been spray large amount of water toward the disorganized group of knights. Roseria was stunned to see her battalion from her order was being compromised by these men in black but she was stubborn.

"KEEP ON FIGHTING! WE CAN… URGH!" Roseria orders her knight before she is knocked out by an MP. One by one, every knight either arrested or surrender themselves to the MPs.

Iron Liz facepalm on Iris Order become an embarrassment to SSA.

* * *

 **US Command Post**

General Eugene Griffon watching peacefully at the forest outside of his office. When BG Maria explained about the native leaders' ability, he felt disgusted on how their leadership become so incompetent in managing their city affair. Worst still, half of them are too young to lead their city which pissed him off; He felt children should not belong to the battlefield as they are naive and inexperience of leading the troops. That is the reason why he refused to accompany Gen Cutting for the detour. Although he loathes the US Marines, the SSA leadership and troops are utterly the worst things he has ever encountered. He wished that he did not want to see or talk to them.

A knock from his office door can be heard.

"Can I come in?" A familiar voice politely asks Gen Griffon.

"You can come in." Eugene gives his permission.

"Thank you." A scientist accepts his gratitude.

That scientist was no ordinary man as he dressed in a white coat, black clothing and dark red tie in it. He has a high tech scanner and big circular on his right cyan eyes that cover his bald head with a thin metallic strip on it.

"Good morning, Head scientist Dr Egon Schuller. Have a seat." Eugene gives his respect to Egon.

"Here the report of these 'magic stones'. I think you will find it interesting in it." Egon handed over his files with his blue plastic glove cover his hand.

"Thank you." Eugene takes Egon's report and reads it. After a minute or two of reading, he gives a satisfied smile. At least, there is some usefulness in this world.

* * *

 **Omake: Burning Desire For Domination**

 **Summer Year 271**

 **Afternoon**

 **Kingdom of Corvia**

 **3 km away from Town Murrayfield**

An orc army displayed their banner under the orc emperor Geldrolix slowly march toward the town of Murrayfield. They are ten thousand troops strong, well-trained and bloodthirsty. These orcs raid town, plunder the treasure to fund their war effort and most importantly, capture as many women as possible for the cause of creating more troops to conquer more land. They are scorn to both the Kingdom of Corvia and Empire of Agnias as they seize their land for conquest. Humanity tries to combat these abominations but they prove to be too strong.

Worst of all, the long pink hair 'Dark Empress Erona' is leading the battle. Dressed in black clothing and armour plating on her arm and legs with her voluptuous body. Claudia Mandette appears to look innocent and pure but she is a bitch that loves only sex from an orc. Once a saviour knight of justice that protects the weak from monster cruelty, now fallen from grace as she is a whore to Geldrolix, the one and true love for her. Claudia and her knights were ambushed by the orc and in order to save them, she offers herself. Raped by countless orc including Geldrolix himself. To make it worse, Geldrolix cast a spell on her that she will be forever be addicted to sex for life. Each day, her sanity become worse as she gives it to the orc curse.

Betrayed the Kingdom of Corvia and let the army of orc to rape every female. King Geldrolix almost succeeded in conquering the human kingdom before the self-righteous knight named Alex severely injured him in combat. He flees using his magic and leaving Claudia in a degenerate form.

That knight becomes a king and he starts rebuilding his kingdom and reforms Claudia to a right path. It is a painful process for Claudia but their magician tries their best to regain her sanity. Once she recovered, she was heartbroken and horrified for her action. Alex married Claudia shortly after she recovered.

However, their short-lived marriages cause Claudia to leave the Kingdom and deflect to the orc army. Her curse was still strong within her body and want an endless sexual desire. She has found out humans don't give much satisfying sexual desire, even her husband for her, only an orc can satisfy her desire and she enjoyed every moment in her life. Now five years have passed, their empire has taken over 40% of their human lands and still thirst for more. Erona gives a smug face as she watches the town being burnt to ashes.

"Mother, can we attack now?" An orc prince that appears to be a ten-year-old boy impatiently awaiting her mother's instruction.

"Have the scout arrive?" Erona gives a slutty look at his son.

"Err…"

"Yes or No?"

"No…."

Erona changed her mood to a rather impatient and she slaps his son.

"What it took so long?" Erona enraged.

"Mother….. We are still waiting for our raid scout to come but it almost two hours…." An orc prince replied honestly. Seeing her son cries, Erona calms her down and she slowly hugs his son.

"I am sorry, my son." Erona apologized to his son. Then she wants to do some naughty things to make it up for her mistake.

She unzips his son's pants and underwear to show off his eight inches dick, nearly erect. She gives a perverted smile.

"What are you doing, mum?" Her son embarrassed to see her mother stared at his dick.

"Don't worry, my son. It won't take long." Erona replied in a slutty tone as she stroked his son's dick in front of his army. This is quite normal for her son and mother to do some …. incest love in open field.

"Uhhhh….." His son makes lewd noise.

Erona continues stroking his dick before she put her mouth into his son's dick and start stroking it.

"Uhh...Uhh…" His son can feel his mother sucking his dick. Each time passed, his mother began to suck faster on his dick.

"Mother! I am going to cum…." His son moans and he releases his white semen on his mother's mouth. Liquid spilling out of his dick into Erona's throat as she shallow everything his son has. It is messy but Erona seemed to be enjoying herself. She slowly wiped off his semen on her mouth.

All of a sudden, an orc interrupted her and her son. "My highness. There are some strange metallic golems appear inside the town."

"WHAT!?" Erona and her son was shocked. A loud noise from the sky can be heard like something falling upon them.

 **FFFFFFFOOOOOOUUUUUUU!**

 **BOOOMM!**

A loud noise that shakes the world, earth scattered into tiny pieces and turn into a blackened land and a 'mushroom' cloud appear in front of their army. It is so bright like a sun that their army blinded by these 'mushroom' cloud including Erona and her son. It is also hot in their surrounding that it like living in hell. Not once but four times on the orc army. Once the clouds disappear, the orc army including Erona and her son stared in horror to see the bodies melt or burn to a crisp.

"What the hell?" Erona shutter in fear. She has never seen anything like this before. What kind of magic did the town possessed?

"Mother, what we should do?" Her son worried in fear.

"Retreat immediately!" Erona issue an order to her army.

"But why?" Her commander asked her.

"Just retreat. You fool…" Erona scold her commander before she and her army heard something from the sky. They look up in the sky and their eyes widen and mouth agape.

Five flying metallic chariot flies toward them.

"RRRRUUUUNNNN!" Erona screamed in fear.

It was too late for the orc army as these flying chariots launched their pellets and hellfire on their army. Anyone caught will have their bodies burn and scream in pain. **[A/N. Burn! Baby! Burn!]**

 **Town Murrayfield**

Citizens from Murrayfield are stunned to see these large golems effective take down the orc army in ease.

"What… is ...that?" An old village chief shuddered in fear as these golems killing effective on an orc.

"That is the sound of progress, my friend." A light yellow-skinned general appears right next to him. Wearing a dark green uniform, a cap with a red star logo and decoration in red on top of his shoulders, he appears to be very young despite being a general.

"How…."

"Don't worry, my comrade. The army from the People's Republic of China will protect this town from any invader but provide that you give some supply in exchange. I, General Hu Tan Mau, will gladly to destroy all the enemies of China. You have my word." Hu Tan Mau assured the old village chief.

* * *

Oh shit! Took me three months to create this. Blame my lazy brain. I deeply apologize for the delay. While most of the modern soldiers will be 'debating' on the native army, it is going to take too long to write for everyone so I split into a few chapters. There won't be action in the next few chapters but I will write one in the future. I also added two characters from cancelled General 2: Agembe and Egon Schuller.

In the China omake, I am using the source from **Erona ~The Fall of a Beautiful Knight Cursed with the Lewd Mark of an Orc.** Intentionally, I want to put China facing off Ginyoru's army until I read that manga and it really pissed me off. So I changed my mind over that. Hopefully, that bitch deserved to die under the foot of PLA. :D

 **Time for reviews**

 **Bluepoetry and Nuke King:** Hehehe. I am evil toward SSA for being an incompetent bitches they are.

 **Perseus12:** Right now, there is only ECA/ USA only. Russia is not involved because they travel to a different place. As for SSA, ECA/ USA neither relied nor help them unless they change their way but you know things do not go according to plan.

Not going to reveal much but I am putting a side-story coming soon.

Warrior Bunnies will be inside my story but how ECA rescue them will be putting on the side-story.

 **Janne Rolfe Jalandoni:** Well, er…. Because of fanservice?

 **ChoyTheUSChamp:** A lot of dumb bitches. Who knows? Well, Prim is too young to see something that is not meant for 'kids'.

 **Guest:** Not really. There are too many sources of Warhammer 40k.

 **Raw666:** The moment the satellite is online, they can start their survey mission. With the help of the native and Warrior Bunnies, they can pinpoint some strategic location to concentrate on. Ammo and fuels are important as well but not in a dire situation at this stage. Due to the ECA policy to store more ammo in their bunker and fuel efficiency in heavy vehicles. But of course, it depends on how much they use.

 **EnriksD8:** Magic are considered a tool which is similar to technology but it depends on taking advantage of individual ability.

 **Ninjarider1:** Why, thanks. Done but they are not allowed to fire off their weapon unless it is necessary.

 **Raven23:** Nope. Not showing it unless you want Prim to die of a heart attack at a young age. Also, Luu-Luu will be getting the big one and not Pandora but the other one if you know what I mean ;)

 **Guest2:** Maybe

 **Guest3:** What?

 **The Watcher:** Maybe but she is a bit cynical toward human society so good luck with that. As for the comedy about the shield, I replace all knights from Iris Order chasing after your oc with their weapons.

 **Just a Crazy-Man:** Thanks.

 **ChronosHyperion:** Maybe…. ;)

 **VGBlackwings:** Add your oc but I change it to Carlos instead. Sorry about it.

The next chapter is going to focus ECA leader taking them for a detour and some unexpected event later on. So, I will see you again in the future.


	11. Chapter 10: Detour of the 398th base

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Command and Conquer: General - Zero hour [Rise of the Red] mods' by EA games (greedy bastard) / SWR Production (mod creator) and 'Kuroinu' (too lazy to write the full name and it is Japanese) for LN by 'Liquid' and/or 'Majin Label' for OVA except for my OC. And some minor crossover character with a bit of twist :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 10. Detour of 398th base**

* * *

 **Gate 3**

 **An hour later**

"What took them so long? It only takes at least ten minutes." Felix complaining while impatiently waiting for the guests of honour. He stared at his watch as he keeps track of his schedule.

"Schmidt, these 'guests of honour' are not used to our culture." Maria reminded the Felix of their difference in culture.

"Right! I bet that they are using these horse carriages instead of using our vehicles. If I had known, I would pop my music into my ears while waiting for these slow coach VIPs." Felix gives a sarcastic remark on the SSA's slow learning culture. Maria grumbles at Felix for being disrespectful toward SSA's culture.

 ***VVVRROOOMMM!***

"Ah! There are here! Took them long enough." Felix felt relieved to see their escorts and VIPs arrive at Gate 3. This eases his boredom for a while.

Three Bloodhounds and two Lynx APCs have arrived at Gate 3. As soon as they stop their vehicles, Gabriel, his soldiers and the seven ladies of the SSA exit out of their vehicles. The leaders of SSA are gossip with each other as they are astounding to see the two gentlemen and a familiar woman in their clothing they had never seen before. They also noticed Gabriel put up his left hand on his forehead in front of the three of them as soon it contacts with each other. The native leader realized that this is their culture form of respect toward each other.

"Sir and Madam! Escort mission is complete but apologizing for the long delay." Gabriel reported and salute to the three generals.

"At ease, Col. Castillo. Well done." Charles decided to let it slide on this case since their and own culture is different from each other. The three of them saluted back to Gabriel before Gabriel return back to his superior.

"What took so long?" Maria whispered to Gabriel's ear.

"Well…"

 **Flashback**

 **Forty minutes earlier**

"I WILL NOT RIDE THIS CARRIAGE!" Alicia refused to ride on the Bloodhound.

"Why?" Gabriel asked. He sees there is nothing wrong with their vehicles.

"It is the ugliest, smallest and stupidest design of the carriage. And it is also so stinky!" Alicia complained about the Bloodhound as she pitched her nose with her hand.

Gabriel frowned when Alicia has a 'judge by the book cover' personality on the Bloodhound.

"Errr…. Miss Alicia… This is a military vehicle, not fancy transport that you used to…. But on the positive side, it can travel much faster to our base compared to the horse carriage." Gabriel tries to persuade Alicia.

"I told you that I will NOT ride that stupid carriage of yours! I prefer to use our carriage." Alicia stubbornly refused to ride the Bloodhound.

"But, Miss… Even if you ride your horse carriage into our base, our base personal will inspect that carriage before entering the gate and it will lead to more complicated matters. If worse case situation, it will take a lot of time to clear for any illegal items in order for your carriage on greenlight." Gabriel reminded Alicia.

"I DON'T CARE!" Alicia stubbornly refuses to ride on the 'Bloodhound' as she prefers riding the 'old fashioned' mode of transport.

"Miss Alicia…." Gabriel tries to remind Alicia but someone interrupted them.

"Grandmaster Alicia!" A female knight shouts out to her leader as she was sweating in her face.

"What is it?" Alicia demanded to know what happens.

"All the knights of our order had been captured by these 'men in black'."

"WHAT!? What happened?" Alicia was shocked to hear all her knights are captured by these 'men in black'. She had never heard her army was utterly defeated by these 'men in black'.

"These 'men in black' dare to insult our order so our co-leader, Roseria, order us to attack them. But these 'men in black' used some sort of sorcery to our knights before we been defeated. I am the only knight to escape from them before sending this important message." The female knight explained.

"WHAT!?" Alicia shocked about these 'men in black'.

"Hold on a minute! Can I ask you a question?" Gabriel spoke out.

"Yes..." A female knight said.

"Does these 'men in black' have an MP logo on their helmet or shoulder band?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes. They do." A female knight responded to Gabriel's question.

Gabriel realised these 'men in black' was their own Military Police. He was not sure what had happened but he doesn't want to drag the minor details as meeting with the generals are more important. On the other hand, Alicia treats this minor case as an important matter since she was concerned with her order's well-being.

"Then we are going to confront these 'men in black' to save our knights." Alicia decided to settle her order's matter.

"WHAT? Can we do it later? We need to …." Gabriel tries to divert Alicia to meet the generals.

"NO!" Alicia stubbornly refused and followed the female knight to confront these 'men in black'.

"I am telling you…."

"Alicia's knightly order MUST come first." Claudia firmly believes Alicia's knighthood should be settled first before other matters.

"But…"

"I know that meeting with the generals is important but Alicia needs to settle her knightly order. After all, she is the grandmaster of Iris Order. And I am curious about how these 'men in black' defeat the Iris Order." Celestine becomes concerned with Alicia's order while interested in these 'men in black'.

"If you said so…." Gabriel decided to give in to Celestine's request. Not only that, it is pointless to argue with the SSA leaders.

 **A while later**

"There they are." A female knight pointed her fingers to these 'men in black'.

The leaders of SSA are shocked to see 'men in black' held all the knights from Iris Order captive. They witnessed their knights being cuffed behind their back, sitting down with their clothes covered by towels or coats. The sight of these 'men in black' looks intimidating and fearless in their leaders' eyes as they displayed their authoritative tone toward the knights in bringing order. However, in Alicia's case, her blood starts to boil at the sight of how her knights being defeated by these 'men in black'.

"Miss Alicia. I know these people. If you let me…." Gabriel tells Alicia to talk to these MPs.

"NO! I will confront them myself. So step aside." Alicia wants to talk to them personally.

"Miss Alicia. I am telling you…." Despite Gabriel warn Alicia, Alicia simply ignores Gabriel's warning and confront these 'men in black'. Leaving with no choice, Gabriel decided to stay away from her affair and monitor her activities.

"YOU THERE! BRING ME TO YOUR LEADER, RIGHT NOW!" Alicia yells at one of these 'men in black'.

"Who the hell are you?" A female MP responded to the angry teenage girl.

"I SAID BRING ME TO YOUR LEADER NOW! DO YOU KNOW WHO AM I?" Alicia still yells at 'men in black'.

"No?" A female MP bluntly responded.

"GRRR…WHY YOU….."

"What is going on?" Another MP heard some argument and decided to intervene. She accompanied by another MP.

"Madam Ward, this girl wanted to see you." A female MP tell Cathy.

Cathy and Lucy stared at that angry teenage girl with confusion in their mind.

"Err….who are you?" Lucy starts to speak up with the teenage girl, curious to know what her problem.

Alicia feels her veins started to burst on her brain as these 'men in black' had no idea about her background.

"WHO AM I? YOU SAID WHO AM I? I TELL YOU WHO AM I….. I AM PRINCESS KNIGHT, ALICIA ARCTURUS, GRANDMASTER OF THE IRIS ORDER AND THE LEADER OF FEOH …. THAT WHO I AM…" Alicia screams fanatically while introducing herself.

"So? What is your problem?" Cathy spoke in a casual tone as she was not afraid of this spoiled little brat intimidated her.

"MY PROBLEM….. YOU SAY MY PROBLEM….." Alicia still screamed at two 'men in black'.

"Can you stop yelling at us….." Lucy tries to calm down Alicia.

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT TO YELL WHENEVER I WANT TO. AS THE PRINCESS KNIGHT AND GRANDMASTER OF THE IRIS ORDER, I DEMAND THAT YOU RELEASE MY KNIGHTS OR ELSE I WILL CHALLENGE YOU TO A ROUND OF COMBAT." Alicia insisted on yelling and her demand. **[A/N. Oh god. Can you stop yelling for once? They are not deaf, you know.]**

"What?" Cathy replies in awkwardness.

"YOU HEARD ME! RELEASE MY KNIGHTS OR YOU WILL FACE ME IN COMBAT!" Alicia screamed that these 'men in black' must comply with her demand.

Cathy and Lucy stare with each other before they giggled in front of Alicia. This pissed off Alicia.

"WHAT SO FUNNY?!"

"HA! HA! This is the most ridiculous request from a schoolgirl. Right?" Cathy snort on how Alicia's demand.

"Totally." Lucy agreed, trying hard not to giggle too much. Both Cathy and Lucy did not take order from Alicia's demand serious.

"Sorry. Miss 'Princess'. You don't take orders from a schoolgirl. Are you sure you are the leader of these butt naked knights? I am pretty sure that I can beat them up with a single punch." Cathy mocked Alicia and her so-called 'knights'.

Alicia's face turns extremely red, her eyes displaying her some red veins and her ears produce a lot of steam from her boiling brain. She is extremely livid after hearing two 'men in black' mocking her and her order. Hastily, she takes the sword from her knight accompany Alicia and pointed her sword at the two of them.

"YOU DARE TO DEFY ME AND MOCK MY ORDER! I WILL HAVE YOUR HEADS ON THE STAKE!" Alicia cries with her wraith and valour as she charges toward the two 'men in black'.

As Alicia charged toward them with her sword drawn out, these two 'men in black' did nothing to defend against a mad teenage girl charging her sword.

"DIE!" As Alicia about to strike her sword before noticing something spray onto her eyes and nose.

"ARGH! MY EYES! ARGH! *cough* YOU CHEATERS! *cough* CURSE YOU!" Alicia felt a sharp pain in her eyes and throat before she drops her sword and covered her face. She fell down on the floor while coughing and start rolling in and out.

"See? I told you. A nice dash of pepper spray is enough to make this school girl knee before us." Cathy told Lucy as she took out a can of pepper spray to 'deal' with the spoilt brat.

"Are you sure this is a good thing?" Lucy worried.

"Ya! It fine. Nothing to worry about it." Cathy guaranteed.

Maia and Luu-Luu burst out their laughter on how incapable Alicia is. Claudia facepalm on Alicia. Prim and Celestine frown on Alicia's well-being. Kaguya becomes emotionless about it.

' _Oh god! Why does it happen?'_ Gabriel thought about Alicia deal with the Military Police.

* * *

 **Present**

"... and then I took over the situation while the nurses treated Alicia's wound. It should be fine for now as long these knights don't dare to challenge the authorities of the MP. That's why it took so long to come here." Gabriel explained. Maria couldn't believe after hearing from Gabriel's explanation.

' _What the fuck is she thinking? Is she stupid or retard? Hopefully, I won't have to accompany this bitch with us, otherwise, I am getting a fucking headache dealing with this shit.'_ Maria thought of Alicia's mindset. She is hoping **NOT** to accompany Alicia to a detour if she can.

But that's enough for now. They are all here for the detour and a meeting with the generals. An old man decided to move forward to show their greetings for the natives.

"Please let us have a handshake. It is part of our culture as our greeting. My name is General Charles Cuttings." Charles extends his right hand while introducing his name.

"I see. I accept your culture's greeting. My name is Celestine Lucross, the goddess reincarnate and the high queen of the city of Ken." Celestine introduced herself and extend her hand before both of them shake hands with each other.

"Hi. My name is Major General Felix Schmidt." Felix gives a smiling face to the seven leaders while stepping forward to greet them.

"Oh my…. He looks handsome." Maia admired Felix's handsome face and his body.

"Indeed he is." Claudia has to admit herself even though she already married.

"Oh…." Prim astounded to see Felix's face.

Alicia watches closely at Felix's face giving out his smug face on Prim's attention. When Felix greeted Alicia, she turns her face to the right and growl at him, disrespecting him.

"Uh ok…" Felix decided not to disturb the angry princess.

When Felix turns his attention to a ginger-haired girl, he staggered to see a kid within the group in front of him. He decided to play a prank on her.

"Hey, little kid!"

"I am not a little kid. I am a three hundred years old halfling, you stupid human." Luu-Luu resorted.

Charles and Felix confounded after hearing Luu-Luu's age but Felix dismissed that fact and instead treat her as a kid.

"Ya, right…. Hey kid. Where are your parents? You should not come here. This is an adult matter only." Felix still thinks Luu-Luu a kid.

"I told you I am not a kid, you stupid human."

"HA! HA! HA! That funny! I forget to bring the lollipop for this poor kid." Felix mocked.

"GRRR…. I SAID AGAIN. I AM NOT A KID. I AM REALLY THREE HUNDRED YEARS OLD HALFLING, YOU STUPID HUMAN!" Luu-Luu enraged.

"Poor kid. She is a very delusional child, is it?." Felix pat on her head.

"DON'T PAT ON MY HEAD! I AM NOT YOUR DOG!" Luu-Luu has an angry look and bites her lips as she stares at Felix's hand patting on her head.

"What are you going to do about it? HA! HA! HA!"

"Schmidt, stop tormenting our guest," Charles warns Felix not to bully their guest.

"Seriously? She is still a kid." Felix ignores Charle's warning and continues patting Luu-Luu's head.

Luu-Luu becomes enraged so she decided to punish him. She grabs Felix's hand while patting on her head.

"What are you holding- ARGGGGGGHH!" Felix curiously asked Luu-Luu before his body flung in the air by five meters (5.46807 yards). Before Felix can recover, Luu Luu jumps onto Felix's body and start pounding on him.

"AHHHH! SOMEONE SAVE ME!" Felix screams for help.

"Hoo! Hoo! Now who the kid?" Luu-Luu happily torturing Felix for mocking her.

Alicia and Maia burst out their laughter. Prim, Celestine and Kaguya are stunned to see Luu-Luu's action against the host.

"What are you doing, Luu-Luu? How could you do this to our host?" Claudia scolds Luu-Luu for her actions.

"But Claudia, this stupid human mock me for being a kid. So I am going to punish him." Luu-Luu states her reason.

"Still, you don't have to do this while embarrassing our host. Stop it, this instant."

"But, this is so much fun….."

"Luu-Luu, stop it."

"But…"

"LUU-LUU! STOP IT!"

"Aww…."

Luu-Luu gets off Felix's body after Claudia scold her doing bad with the host. While the rest of ECA personnel witness on how a child beat up a grown adult man, their reaction is either be funny to watch a kid owned Felix or astounded to see this kid have superhuman strength. **[A/N. Do not underestimate the power of a halfling even though she looks like a child.]**

' _Ha! Ha! This is hilarity to see Felix got owned by an angry little girl. I guess Felix is going to be the first victim for today.'_ Maria giggles behind her back after watching Luu-Luu 'punish' Felix.

"Ahem… That is unexpected…. Let's get back to business…. As for this lady…." Charles faked a cough before he introduced Maria.

"General Cutting, there is no need to introduce me." Maria interrupted Charles.

After all, all the leaders of SSA except Prim and Celestine give out their icy glare and sullen facial expression at the sight of Maria. Seeing their unhappy expression toward her, Charles decided to immediate hold off Maria's introduction as they seemed to be a grudge against Maria.

"Okay…. So I am guessing that you all know Maria's introduction. Great! Let's move on!" Charles decides to move forward to the schedule of detouring their base.

Three Bloodhounds parked outside the gate 3 so it split into three groups. Charles decided to take Celestine and Claudia in his vehicle as he will be guiding the most V.I.P for the detour. The rest of them are deciding who they want to ride with.

"Miss Alicia. Would like to ride with me for the detour of our base? I am sure that we are going to have a nice…." Felix wants to take Alicia to go for the detour.

"Hrff…" Alicia scoffed. Instead of taking the ride from Felix, she chose to walk toward Maria and Gabriel.

"I want to ride with you and Prim in this ….. small carriage. Come, Prim." Alicia chose Maria to ride in the Bloodhound. Although she dislikes riding with Felix or Maria, if she can choose one of them, she chose Maria because she doesn't like the creeping smile from Felix's face.

"Yes, Alicia." Prim followed Alicia.

Maria and Gabriel were shocked to hear from Alicia that they were chosen to accompany her but they want to get over despite how 'privilege' to be their guide form both royal cousins.

"Cheer up, friend. You still have us." Maia spoke in an optimistic tone.

"Ah! Ha! Well, come along, then." Felix shrugged his shoulder and take the remaining group members to the Bloodhound. But he has to be careful of Luu-Luu because of the embarrassment incident. Luu-Luu gives a smug on her face which Felix felt a chill on his spine.

Af first, the leaders have many thoughts of what the base be. As soon as the three Bloodhound carries their generals and V.I.P. for their detour, they did not expect to be …. interesting. They (except Alicia) are amazed to see many kinds of stuff that never seen it before in their lifetime.

* * *

 **ECA Barracks**

Their first stop of today detour: Barracks. This is where the men and women will be staying in their living headquarters and training their physical bodies through fitness equipment and obstacles courses. The leaders except for Alicia were amazed as they witness men and women ran around the tracks with great speed. Some of them carrying items that look heavy and they don't look tired at all. Even they had overcome some sort of obstacles during their training.

The Goddess is speechless but was amazed by these soldiers are well-trained compared to her army. She was wondering how ECA army trained their soldiers so well.

"I hate to admit myself but I did not expect these soldiers to be strong, agile and well-equipped." Claudia was impressed with these soldiers. She has never seen anything like this, not even her knighthood is even compared to their training. She was wondering how they are motivated as these obstacles prove to be difficult.

"Wow. These men are indeed hot and sexy. Look at their bodies. They seemed to be….. attractive compared to our men. I hope that I can chat with one of these guys." Maia admired at the sight of these 'hunky' men in uniform or PT.

"Why? Your pussy is not soft enough after you laid so many men in your life." Luu-Luu tease Maia.

"You little rascal…." Maia snapped at her thought and snarl at Luu-Luu.

"Ha! I got this right?" Luu-Luu gives a cheeky smile and Maria narrowed her crimson eyes at the brat.

"SHUT UP!" Maria shouted.

While Maia and Luu-Luu are in the argument, Kaguya stares at the window, showing no display of any emotion.

"What wrong, Miss….?" Felix noticed Kaguya's emotionless expression.

"Call me Kaguya," Kaguya responds in monotone.

"Miss Kaguya… So what do you think about our soldiers' training?" Felix asked.

"I am not interested in the capabilities of your soldiers. I only believe in the faith of our religion." Kaguya expressed her opinion as she is not fascinated by their soldiers' training methods.

"However, I do admit that these soldiers had worked hard and devoted their time to hone their skills and bodies. So I respect them for their dedication and loyalty to their nations. But other than that, there is nothing for me to say." Kaguya's honest opinion.

" I see…. But you don't talk a lot compared to others..."

"I will only talk if necessary, unlike that proud Alicia who talks too much about honour. Please do not mistake me as a silent person. I just prefer to remain silent and keep matters to myself unless I need to address my concern." Kaguya explained her personality to Felix. Despite Kaguya being young, she was actually mature and self-possessed compared to Alicia or Prim.

"Okay… If you wish…" Felix leaves with an insouciance expression on Kaguya.

The rest of the leaders of SSA are impressed in their soldiers' training with the exception of Alicia.

"What kind of training is this? It is pointless." Alicia complained.

"Why is it pointless?" Maria asked in slight annoyance.

"I can understand men's training but I don't approve of this type of training for women."

"How so?"

"These types of training are too hard for any woman to endure. It almost the same as men's training. Can you make this training become easier?"

"Look. Miss Alicia. There is a choice for any woman who chooses to join our army voluntarily will be given their health, mental and fitness screening before they enlisted in their army. As for why the women take the same training as men, all the soldiers must be trained to meet their requirements of proficiency according to their role. The only difference is physical fitness required for female are much lesser than male." Maria explained to their soldiers' training method.

"That is not acceptable."

"What do you mean not acceptable?"

"You should lower the standard of their training so that you can recruit more women in your army."

"WHAT!? That not how our military recruits our soldiers, you dumbass knight. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Why not? Women are more superior than men."

"Enlightening me with your reason on why."

"If women are not superior to men, then the foundation of Eostia will be completely ruined. With us as women will help men lead to the right path. Our gender has better leadership, selfless and braver than these lowly men are. Have you thought about? You know, you are the same sex as me so you should agree with me, right?" Alicia proudly that all women are superior compared to men. **[A/N. Talk about third-wave feminist. :(]**

Maria gives an awkwardness face at Alicia on how she completely biased against men and thinking all women are completely better than to all men.

"WHAT? What kind of nonsense are you talking about?"

"What's wrong? Did you admired my reason?"

"No. It is bullshit."

"You tell me why?"

"Why? Your reason sucks because you want more women in our military forces. While I do agree to some extent, our military force prefers strong soldiers who will be required to serve in dangerous places, risk own life for their teammates and put up with uncomfortable conditions regardless of their genders. They also have to uphold their value and standard for all. Not every female can endure harsh environments for long duration and they have to work even harder to get respect from men's standard." Maria rationalized.

"What rubbish? There is no need to follow the men's standard."

"Said a dumbass knight and your gang of bikini knights who got owned by the MPs."

"SHUT UP!"

"Why? Feeling offended? You talk too much of our military standard, now I am telling you to raise your army standard and get all your knights to wear PROPER ATTIRE." Maria added more insulted to Alicia's pride.

"SHUT UP! I DO WHATEVER I WANT TO!"

While Alicia and Maria arguing with each other, Gabriel noticed Prim appear to be quiet.

"What is your name?" Gabriel asked Prim while driving his Bloodhound.

"Oh. My name is Princess Knight Prim Fiorire. What is your name?" Prim introduced and asked the driver's name.

"Col. Gabriel Castillo or you can call me Gabriel if you want to." Gabriel introduced himself to Prim.

"A nice name… To be honest, I have been told by my cousin that I am not allowed to talk to any stranger until my coming of age."

"What!?"

"It is ok. I am not mad. What is it you are asking me?"

"Oh! Well, I mean…. You are very young. Such as your age running your kingdom… is a tremendous task… Are you able to cope with this responsibility in your hands?" Gabriel asking in concern as he noticed her age of running a country will be a huge burden on her.

Prim felt a bit of uneasiness when being questioned by a stranger. It may be a daunting task for a young girl to handle her kingdom's affair.

"It is ok if you don't want to about…" Gabriel was about to tell Prim.

"It fine. I still answer your question even though it is a sensitive topic. I can understand your concern but I still have support from my advisors and cousin who will guide or protect me. I have full confidence in them, especially my cousin. I wished to be a strong person like her…. someday." Prim answered Gabriel's concern with confidence.

"However, after yesterday's incident, I am not feeling confident in myself whether I should depend on them. I just…. feel helpless and confused about what I should do if they…" Prim almost want to cry but she held back her tears.

"It is alright. I can understand how you feel but I suggested that you should open up yourself to your concern and make necessary decisions on your own. As the saying goes: _'A real woman knows how it feels to be hurt and left behind its strength that keeps them going.''_ Whatever you take my word or not, your decision could be crucial in the future." Gabriel advises Prim to take the matter into her hands if fail.

"Oh… I never knew…" Prim had never thought about it but she felt her heart lighter after hearing Gabriel's advice.

"But nevertheless, I should thank you for advising me. It will make me feel better."

"No problem. I will be glad to talk to you." Gabriel accepts Prim's gratitude.

"By the way, where are we going?" Prim wondered.

"Well, the next stop is the Training grounds."

"Training grounds?" Prim baffled.

"You will see…"

 **Training grounds**

"Please turn to the right as our soldiers will be demonstrated their arsenal." The driver spoke.

Immediately, they saw soldiers setting up three targets with each of them have at least a metal armour plate and helmet. Soldiers are loading their firearms at the targets. Although the logistics were told by their commanders that they need to conserve ammunition, today is a special day to showcase their arsenal to the leaders of SSA.

 **RATATATATA!**

As they fired off their firearms, bullets produced a loud noise and a bit of smoke travel at fast speed through the targets. It pierces through the armour, something scattered into many pieces shocking most leaders of SSA.

"So much overwhelming damage." Claudia was shocked.

"Does most soldiers have these 'staff'?" Celestine asked in concern.

"Madam. These 'staff' are weapons also known as firearms." Charles corrected Celestine.

"Firearms?" Celestine baffled.

"Yes. Firearms. Our soldiers were issued HKFN-22 assault rifles to combat any infantry. These weapons have a powered-up version of the armour-piercing 5.7mm cartridge. In other words, this weapon kills people even people wearing the heaviest armour." Charles explains.

Celestine and Claudia are horrified on what they heard from Charles. Such a weapon that can kill humans and even monsters is unheard of. How these humans in their world create these weapons that are effective? Even Luu-Luu and her race could not found a way to create such sophisticated weaponry and yet ECA has the power to do. What are their intentions? Conquering? No. They don't seem to be. And even if they have powerful weapons, they could have invaded a long time ago but they did not. Celestine decided to dismiss that thought. All she has to do is wait for the generals to reveal their purpose.

"There more," Charles speak up.

"More?" Celestine alarmed.

"Yes, there is more than one type of firearm. Look to the left." Charles explained further.

Both ladies turn their attention to their left. It is outside the base and four soldiers setting something like a pipe that leans angularly. A soldier stands up, but something small and heavy into the pipe before telling his fellow soldiers.

"Half-load!"

"Half-load, ready!"

"Fire!" The soldier releases it and squats down with ears covered.

 ***BAANNGGG!***

A loud noise occurs when fired before something impact on the ground.

 ***BBBOOOMM!***

An explosion being erupted in front of the two ladies' eyes. Black smoke produced from the blackened and crumbling ground at such long range and destructive power. Both ladies are terrified of seeing this thing. It can take down the strongest wall at ease. Just how? How did they create this? How many more of these weapons?

 _'It is just like my dream before but I did not expect to hear that there are more of these 'firearms' and even different types.'_ Celestine thought of these type of 'firearm'.

Inside Felix's Bloodhound, Maia is scared to see the results of these firearms. Kaguya remains emotionless but her heart beat faster and her mind started to feel the danger in her surroundings. She almost let her jaw drop but she immediately covered it with her long sleeves. She almost exposed her facial expression but she felt uncomfortable dealing with the unknown nation. Moreover, Luu-Luu gives a smug face as it interested her. The more they showcase their arsenal of weapons, Luu-Luu becomes more excited to the point of obsession.

"THESE WEAPONS ARE CLEARLY CHEATING!" Alicia displeased with their arsenal.

"Well, dumbass knight. Forgetting about yesterday's incident, is it? Geez! What is wrong with you? I think you forget the matter so easily." Maria mocked on how stupid Alicia is.

"Shut up! We should fight the enemies with honour."

"Ya. Bullshit honour is all you care so much. Who taught you this crap?"

"None of your business."

"Your brain is full of shit!"

"Shut up, you uncultured lady!"

Gabriel and Prim sweatdrop at both ladies arguing with each other.

"Err… The next on the list is Vehicle Assembly Deports." Gabriel announced the next place to go.

"Oh…" Prim become curious.

* * *

 **Vehicle Assembly Deports**

Their next stop: Vehicle Assembly Deports. This is where engineers, technicians and maintenance workers perform maintenance routine check and repair of all types of vehicles. They all wear protective clothing to protect them from a hazardous situation.

Outside the Vehicle Assembly Deport, thousands of ECA vehicles being parked at the designated area with metal fencing surrounding. Every leader of SSA except for Luu-Luu are stunned to see so many metallic golems in that area. Luu-Luu has her eyes sparkle like the star that lights up at night. She could not get one of these golems for her races to study it and create it for their own use.

"What is those things?" Claudia was stunned to see them.

"These are vehicles from the armoured division; ranging from scout vehicles to MBTs," Charles explained.

"MBTs?" Celestine wondered.

"MBTs is also known as 'Main Battle Tanks'. Armoured fighting vehicles designed for front-line combat. Here, one of them coming from the deport." Charles explained before someone is coming from the deport.

 **GERGERGERGERGER!**

Both of them are startled to see the metal golem coming out the deport.

 _'What!? That thing is the same as my dream. What are these?'_ Celestine recalls the dream about the metallic elephant.

"This is the Leopard Tank. Wrapped in several layers of highly advanced armour, the tank mounts a powerful 120mm smoothbore cannon that makes it ideal for duel situations against other tanks, especially thanks to its superior range…." Charles explained the characteristics of the Leopard Tank.

Celestine and Claudia have no idea what Charles explained about these 'tanks' but it terrified them at the sight of these golems.

Inside Felix's Bloodhound, Luu-Luu admired all these metallic golems. She acted like a curious child staring at the candy store, watching through the glass window; excitedly and drooling on her mouth. **[A/N. Well, what do you expect despite being three hundred years old kid?]**

"Look like a big block of metal stuff over there though I don't know what they are used for. And there are a lot of them. Geez!" Maia has a mixture of confusion, gawked and stunned about these metallic golems.

"Hey, there is not a block of metal. That the work of art." Felix felt offended.

"Really? Look crap to me!" Maia was not amused by these 'tanks'.

"Well, we will see. Turn to your left to see a demonstration of our tanks." Felix told the three leaders to turn their attention to the left.

"Wooo…." Luu-Luu excited to see these 'tanks'.

"Eh...ha….." Maia shows her unimpressed expression.

"..." Kaguya remains silent.

When they turn their attention to the left (still outside the base), three Leopard Tanks are in their line formation, taking their aiming at the designated metal targets in front of them.

 ***BANG!***

Loud noise coming from their gun turret and smoke produced afterwards as it launched their shell into the air.

 **FFFFOOOOUUU!**

 **BOOM!**

The three leaders inside Felix's Bloodhound are stunned to see as they witnessed an explosion in front of them. Once the black smoke clears itself, the targets are utterly destroyed with burnt marks and punctured holes in it. They displayed different expression after the demonstration.

"Oh fuck me…" Maia has her eyes pop up and her jaw drop at the destroyed targets blew up into smithereens.

"..." Despite the big impact on Kaguya's heart, she managed to suppress her feelings.

"WOW!" Luu-Luu excited to see these golems destroyed the target with so much devastating result. Though she terrified at the firepower of these 'tanks', she was impressed with its demonstration.

Unfortunately, Alicia is still not impressed with these 'tanks'.

"THERE IS SO MUCH METAL! YOU SHOULD REDUCE IT! AND ALSO THIS IS A DISHONOR AND UNFAIR BATTLE!" Alicia screams as she was unimpressed with these 'tanks'.

Maria facepalm on how Alicia is an idiot. It is pointless to argue with the bitch Alicia for she becomes ignorant and anti-technological views. All she care was honour and fairness which drive Maria gone nuts.

' _Dear God. What the fuck I accompanied this bitch? Seriously. Fuck me!'_ Maria has a headache, dealing with Alicia.

"Okay…Let go...somewhere." Gabriel decided to move on the detour.

"To where?" Prim curious asked.

"Solar Reactor," Gabriel tells Prim.

"Sol…What?" Prim has a hard time pronouncing the word 'Solar Reactor'.

"You see the golden beam over there."

"Yes, of course."

"That where we will be going next."

"Oh."

 **Solar Reactor**

An odd-shaped large building with four chimneys on top of it, one of them (longer) have a golden beam while the other chimneys produce is a bit of golden beam inside its core. Surrounding with three nets shelters (with soldiers in it) and three metal gates in it.

 _'So this is the golden beam from my dream that connect to that building. Is the place for worship?'_ Celestine wondered.

"Is the place of worship? Because it seemed to be emitting such golden beam from that building to high up to its heaven. What kind of magic did your nation create it and purpose for?" Celestine curiously asked.

Charles couldn't help but found it to be absurd as the native leaders treated the Solar Reactor as some kind of a religious place that connects to the god. To be fair, their culture is very different from their own.

"No. How to explain…. Just think of it as … something to generate enough power for our daily duties…." Charles tries to explain in simple terms as its purpose may alienate the two ladies.

"Huh?!" Celestine baffled.

"Can you explain it to me? Because I can't understand what you are trying to say." Claudia did not understand what Charles's explanation.

"I mean that thing gathers the power from the sun to generate enough energy throughout this base," Charles explains in technical terms but he will doubt that both ladies will understand his point.

"What?"

"Well, in layman terms, it's like magic stones but draws their power from the sun."

"Oh…Wait? What? Is this a joke?"

"Believe it or not, you just witnessed the golden beam in front of you."

This terrified them as they had never heard of these magic that draws its power from heaven.

 _'My goodness! How? How these humans in their world have harnessed its power from heaven? Just what are they?'_ Celestine shocked to hear from Charles. Now she started to fear the might of the ECA's magic.

"Can you tell me more about that Solar Reaction? I want to learn more. I will pay you whatever that thing cost so that I and my races can study and build that." Luu-Luu excited when Felix reveals a brief explanation to the three leaders.

"Are you a god or something? How or why did you create this monstrous building?" Maia raised her eyebrows as she witnesses the massive size of the Solar Reactor.

"..." Kaguya remains silent and unfazed.

"Woah! Woah! One thing at the time." Felix tries to get it straight to the matter.

"So are you selling that building to me?" Luu-Luu excited asked, hoping she can buy that massive building.

"What? No, of course. This is ….er…. classified and an important building for our survival." Felix instantly denied Luu-Luu's request.

"Why not?" Luu-Luu asked.

"Well… Let me tell you something…."

"What is it?"

"Well, I'm afraid it will cost you…. Let say…. a billion crowns for that building if I want to sell." Felix lied to Luu-Luu. Felix does not know the price of the Solar Reactor but he doesn't want to sell to the little rascal because it was an important source for providing power throughout the base and defence. Too risky to allow a stranger to have the Solar Reactor especially in another world.

"WHAT? A billion crowns? What is so expensive?" Luu-Luu shocked at the price.

"Because of the cost of making this building, of course. We need to take a considering of hiring more than a hundred thousand workers, some materials, a lot of time, etc." Felix gives a smug face while listing the complication of building the Solar Reactor.

Luu-Luu instantly breaks down with tears and cries as she could not process everything that Felix gave a complex list to her. Maia giggles at the poor Luu-Luu as her wish cost her a big fortune, not even her kingdom budget could not stomach the massive cost of building her own reactor. For Kaguya, she has nothing to say as usual.

"Moving to the next question from Maia. No, I am not god and this building is the most important source. And no, I am not going to answer about why we build due to our strict policy of revealing classified information to strangers that we don't know." Felix answered to Maia's question.

"Aww… Really? Can you share me with your secret?" Maia tries to coax Felix.

"Nope. I thought you were interested in hunky men in our army, not our technology. So too bad." Felix still denied in his cocky attitudes.

"Tch… You are no fun to talk through."

"Not when I am wearing my uniform. My reputation is at stake. But after the negotiation and if successful, then I show you how attractive I really am."

"I want to see you try…." Maia slightly licked her lips.

"Can we focus on why we are here for. If you want something ...naughty, do it after our meeting." Kaguya displeases on both Maia and Felix 'flirting' with each other. She also reminded Maia to know her place as the leader.

"Really? Why do you have to spoil my mood?" Maia gives an annoyed look.

Kaguya still remains stoic and did not respond to Maia.

"You got a point, miss. Anyway, it is still early to 'make' with each other. Some other time, dear." Felix agreed with Kaguya.

"Fine!" Maia scoffed with her arms crossed each other.

"WHAT!? YOU TELLING ME THIS GOLDEN BEAM IS THE SOURCE OF THAT THING! WHAT KIND OF SORCERY IS THIS? WHY DO YOU NEED THAT BUILDING FOR? I THOUGHT THIS LIGHT IS THE WILL OF OUR GODDESS."Alicia yelled at Maria as she not unhappy when she learned the golden beam that she had witnessed come from the Solar Reactor.

"What's wrong with that?" Maria gives a dry look at Alicia. She hates entertaining the princess bitch for a lot of negative things.

"Why is that cursed building in our holy land? I thought the golden beam is the divine being descended upon its heaven and bring peace to our land. Now, you tell me that… the ugly building of yours, I demanded that you demolish that building, right now. That thing affecting my beauty sleep for the past month." Alicia complained about the Solar Reactor.

"Seriously?" Maria spoke dryly.

"REMOVE IT, RIGHT NOW!" Alicia cried out in spleen.

"No. You don't have the authority to order me around. Just because you don't like our Solar Reactor, doesn't give you the right to remove it immediately from a dumbass knight who is ignorant and self-centred about our culture." Maria gives a flat 'no' answer to Alicia who she thinks she can do whatever she wanted to.

"Why you insolent commoner… Do you know who I am? Eh?" Alicia threatened Maria.

"Ya. Ya. You told me many times about you. Like living in a fancy-ass palace, being spoon-fed by your 'privilege' parents and playing as a hero of justice and become the saviour of this land. But you know what, face it, you are not special. You are just like everyone else." Maia mocked Alicia for being 'special'.

"Yooouu…."

"Er… We are reaching to the canteen for our lunch before we continue our detour." Gabriel told everyone inside the Bloodhound.

"Shut up...you…" Alicia tells Gabriel off before she can feel her stomach rumbling.

 ***GROOOWWLL….**

"Fine!" Alicia scoff before crossing both her arms. Gabriel felt relieved to see both Alicia and his superiors don't argue with each other, otherwise, it is going to be worse than a nuclear fallout. After all, as the saying goes, _'A hungry man is an angry man.'_ or in this case, a lady instead.

* * *

 **Canteen**

A large gathering of people from all races is having their lunch in peace as there are 'plentiful' of food to feed them. While there is a large area with chairs and tables for the masses, only a certain area, surrounding with Q-poles being reserved for the V.I.P. The three generals guided them to their canteen. At first, the native leaders are stunned to see the large area to accommodate the masses and massive amounts of food being produced.

In SSA's culture, it was normally used for the nobles and members of the royal family. They were surprised to see commoners also gather here for their lunch.

"Oh my…" Celestine flabbergasted at the sight of many people having their lunch.

The moment Celestine said that, everyone stop (excluding the canteen workers) what they are eating and stared at the seven of them. Some of them gossip with each other while the other did not bother and continue eating their lunch. They have a different reaction with the seven leaders of SSA.

The natives are glad and thrilled to see the goddess herself appear in front of them. This caught the natives by surprise. Through some of them in the masses admired the goddess's face and body figure, there are some who were … hostile toward her.

There are dark elves who despise the appearance of the goddess and the other six leaders for causing their ex-nation to be at war with them, held family hostages to the human slavers and other war crimes. Seeing her really pissed off the dark elves. If their queen is here, they are willing to bet their queen to talk sense to the goddess.

The elves from the foreign nation of Eastern Forest were dissatisfied with the so-called elf goddess. To them, she just a normal woman wearing exaggerate clothing and accessories. To call this woman the goddess in the nation of Eostia is absurd and they think humans worship their deity are a bunch of foolish believers. They pitied the natives for being misguided and brainwashed by their so-called religion.

The Warrior Bunnies and other base personnel are not concerned by the appearance of the elf goddess and the six humans. However, they become concerned that more than half of them were indeed young and even one of them is a child age.

"Why are there so many people?" Celestine curiously asked.

"Don't pay much attention to these people. They just had lunch as normal. Follow me, this way." Charles instructed Celestine not to worry so much despite taking a risk from other race to be hostile toward them.

To be honest, they can reserve a place in a more private area for the V.I.P for a quiet lunchtime. Unfortunately, due to large migrant from different races coming toward the 398th Base, there is not enough space to set up a dining hall for their V.I.P. So they had no choice but to set up inside the canteen with reserved space. Fortunately, the dark elves were placed far end so that their MP can monitor their activities and apprehend them quickly if they dare to use violence against the V.I.P.

"Oh boy! I wonder what they were serving for lunch today." Maia wondered.

"It is amazing! I can't believe that they serve food for so many people. What method did you use ?" Luu-Luu curious asked.

"Oh!" Prim spoke in a soft tone.

"Do you have something more private or grander than this place? Why do we need to share the places for the commoners?" Alicia complained.

"Is that a problem?" Maria hates Alicia's complaining.

"Yes. We are important leaders in our holy land. How come this area is reserved for us? Especially there are commoners … watching us eat our meal?" Alicia becomes disturbed.

"What? Are you serious?" Maria raised her eyebrows at Alicia.

"Yes. I am expecting an exquisite dinner hall, enjoying a luxurious lunch and listening to the best singers. What I got is this lowly dump area for my lunch." Alicia disappointed as she expected the dinner hall to be sumptuous.

Maria feels like she wanted to slap Alicia for being a spoiled little brat as she clutched her fist behind her back but she resisted the urge. **[A/N. Just one of these days….]**

"Alicia, please be humble to our host. They did whatever they can, after all, these people could be refugees." Celestine reminded Alicia that she is fine with their arrangement.

"WHAT!? Your holiness. How could you …." Alicia was stunned to hear the goddess that she was fine with many people watching over them.

"Alicia. Don't be rude to our host. As the goddess said, they did whatever they can to help the refugees. I can understand these people had gone through." Claudia scolds Alicia for being rude to the host.

"But…"

Claudia gives an icy glare at Alicia as she had made her final decision. In response, Alicia grit her teeth as she dislikes the run-down area filled with commoners. So she behaves modestly after the stare from Claudia and sits down for lunch.

"Wow. No wonder, Maria become very sour toward this 'entitlement' lady. I am kinda lucky to have these two guests and that 'brute'..." Felix bluntly replied before his face sweatdrop when Luu-Luu gives a death stare at him.

"Never mind." Felix decided to cut off before making Luu-Luu angry.

Charles faked his cough and he called out to the canteen staff. "Is the food ready?"

"Yes, Sir." The canteen staff responded to Charle's question.

"Good. Ladies, please queue up over there to collect the food. You can order as much as you like." Charles instructed the native's leaders.

"WHAT!? Why?" Alicia shocked.

"What's wrong? Are your hands too tired to collect your food? Must you wait for the servants to do it for you, is it?" Maria sarcastic remark at Alicia for being too 'entitlement'.

"Why you….." Alicia growled at Maria.

"Don't be rude. You are grateful that they are serving lunch." Claudia warned Alicia not to make any nuisance in public.

"Fine…." Alicia grumbles while helping herself with some food.

 **Meanwhile somewhere in the canteen**

"WHAT!? Are you sure the so-called goddess is here right now?" Eileen raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, I just saw it with my own eyes. There are other six humans (unaware that one of them is a halfling) along as well. They look too young for the human age term." A high elf reported to Eileen.

"To be honest, she does not appear to be a goddess but a normal high elf. Nothing special about her." Another high elf also reported to Eileen.

"What should we do?" A third high elf is awaiting orders from Eileen.

"I will confront her myself." Eileen gives a smug face.

 **After lunch**

The natives leader are enjoying their fill and surprised the food are much tastier than their own. However, Alicia expected something more from the food. She said that her chef is the best and whip better and tastier than the canteen food. Maria wished that she will give her a knocked out punch on Alicia so that she can stay in the hospital for a couple of days and feed her with hospital food on every meal. That will teach her some manners and Maria will giggle on imaging Alicia's unpleasant look.

In the meantime, the goddess requested Gen. Cuttings to speak to the natives living in the base privately. With his permission granted, the natives are glad to see and speak their goddess and other leaders.

"Our goddess, we are honoured to see your presence." A native spoke with respect.

"I see. I am glad that you are saved. Tell me how you met these 'soldiers' and how did they treat you?" Celestine curiously asked the natives.

The natives explained everything on how they were captured by 'Legion', how these 'soldiers' came out of nowhere, rescue them from the dark elves and how did they treat the native's well-being with care.

"I see…." Celestine was surprised to hear the natives that these 'soldiers' care for them.

She wished her own nobles and mayors should follow their footstep on 'soldiers' example. Although most nobles and mayors obeyed strict order from the goddess and their church, there were some who ignored their people's safety and benefits on their own, leaving the fate of the unfortunate innocents behind by the hand of the Legions. Celestine was not blind about this but even herself could not control over everyone. Most likely, she depended on the Church or other Shield leaders to cleanse these 'corruption' but is it enough?

"Excuse me... Coming through ..."

Celestine is curious to know who the person who wants to speak to her. Turned out to be a group of high elves and they seemed to be looking unhappy. Celestine wants to know why.

"You are …." Celestine asked them.

"I am Eileen, the villager chief from the Eastern Forest and I need to ask a few questions about you." Eileen introduced herself.

"Go ahead. What do you want to address?" Celestine curiously to know what Eileen to speak to her. Though she knew that high elves in her nation especially herself, she had never heard of the Eastern Forest before.

"First of all, who are you really? We, the high elves of the Eastern Forest had never heard you of being the goddess. To us, you are like any normal elves. What so special about you?" Eileen asked in a harsh tone.

"Silence! That was rude to our goddess…." Claudia frown after she heard Eileen giving 'rude' comment to Celestine.

"Claudia… Please… Let me answer her." Celestine stops Claudia.

"My goddess... She…"

"I don't mind… I will answer her question."

"As you wish, my goddess." Claudia stands down against Eileen.

"As for your question, I am assuming that you are from foreign nationals. For your information, the people of Eostia had selected me like their queen and a goddess at the same time. I have been protecting my nation for at least seven hundred years and these humans were grateful for having my divine protection." Celestine answered Eileen's question.

Eileen slightly frowns at how these humans in this nation treat her better than her nation which treats high elves like shit. Such unfairness.

"From my nation, these humans are the scum of the world whom they did not respect our culture. They raided, murdered and raped our people. We are lucky to be rescued by these 'soldiers' but this is the first time that I had ever heard your people (Eileen speculate the people only consist of humans in Eostia) treat you well." Eileen spoke in grim tone about her nation.

Celestine horrify when Eileen explained how humanity being demonized in their nation but she felt not all humans are evil and there is goodness in them.

"I can understand your pain and suffering of humans in your nation mistreated you but I can't interfere with foreign policy as I have matters to be taken care of. Rest assured that my people won't be the same as yours. They should respect your culture, I can be guaranteed." Celestine empathized Eileen and her race being suffered by bad humans.

"Ha! Like I believed in you." Eileen becoming cynical when Celestine explained on how their people are considered 'angels'.

"What do you mean?" Celestine curiously asked.

"A few weeks ago, five humans claim to be their knights beat up one of our kind. It is so brutal that she ends up in the hospital. One of them claims that she did it because she was a non-believer of your name. How do you explain it?" Eileen explained the incident involving her races being hypocrisy.

Celestine and Claudia were stunned to hear such a thing happen.

"Which order did the knights they claim to?" Claudia wants to get to the bottom of the grave matters. Knights were not allowed to abuse the citizens yet this high elf claim there was one in all knight's order.

"I heard that knight claimed that she from Iris Order," Eileen tells the knight's order.

Celestine and Claudia are completely unaware that Alicia's order was involved in their abuse of power.

"Can you call Alicia here? I need to address this grave matter." Celestine gives an order to Claudia to bring Alicia.

"Yes, my goddess. At once." Claudia obeyed her goddess's order and left.

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

Alicia being summoned to Celestine, wondering why the goddess needs her service.

"My goddess. I have arrived. What is it that you need my service?" Alicia answers her call to Celestine.

"WHAT!? Why is this teenage girl leading this order?" A female high elf shocked to see Alicia such a young age.

"Who is this?" Alicia wants to know that high elf.

"Alicia. This is Eileen from the Eastern Forest. She has something to address regarding your order." Celestine explained.

"What is it that concern you?" Alicia asked Eileen.

"A few weeks ago, five humans beat up one of our kind and beaten up badly. They claim they are the knights of Iris Order." Eileen briefly explained.

"WHAT!? This is nonsense. Do you have any evidence?" Alicia was unexpected to hear such absurdity that her knights abused the civilians.

"But this is true." Another high elf appeared but she is in a wheelchair and some bandages on her face and her eyes.

"Who is she?" Celestine asked her in a wheelchair.

"This is Emma who is the victim of the knights' abuse." Eileen introduced Emma.

"That is nonsense. I don't believe my knights committed wrongdoing on citizens." Alicia refused to believe.

"Do you know Violet Clayson?" Emma asked about Violet.

"No. I don't know her." Alicia denied.

"But they beat me up for rescuing the dark elf after I heard Violet's plan to use our race as a scapegoat for staging the war with the dark elves," Emma explained.

"How could you do this? Why are you helping our enemies?" Alicia becoming serious.

"But they are good people…"

"GOOD? YOU SAID THERE IS GOODNESS IN DARK ELVES. YOU MUST BE MAD! THESE DARK ELVES SENT ARMY OF MONSTERS TO PLUNGE OUR KINGDOM WITH NO MERCY AND REMORSEFUL. DO YOU EXPECT ME TO SEEK FORGIVENESS? HELL NO! YOU ARE A FOOLISH ELF TO SUPPORT OUR ENEMIES. NO WONDER THAT YOU ARE BEATEN UP AND YOU DESERVED IT!" Alicia becomes livid while treating the dark elves being demonized. She also blamed Emma for helping their sworn enemies.

All the high elves including Eileen and Emma are shocked to hear Alicia's toxic comment. Even Celestine and Claudia are awestruck.

"Please, I beg of you…" Emma pleads while trying to reach Alicia's hand.

"Get off me!" Alicia supposed to brush off Emma's hand but instead, she unintended push Emma too hard causing Emma to lose balance and fell off her wheelchair.

"Why, you bitch." Eileen becomes outraged.

"I am sorry… It is not my intention to …" Alicia realized what she had done.

 ***SLAP!**

Alicia felt a sharp pain on her right cheek by enraged Eileen who wants to punish her for harming Emma.

"You bitch. How dare you pushed the injured person? Do you have any remorse?" Eileen spoke in angrily tone while helping Emma.

"Stop it! Please! We can settle in peace…." Celestine tries to calm down the angry high elves.

"There is a fake elf goddess who supports these human scum and one of them pushes Emma." A high elf shouts out to the rest of the group.

Hearing a traitorous elf support the human scum cause an outrage, spreading like wildfire that cannot be stopped. They rallied themselves and becoming increasingly violent, grabbing whatever they find and confronting the traitorous elf.

"My goddess. We have to leave…" Claudia sensing danger approaching.

"But Claudia…" Celestine wants to calm the high elves.

"This is not the time. The situation becoming dangerous." Claudia cut Celestine off.

It won't take long before the authorities found out about the riot takes place and may threaten the lives of the SSA leaders.

 **A while later**

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPEN?" Maria received news that a group of high elves staged a riot in the canteen. She was infuriated by how it happens and want to know why.

"Madam, what I heard is that one leader accidentally pushes a handicapped elf out of her wheelchair, causing the high elves to take vengeance against that leader." A Warrior Bunny wearing the first sergeant rank reported the incident.

Maria was stunned to hear the leaders of SSA had done something heartless to the high elves but right now, her main priority was to protect the SSA leaders from any harm against the rioters.

"Immediately called the MPs and deploy riot squads. 1SG Yasmin, you are given authority to deploy WB to quell the rioters and secure the native leaders' safety. Do what it takes to get it done." Maria gives a strict order to 1SG Yasmin.

"Yes, madam." Yasmin obeyed Maria's order.

 _'Jesus Christ, what the fuck had happened? That fucking suck.'_ Maria had worse luck today.

 **At the same time**

Things are getting worse every minute as the rioters threatened the SSA leaders. Luckily for them, there are some Warrior Bunnies and other MPs react to protect the military and non-combat personnel from harm but it was not enough to quell such large crowd.

"Well… That sucks…" Mala deadpan while defending against the angry high elves.

"THAT STUPID BLONDIE DUMBASS KNIGHT! IT ALL YOUR FAULT!" Luu-Luu felt vexed about Alicia causing this mess.

"WHAT!? It just an accident." Alicia defends herself in Luu-Luu's accusatory. She also covered her right cheek as it becomes swollen red and pain all the time.

"Ya… Accident… Tell the angry mob of high elves who want our HEADS off… Well done, dumbass knight. You make every situation worse. All the time." Mala criticize Alicia for being impulsive.

"Shut up!"

"Alicia… Are you alright?" Prim worried.

"I am alright. I should bring along my weapon in case this happens." Alicia wished that she did not listen to Gabriel's advice.

 ***RRRRREEEEEEEEEEEERR***

An alarm emitting a loud warning sound with vehicles approaching the canteen. Once arrived, MPs immediately exited out of their vehicles with riot equipment; start the formation and awaiting further instructions. The three generals arrived as well, overseeing the situation and manage to rescue the SSA leaders. Additional medical assistance arrived to treat the wound depending on their condition. Other than Alicia's injury, all the leaders have sustained no injuries.

"Attention, all rioters. Seize all activity and disperse immediately or we use force." 1SG Yasmin warned the rioters.

Of course, the high elves refuse to obey the MP's warning and attacked them using rocks, sticks and whatever they find that can use. In response, MPs proceed to move tactfully. While MPs are doing their job to subdue the rioters, Maria needs to speak to Charles.

"Gen. Cutting. Permission to stay back and take control of the situation. It is my responsibility to bring it under control, sir." Maria seeking approval from Charles.

"Permission granted! We will go ahead of today meetings instead of continuing the detour. Please report back immediately after the situation brings back to normal." Charles approve to let Maria stay back and clean the mess.

"Thank you, Sir!"

Cutting immediately left the scene to pick their guests for the meeting and Maria signal to Gabriel.

"Gabriel, take care of the guest. It is now your responsibility to ensure their safety." Maria instructed Gabriel.

"Don't worry, Madam. You can count on me." Gabriel assured Maria.

As the two generals and their guests left the area, Maria shook her head and it is going to be a long day. A high elf charged toward her.

 _'Oh well. At least, I don't have to babysit the princess bitch for today. Driving me fucking nuts.'_ Maria's mind has lightened her burden as she landed a punch on the high elf's face attacking her.

A group of high elves took notice of her and they charged toward her.

"Who wants to end up in the hospital?" Maria taunted the group while cracking her knuckles.

* * *

 **USA Airfield**

It supposes to be part of the detour after their lunch. Due to the recent riot inside the canteen, they had to change their plans and go straight to Command Center but they had to pass through the USA Airfield to reach there.

Leaders of SSA are awe at the size and shape of their 'aircraft'. Twelve oversized oral shaped type balloons were parked in a single line. They were told by the generals that these aircraft allowed to carry troops and armoured vehicles deployed in the warzone situation. For them, they are amazed to hear such a thing ever existed.

A loud and terrifying noise caught their attention. They witnessed two smaller aircraft in that shaped like a bird. These birds produce smoke their back and sped off. To their amazement, they did not expect these birds too fast. Much faster than a wagon or carriage. Even more astounding, these 'birds' fly off.

The generals did not reveal much to the leaders of SSA but told them one word: jets.

 **Eugene's Office**

Eugene watched the three Bloodhounds coming toward their command center at the top of the building. He turned around to see a familiar female dark elf.

"Are you ready to see your adversary?" Eugene asked the female dark elf.

"Of course... I am waiting for that pitiful goddess and six fools to see me." The female dark elf give out her evil smug face.

 **ECA/ USA Command Center**

The leaders of SSA are surprised to see that strange building. The generals told them that their building is a place where giving orders to units and planning battles. Despite the oddly shaped building, they did not complained much even for Alicia herself known for complaining about their ugky design of these buildings. **[A/N. Bitch slap.]** They were not expected to see someone when they entered the meeting room.

 **Meeting Room**

As the leaders of SSA entered the room, they see two men sitting down with the large rectangular table. They stand up to greet them.

"Madam, These are the two generals from the United States Army. The blue uniform is Mr. Eugene Griffon from the Air Force and the beige uniform is Francis Thorn in charged of Special Operation Task Force." Charles introduced Eugene and Francis.

"Good to see you… There are … interesting people meeting you. An honor to see you." Francis greeted them, omitting their young age and body's size for reasons.

"Thanks." Celestine expressed her gratitude.

"... Indeed meeting you." Eugene spoke few words but his tone are harsh and cold.

' _Is that Eugene Griffon that Maria warn me? He seemed to be … cold and stiff. I have to be cautious about what I will be saying.'_ Celestine have to be careful of what she said.

"Could you give her some respect to our goddess?" Claudia found Eugene to be rude for not greeting her properly.

"..." Eugene still give cold glare at Claudia.

"Claudia, I am ok with it. Thank you." Celestine tell Claudia.

"But…"

"Please."

"At once, my goddess." Claudia obeyed her goddess.

"Before we can sit down and discuss the meeting, there is somebody that wants to meet you and she know you." Eugene tell the leaders of SSA of the unexpected guest.

"What?" All the leader of SSA are shocked.

The door open and the female dark elves dressed in modesty come to the meeting room. Everyone raised their eyebrows at her. They knew who she but taken by surprise.

"Hello, Celestine and other leaders of Eostia. How long has it been when we ever meet with each other? You are all know me but I introduced myself. I am the Dark Elf Queen Olga Discordia and I am excited to meet you fools." Olga introduced herself.

* * *

 **Omake: Nuts Destroyer**

* * *

 **Before meeting the high elves**

"Here, this is a smartphone." Felix introduced the smartphone to Prim.

"Smartphone?" Prim curiously asked.

"Yes, it is a smartphone. You can call someone, received e-mail or take pictures. Here, let us take a picture." Felix show Prim on how to use the smartphone.

"Okay." Prim agreed.

While Felix and Prim take pictures of the 'smartphone', Felix have some tricks in his sleeves. Felix use his left hands to touch her hips. Unaware for Prim, Felix slowly molested her hips before lower down. He also has a hidden camera under his shoe to peek Prim's panties.

"Said cheese." Felix smiles at the smartphone. Prim stares at the camera phone and then sound occur in his smartphone.

Before he can show the picture to Prim, someone tapped on his shoulder.

"What is it?" Felix asked as he turned around.

What he sees is that angry Alicia in front of him.

"What?"

With no warning, Alicia immediately kick Felix's nuts.

 ***PPPANNNG!**

"AAAAHHHH!" Felix scream in pain as he holds his poor nuts and kneel down. Alicia had witnessed everything that Felix had done to poor and innocent cousin. Prim is shocked to see Felix in pain.

"That teach you for messing with my cousin." Alica smirked.

"Alicia…."

"Claudia, what is it?" Alicia asked.

"The goddess want to see you." Claudia want Alicia to see the goddess.

"Is he alright?" Claudia asked Alicia about Felix feeling pain.

"Yes, he is ok after I give him some lessons on him. Prim, I need you to follow me." Alicia happily replied before following Claudia. She also order her cousin to come along.

"Okay, Alicia." Prim followed her, leaving the poor Felix struggling in pain.

* * *

Well, sorry for the long wait. How the leaders of SSA will response to the Olga and the betrayal of the Black Dog mercenaries. What are they going to do about it? Expected them to hit them hard.

 **Time for the reviews**

 **Perseus12 and VGBlackwing:** Well, it is going to be hard to swallow as more problems appear like being hit by a truck very quickly. How are they going to solve it, depend on themselves but things are not going to be easy.

 **Just a Crazy-Man and Kopul:** Thanks.

 **Nightingale fan:** Took notes on your oc will debut on the next chapter.

 **ChoyTheUSChamp:** Let just say Warrior Bunnies came to Kuroinu world instead of Gate series. And a different cast members which will be shortly in the side story.

 **EnriksD8:** I kind of agree with you that the fight is short and less describe but I feel the overall chapter is focusing more on their cultural differences. I will write more when the first battle starts in more detail.

 **UndeadLord22:** Well, I treated as side-story preview.

 **FoulerGlint60:** Damn it, Albert E.

 **The Watcher and ninjarider1:** I will take notes of the 'Mad Max' persons in the upcoming battle.

 **CasualFictionWriter23** : Hmmm….. Well, I wish you all the best of your new story. I will be looking forward.

 **Rven23:** Hehehehehe…


End file.
